I want to move on
by fireplugac
Summary: Dean never trusted anyone really, never wanted the normal life. But then she came along. Before he knew it, he was telling her things he would never tell Sam. And it became harder and harder to stay away from her. But is forced to leave her. Will she wait
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEAN OR SAM. ONLY MY ORIGINAL FICTIONAL GIRLS.

I don't trust you, you don't trust me. Now what?

Sam and Dean just finished killing a zombie in their home town. Packing up, not knowing where to next. "We could go to Bobby's for a few days. You know rest." Sam said as he grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Hey, I'm game." Dean said doing the same. Before they made it to the door, Sam's cell phone rings. He looks at the phone, not recognizing the number, but answered anyway. "Hello" A woman's voice on the other end. "Hello, is this Sam?" Sam didn't recognized the southern accent. "Yes, who is this?" "Sam Winchester?" she asked. "Yes it is, who is this?" Dean raised his eye brows and raised his hands as he came back in the room. Sam held up a finger, gesturing, to hold on. "My name is Lexie Bearden, you don't know me, but your dad knew my uncle." "O.k., what can I help you with?" Dean listened. "Well, I think I am surpose to help you. My uncle died about a week ago. He left instruction for us to get a hold of you and your bother and give you something." Sam looked confused. "O.k, who is we and what is it?" "We would be me and my cousin, Jade, and what, well I can not discuss on the phone." "Where are you?" Sam asked, he was now intrigued. "We live in Alabama, near Birmingham." Sam grabbed his bag and motioned for Dean to come on. "O.k. we are leaving here now, we can be in Alabama about noon tomorrow. I will call when we are close." "O.k. I will be waiting to hear from you." the woman said and hung up. Dean looked at Sam confused. "Alabama, that place is full of inbreed rednecks. Do we really have to go." Sam looked at him for several seconds. "Really Dean, inbreed rednecks? When was the last time you were in Alabama?" Dean rolled his eyes and started the Impala. "So what is it? Demon, ghost, what?" Sam let out a breath and smirk. "None of the above, she says her uncle knew dad. He died about a week ago, like dad. And her uncle left something for us." Dean waited a few seconds and looked at Sam, "Well, what is it?" Sam shrugged his shoulders as he opened his laptop. "She wouldn't tell me. Said she couldn't discuss it over the phone." Dean looked at him type away on his laptop. "What are you doing?" Sam continued and answered, "Well, her name is Lexie Bearden, I don't remember the name. So I want to know something about her before we walk in there blind. She said it was her and her cousin, Jade. So I am gonna google her." Dean smiled and looked out the windshield. "That doesn't even sound right." Sam rolled his eyes and Dean settled in for a long drive.

Back at the Tiger Tide, the sports bar owned by the cousins, Lexie looked at Jade as she hung up the phone. "Well, what did he say?" Jade asked her. "Well, they are driving here." Jade finished mixing the drinks she was working on as Lexie grabbed more orders to fill. "We are not giving them the Colt until we find out what uncle John wants with them, and what they are gonna do with it. I have a bad feeling about this. I mean first uncle John is killed by a demon. Him of all people, he knew every trick and trap ever made. Then he leaves us the colt and tell us to get in touch with them and just hand it over. He has had it hid for 15 years and now he want us to just hand it over. We don't know them." Lexie open the beers and sat them on the tray for the waitress. "I know, I'm with ya. But uncle John wouldn't have left instructions to give it to them if he didn't trust them, or their dad at least." Angie poured shots, "We stick to the plan, no colt until we find out what is going on." Lexie nodded and they continued working. The Tiger Tide was the biggest and hottest spot in their country town, located not far from the Alabama campus. Lexie was an Alabama fan and Jade was an Auburn fan. So they combined the two. In Alabama you were one or the other. And durning football season you could come here and watch either on one of 5 60 inch plasma screen t.v.s. They built the place with inheritance left to them by their granddad that had raised them. And now that their uncle was dead, it was just the two of them. Their granddad and their uncle were hunters. As their granddad got older he did most of the research and left the hunting to their uncle. But he died of a heart attack five years ago. Their uncle continued to hunt and they did the research. But every once in a while he would need their help. He didn't like to use them but sometimes, their gifts came in handy. He specialized in demons, that's why the demon attack was so strange. More like a mauling. But in a safety deposit box he left two DVDs one for them and one for Sam and Dean along with the Colt.

The girl's DVD was pretty simple. Where the rest of the inheritance was, he didn't trust banks with his money. Where to find the colt, and how to get a hold of Sam and Dean. They were to call them and give the colt to them. They would need it for a specific demon. And the quicker the boys killed this demon, the safer they all four would be. That's what made Jade uneasy. She was not just gonna hand over something she may need to someone she didn't know. And if the demon was coming for her and Lexie as well as the boys, she wasn't gonna depend on some komikosee demon hunter to keep them safe. They were not some fragile, damsels. They knew a little about protecting them selves. They both got anti possession tattoos on the back of their neck years ago. They knew how to make several kinds of devil traps, and they both memorized several exorcisms and could read Latin well. And a few other tricks up their sleeves. So no, she was not just gonna bow down and do as told.

The girls finished the night and went home to get some sleep before their guest arrived the next day. As they sat in the kitchen, looking at the DVD for the boys, the same thought ran through their minds. "I don't know why we don't just watch it. It's not like he is gonna know. He's dead." Lexie slapped Jade's arm, "That is tacky, knowing uncle John, he might just find out. Let's just go to bed. We will find out what's going on soon enough." Jade put her empty beer bottle in the garbage. "I'm beat, but just so we are clear, I hid the colt. They are not getting it until we find out what's going on." Lexie yawned as she headed to her room, "Agreed, good night." Angie waved at her as she closed her door. Little did they know, everything they knew about their life, right now, at this moment, would all change.

The boys stop just across the Alabama state line fill up and find somewhere to eat. A small little country diner. Dean's kind of place. Off the main road small and quite. Dean orders the breakfast special and Sam orders pancakes and opens his laptop and fills Dean in on what he found out about the girls. "Looks like around here they are kind of famous." Dean looks up at him as he sips his coffee. "Yeah, how's that." Sam looks and thanks the waitress as she sits down their plates. "They own a very popular sports bar in the town they live in. And, get this, Lexie, the one that called, she just made the front page of the local paper." Dean swallowed his food and asked, "For what?" Sam turned the screen toward Dean, "She just killed the biggest buck so far for deer season." Dean looked for several seconds, "Uh, she's hot. But see I told you rednecks." Sam turned the screen back around and rolled his eyes, "Anyway, also, I found the news article for their uncle's death. Seems it was declared a animal attack." Dean smirked and looked out the window, "I could see that." Sam looked at him, "Yeah, maybe, but a man that is an expert hunter and possible a demon hunter killed by an animal." Dean finished his food, "It could happen. I say we get what ever it is he left and get the hell out of bum fuck Egypt." He grabbed the ticket and went to pay as Sam packed up his stuff. Dean stood outside the car and read the local paper as Sam got direction from Lexie on how to get to their house. "Ready?" Dean asked as he got in the car. "Yeah, it about 20 minutes up the road." Dean started the car and headed out.

"Are you gonna get dressed?" Lexie asked Jade as she sat at the counter drinking coffee. Jade sit her cup in the sink. "Yes, I'm going." Jade slid on a pair of low ride jeans, worn spots on the front thighs, a white t shirt with pink angel wings on her breast. The front read Touch Yourself, for breast cancer. She slid on her pink and white Nike Shox and pulled her hair up in a clip. Brushed her teeth and was washing her face when Lexie hollered. "Their here. That is one badass Impala." Jade walked back to the kitchen window and watched as the two men got out, looking around. "Oh my God." Lexie whispered. Jade took a deep breathe, not at all what she expected, but not impressed. She looked at Lexie, whose mouth was nearly hung open. "Come on really. Get it together. Stick to the plan." Lexie looked at her, "What? Come on you have to admit, they are fine." Jade crossed her arms and looked at her. "O.k. stick to the plan."

As the boys got out of the Impala, they were surprised. Sam was the first to speak, "Wow, this place is huge, I wonder if all this land is their's. The last house I saw was a least a mile back." Dean headed to the big wrap around porch, "What did you say they do?" Sam patted him on the back, "They are professional rednecks." Dean smirked. "Really funny, bitch." Sam smiled, "Just ring the doorbell, jerk." They both looked up as the door opened. It took them both a few seconds to speak. Lexie stood wearing a pair of tight jeans and tight black long sleeve Ed Hardy shirt, barefooted. Jade was standing behind her with her arms crossed over her chest. They boys looked them both up and down before Sam finally gathered his self. "Um, Uh, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Lexie open the door for them to come in and Jade spoke, "Are you gonna come in, we're not trying to heat the whole town." They entered and Dean smirk and looked at Jade, "Looks like you can afford it." Jade lead them to the kitchen, "We can, but we can find other things to blow money on." Sam hit Dean's arm and tightened his lips as they followed the girls. Down a hallway that opened to a huge kitchen with high ceilings, granite countertops that wrapped around the kitchen. The kitchen opened to a large dining room and into a hug den. High peaked ceiling with two large sliding glass doors with a view of the back yard. Large pool and then a large barn. And then the woods. Music was playing lowly from the den. Country music, Dean hated country music. "Nice place." Sam said. "Thank you. Have a seat." Lexie said pointing to the island in the middle of the kitchen with stool around it. Jade propped against the counter as the other three sat. "Coffee?" Lexie asked pointing to the pot and cups sitting on top of the island. They both poured a cup as Lexie begin. She sat the DVD on the top. "This is for you, we were told not to watch. He left us one, we were to get a hold of you and give you this." Sam picked it up, "Do you have any idea what it is?" Lexie shook her head. "No, look, we know what you guys do. All we know is that there must be a demon after all of us. The one that killed our uncle." Dean stopped her, "I thought it was an animal attack?" Jade broke in, "That is impossible, it was a demon. It has to be a high level demon, because he was very good at what he did. That's all he did was hunt demons." Dean and Sam looked at each other and Dean cleared his throat, "Ok, what does that have to do with us?" Jade was already irritated by his attitude. "Look genius, I guess that is what the DVD is for. I got an idea, why don't you watch it and then fill us in." Dean was about to say something and Sam interrupted. "You haven't watched it?" Lexie answered, "No, ours said not to. So we didn't. There is a DVD player in the den. We have some errands to run. You watch it, and fill us in when we get back." She stood and Sam followed her to the den. Dean walked past Jade, "When I get back, I'm checking everything. And it better be here." Dean looked down at her, "Do you have a boyfriend?" She looked at him confused. "NO" He smiled at her, "Get one, that would help with your anger issues. Or just get laid." Before she could come back, he walked off smiling.

The boys sat silent after watching the DVD. Dean ran his hand over his face and Sam stared into the woods out back. "Well, that explained a lot." Dean said. "So, it is the demon that killed mom." Sam said. "That's just one problem. Their uncle and dad made a deal with the crossroads demon to keep him off us until now. He wants you and Jade for some kind of evil army, but why you two. She must have some kind of psycic thing like you." Sam sat back on the sofa. "This is what dad was hunting, he must have been trying to kill it before his deal ran out." Sam sit back on the sofa and laid his head back, trying to let it sink in. Dean's arms were resting on his knees, and he was now looking out the glass doors. "So I guess we are surpose to get the Colt, find the demon and kill it. All with out telling the girls what is really going on. Why tell us and not them?" Sam raised up, "He said this demon was the worst he had ever seen. They are not hunters, they have only been on a few hunts. I can't believe the Colt is real. I thought it was just a myth. That thing can kill anything. And according to him, it is the only thing that kill this demon." Dean stood and walked to the glass door. "So, I guess we get the Colt, call Bobby and find this son of a bitch." They sat silent, waiting on the girls to get back, replaying everything in their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not asking. Chapter 2

The girls made their way back to the house after stopping for dinner from the Bar B Que place in town. Sam is really cute, I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" Lexie asked. Jade looked at her and rolled her eyes, "Dean's a jerk. I need to get laid, please. The last thing I need is some clingy, overprotective man. Cause we all know men are worse than women when it comes to sex." Lexie smiles, "Maybe it was an offer." Jade looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Not no, but hell no. Guys like that, think they are God's gift. The problem is it is always over before it starts and you are in the same shape as when you started. It would be a waste of time. I will stick with my Roger Rabbit." Lexie laughed. "He is sexy as hell, you have to admit that." "Yeah, and he knows it. That's the problem." Jade says as they pull back in the driveway.

The guys met them in the kitchen as they sat down the food. "I hope you guys are hungry. This is the best Bar B Que in the state." Lexie said as she got out plates and silverware. "Starving." Dean said as they sat at the island and begin to eat. Jade grabbed four beers from the fridge. "So, you guys gonna fill us in?" Dean looked at Sam, "Nothing much, you are surpose to give us the Colt." Jade looked at him and smiled. "I am gonna need a little more than that." Sam and Lexie looked at the two of them. Dean looked at her. "Well, there is nothing to tell, we are surpose to get the Colt. It can kill anything and it would help us a lot." he smiled and went back to eating. Jade looked at Lexie and smirked. Then back at Dean, "Well, you can hang that shit up. Just because I talk slow, doesn't mean you can piss on my foot and tell me it's raining. There is something your not saying." Dean dropped his fork, "Look sweetheart, this is way above your head, you have no idea what your doing. If you know what's best for you and your cousin, you will give us the gun and we will all go on with our lives." Sam broke in, "Look, what Dean is trying to say is, the Colt is a very useful weapon in our line of work. Our dad and your uncle used it on certain hunts, they just wanted us to have it." Lexie chimed in, "So, you two inherit a gun that they have had hid for 15 years and that is the big secret." Dean smiled, "Pretty much." Jade looked at Dean, "Bull shit, And until you can come up with something better than that, your not getting the Colt." She looked at Lexie, "I told you this was a bad idea. We should have just watched the DVD." Dean stood and glared at her, "Maybe I wasn't clear. I am not asking for the Colt, I am telling you to give it to me." Jade glared back, "Is that surpose to scare me. If so you are dumber than you look." Dean looked at Sam and threw up his hands. Sam held up his hands, "Ok, let's just take a break." Jade looked at Sam as Dean spoke, "I can't deal with this." Sam looked at Jade, "We are all in trouble, and Dean and I need the gun to stop it." Jade looked out the window. Lexie looked at Sam, "Look, we know there is demon after us. What we don't know is who and why. We are not just gonna hand over the Colt and sit and wait." Jade turned around and looked at Dean, "So, the deal is, you tell us everything you know. And we do this together or not at all. This thing killed the only family we had left." Sam looked at both of them, he knew exactly how they felt. "Let's do this, Dean call Bobby and see what he knows about all this. Me and Dean will go find a room and we will met back in the morning and go from there." Dean nodded and headed outside to call Bobby. Jade walked out the sliding door and to the barn. Sitting in an old chair behind the barn. Sam looked at Lexie. "I'm sorry, we are gonna figure this out. This is the demon that killed our mom, we know how you feel. Dean is just on edge. We have been looking for this demon for a couple years now." Lexie nodded. "You guys are not gonna find a room. There is a football game tomorrow night. You can stay here. There are two spare rooms upstairs." He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks" She smiled back and walked to her room.

Dean walked back into the kitchen. "Bobby knew all about this. Everything. Dad called him the day before he died and so did their uncle. He is gonna do some research and call me back. Where are the girls?" "Jade is outside and Lexie went to her room. She said we can stay here. There is not a available room nowhere around. Something about a game in town. There are two rooms upstairs." Dean rubbed his head, "Great, I am stuck with Miss Manhater. I am going to find somewhere to get a stiff drink." "Don't be out all night." Dean threw up his arms as he walked out the door, "Don't wait up." As he walked out the front door, Jade came in the back and Lexie came out of her room. She had on a pair of tight jeans that flair at the bottom. Boots with a thick heel and a black t shirt that said I'm the boss. She looked at Jade, "They are gonna stay here tonight." "Whatever." was all she said as she headed to her room. Lexie looked back at Sam, "We have to go to work, but make your self at home. There is plenty food in the fridge." He smiled as she went back to her room to finish getting ready.

Dean pulled up to the first bar he saw, not looking at the name of it. He walked to the bar and order a beer and a shot. The place wasn't too crowded. But as he scanned the place, he saw quite a few women with potential. First a few shots to clear his mind. After the second shot and second beer, the place begin to fill up. Of course country music was playing pretty loud. The girl bartender brought him another beer with a smile. He looked at her and smiled back. "You are not from around here, are you?" she asked. She was blond, tall, fake boobs and all. Just the way he liked them. "That obvious?" he asked as he smiled. "Are you in town for the game?" He took a drink of his beer, "No, for work. What time do you get off?" Before she could answer he heard a roar from the crowd. He turned and looked at the door, and nearly choked. It was them. The girl smiled as he looked back at her. "Look's like my relief is here." she said. "What are they yelling at?" he asked her. "They are the owners, they put on a real show. The best around." He raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" She leaned on the bar, giving him a straight shot down her top. "Have you ever heard of Coyote Ugly?" He nodded. "Well, they ain't got nothing on them two." He threw back his shot and sat down his glass and picked up his beer. She smiled again, "So, are you busy, you want to go somewhere else. There's another place not far from here. It's a little quieter." He thought for a minute, as much as he wanted to get laid, and he knew she was game. He was curious about the girls. "I would love to, but I am meeting someone here for work." She wrote her number on a napkin and slid it to him. "Call me later." He took the napkin and smiled and winked at her. "Definitely." She walked to where the girls were as he watched. Jade was smiling and talking to some of the guys at the bar. She had on those same jeans which hugged her every curve, a pair of boots with a small heel. A tight black t shirt that read Genuine Southern Bell. Her hair was down to her shoulders. Dark underneath and dark blonde highlights on top. She had on just enough make up to make her big blue eyes sparkle. He could not take his eyes off her. If she wasn't such a bitch he would consider it. She wasn't really his type. Shorter than he usually liked them. He like the real thin girls. She had nice curves, and in all the right places. She wasn't real made up. Her beauty was natural. He noticed it as soon as Lexie opened the door at the house. But as soon as she opened her mouth he was turned off. A real smart ass. Maybe if he duct taped her mouth shut. He shook the thought from his mind as he saw her making her way to him. "Spying on us?" she asked. "No, what are you doing here?" he asked like he didn't know she owned it. "We own it." She opened both the beers she brought over and sit one in front of him and took a drink of hers. "Here are the rules, no bar fights, no fucking skanks on my pool tables or the bathrooms. No hustling. If you do." she pointed to two big huge guys at the door and two more on each side of the bar. "I snap my fingers, and they throw you out on your ass. Got it?" He took a drink of his beer and nodded. "Yes, I am here to have a few beers, sweetheart." She leaned on the bar and grabbed the front of his shirt, "If you call me sweetheart again, I will throw your ass out myself." He smiled as she walked to the other end of the bar.

Dean spent the next several hours watching the girls mix drinks and sling beers down the bar. They were good and the men loved them. Lexie would bring him beers with a smile. He was about to get up and leave when a song begin to play and everybody went crazy. "She's country" by Jason Aldean. The next thing he knew everyone was crowded around the bar and the girls had liquor bottles in both hands on top of the bar. As the music played they danced and pour the liquor all over the men at the bar. And they loved it. He watched as Jade made her way to his end of the bar. She squatted right in front of him, her legs wide open in front of him. He looked at her and smiled as she raised the bottle and pour it in her mouth. As she tilted her head back down a few drops ran down her chin and she held the bottle to his mouth. He smiled and then open his mouth as she poured Tequila down his throat. He swallowed and tilted his head to look at her. He felt it run down his chin and before he could wipe it off, she leaned in eyes to eyes and ran her tongue across his lips and then his chin. The crowd roared. Dean felt his self harden, that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. God if she wasn't such a bitch. As the song ended, she stood and turned the bottle upside down pouring it in the open mouths of the customers as she walked back down to met Lexie in the middle of the bar. Dean smiled and finished his beer. Left a nice tip and made his way to his car and driving back to their house. Little did he know his life would never be the same. He was about to get a dose of his own medicine. At the hands of a short, curvy stubborn, smartass redneck. And he was gonna learn to like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Looks like we are taking a road trip. Chapter 3

Sam was sitting at the island in the kitchen doing some research as Dean made his way in the door. "All the places to end up, it had to be their bar." Sam smiled, "What did you do?" Dean opened his beer, "Not what I did, that Jade is trouble. We need to get the Colt and get the hell out of here." The image of her legs wide open in front of him, right there, almost daring him, ran through his mind. He made his way out the back door, to the spot Angie was at earlier. The air was cool and crisp. A typical southern fall night. Sam smiled and shook his head as Dean walked out the door. He didn't want to ask, but it had to be something for him to be so out of sorts.

The girls were quite the whole ride home. The last few days had been crazy. They made their way in the house and Sam was still in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Lexie ask him as her and Jade took off their boots. Sam looked at her and smiled. "Just looking, not really sure what I am looking for." Angie grabbed a blanket from the sofa. Wrapped it around her as she made her way out the door to her spot. Her mind was racing, she needed quite. "Dean's out there somewhere." Sam said as he looked back at Lexie. "He won't be for long, I'm sure. She is taking this real hard. She keeps everything inside. It was like this came out of nowhere. Hit us blind sided. We are trying to catch up." Sam looked at her, "We know the feeling." She smiled and headed to her room and Sam made his way upstairs.

Dean was sitting with his arms on his elbows staring at the ground. He heard footsteps and looked up to see her sit in the empty chair next to him. She sit and pulled her legs in the chair wrapping her arms around them and tilted her head on the back of the chair, looking at the stars. "Look, I am sorry to hear about your uncle." Dean said still staring at the ground. "If I had a dollar for every time I have heard that the last week." she said. "Looks like you do." he said as he smiled at her. He was joking. She looked at him, "Is that what you see when you look at me. Spoiled rich brat?" He smirked at looked in front of him, Look, I know how you feel, trust me, this happens often to us." She continued to look at him, "How are you handling it, I mean with your dad?" He smirked and looked back at the ground, "I am fine, I wish people would stop asking me that. I am dealing." He paused then looked at her, "Me and Sam can fix this." She smirked and stood. "If you think you can come out here and play the you can talk to me card, and I am just gonna hand over the Colt, you are crazy." He stood in front of her, "You are way out of your league sweetheart, this is what me and Sam do." She turned and headed back to the house, him right behind her. "Truth hurts, don't it sweetheart." She slung the door open as she came in the house, "Shut the fuck up!" she yelled. The noise brought Sam and Lexie back to the kitchen. "As soon as you hand over the Colt, you won't hear from me again." She glared at him, "That's not gonna happen." He took a deep breath, "Look, Bobby may have a lead, me and Sam can kill this thing. This is our job." "Yeah, we've heard how you do your job." Dean glared at her, "What does that mean?" "Your surpose to be the best of the best. But the way I see it, you know a little bit about a lot. Just enough to get people killed. And I am surpose to sit back and let you save me. I wouldn't trust you with my dog. I think I will take my chances." Dean stood toe to toe with her. Both fuming. Sam took a breath and took over, "Ok. You want to know everything?" Dean looked at him, "Sam." "No Dean, we want the Colt and they want to know why." Dean shook his head and looked out the window. Sam continued. "This is what we know, this demon is the same one that killed our mom, dad, and your uncle. He is building an army. He wants me and Jade, I have visions and I am guessing you have some kind of ability too. I have met several people like me the last few months." Dean turned back to him and rolled his eyes. Sam took a deep breath, "Ten years ago, our dad and your uncle figured it out. They both made a deal with a crossroads demon to keep him away, I guess until me and Dean were good enough to kill it. Well, the ten years are up. They are dead and we are sitting ducks. The Colt is the only thing that can kill it. So we need to get the Colt and get to Bobby's and end this." Both girls had tears rolling down their cheeks. "Jade has visions and can blow things up, and I can freeze time." Dean throws up his hands, "Great, and they are witches. This keeps getting better and better." Jade wiped her face and took a deep breath, "Well, that's what the last demon said just before I blew his ass into a million pieces." Dean raised his eyebrows at her. And she continued, "So, this is what is gonna happen. We are going to Bobby's with you." Dean shook his head, "No, no, hell no. Not gonna happen." She crossed her arms and looked at him, "Oh yeah, it's happening, we either do this together or," Dean looked at her, "Or what?" "Or good luck killing the demon." Sam looked at Dean and gave him the head tilt. Dean shook his head and leaned on the counter. Lexie ran her hand through her hair, "Well now that it is settled, get some rest. Looks like we are taking a road trip." Angie turned to walk out and turned back to Dean. "Don't bother looking for the Colt and then taking off. You are not gonna find it." She walked out as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. He looked at Sam, "Now what, Mr. spill my guts. Not only do we have to kill yellow eyes, but now we have to babysit, two spoiled, rich, redneck, bitches. Way to go Sam." Sam through up his hand and followed Dean upstairs, "Yeah, because your plan was working so well. She was just about to hand it over." Sam jumped has Dean slammed the bedroom door.

The next morning the boys were waiting by the Impala as the girls made their way outside to the Charger, brand new, loaded, black. "Do you think you can keep up?" Dean asked as he watched Jade open the driver door. She got in and started the engine, and it purred like a tiger. She threw her hands up, "What are you waiting on?" Dean started the Impala and pulled out on to the road. After about an hour of silence Sam finally spoke. "How long are you gonna stay pissed?" Dean stared out the windshield, "I don't know, let's see how long it takes to kill the demon and get rid of them." Sam settled in and stared out the window.

Jade followed behind Dean, Lexie had been asleep since they left the house. Driving for four hours now, she was about to dye to pee. She pulled her phone from her purse and searched for Dean's number, he put it in her phone before they left. She scrolled to his name and hit send. He looked at his phone and sighed, "What now?" he said to his self as he opened his phone. "Yeah?" he answered. "How much longer, I really need to stop." As he pulled onto the dirt road to the salvage yard he answered, "We are here sweetheart, keep your pants on." She rolled her eyes and hung up. She reached over and shook Lexie, "Looks like we are here." Lexie raised up and looked around, "This is creepy." Jade smiled, "Yeah, looks like from that movie, The Hills Have Eyes. And Dean called me redneck." She had heard him talking to Sam the night before, he thought he was to good for her. As they pulled up to the house, there was an older man sitting on the porch swing. Dean and Sam got out and stretched as the girls met them on the porch. Dean said hey to Bobby and walked in. "What's with him?" Jade looked at the man, "It may have something to do with us tagging along." Sam cleared his throat and introduced the girls. They shook his hand and Jade spoke, "Can I use your restroom, we were not allowed to stop. It was a long drive." He lead them to the house, "Sure honey, upstairs to the right." The girls both headed upstairs as Bobby and Sam found Dean in the kitchen. Leaned on the counter, legs crossed drinking a beer. "Don't you have any manners boy?" Bobby asked. "What?" he asked innocently. "Four hour drive, no stopping and then just leave them on the porch, no introduction." Dean took another drink, "It was only 4 hours, and they are not friends, more like a pain in my ass." The girls walked back in the kitchen. "So let's see what you got, Bobby." Dean said walking past them going to the study. The others followed as Bobby begin. "There as been seven people about your ages disappear in the last week. I did a little digging and they all had parents killed in a fire and have been hospitalized for some kind of mental illness." Sam looked at the computer, "Ava, and the mind control guy. We know these people." Dean looked at Bobby, "What do you mean by disappeared?" "Just like I said, gone, nobody has seen them." Dean looked through the papers on the desk. "No leads?" "I'm still digging." Dean took a deep breath, "Ok, well I'm gonna go grab some dinner." The girls stood and listen, Bobby reminded them a lot of their uncle. Bobby grabbed a bottle of tequila, You girls can go shower, the room across the hall from the bathroom is all made up for you two." They nodded and made their way up. They could use a shower and some food. Sam waited a few minutes then cleared his throat, "I am gonna check on the girls, make sure they find everything ok." Bobby looked up at him, "Uh huh, right." Sam scatched his head and went up the stairs. When he got to the door Jade was coming out with her bag. "I was just checking on you two." Jade smiled and walked past him. Sam closed the door behind him and smiled at Lexie. "I guess you are finding everything ok." She smiled at him, he was just so damn sexy. He walked to her and smiled down at her. He leaned in close to her. She smiled and looked at his lips, "What are you doing?" He took her face into his big hands and smiled, "Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head and bit her lip, closing her eyes. Waiting, she opened her eyes and he was gone. She looked around, then opened the door calling his name. Jade came out of the bathroom, "What are you yelling about?" She walked down the stairs, "He's gone. Sam!" Jade grabbed her shirt out of the bathroom, sliding it on as she came down the stairs as Dean was coming in. "What is going on?" he asked. "I don't know, she said Sam is gone. He was in our room, then she stared yelling for him." She was coming back in the backdoor, "Sam!" She looked at Dean and Bobby and Jade. Dean grabbed her arms and looked at her. "What happened?" She took a deep breath, "I'm not crazy, he was in front of me then he was gone. Just vanished." Bobby rubbed his face and begin to pace, "This ain't good." Then Jade yelled and fell to her knees, grabbing her head. Dean sit next to her, "What? What is it?" Lexie squatted next to them, "She is having a vision." It was quick flashes, an old deserted town, a water tower, Sam and several other people. Then a sign, "Frontier, North Dakota." Then they were gone. "What?" Dean asked as she looked up at him. "I know where he is."

She grabbed a map and spread it out on Bobby's desk. Looking running her fingers over it. "Here" She tapped her finger on a spot on the map and looked at Dean. He looked at the spot, "Are you sure?" "Yes, positive." Bobby looked where she was pointing. "That is an old deserted mining town, not far from here." Dean grabbed the map and his jacket. "Let's go." They headed to the cars, Bobby with Dean and the girls in theirs with Lexie driving. As they saw the town sign, Dean pulled over. Jade moved the floor mat on the passenger side and lifted a hidden hatch. Pulling out the Colt. Lexie grabbed her 9mm from the glove box and slid it in the back of her jeans. As they approached Dean and Bobby, they both put their index finger over their lips. The girls followed, guns in hand. Just as the old buildings came into view, they saw Sam and a tall thin black guy exchanging words. "Sam!" Dean yelled. As Sam turned to Dean the guy stabbed him. Dean yelled, "Sammy!" As they all took off running. Dean stopped at Sam as the girls and Bobby chased the guy. Jade way ahead. Dean dropped to his knees, grabbing Sam. Arms around his back. "You're ok Sammy. It's gonna be ok." Then he felt something hot and wet. He pulled his hand up to see. "No no no Sammy!" He put his hand back over the wound and applied pressure. Jade followed into the woods where she saw the guy run. Colt in hand. Not far into the woods everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't want to lay eyes on you again. Chapter 4

Jade opened her eyes and looked around. She was at Bobby's. Then she heard crying. She raised and sit up. Lexie was sitting in a chair looking out the window crying. "What's wrong? Sam?" Lexie shook her head. Jade looked at Bobby and he looked away from her. "Bobby, talk to me. What happened?" Bobby looked at her, "Sam's gone. The guy knocked you out and took the Colt." She cover her mouth and looked out the window as the tears rolled down her face. After a few minutes still looking out the window. "Where is Dean?" Bobby cleared his throat, "He is downstairs with Sam's body." Then she heard his footsteps. She turned to look at him, but he avoided her. Grabbed his keys from the desk. "I am going to get him back." Bobby stood, "Dean" Dean stopped with his back to Bobby for a few seconds and then continued out the door. Before he made it to the Impala, he felt her hand on his arm. "Dean, you don't want to do this." He jerked his arm from her. "You know nothing about me, no idea what I want. Haven't you done enough?" "How is this my fault?" He smirked and looked away, wiped his hand over his mouth, then looked back at her. "If you would have gave the Colt up in the first place. But no, now we have both lost it. And Sam is dead." She grabbed his arm again and he looked down at her. "You don't want to do this." He smirked, " You know nothing about me. Tell me you wouldn't do the same thing." She couldn't, if the shoe was on the other foot, she would be going right where he is headed. He jerked from her and opened the door. "That's what I thought. Watch him until I get back. Then I want you to leave. I don't want to lay eyes on you again." He shut the door, started the Impala and sped off. She ran her hand through her hair and sobbed. He was right, maybe if she would have just handed it over like everybody wanted, Sam would be alive. She went back into the house and walked downstairs. Sat in the chair by the bed where Dean had been sitting all night. Waiting.

She had her head in her hands on her knees crying. Then she heard him, "Why are you crying? Where is Dean?" She raised her head, eyes red. "Sam" "Yeah" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him. He hugged her back. "Ok I can't breath." She let go and yelled for Lexie and Bobby. Then she heard them running down the stairs. Sam stood. Lexie smiled and hugged him. "What is going on?" He asked smiling at Bobby. "You don't remember?" Bobby asked him. Before he could answer Dean came in. "Bobby!" "Down here!" They heard Dean jog down the steps. "Hey, Sammy. It's about time." Sam looked at Dean, "What's going on Dean?" Bobby looked at the girls. "Let's give them a minute." The three of them made there way upstairs. Jade sat at Bobby desk looking at the map. It had several stars. Something about it was bugging her. Then they heard Sam, "You did what? How long did you get Dean?" Dean walked up with Sam right behind him, "It's done Sammy. I mean come on, the way I live. I may not make it the whole time anyway." Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "First dad and now you." Dean looked at him as he came out of the kitchen with a beer. "Look, it's done. I'm good with it." Bobby was sitting on the edge of the desk starring at the floor. Lexie was doing the same on the couch. Jade grabbed the liqour bottle from the desk and took a drink, still looking at the map. "Why is everybody so sad. Sam is back and we are back in business." Dean said with his hands out beside him. "Oh, I don't know Dean." Sam said. Then Jade looked at Bobby. "What are these stars for?" Bobby looked at the map. "I was marking the places those kids went missing. Why? They seem to make a circle." She grabbed the marker and connected them. "Not a circle, a devil's trap." They all looked at her confused. "And?" Dean asked wondering why she was still here. She huffed. "You really know a little about a lot, but a lot about nothing." He rolled his eyes as she continued. "Sam Colt, the guy who made the Colt, the story goes he built a devil's trap for the nastiest, evilest demons of his time. He locked them away in a crypt. What better to build a devil's trap with than iron railroad tracks." Bobby looked at the map, "I'm with you." The others gathered around as she continued. "And right in the middle, a graveyard. And legend says, the Colt is the key." Bobby smiled. "The key to the crypt. That is why they need the Colt." Dean was leaned over her shoulder as he looked at her. "What are we waiting on? Let's go." The boys jumped in the Impala, the girls in their car and Bobby in his. It was early morning as they pulled up.

They all five walked through the graveyard until they heard voices. Looking ahead they saw the guy and a tall older man. "Hey remember me." Sam said. The men were standing at the crypt, Colt already in the hole. The man turned and flashed his yellow eyes. "Now it is a party." He threw up his hand and Dean, Bobby and Lexie went flying in the air. The man turned and turned the Colt. The large wheel on the front begin to spin. Jade and Sam drawed their guns. But the guy got off a shot first. And it grazed Jade's side as she turned and pulled the trigger. He dropped. The demon turned and smiled. "As usual you are too late." "Maybe, but you are dead." Jade said as she raised her hands. Dean looked up just in time to see him explode. Bobby and Lexie stood just as the crypt door opened and black fog filled the air. "We have to shut the door!" Bobby yelled. They all pushed until the door was closed and Dean pulled out the Colt. They all huffed trying to catch their breath."What just happened?" Lexie asked. "They just opened the door to hell." Bobby said. Jade slid and sat on the ground and put her hand on her side. She pulled her hand to her face as Dean looked down at her. He bent down to her and looked at her side. "Your bleeding." She looked at him, "You think. Help me up jack ass." He wrapped her arm around his neck, wrapped his around her waist and helped her up. "Is she ok." Bobby asked as they made their way to the cars. She answered, "It just grazed me." Dean sat her in the passenger side and threw Sam the keys to the Impala. "I'll drive her car. She needs to get to the hospital." "No, I just want to go home." He looked at her, "You are gonna need some stitches." he said as he started the car. "I can do it myself, just take me home, please." He looked at her for a few seconds, "Fine."

He shook her awake as they pulled up in the driveway. She slowly got out as he grabbed her bags. Sam and Lexie were already in the house. Jade made her way to her bathroom and turned on the shower. Dean could see her through the mirror as he sat her bag on the floor in the bedroom. The gash was on her left side just under her boob. She was not gonna be able to do it herself. He went to the Impala and grabbed their first aid kit. As he walked back in the house Sam was knocking on Lexie's door. She smiled as she opened the door. Sam closed the door and put his hands on her face and smiled as he lowered his lips to hers. She wasted no time. She slid his jacket off his shoulders. He broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over head, then his lips back to hers. Parting her lips with his tongue, lightly brushing his tongue over hers as she pulled his t shirt over his head. He undid her bra as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He toed off his shoes and let his jeans and boxers slide to the floor. He ran his hands down her back and to her ass. Lifting her as he licked her breast. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. And moaned as she felt his tongue glide across her nipple. Took it in is mouth and suck and then grazed it with his teeth then licked his way to the other one. She slid her hips up and down, rubbing her jeans up and down his hard dick. He moaned and walked to the bed, laying her down. She bit her lip as he raised on his knees and begin to undo her jeans. She raised her hips and he slid them down her legs. She bent her legs at the knees. He rubbed his hands up her legs to her knees, and pushed them apart. He settled his self on his knees between her legs and ran his hand over her folds. She tilted her head back and moaned. Then she felt him massage her clit. She bucked her hips and moaned. He smiled. It had been a long time for him. But he wanted to make sure she was nice and wet. The more he massage the more she moaned, "Uh Um" Then she gasped when she felt him slide one finger in. Slowly in and out as he lowered his head and kissed her. Tongue massaging hers. He broke the kiss when he felt her begin to tighten on his finger. She buried her head in to the pillow. "Oh god Sam" She clenched the sheets and let go. As he watched her moan and say his name, he felt his dick grow even harder. Before she came down from the high he was inside her. "UHHHH!" she moaned as she dug her nail into his back. When he was all the way in he moaned. "UM, fuck." As he begin to slide in and out, she met his every thrust. Both dripping in sweat and panting. She slid her hands down his side and grabbed his ass, raising her legs to his sides, allowing him to go deeper. "Oh Sam sooo close." He kissed her so rough and wild. Thrusting harder. Feeling his balls tighten. "Um baby, me too." He felt her tighten around him. As he felt her soak him he lost it. His thrust became uncontrollable. "Uh…fuck… yes!" And he relaxed on top of her as she panted and relaxed. "That was amazing." She whispered as he kissed her neck.

Jade had turned the stereo on and it was playing as Dean walked back in and shut the bedroom door. She was out of the shower. The door was cracked, he tapped on it. "Let me help you." She open the door with a towel wrapped around her. He handed her a bottle of Jack. "You are gonna have to take that off." She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, "You know what, I will do it myself." He blew his breath and looked at her, "Come on, you don't have nothing I haven't seen a thousand times. Just sit on the counter." She took another drink of the Jack Daniels and hopped on the counter. Sit the bottle down and lowered the towel. His breath caught, she was beautiful, tanned and her tits were perfect, round and perky. He cleared his throat, "Raise your left arm over your head." She did and grabbed the bottle with the other hand and took a long swig causing him to smile. "What? It hurts." She hissed as he wiped it with alcohol. "And now it burns, shit." "Sorry, but this is really gonna burn." he said as he grabbed the bottle and poured the whiskey over it. "Fuckin Hell! Shit!" He leaned in and blew his hot breath over it. And he could see the goosebumps run over her body. "Sorry." he said as he got out the needle and thread. "You could have went to the hospital, it's not like you don't have the money." She took another big drink and looked straight ahead, "Does that really bother you, that we are loaded." He shook his head still working with the thread, "It doesn't bother me, why not go?" She looked down at him, "Maybe I don't want to answer a lot of questions, since I am a spoiled, dumb, rich, redneck, bitch." He looked at her, "You heard that?" She looked away, "I am not spoiled, or dumb. I guess we are rich, I am redneck, which is not a bad thing and you are not the first to call me a bitch." He smiled as he looked at her, "You ready?" She nodded and moaned as the needle went in. He used his other hand to hold the gash closed. And the top of his hand brushed against her nipple, causing it to harden. She looked straight ahead trying to take her mind off the fact he was touching her. "That thing you did, blowing old yellow eyes up, that was some cool shit. We didn't need the Colt." She looked at him. "Why do you hate me?' she asked. Catching him off guard for a second. "I don't hate you. You just irritate me." She took another drink, "Why? Because I don't bow down and kiss your ass." He smirked as he used a little more force with the needle. "Shit! Easy." He smiled. "I don't want you to kiss my ass sweetheart. Just a little respect." He paused for a minute. "Look, it is my job to look after Sam. He was done with this life, at school, having a life. I dragged him back in. I will do anything for him. That's why I was a little hard on you at Bobby's" She looked at him and smirked, that was as close to an apology as she was gonna get from him. "Stop calling me that." He grabbed the other needle and started again. "Why do you hate that?" She hissed again, "Because, I'm not some little prissy, skinny, helpless, girly girl." He smiled, "Nobody would mistake you for skinny. And watching you blow shit up, helpless either." She took another drink, "What does that mean? You saying I'm fat?" He rubbed medicine over the stitches and looked at her. "No, actually, you have all the right curves in all the right places." He stood between her legs and looked her in the eyes. He licked his lips as he looked at hers, rubbed his finger over her waist. Her breath hitched and he felt the goose bumps rise on her skin. "You should be careful with those. Don't bust them open." She bit her lip and nodded as "My heart can't tell you no" by Sara Evans begin to play. He licked his lips again. Now both hands holding her hips. It must be the whiskey, because he was sexy as hell right now and she really wanted him to throw her over his shoulder and slam her on the bed and fuck her brains out. "Are you gonna stare at me all night, or is there something else you want?" she ask looking him straight in the eyes. He tighten his grip on her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter. She gasped and bit her lip and smiled. He bit his lip and lowered his gaze to her breast. Taking one hand and rubbing his palm over her nipple. She moaned. He looked at her and kissed her. Gliding his tongue over her lips. Her not yet granting him permission. He slid his lips to her ear. "So that we are clear, I don't do relationships, cuddling, or breakfast the next morning." He moved his hand to the other nipple. She moaned into his ear. "Well, you better make tonight mind blowing. And so we are clear, when we are done, I don't want to lay eyes on you again." He moved back to her lips, this time it was him taking control and massaging her tongue as she lifted his shirt. He broke the kiss and raised his arms. Then lowered his lips to her breast as she undone his jeans and used her feet to push them to the floor. He stepped out of his jeans, wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled the towel off her waist with the other. He pulled her to him and made his way to the bed. She was kissing and nibbling his neck. He laid her on the bed and smiled as he looked from her head to her toes then back to her face as he climbed on top of her hovering as he leaned in and kissed her. He interlaced his fingers with hers and pinned them to the bed next to her head. Used his knee to open her legs and lower on top of her. She arched her chest into his and he moaned at the feel of her soft skin on his. He rubbed his hard dick over her slick folds. Letting her wetness cover him. She let out a moan. "Uh" She turned her head and he bit her neck softly then ran his tongue over it. She raised her hips and he moaned. He dick was covered with her juices and it was hot and thick. "What do you want?" he asked in her ear. She moaned and raised her hips. He pulled back, breaking contact. "Say it" She turned her head to his, hands in hands, eyes to eyes, lips to lips. "You, inside me." He smiled and kissed her as he slowly entered her a little at a time. She gasped as he moaned. He was so big and it took a second for the slight pain to turn to pleasure. She wrapped her legs high on his hips and he slid one hand under her ass, raising her hips as he went deeper. "Uhhh." She moaned. He raised his head and looked at her as he slid in and out slow and hard. The breath excaping her body each time he entered. He lowered his head and nibble on the pressure point of her neck. She felt so good, wet and tight. He couldn't help but pumped harder and faster. She closed her eyes and moaned. He was so deep and he hit her pleasure spot everytime he entered her. He felt her tighten around him, "Um, baby, your close." She moaned ,"yes don't stop." He took her lips and kissed her hard. She broke the kiss and gasped and moaned. He felt her spasm around him and his ball tighten. "Hold on baby, I'm cumming." He moaned and grunted. And pumped into her fiercly. He bit her neck hard and tasted the metal taste of her blood. She felt him explode inside her and she whimpered. He was still until he caught his breath. He opened his eyes and could see the small amount of blood on her neck. He let go of one of her hands and rubbed her neck and she moaned. "I'm sorry, your bleeding." She smiled up at him, "No pain, no gain, right." He smiled and kissed her back. She was beautiful, natural, the real deal. He rolled to her left side and heard her whimper as she sit up. When he looked at her he noticed her bandage was full of blood. He put his hand on the small of her back. He was so into her he forgot she was hurt. "Your stitches must have busted." She looked at her side, "That is why they were hurting." He sit up, "You should have told me, let me see." He pulled the tape back as she hissed. "Sorry" He ran his hand over the stitches. "Stay here, I can fix it." She watched as he stood and walked to the bathroom. He was sexy, tall, dark and the body of a true hunter. She bit her lip as he walked back in. Tall and proud of everything God had given him. And with good reason. He was hung like a horse, and rode like a true cowboy. He sat on the bed and gently squeezed the gash and applied a butterfly stitch to reinforce his. "That should hold." She wrapped the sheet around her and stood, "Thanks" He laid back on the bed and pulled the comforter over his waist and laid one arm over his head. He closed his eyes as he smiled. Man, she was the best piece he has had in a long time. Almost worth sticking around a few days for. But then it would get complicated, and he doesn't do complicated. Besides, she wasn't really his type, and she irritated the shit out of him. When she came out of the bathroom, she could tell he was asleep. She let out a sigh of relief. No awkward conversation just sleep. And she need it. She laid on her stomach and pulled the comforter over her shoulders.

Dean opened his eyes with a smile. The memories of last night fresh on his mind. The smell of her shampoo and soap filled his nose. He took a deep breath and looked over at her. She was on her stomach, face to him. The blanket barely covered her nice plump ass. Then he noticed the huge cross tattoo on the small of her back. He smiled and gently rubbed his hand across it. Brushed the hair from her face. Then noticed the protection tattoo on the back of her neck. Just like the one on his chest. "Ink has never looked so sexy." he whispered. He rubbed her lips with his thumb and slowly got out of bed. Grabbed his cloths and headed to the shower. He felt good. Better that he had felt in a long time. Even for a man with only a year to live. She was still sleeping when he came out of the bathroom. He sat on the bed to put on his boots and felt her move. He looked at her and smiled as she looked at him. "You leaving?" she asked as she got up and walked around the bed. He watched her sleepy, naked body walk around the bed. He noticed the ladybug tattoo on her foot. He stood and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Brushing the hair from her face. She looked up at him, "What are you doing?" He kissed her softly, "Saying good bye." She kissed him back, "I didn't think you did that." "it's not cuddling, or relationship, or breakfast, it's a good bye kiss." She kissed him, "Good bye." And she turned and went to the shower. He smiled, licked his lips and walked out. Sam and Lexie were standing in the kitchen when he walked in. "Ready Sammy?" Dean asked and smiled at Lexie. "It was nice working with ya, see ya around." And out the door he went. Sam looked at her and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She looked up at him, "Where yall going now?" He softly kissed her lips, "I don't really know, but I will call you in a couple days." He bent down and kissed her slowly letting his tongue run across her lips. He groaned as he heard Dean blow the horn. She pulled back, "Go, I'll talk to ya later." He kissed her again and walked out. She smiled as she walked to Jade's room into the bathroom and sat Indian style on the counter as Jade showered. "Their gone." Jade stopped for a second, "Good" "Is it really?" Lexie asked. Jade begin to rinse her hair. "Hell yeah, Why? Are you crushin already, after one night." Lexie smiled, "No." Jade stepped out and wrapped in a towel and looked at her, "Ok, tell someone who believes that." "How was your night?" Lexie ask smiling. "Actually, better than I expected. And the best part, I don't ever have to see him again." "Careful what you wish for." Lexie said. "What does that mean?" Lexie hoped off the counter, "He only got a year." Jade looked at her trying to hide the shock, "Uh, too bad." "Really, that's all you have to say, too bad." Jade continued to brush her hair, "What do you want me to say, I warned him. We are all going to hell if we don't change our ways. Him sooner than us. Hell, he may just take over." Lexie rolled her eyes and walked out. Jade rested her hands on the counter and took a deep breath. Pushing the concern out of her mind.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Dean, "We need to figure a way out of this deal." Dean shook his head, "No we are not, I told you if we do, you die." Sam tightened his lips, "So we are just surpose to act like this is not happening." Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel and looked at Sam, "That is just what we are gonna do, kill all the evil son of a bitches we can along the way. I am gonna live life to the fullest, drink a lot of whiskey, shoot a lot of shit up, and sleep with as many freaky, easy women as I can." Sam shook his head, "I guess that was what that was with Jade, just sex. Another notch on your belt." Dean looked at him and smiled, "Exactly." He looked out the windshield and took a deep breath. "Keep telling yourself that Dean." Sam said as he stared out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm his wife. Chapter 5

The next 11 months were great. Jade actually met a great guy not long after the guys left. He was a big wig for a big development company. Sam came to see Lexie when ever he could. Dean would stay at Bobby's or a motel in town and Sam would drive down and spend a few days. Sam and Lexie had even double dated with Jade and Leland a few times. Leland seemed like a good guy but there was something about him Sam didn't like. More like the way Jade was with him. He seemed to be a little controlling. Told her what to wear, ordered her food for her, always had to be touching her. And she allowed it, nothing like Sam knew her to be. He even hung out at the bar when she worked. She had even stopped doing the bar dances with the other girls, he said it made her look trashy.

But like Sam, she had been doing a little research on Dean's deal. It really bothered her, she felt like it was her fault. She at least owed it to him to try and find a loop hole. The only person that knew what she was up to was Sam. Going through her uncle's journals she came across something. While reading, her cell phone rang. "Hello" "Did Sam make it alright?" It was Dean. "Yeah, they went to dinner." "Your not out with, what's his name?" Sam had told him about his concerns about the guy, but he acted uninterested. "No, he has some kind of business meeting. Look I think I found something to help you with your deal." Before she could explain he stopped her, "Look sweetheart, leave the demon hunting to me, what I do best. You stick to what you do best, pouring drinks and dancing on the bar." Then he hung up. She was pissed. He had a lot of nerve. She dialed Sam's number and as soon as he picked up, "Where is Dean staying?" "Uh, a motel in Birmingham. Why?" She stood and slid on some shorts and her flip flops, "Which one and what room?" She grabbed the keys to her new Camera and climbed on the car as Sam gave her the name of the motel and room number. "Thanks" she said as she hung up the phone. She knew exactly where it was.

Dean fumbled with the lock on the door as the skinny blonde kissed his neck. He opened the door and shut and locked it, slammed her against the door. Jade swapped her mother's engagement ring from her right to her left hand and cleared her throat, "Did you really bring her to our room, honey?" Dean dropped his head and growled. "How did you get in here?" The girl looked at Jade then back at Dean, "Who is she?" Jade held up her left hand and smiled, "I'm his wife, he didn't tell you?" Dean clenched his jaw and looked at Jade, "She is not my wife." The girl looked at Jade, "He did the switching the ring thing, didn't he." The girl looked at his right hand as he put his hands on his hips and glared at her as she smiled. He pulled out his wallet and handed the girl some money. "Why don't you grabbed us something to drink while I deal with this." Jade stood and crossed her arms and smiled at the girl. "Yeah, it will be quick, he always is." And she winked at Dean and smiled as the girl walked out. He turned and glared at her, "What the hell are you doing here?" She grabbed the folder of the table and threw it on the bed, "If you wouldn't have hung up on me, I wouldn't have had to come." He looked at the folder and grabbed a beer from the fridge, "Does Leland know where you are? Better question does he know what you are?" She crossed her arms, "No, what does he have to do with anything? Anyway, the demon that holds your contract is Lilth. She holds all the big ones, that's why Sam couldn't get any others to talk. She is the queen bitch. That's why you only got a year. And by the way, I thought you were a hustler, one year, you suck, you need to find another day job." Dean looked at her, "How did you find all this out?" "I can do more than serve drinks and dance on a bar." He sit his beer down and crossed his arms, "Thanks, but I am not breaking this deal." "Are you really that self centered. I am handing you the key to ending this and you are gonna pass." He shook his head. "yes, I am. But since you are here and you ran off my sure thing." he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. He looked at her as she stood with arms crossed, hair pulled up, no make up, t shirt and short khaki shorts. "I have a better idea, fix your self up some, put on a dress, act like a lady and find yourself a husband. Stop worrying about me." She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth as a knock sounded on the door. She grabbed her phone and keys and opened the door. The girl stood in the doorway with a bottle of whiskey. Jade smiled an evil smile at Dean and looked at the girl, "Let me know how I taste. Dean says I'm sweeter than a Georgia peach." Dean growled as he watched her walk through the door.

He sat in the dark motel room drinking the whiskey alone. He sent the girl on her way. He couldn't do it. She was willing to do what ever he wanted and he sent her away. Why did she care if he died or not? And why was he actually considering it. He looked up as he heard the door unlock. He hoped she had come back. He looked up hoping to she her beautiful blue eyes. But no, It was Sam. "Did Jade find you?" Sam asked. Dean smirked, "Yeah, she brought me this." He handed Sam the folder. Sam read through the research. "Wow, how did she find this?" Dean stood and leaned on the counter taking another sip from the bottle. "She wouldn't tell me. But if she is right." Sam looked at him, "This is it Dean, if we can find this Lilth, kill her, then you are free. This is just what we need." Dean looked at Sam, "I don't want to die Sammy." Sam watched as tears slowly ran down Dean's cheeks. "I thought I could do this, but I can't. I don't want to." Sam took a deep breath, he was relieved. "Your not, we are gonna stop this. This is what we needed Dean." Dean wiped his hand over his face and let out a shaky breath. "We need to go talk to the girls, maybe they can help." Dean shook his head. If they were gonna do this, they were gonna need their help.

The parking lot was full as the Impala pulled up. Dean and Sam fought their way to the end of the bar. Lexie saw them and grabbed two beers and headed to them. Dean saw Jade at the end of the bar, arguing with a guy. Lexie leaned over the bar and kissed Sam as she sat down their beers. "Who is that?" Dean asked as he stared at Jade. "That is Leland. Mr. Wonderful." Lexie said rolling her eyes. "You don't like him?" Dean asked looking at her. "I don't have to." she said pouring them a shot. "What are they arguing about?" Sam asked. "Who knows, her tight jeans, her low cut shirt. It's always something." Dean watched as Leland grabbed her arm. He felt his self stand and she jerked her arm back. "Ok guys show time." Lexie smiled and Dean sat back down. Lexie handed Jade a bottle "I dare you." Jade took the bottle and rolled her eyes. She never backed down from a dare. Dean watched as Leland sat at a table with a few other guys. He was the pretty boy type and Dean already didn't like him. The girls climbed on the bar and Lexie made her way down to Sam and Dean with a mic in her hand. "You are gonna love this." Dean whispered to Sam. Lexie stood in front of them and Jade was at the other end of the bar. "Do you know what nice southern girls are made of?" Lexie asked and lowered the mic to Sam. Sam looked around and smiled, "Sugar and spice?" he asked. "Wrong!" everyone yelled and "Gun powder and Lead" begin to blare. The girls and two of the waitress jumped on the bar and begin to dance. Sam and Dean smiled as Lexie made her way to their end of the bar. Then all four girls begin sing along with song along with the others in at the bar.

"County road 233, under my feet. Nothin on this lil white rock, but little ole me. I got 2 miles till, he makes bail. And if I right we're headed straight for hell. I'm going home, gonna load my shot gun, wait by the door, light a cigarette. He wants a fight, now he's got one. He ain't seen me crazy yet. Slap my face and shook me like a rag doll. Don't that sound like a real man. I'm gonna show him what a little girl is made of. Gun powder and Lead!"

The whole bar went wild. Dean watched as Jade danced. Man she could make a man hard with out even touchin him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He followed her eyes to Leland. Leland had grabbed another waitess and pulled her in his lap. Dean smiled and sipped his beer. Then Jade made her way to the middle of the bar as the song continued.

"Well, it's half past ten, another 6-pack in. I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind. He pulls in the drive, gravel flies. He don't know what's waiting here this time. Hey, I'm going home, gonna load my shot gun. Wait by the door, light a cigarette. He wants a fight, well, now he's got one. And he aint seen me crazy yet. Slap my face and shook me like a rag doll. Don't that sound like a real man. I'm gonna show him what a little girl is made of. Gun Powder and Lead!"

Lexie stood after giving Sam a show. More like a lap dance. Made her way to the other end of the bar. Jade looked back at Leland, he nodded at her with the girl still in his lap. His friends were laughing. Dean watched and waited for her to jump off the bar and kick his ass. But she looked at Dean and smiled as she made her way to him. Stood and dance and pour whiskey in her mouth then his. Then she begin to sing again.

"His fist is big, but my gun's bigger," She raised her hand, hand pointed like a gun then bent it down. "He'll find out when I pull the trigger." When the chorus begin, she sat on the bar and let her legs dangle stradle his as she grabbed his hair and pushed his head back. He opened his mouth and dhe poured the whiskey into his mouth. He swallowed and tilted his head back up and smiled. Then she leaned and licked the whiskey from his lips then his chin. Sam nearly choked on his beer and looked back at Leland. He was watching her and his face lit up red. As she licked his lips, Dean slid his hand to her ass and moaned. Dean smiled at her as she scooted back when the song ended. He grabbed her hand as she went to stand. "We need to talk to you and Lexie." She stood and pointed to the office. "We will met you in there. Just give us a few minutes to catch up." She jumped off the bar and turned and walked right into Leland. "What the hell was that? Who is that?" She tried to walk past him, Dean noticed and waited as Leland stepped in front of her. She looked at him, "He is just a friend." Leland leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You are embarrassing me." She jerked away from him. "You know where the door is. Don't let it hit you in the ass in the way out." Then she walked to Lexie. Dean watched as Leland left and Lexie brought them another beer and shot. They watched them and Dean listen to the music. "If you stop loving me." Montgomery Gentry. The girls sang and danced along as they filled the orders. As he really listened to the song, he related.

"My ole man's back hand used to land hard on the side of my head. I just learn to stay out of his way. I've been in street fights, blue lights, long nights, with the world sitting on my chest." Dean smirked and took his shot. "It just showed me how much I can take. Hard time, bad luck, sometimes life sucks." Then the girls pumped the crowd to sing the chorus. "That's all right, I'm ok. It aint nothing but another day. Only god know where I'd be, if you ever stop loving me." Dean smirked and sipped his beer. "Bank man, law man, boss man. All trying to get their hands on me. And I aint even done a damn thing wrong. I've been way late, frieght trained, short trained. And all I got to say is bring it on." Then the chorus, and Sam nudged him. "You all right man?" Dean sipped his beer. "Yeah, I'm good." He watched Jade and listened to the song. "Do I" Luke Bryan started to play. "I love this song." Jade said. Lexie looked at Dean, then back at Jade. Then she nodded towards the guys. "I'm going to dance. You should too." Jade looked at Dean, he smiled. "Hell, why not." she said as she made her way to the end of the bar as Lexie took Sam's hand. Dean looked at her, she rolled her eyes. "This is my favorite song, dance with me." He stood, "Since you asked so nicely." He took her hand and she followed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her went around his neck. His chin rested on the top of her head. He listened as the song played.

"Baby, what are we becomin, it feels just like we're always runnin. Rollin through the motions everyday. I could lean in to hold you, or act like I don't even know you. Seems like you could careless either way." As he listened he heard her sing. "What happen to that girl I used to know. I just want us back to the way we were before." He pulled his head back and she looked up at him. He leaned his forehead to hers and she closed her eyes. She hadn't danced with anyone in a long time. Leland didn't dance. Then the chorus started. "Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby? Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? Do I have your love? Am I still enough? Tell me don't I, or tell me do I , baby... Give you everything that you ever wanted? Would you just rather turn away and leave me lonely. Do I just need to give up and get on with my life. Baby, Do I?" He closed his eyes as her perfume filled his nose. She felt good against him. Not like any other woman. Natural, she fit. "Remember when we didn't have nothing,but a simple perfect kind of loving. Baby, those sure were the days. There was a time our love ran wild and free,but now I'm second guessing everything I see." Then the chorus. He took her right hand in his left. She looked at him and smiled as he rubbed her back with his other hand. "This is my favorite song." He touched his forehead to hers again. "I am starting to like it myself." "Baby do I still give you what you need. Still take your breath away. Light up a spark way down deep. Baby, Do I." Then the music. Their bodies were so close, he could feel her breath across his face and his on hers. She looked up at him, her eyes ere the brightest blue. She could see the freckles across his face. She felt so safe, his big arms around her. He felt so strong,but yet so gentle. Then the chorus again. His eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips. "Tell me baby, do I get one more try. Do I? Baby, Do I?" When the song ended he held her for a few seconds, just looking at her. She looked at him, "I am gonna finish up and meet you in the office." He pulled back and cleared his throat, "Ok, we will meet you in there." She turned and walked away. He took a deep breath and headed to the office. He was attracted to her, that was a fact. But she was not his type.

The girls walked in the office and sat. Sam begin. "We are gonna kill Lilth. I know someone who may know where she is and she has the knife that can kill her." Lexie looked at him, "And who is that?" The girls knew nothing about Sam drinking demon blood and his other power. "She's a demon, but I trust her. She had been helping me develop a new power." The girls looked at each other then at Dean. Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Not me, I don't have any powers and I don't drink demon blood." Lexie looked at Sam, "You drink demon blood." Then she begin to pace. "Look, when I do, I can actually pull a demon from a person with out hurting them. Then I send them back to hell, I guess that's were they go. She get's the blood for me." Lexie was still pacing. Jade looked at Dean. Dean held his hands up, "I don't like it either, but it works." Jade looked at the boys, "Ok, and you need us for what?" Dean looked at her, "Your superhuman power thing. In case we need back up or something." Sam looked at Lexie and tried to grab her, she jerked away. "Where are we going?" Lexie asked Dean. "Well, Bobby's first, we need to get Ruby there and get the knife and find out where Lilth is. I know she knows." Lexie grabbed the doorknob and opened "What are we waiting on?" She walked out the door with Sam right behind her. Jade grabbed Dean's arm, "What changed your mind?" she asked. "Sam, I can't leave him here alone." He wanted to tell her he was scared, he didn't want to go. But then she would think he was weak.

The guys waited as the girls tied up a few loose end. Dean and Sam were waiting in the parking lot when Leland pulled back up. Then the girls walked out. Jade saw Leland and walked to his truck as the others waited. "Look I have to go out of town for a few days." Leland looked at Dean then back at her. "With him?" Jade took a deep breath, "Yeah, they need our help with something. I won't be gone long." He opened the door to his truck, "You are sleeping with him." Before she could answer he got in and slammed the door. "Don't call me when you are done with whatever it you are doing." He slung gravel as he pulled off. She walked past Dean to her car. "You are really gonna owe me. I am gonna have to do a lot of that thing I hate." Dean looked at Sam as they got in the car. "What do you think the thing she hates is?" Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Really, you need to ask." Dean thought for a minute and it hit him and his smile grew. The girls followed them out of the parking lot. "Your quite." Jade said, "He drinks demon blood. And he is BFF's with a demon. Can things really get any worse?" Jade looked out the windshield, "I think things are about to get a lot worse." The rest of the drive, both cars were silent.

After a hour at Bobby's, everything was ready for Sam to call Ruby. Dean and the girls hid as Sam called her. Within seconds, there she stood. "Sam, I was just thinking about you." Sam cleared his throat and Dean and the girls came into view. "I knew you would come." Ruby looked at Dean and then the girls, "Cute. You brought the rednecks." Jade tightened her fist and stepped forward and she felt Dean's hand on her waist as he stepped around her. "We need the knife. And Lilth's hide out." Ruby looked at Dean and tried to step forward. She looked up. "Let me go. It's too late. I tried to help you. Now your screwed." Dean looked at Lexie and she lifted her hands and Ruby froze. Dean walked to her and pulled the knife from her back. Lexie wiggled her finger and Ruby's head unfroze and she tried to move. "What happened?" Dean looked at her and held up the knife, "Like I said I knew you would come, so I brought a little back up." Jade raised her hand and the vase on the shelf behind Ruby exploded. "Where is Lilth." Dean asked. She stared at him. Then Jade spoke, "Screw this, she can't be that hard to find." Jade started to raise her hand and Ruby gave it up, "Fine, she is in Swainsboro Georgia. 112 oak tree circle. She is the little girl." They all turned to walk upstairs as Ruby yelled. "You can't leave me here. I want you to burn in hell!" Dean yelled back making his way up the stairs, "Yeah, and I want you to shut your dick sucker, but we don't always get what we want."

They made their way to their cars. Lexie sitting in the driver seat of the Camera, Sam in the passenger seat. "Are we gonna talk about this?" he asked her. She looked at him, "What? You mean you have this whole other life you forgot to mention. I don't even know what to say." "I need her to help with my powers, if the knife doesn't work, maybe my power will. That is all it was. It 's not like I was sleeping with her." Lexie smirked. "It might would have been better if you were just having sex with her. You actually trusted her. And you didn't trust me enough to tell me about her." Dean and Jade stood at the trunk of the Impala. "That was cool." Dean said smiling at her. "Yeah, that's what we call kickin ass and taking names. Now all we have to do is get to Swainsboro, sneak in and kill the bitch." She looked at her watch, "And do it all in less that 24 hours." Dean looked ahead, "Yeah, I know." He looked over at Lexie and Sam, "How do you think that is going?" "If it were me, it would be over. But knowing Lexie, she will be over it by the time we get to Georgia. Let's go." She headed to the Camera as Sam climbed out and headed to the Impala. Dean opened the driver door as Bobby was coming out the house. "Hey Jade." She looked at him, "What's that thing you hate to do?" She smirked and opened the door , "You will never find out,"


	6. Chapter 6

Here goes nothing. Chapter 6

It was dark and they decided to take back roads to Swainsboro. Dean was ahead of the girls just out of sight. Bobby was right on their bumper. As the girls rounded a curve there was the Impala, with a cop car behind it. They stopped just as Dean jumped out and stabbed the cop in the throat. Jade and Lexie jumped out of the car with Bobby right behind them. "What the fuck is wrong with you. We didn't sign up for capital murder, you just killed a cop." Jade yelled as Lexie was pacing. "This is too much." Dean looked at them as Sam check for a pulse. "It was a demon, I could see his face. His real face." Jade looked at him and then the cop. "Looks like a cop to me." She said looking at Dean. "No I swear, I could see his real face. Just like Ruby's back at Bobby's." "Must be because it is getting close to the hell hour. Come on we need to go." Bobby said. They all headed back to the cars and this time they stayed close.

They parked outside the subdivision and found a empty house across the street. They used the upstairs windows to scope out the house as Dean pointed out the demons. The house was surrounded. Dean had the binoculars looking inside the house. "I see her, there are two down on the foyer. There is a mother and father with her. They look terrified." Jade smirked, "I wonder why. Why can't we get easy. Just one time." Dean smiled, "Now where is the fun in that? You want to tell me what that thing is you hate to do. It may be your last chance." She rolled her eyes. Dean laid out the plan, "You girls distract the ones out front and me and Sam will sneak around back." Bobby came back in, "Spinklers are set." They all pulled out their guns and nodded. "Here goes nothing. You sure you don't want to tell me Sweetheart." Dean whispered to Jade. She smiled at him, "You make it out of this and I will show you." Dean smiled as they made their way out of the house. The girls quietly killed the few demons out front. The boys were at the fence in the back, watching. Dean was forced to the fence, "Is that a gun or are you happy to see me?" Ruby asked. Dean turned and looked at her and squinted. "You are one ugly bitch." Then Sam had the knife to her throat. She let Dean go. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "Help, I want this bitch dead just as bad as you do." As they made their way to the porch the girls met them. A army of demons on their trail. When they made it to the porch, they begin freezing and blowing them up. But there was too many. "Come on Bobby!" Dean yelled. Then the sprinklers cut on. Spraying holy water all over them. Dean smiled and threw his hands out, "That's what I'm talking about!" They all snuck in. Jade whispered, "Ok, smooth, quiet and quick." The father walked in the dining room. "What are you doing in my house?" Dean covered his mouth and whispered. "We are here to help you. Where is your daughter?" He removed his hand. " She's not my daughter but she's upstairs with my wife." Jade looked at the man, "We need you to go to the basement and do not open the door." The man shook his head, "Not without my wife." Dean elbowed the man in the face, knocking him out cold. Jade threw her hands up, "That is not smooth or quiet" Dean threw the man over his shoulder, "But it is quick." He carried the man down to the basement as the other made their way up the stairs and split up. Sam opened the door to the little girls room and saw the mother and girl on the bed. The girl was sleeping. Sam raised the knife. The mother nodded and whispered. "Do it. Do it." Sam took a deep breath and was on a downward motion, when Dean stopped him. "It's not her. It's not in the girl." They met the others in the hall. "Where is she?" Jade asked. Then Dean froze. "What?" Lexie asked. "You hear them." Ruby said as Dean nodded. "Run!" Ruby yelled and they followed her to the dining room as she locked the door and laid the black powder in front of the door. She turned to Sam and the others, "Give me the knife. I can fight them off." Sam looked at the others as the door begin to rattle. "It's too late." Ruby said and slung her arm and Dean flew on top of the table. Everybody froze, not sure what was going on. "It's not Ruby. It's Lilth." Dean screamed as he was pinned to the table. Ruby looked at the girls and with one looked pinned them both to the wall. Sam stepped to her and she threw up her hand as her eyes rolled to white. Pinning him to the wall, choking him. "Stop, Don't. You have me let them go!" Dean yelled. She walked to Sam and released the hold on his throat, still pinning him to the wall. "Sam, I have been waiting to met you. The boss has big plans for you." Sam took a breath as the girls and Dean struggled to break free. "You have me. Let Dean and the girls go." Sam said. She smiled, "Sam, you have to have something I want. And you do not." She licked his lips and turned back to Dean, "How long have you been inside her?" Dean asked. She walked to the door, "Not long, but I like it. Makes me feel all grown up." The clock chimed 12. Dean looked at the girls then to Sam. Before they could speak Lilth opened the door, "Seek him, boys." The girls and Sam screamed as Dean was pulled from the table. His flesh being ripped from his bones right in front of them. Dean screamed as his body was ripped apart. Then he went silent. While the girls were screaming and Lilth was laughing, Sam managed to free his self. As he lunged toward Lilth. She opened her mouth and the black smoke escaped through the vent. The girls hit the floor and Sam dropped to his knees, picking up Dean's head. He was gone, his eyes were lifeless. Lexie dropped to her knees next to Sam and wrapped her arms around him. "No!" Jade was on her knee, sobbing, when Bobby finally made his way in. He covered his face with his hands and cried. It seemed like time stopped. But then Bobby heard the clock chime 1 am. He walked to Sam. "We have to get him out of here." Sam stood and picked Dean up and carried him to the Impala, laying him in the backseat. Bobby climbed in his car and the girls in theirs. They drove all night. Sam finally pulled onto a dirt road not far from Bobby's. Lifted Dean from the backseat and turned to the girls and Bobby. "There are shovels in the trunk." They didn't ask any question. Just grabbed the shovels and followed him into the woods.

The girls and Bobby dug for about a hour while Sam stood holding Dean. When they climbed out, Sam stepped in to the hole and laid Dean down. He climbed out and grabbed a shovel and begin to cover him. Jade and Lexie helped. Barely able to see for the tears falling from their eyes. When they were done, Bobby stuck a cross he made out of two pieces of wood from his trunk at his head. They all stood silent. Lexie grabbed Sam's hand and held on tight. Bobby wrapped his arm around Jade. She was thankful for his arm, she felt like she was gonna fall over. She had been numb, and didn't even remember driving here. Not even digging the hole. After a few more minutes she turned and headed to her car. She sat on the hood as tears rolled down her face. He was gone. Dead. And she couldn't stop it. She was worthless. She looked up as Bobby leaned next to her. "Don't blame yourself. You did everything you could. It was a long shot anyway." She shook her head, "I should have tried harder to stop him that day. I knew he was going to make a deal. All this power and for what? Nothing." She looked away and stared into the woods. She always knew this was a possibility, but she didn't know it would hurt this bad.

The girls went back home in silence. Sam went back to Bobby's. But not for long. His new job, his life mission was to find and kill that bitch. And by what ever means necessary.


	7. Chapter 7

Funny how when your dead, people start listening. Chapter 7

The next few months were rough. Lexie would hear from Sam once or twice a week and see him every couple of weeks in the beginning. But he was different. The last time she saw him she asked him if he was still seeing Ruby. He told her he had to. He needed to get stronger. Lilth was stronger than any of them realized when she took Dean. He was not gonna let that happen again. But he swore she was only helping him. He was not sleeping with her. Lexie knew he was losing it. He had gained a few pounds, all muscle. He worked out all the time. He was quiet and withdrawn when he was there. But Lexie was determined not to give up on him. She felt drawn to him since the first time they met. And one day that Sam would come back to her.

Jade made up with Leland. He had took her to several big fancy dinners for his job. She had started wearing the make up, the nice dresses. She had even took an etiquette class so she wouldn't feel so out of place at his fancy dinners. She was also having horrible visions. Visions of Dean in hell. She could feel the pain and torment. They made her so weak, she would pass out. But lately the visions were different. She would see Dean, cutting and ripping apart souls. And it seemed he was enjoying it. In the beginning she could feel the regret he felt, but know he enjoyed it. It seemed as she was in a daze all the time. Lexie didn't know what to do. She stayed in her room when they weren't working. The only other time she came out was when she had a date with Leland. But lately she was breaking a lot of them. Which made him angry. Lexie could have swore she heard him hit her one night and call her a whore. But of course, Jade denied it.

It had been 4 months and 2 weeks since Dean died. Lexie was determined to get Jade out of the house. Just the two of them. "Come on. Let's go. The tattoo artist said if we are late, we are gonna have to wait." Jade grabbed her purse and followed Lexie. The ride was quiet as usual. When they walked in he was ready. "Come on back. Do you girls know what you want?" The girls decided they would get Dean's initials and the date on their left wrist. "And I want simplified on my right." Jade spoke up. Lexie smiled. "That's cool. I want justified on mine." It only took about a hour and they were back in the car on their way home. Lexie's phone rings. It was Sam. "Hello" "Hey, where are you?" She could tell something was different in his voice. "On the way home from the tattoo place. Why?" "You got another tattoo?" "Yeah, what's up?" she asked. "We are at your house. We need to talk." She was confused, "Who is we? That bitch better not be at my house." Jade looked confused. "No, me and Bobby. We are waiting on you." She hung up and was quiet for a few seconds. "What?" Jade asked. "Sam and Bobby are at the house. They need to talk to us." Jade shook her head, "They better not want our help with whatever shit they have gotten into. I'm done." The rest of the ride was quiet. As they pulled in the driveway, they saw the Impala and Bobby's car. They walked into the house and saw Sam, Bobby and another man in a trench coat and a suit. The man looked at them weird. The girls sat their stuff down and looked at Sam and Bobby weird. Jade managed to slip her gun from her purse to the back of her shorts. "What is going on and who is this?" Lexie asked. "This better not be a demon. Did you bring a demon in our house." Jade asked. Sam smiled and looked the girls. "He is not a demon. First things first." The girls looked at him confused. Sam continued. "We have something to tell you. But before we do, everything is ok. Better than ok actually. Dean is alive." He looked at the girls and motioned for Dean to come from the stairs. The girls turned and looked at Dean. Lexie was the first to speak, "Oh my God! Is this real?" She looked at Sam and he nodded. Jade was still silent, just looking at him. He smiled at quickly pulled her gun from the back of her shorts, pointed at Dean. Dean threw up his hands, "Woah, Sweetheart, easy." Bobby walked next to her. She looked at Bobby, "What did yall do?" Dean spoke, "Man, I have missed that southern accent." She looked back at Dean. Bobby looked at her, "We didn't do anything, it is really him." "How did this happen?" she asked as she looked at Dean and lowered her gun. Sam continued as Dean walked on in the kitchen. "That's were he comes in" pointing at the man. "This is Cas, he is an angel. He pulled Dean out." Jade laughed. "You are gonna stand there and tell me an angel pulled Dean out of hell." Cas spoke, "Yes, it is true. I am an angel of the Lord. I pulled Dean out because we have work for him." Jade laughed and pulled a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and took a big drink. Then Dean took it from her and smiled as he took a long swig. "No stings, he is back. Just back." Jade asked. Dean looked at her and smiled. "I'm back Sweetheart." Jade looked at everyone, then back at Dean. He saw her shoulders relax and tears roll down her face as she smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug. With her hands over her face she cried into his chest. Lexie hugged Sam. "I need to go, if you don't need me." Cas said and Dean waved his hand for him to go. And he disappeared. Then the doorbell rang. Jade pulled from Dean, "Shit, I forgot. That is Leland. We have that party. I am gonna have to get rid of him." Dean looked at her, "Your still with him?" She didn't answer just looked at herself in the mirror in the foyer and opened the door. Dean shook his head and took another drink. Dean heard his voice and it made his hair stand on end. "You are not ready, we are gonna be late." She closed the door and walked on the porch. "Something came up. I can't go." Leland looked at the Impala. "Is he here?" Dean walked out the back door, made his way to the Impala and sat in the car listening. "You know what, I don't want you to go. I am tired of being embarrassed by you any way." She look away holding back tears, he knew how to make her feel so worthless. "I'm done. It always something with you. Your not even worth it. It don't matter how much make up you put on, how short your dress is, you are still a cheap imitation of a woman. A dumb redneck." Dean had heard enough he pulled out of the driveway and to the end of the dirt road. Jade turned and walked back into the house as Leland pulled off. When he got to the end of the dirt road, the Impala was blocking the road. Dean was leaned against the driver door when Leland stopped and got out. "Do you mind moving that piece of shit." Dean stood and walked toward him smirking. Leland had a few inches and about 20 pounds of muscles on Dean. "Yeah, I do mind. There is a few things we need to talk about." "No, I don't think we do. She is all yours. A little warning, she doesn't do blow jobs. Whores like her are a dime a dozen." That was it. Dean looked at him and smirked, then begin to beat his face in. The first punch brought blood. He stopped when he realized he wasn't hitting back. He held his collar, "What's wrong, I'm not a woman, you can't hit me back." He opened his truck door and sat him in the seat. Pulled his collar so he was in his face. "If you call her, text her or come near her again. I will torture you in ways you can't even imagine. Then I will make you disappear. Trust me, that is what I do best." He calmly walked back to the Impala and drove back to the house.

When he walked back into the house he ran his hand under the water in the sink. Lexie walked to the sink. "I hate you." He looked at her, "Why?" she handed him a towel, "I am jealous. I have wanted to do that for so long." He smiled, "Where is she?" "Outback." He kissed Lexie's cheek and threw the towel on the counter. She was sitting on the bench Indian style, drinking from the bottle she had earlier. He sat next to her, arms resting on his knees. "When I left, I knew I wouldn't have to worry about you. You were so strong, confident, outgoing, outspoken, loved putting me in my place. And I come back and you are letting that dick run all over you." She turned her head and cried. He looked at her, "Does he hit you?" She looked at him, "No" then she noticed his hand. It was busted and bleeding. She grabbed it, "What did you do?" He just looked at her. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket. "I have to call him." He snatched the phone and stood in front of her, "What happened to you?" She stood and looked at him, "You, you happened to me. You told me once, I need to pretty up, become a lady, get me a husband." The tears were rolling down her face and the night at the motel flashed through his mind. She turned and took a few steps then turned back to him, "Funny how when your dead, people start listening." He watched as she walked into the house. He rubbed his hand over his face, "Fuck, Dean. You fucked up this time." he whispered to his self. He made his way in the house and upstairs. Grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and basketball shorts and headed for the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Tell ya, hell, I will show ya. Chapter 8

Dean made his way downstairs, shorts no shirt. Towel in hand drying his chest and back. Sam and Lexie sitting at the counter in the kitchen. "How about put on some cloths. Don't nobody want to see all that." Lexie said pointing at him. Dean smiled and leaned and kissed her cheek, "You know you love it." She slapped his chest and laughed, "You are disgusting." He grabbed a beer and threw the towel over his shoulder, "She still in her room?" "Yeah." Lexie said. He took a drink of his beer and headed down the hall to her room. Sam wrapped his arms around Lexie's waist and kissed her neck. "Why don't we let them work out what ever it is they need to work out. I am in the mood to celebrate." She smiled and grabbed his hand and lead him to her room. They had issues of their own to work out, but not tonight. Tonight she just need to feel him, touch him, tonight she just needed him.

Dean tapped on the door and slowly pushed it open. He heard the stereo playing. She was sitting in a chair staring out the sliding glass door. She had changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Her legs were bent to her chest in the chair. He could see a peek of the cheeks of her ass. Not a tan line in sight, she must have tanned naked. He had to shake the vision from his head. He walked on in the room and dried his hair with the towel as he sat on the edge of the bed facing her. Without looking at him, she lifted the bottle and took a long drink. When she looked over at him, she felt every hair on her body stand on end. He was gorgeous. When they were together before, she didn't take the time to actually enjoy him. Sure she saw him naked, but actually look at him. God he was sexy. He looked up at her and smiled until he noticed she was still crying. "What is it about the guy that is so great. Help me understand." She looked back out the window, "You know I have asked myself the same question you asked me earlier, a lot lately. What happened to me? When I first met him, he was nice. He opened doors, pulled out my chair. Really wasn't used to it. Never really liked it. He would call just to say hey. Come to the bar to watch me work, make sure I got home ok. Then he would call all the time, wanted to know where I was, who I was with. Drop by without calling. Then he accused me of sleeping with every guy that came in the bar, at first it flattering, he was jealous." Dean nodded. "You girls love to play let's make my man jealous game." She glared at him, "Anyway, it was getting a little annoying but then I didn't want to hurt is feelings. And then before I knew it, he was possessive. He would always have to be touching me. But the last couple of weeks, I have been trying to put some distance between us. I have broke more dates than I kept." She looked at him, "I started asking myself, what happened to me." He took a drink of his beer and she took a drink of whiskey. He looked at her, "I'm not a big CEO of a big company, I am just a guy with a GED and a shoot first ask questions later attitude. But he didn't respect you. He didn't care about you, or he wouldn't talk to the way he does. You deserve better." She looked at him and smirked, "Like you did." He looked at her confused. She smiled and looked back out the window, "You chipped and chipped until you made me feel stupid, then you have sex with me in my bed. Then nothing don't call to see if I'm ok, still breathing. Made me feel guilty as hell about your deal, hell I dug and dug till I found something to get you out of it. Then you let me know real quick, the only thing I could do was serve drinks and dance on a bar. Then when you have no other options, then you need my help. But turns out you were right, when it came time to kill the bitch. I froze. I had no idea what I was doing. So tell me Dean, is that respect. That way I am clear the next time I fall for a jack ass." He looked at her stunned. If she knew the truth, the real reason he pushed and pushed until he pushed her away. He smirked and looked away. "You are so" She interrupted him, "Out of my league or over my head." He looked back at her, she was still crying, "No, confused." She glared at him tears still falling, "Confused? Why don't you tell me what I don't know." He stood and ran his hand over his mouth. Pacing in front of her. " You told me you didn't want to see me again." She looked at him, "That's because I knew you hated me. I was the easy lay. You made it clear it was just sex." He looked at her and shook his head. "The reason I didn't call you, is because I knew if I did then I would want to see you. If I saw you I would want to stay the night, and If I stayed the night, I wouldn't leave. I knew you were dangerous. It was hard enough to keep my mind on my job. Without thinking about you, if I would have called, you would have been a distraction. If I am distracted I am dead." She took a long drink and looked back out the window. He sat back on the bed, back to the headboard legs crossed out in front. "Well, you ended up dead anyway. Thanks to my not afraid of anything and know it all attitude." He looked at her and smiled, "There is nothing wrong with that, got me through a lot of shit. And I am back. Me going to hell, that is all on me. Lilth fooled us all. My situation, in no way was yours or Lexie's fault. I am sorry if you felt that way." He finished his beer as she started out the window. They were both listening to the song. "My heart can't tell you no." Sara Evans.

"I don't want you to come round here no more. I beg you for mercy.

You don't know how strong my weakness is, or how much it hurts me.

Cause when you say it's over with her, I want to believe it's true.

So I let you in, knowing tomorrow, I'm gonna wake up missing you, wake up missing you.

When the one you love is in love with someone else.

Don't you know It's torture? I mean it's a living hell.

"No mater how I try to convince myself, this time I won't loose control.

One look in your blue eyes and suddenly, my heart can't tell you no."

"That is an old song." Dean said and she smiled at him. "I think she might do it a little better." he said. "I think you are just starting to like my kind of music." He smiled and threw one arm behind his head. "Yeah, some." The song continued. She looked at him and smiled as she stood and walked around the bed and sat the bottle on the night stand on the other side of the bed. She was still smiling when she sat next to him on the bed. Legs crossed in front of him. He looked at her, "What is so funny?" She looked at him, "Is that the best you got?" "What are you talking about?" "Is that the best" I need to get laid" line you could come up with? You are out of practice." He pointed his finger to the foot of the bed where he was just pacing. "That is what you got from all of that?" She took another drink, "Don't tell me that was not the first thing you did when you got out." He took the bottle and turned it up. "No, Sam and Bobby wouldn't let me out until we found out how I got out. I was on lock down." He took another drink, "Does that work? To get laid, I mean?" She smiled at him and took the bottle back, "It is gonna take a little more than that. Wow, Dean Winchester out of hell and in my bed." She looked at him. "Do you remember it?" He looked at her, "What?" She took a drink and looked at him, "Hell. I have had some visions. I was just wondering if they were true." He took the bottle and took and long drink then looked at it, "I can't do this, I can't talk about that." She heard the sound of his voice change, the shaky tone to it. She took the bottle and put it to her lips and smiled. "I owe you something." He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Then it hit him, "Oh, yeah, you said if I made it, you would tell me." She took a long drink and he pulled the bottle from her mouth. She smiled and crawled over to straddle his lap. He bit his lip as one hand rested on her hips. He took a long drink. He looked at the bandages on her wrist. "Sam said you two got new tattoos today." She pulled the bandages off and he held her wrist. She held up her right hand, "This one simplified, it's how I like things." Then she held up the left, "And this one?" He looked at her, She looked at her wrist. "That was the day my good friend died, and that is his initials." He kissed her wrist. "A little bit stronger" Sara Evans begin to play. "I love this song" she said. She grabbed the bottle and took a big swig as he listened to the song. "I don't guess it was easy on you and Lexie either?" She shook her head, "No it wasn't. I had to watch, knowing there was nothing I could do. That is the worse feeling." He took the bottle and sat it on the night stand. "I'm sorry, that is not what I wanted. To hurt you. Even though sometimes I think that is your life mission. To hurt me." She looked up at him and he smiled. She bit her lip and rolled her hips causing him to close his eyes. "I was thinking instead of telling ya, hell, I can show ya." As much as he would love to feel her hot mouth on him. Leland's words ran through his head. She obviously didn't like to do it. The way she said it that day was like she had to do it. To make up for something she had done wrong. "You don't have to do that. You don't owe me anything." She looked as him confused, "So you don't want me to?" she said as she pulled back. He placed his hands on the top of her thighs. "It was just the way you said it that day. Like you don't like it. You were gonna have to do it. Like you did something wrong. I don't want you to feel like that." She rubbed her hands over his chest, noticing all his old scars were gone. Except the hand print on his shoulder, but she was almost afraid to ask. He gently rubbed up and down her thighs. "He never got the privilege. Which was just another of our many problems." She leaned in and softly kissed his lips. "It's not that I don't like to do it. I am very, very selective about who and when." He gripped her thighs and pulled her closer. She rubbed her hand over the print on his shoulder. " That's new. Where did that come from?" He watched as she rubbed it, "Cas, that's how he pulled me out." "He is kinda odd." she said. He smiled and rubbed her thighs, "Yeah, we need to work on personal space and his timing." She smiled and gave him a long soft kiss. He moaned as she pulled away. She raised her leg to get up and he grabbed her hip, "Where are you going?" She widened her eyes, "What? I didn't think you wanted to." He shook his head and smiled. "I don't remember saying that." He ran his under her tank top, over her stomach and to her back as he kissed her neck. Kissing his way back to her lips. Running his hands up her back, he looked at her. "We don't have to." She rubbed her hands over his chest, "I want to. I just don't want it to be like the last time. I only want one promise. In the morning, we will still be friends." He kissed her and smiled. "Your not gonna get rid of me that easy this time." She smiled and leaned and took his lips. He pulled her tank top over her head. He need to feel her, touch her. He kissed down her neck and across her shoulder. She tilted her head back and ran her hands through his hair. He made his way to her breast. Laying soft kisses across one to the other. She slowly rocked her hips on him. He was already rock hard. She moaned as he took one nipple between his lips and ran his tongue over it. Squeezing the other between his thumb and index finger. She grinding into him as she moaned. In one swift motion he rolled her over resting on top of her. He kissed her softly and looked at her. Slowly grinding his hips causing her to open her lips on his. He smiled and ran his tongue over her lips as he ran his hands down her side, over her stomach to her inter thigh. Her breath hitched as she felt him slide his hand inside the legs of her shorts and over her wet center. She raised her leg as he lightly slid his fingers over her clit. "You are so wet." He whispered, his lips still on hers. With her feet she slowly slid his shorts and briefs down his legs. He slowly slid one finger inside her. Making sure she was ready. As much as he would love to taste her, tease her. He wanted to be inside her. Feel her wrapped around him. He pulled his hand up to his lips and lick the sweet taste of her off his finger. Kissed her, the tip of his tongue teasing hers as he slid his shorts the rest of the way off. He raised up on his knees, smiling down at her. She bit her lip and looked at him. Her eyes were hooded with passion. Light blue and beautiful. He slid her shorts down her leg as she raised her hips. Slowly off her ankles as he licked his lips. He ran his hands up her legs, to her thighs, stomach, as he lowered his mouth to her stomach and ran his tongue up her stomach, between her breast as his huge hands cupped and then squeezed then. She tilted her head and closed her eyes as she moaned. He kissed his way back to her lips as he settled his self at her opening. Slowly rubbing it over her coating it with her wetness. And it was her who took control of his lips. Lightly sucking his bottom lip. She moaned as she felt him slowly enter her. She released his lips as she let out a shaky breath on his lips. He moaned as he felt his self slide deeper. "Um." She wrapped her arms around his back and raised her legs to his sides. He moaned again. "Ummm, baby, you feel so good." Once he was all the way in, he stilled. Allowing her to adjust to him. She slowed her breath, he felt so good, so big. It had been so long since she felt so full. She begin to slowly rock her hips, ready for him. He moaned and pulled out a little then back in and again. Each time pulling a little more out. Before long his thrust were rougher and quicker. She was meeting each with her hips. Breaths shallow. He could feel her breath on his neck, causing goose bumps. He increased his force. She dug her nails into his back, "Uhhh don't stop. Please. Uhh" He knew she was close he could feel her begin to tighten on him. Causing the heat to rise through his body. He knew he had to change positions or he would be done. He raised up on his knees as he slowly slipped out causing her to moan. He grabbed her hands, "Come here, baby." When she sat up, he grabbed her ass and lifted her onto his lap. She bent her knees and tucked her feet in between his thighs. He softly kissed her as he lowered her onto him. He felt her moan on his lips as she slid on him. She used her feet on his thighs for leverage as she lifted and then lowered back on him. He ran his tongue across hers. His hands ran up her back and over her shoulders, then gripping them. She ran her hands through his hair and then rest on top of his head. He begin to control the pace with her shoulders. She felt him so deep. He was so big. He felt so good inside her. He hit the spot every time he entered. He tucked his head into her neck as he felt her meet his thrust. Her breath was shallow and her moans were closer and closer together. "Ohhh. God, that feels so good." She whispered. He raised his head to her ear. "You like that, baby?" he whispered. "Yes, please don't stop. Oh, God, Dean, I'm sooo close." she moaned. He tightened his grip on her shoulder and pushed deeper and harder. Within minutes he felt her begin to spasm on him, moan louder. "Um! Uhh! Dean! Uhhh!" He pulled her head to his, her eyes were closed and he felt her breath on his face as she moaned his name, over and over. He loved the sound of it. She gripped his hair, her legs begin to quiver and he felt her tighten on him. He was close, but he wanted to make sure she went first. "Baby, you are so tight, so wet, so hot. I am close, baby. Cum with me, baby." he moaned on her lips. The sound of his voice was all it took. Her knees tightened on his hips as her hands clench his hair. She begins to spasm and tighten. "Dean, oh god! Uhhh Uhhh" he felt her soak him and he lost it. "Jade, oh, baby, fuck, UHHH!" He felt her spasm around him as he explodes. Her spasm drew him deeper as he coated her walls. She moaned as she felt his hot thick cum coat her. "Ummm, Jade." He whispers her name as he stills. She relaxed and started to raise off of him, he grabbed her ass and held her tight. "Um, baby, be still for a minute." He whispers. She gently rubs her hands over his back. "You ok?" she whispers. "Um, oh yeah, you feels so good. Just give me another minute to enjoy it." She feels him slide out of her as he softens. And gasps, feeling the emptiness. He raises his head and softly kisses her lips. "You are so beautiful." He says on her lips and she smiles. He gently laid her down, rolls to his back and pulls her close to him and she lays her arm over his chest. He looks at her as she smiles, "I am gonna remind you of that the next time you start ranting and jumping my ass." she said. He kissed her softly and smiles, "Typical woman, use my weakness against me." She rubs his chest as she closes her eyes. He rubs his hand up and down her back until the darkness takes over. Peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I would marry you. Chapter 9

Dean heard Sam voice, "Hey, Dean. Get up" He opened his eyes and looked around, the sun was shining through the glass door. He looked on the other side of the bed, empty. Then he looked at Sam at the door and rubbed his face. "What time is it?" "It is eight, Bobby has a job and the girls have breakfast going." Sam closed the door as Dean grabbed his shorts and briefs and slid them on. Then made his way to the kitchen. Lexie was finishing the eggs as Jade was pulling biscuits out of the oven. Dean snatched a piece of bacon and ran up the stairs to shower and get dressed. When he came down he sat his bag next to Sam's at the door and headed for the kitchen. "Red Dirt Road" by Brooks and Dunn was playing. Sam and Lexie were already eating. Jade was on the laptop on the other side of the island. Then Jade and Lexie started singing to the song

"I was raised off rural route three

Out past where the black top ends

We'd walk to church on Sunday morning

Race barefoot back to Johnson's fence.

There's where I first saw Mary.

On that roadside picking blackberries.

That summer I turned corner in my soul

Down that red dirt road."

They smiled and looked at each other and continued.

"It's where I drank my first beer.

It's where I found Jesus,

where I wreck my first car,

I tore it all to pieces.

I learned the path to heaven,

is full of sinners and believers.

Learned that happiness on earth,

Ain't just for high achievers.

I've learned, I've come to know.

There's life on both ends.

On that red dirt road.

Dean smiled and fixed his plate and sat next to Jade. Him and Sam listened. As the girls continued.

"Her daddy didn't like me much

With my shackled up G.T.O.

I'd sneak out in the middle of the night

Throw rocks at her bedroom window.

We'd turn out the headlights,

Drive by the moonlight.

Talk about what the future might hold,

Down that red dirt road.

It's where I drank my first beer,

It's where I found Jesus,

It's where I wreck my first car,

I tore it all to pieces.

I learn the path to heaven,

Is fuller of sinners and believers.

Learned that happiness on earth,

Ain't just for high achievers'.

_I've learned, I've come to know,_

_There's life at both ends,_

_Of that red dirt road. _

_**Sam smiled and watched the girls, they didn't know they could sing. Dean hated country music, but if he could listen to them sing it all the time he would be happy.**_

"_I went out into the world,_

_And I came back in._

_I lost Mary,_

_Ohh, I got her back again._

_And drivin home tonight,_

_Feels like a found long lost friend._

_It's where I drank my first beer, _

_Where I found Jesus._

_Where I wreck my first car,_

_I tore it all to pieces._

_I learned the path to heaven, _

_Full of sinners and believers._

_Learned that happiness on earth,_

_Ain't just for high achievers'._

_I've learned, I've come to know,_

_There's life on both ends,_

_Of that red dirt road._

_When the song was over the girls looked at Dean and Sam. "What?" They both smiled then Dean spoke, "Wow, I didn't know you two could sing." Lexie laughed, "Yeah, ten years our granddad was a Baptist preacher, so we spent our teenage years in the church choir." Jade spoke up, "Yeah, and now we dance on the bar." Dean looked at her and smiled, "That just became my favorite song." She smiled and went back to the laptop. _

"_Are you gonna eat?" Dean asked her. She grabbed a piece of bacon off his plate and smiled. "Yeah, I need to finish paying these bills." He jerked his bacon back and smiled. Sam laughed and shook his head. Lexie was looking over some papers and handed them to Jade. "Where are we headed?" Dean asked Sam. Sam slid him some papers, "Nevada. Not far from Las Vegas." Dean smiled. They finished eating and Sam and Lexie were at the door saying their goodbyes. Dean stood and smiled. Jade was still on the laptop eating bacon. This was the awkward moment he avoided. He cleared his throat. She looked up at him. "About last night." She smiled and took another bite of bacon, "Yeah?" She was gonna make him sweat. He scratched the back of his head. She smiled and took another bite, "We are good, chill out." He let out a nervous breath and smiled. He grabbed her cheeks and gave her a open mouth wet kiss. She pushed him away, "Dean, really, did you have to slobber all over me." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. He begin to back away smiling, "A woman that taste like bacon. If you weren't such a smart ass and always bustin my balls, I would marry you." "When hell freezes over, jerk." He opened the door and smiled at her, "I will call you later." She smiled, "Yeah, be careful. Don't get dead." She smiled as the door shut. Then the door opened and Lexie came back in. _

"_You and Dean seem to be getting along." Lexie said smiling. "It was nothing. Just two friends enjoying each others talents." She didn't even look up from the laptop. "Did you and Sam work on any of the Ruby mess?" Lexie propped her head on her hand on the counter. "No, he says he need to do this. He says he has it under control. He still swears he is not sleeping with her. But I can tell you this, when she is no longer need. She will disappear. One of two ways. Voluntary or Involuntary manslaughter. It doesn't matter to me." Jade laughed as she watch her head to her room._

_Dean was smiling as he though of last night and how the morning went. No need to lie, or make promises. It was his idea of a perfect relationship. He looked at Sam who was looking at the laptop. "What is the name of that subdivision again." Sam looked at the paper, "Uh, West Haven." Dean smiled. "What?" Sam asked. "I know a girl that lives there. Lisa, she was a yoga instructor. Talk about limber." He smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows. Sam blew his breath, "Did you not just sleep with Jade last night?" Dean looked at him and shrugged. "And, we are just friends." Sam shook his head and looked out the window. Dean looked at him, "Hey man, don't fuck up my mood. I am out of hell, just had the best breakfast since I've been out. And great sex last night. Let me rephrase that, the best sex of my life. Because a few months ago I thought I would never have anymore. And left on good terms, no lies, no promises." Sam looked at him, "Don't ruin it. She is a good friend." Dean looked back out the windshield. "I know Sam."_

_The job was done. The boys were back at the motel. Sam was sleeping and Dean was outside sitting on the Impala. He needed to talk to somebody. This job had left a lot running through his mind. He pulled out his phone and scrolled to her name, "Sweetheart" he hit send. "Barefoot Blue Jean Night" started to play. He hated country music, but a lot of songs had started to grow on him. She was sitting on the couch watching a game they had recorded earlier. Her phone rang, "Back in Black" blaring from her phone. "Hello" she answered. "Hey, were you sleeping?" he asked as he looked at his watch, nearly 1 am. "No, we just got home, watching a game. What's up?" "Nothing, couldn't sleep, Bobby had a lead on a seal. We are heading out tomorrow." She popped a Hershey's Kiss in her mouth. "Where are y'all?" "Still in Nevada. What are you eating?" He could tell she was eating. "Do rights. Where are y'all heading?" He laughed, "Ohio, now what the hell is a do right?" She smiled, "Oh, it is a Hershey's Kiss. We call them do rights." He smiled, "Do I even what to know?" "Well, when we were little and we were good. My granddad would give them to us. He would say if you do right, I will get you some candy. So we started calling them do rights." He laughed, "That is cute." He was quiet for a few seconds. "What is wrong?" she asked. "This job, a girl I used to know, her son was kidnapped." "Really, did you get him back?" "yeah, we used to have a thing, and I thought the boy was mine." he said. She was silent for a second. "And he's not?" "No, she swears he's not" She let out a breath of relief, "You sound disappointed." He rubbed his hand over his face. "Not disappointed, he liked me. It was nice." She smiled. "Are you going soft on me Dean Winchester?" He laughed, "No. But it did make me realize something." She smiled, "What's that?" He took a deep breath, "Well, we didn't use protection, neither time actually." "We are good, as far as birth control. I know it is a little late to ask, but do you always go bareback?" He laughed, "No, never, only with you. Do you?" She let out a sigh of relief, "Only you, which is weird because I am always prepared." He was quiet for a second then cleared his throat, "Not even with Leland?" "Especially with Leland, every single time. So did you rekindle an old flame?" "No, it crossed my mind. But when I got there, I wasn't interested." They were both silent, then Dean spoke, "What have you been doing all week?" She popped another do right, "We went hunting this morning. I got one, But still not as big as I wanted." He smiled, he never thought he would be interested in a girl telling him about her deer she shot and killed. He listened as she told him how she tracked it for 2 hours. And it took her and Lexie another 2 hours to drag it to where they parked the 4-wheeler. Before he knew it, it was 2 am. "I'm gonna have to take you with me." He laughed, "I don't want to kill Bambi." She smiled, "I don't kill Bambi, just Bambi's daddy and sometimes her momma. Oh, you will be going." He laughed, "Ok. Next chance we get." She looked at the clock, "What time are you leaving out?" He looked at his watch, "Probably in about 4 hours. I don't know how long this is gonna take. But we may drive down after it is over." He knew her birthday was in a week. Lexie told Sam and Sam told him. "Ok. Be careful. Call if your gonna come." He smiled, he didn't really want to let her go. He loved to hear her voice, but he needed to sleep. "I will, goodnight." She smiled, "Goodnight, be careful." "I will." And he heard her hang up. He closed his phone and headed back to the room. He laid on the bed, closed his eyes. He replayed her sweet southern voice over and over in his head until he fell asleep. _


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Birthday to me. Chapter 10

Jade's phone rang as she finished getting dressed, it was Dean. "Hey" He smiled as soon as he heard her voice. "Hey, we will be pulling up in 5." "Ok, I have to meet a vender at the bar before work. But I am here." He smiled as he hung up the phone. He need to hear her voice after they were not able to save the seal. Even though they were leaving tomorrow, they need a break. She was walking out the door as they came in. "Lexie is in the shower. Tell her I am taking the Charger. She has the Camera blocked in." Sam bent and kissed her cheek. "Ok" Dean walked in as she was digging in her purse for the keys. He smiled as he looked her up and down. She had on a pair of wore jeans with holes on the thighs. Her pink Shox, a white termal under a pink t-shirt with the Auburn emblem on the front. Her hair was down and straight. He bent down and kissed her cheek. His breath hitched as he smelled her perfume. Tommy girl. "I am gonna shower and come by later." She smiled and grabbed her keys, "Ok." He headed upstairs to shower, he need a drink in the worse way.

She was standing at the bar on the laptop waiting. The guy was a late. Then she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Leland with a dozen roses. Something about him looked off. She grabbed her phone and scrolled to Dean's name. Not sure why. "What are you doing here?" He smiled as he slowly walked around the bar. She hit send and sit her phone on the bar. "It is your birthday tomorrow." He was now standing in front of her. Of all days to leave the gun in the Camero, she thought. He ran his finger over the top of her breast. Dean was tying his boots when his phone rang, he looked at it. It was Jade. "I am getting dressed." He could barely hear her talking to someone, but he got a sick feeling in his gut. "Jade. Jade." Then he heard her scream, "Leland stop, please." He stood and grabbed his shirt. "Jade!" He then heard a bang. Then Leland, "I am going to enjoy this." He held the phone to his ear as he yelled for Sam, "Sam! Leland is at the bar." Sam and Lexie run out the door behind Dean. Dean was out of the driveway before they got in Jade's car. He could not get there fast enough. But when he did he was gonna make good on that promise he made him earlier. He slid to a stop as Lexie pulled up behind him. Dean slung the door open. And before he could process what he was seeing he yelled. "Hey!" Leland had Jade tied to one of the beams, her jeans off and had her legs pulled around his waist. When Leland looked up, Dean pulled the trigger. Leland bounced back and his eyes turned black. "Lilth says Hi." Sam raised his hand and squeezed his fist. Leland's head flew up and he begin to scream and hit the floor. Dean was in front of Jade cutting the rope and grabbing her as she fell. "Jade, talk to me. Talk to me." She opened her eyes that were filled with tears. "I didn't know." He begin to inspect her, "Shh shh. It's ok. Baby, he's dead." She had a cut on her head. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked. She looked at him and begin to sob. "I know. It's ok." He pulled a sheet from a nearby table and wrapped it around her waist. "It's ok. Shhh." Sam was clearing the rest of the bar. Lexie was kneeled next to Dean crying. Dean picked her up. "Take her home. Me and Sam will clean this up. " Lexie stood and followed him to the car, looking around the parking lot. "Where is his truck?" Dean sat her in the passenger seat of the Charger. "He didn't need it. We need a place to dump the body." Lexie ran her fingers through her hair. "Ok, I got it. Follow the dirt road past the house, it will curve around to our lake. There is a boat. The middle of the lake is nearly 200 feet." Dean raised his eyebrows. She shrugged. "What? Uncle John need a place to hid evidence too." He ran his hand over his face. "Take her straight home. We can put a family emergency or something on the door after we clean up. Call me if you need me." Lexie nodded as she climbed in the car.

Dean and Sam walked into the house and Dean yelled for Lexie. She came to Jade's bedroom door, "She's in the shower." Dean looked at her, "How long as she been in there." Lexie looked at him, "A while." Sam wrapped his arm around Lexie as she started to cry. Dean walked into the bathroom. She was standing under the shower letting the scalding water run over her. He heard her sobbing. He looked at the ceiling as tears rolled down his face. After a few minutes he wiped his face and grabbed a towel. He opened the door and turned off the water. She didn't move. He stepped in and wrapped the towel around her and guided her out of the shower. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her face was in her hands as she laid her head on his chest. "I left my gun in my car. I didn't know he was a demon. I can't use my powers on humans. I didn't know." He rubbed her back, "It's not your fault. Shhh." After a few minutes she stopped crying. He held her head back and looked at the cut on her head. "Baby, you are gonna need a few stitches. I am gonna go get you some cloths and then I will stitch that up." She nodded and sat on the toliet. He came back with a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. She didn't even look up when he came in. He handed her the cloths and turned around for her to get dressed. She turned to hop on the counter and she moaned. He knew that bastard hurt her. He gritted his teeth, "You need to go to the hospital." She smirked, "And tell then what Dean, I got raped by a demon." He twisted his neck and tightened his lips as the words came from her lips. "Oh yeah, my best friends killed him. You can't find him because they also hid the body. That will go over real well." He didn't say anything as he started to stitch her head. She didn't even twitch. Tears steadily rolling down her face. His heart broke every second as he looked at her. This was his fault, Lilth sent him. And she wanted to send a message to him and Sam. She looked at Dean as he cover the stitches with a bandage. "How long do you think it has been in him?" He cleared his throat as he cleaned the mess, "I don't know." He tried to help her from the counter and she jerked from him, "Don't touch me." He backed away. She looked at him, "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous." He smiled, "I know, I'm sorry." She walked to her bed slowly and gently laying on her side facing the glass door. "I will be right back." Dean said as he walked out and closed the door. Lexie and Sam were sitting at the counter. Lexie still crying. Dean walked to the sink and washed his hands. Then he looked out the window, "That was a warning for us." They were quiet as he ran upstairs to shower and change cloths.

Dean walked back down the stairs and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Don't you even think about doing it." Lexie said. He took a drink, "What?" She looked at him, "Blaming yourself. The demon knew she wouldn't use her powers on him. And if she didn't he would be able to over power her. I know your angry." He smirked as he looked at her, "Angry, Honey I am pissed, furious. That is a bad combination." She grabbed his hand, "Use it, get that bitch." He looked away and tightened his jaw, "I will not stop till that evil bitch is burning in hell. Even if I am right next to her."

He sat in the chair next to the bed and watch as she slept. Then he heard a familiar sound, it was Cas. He walked to other side of the room where Cas was standing. "I am sorry, Dean." Dean looked me in the eye. "You better be here to tell me you know where that bitch is and you knew nothing about this." Cas looked him in the eye. "I didn't know. I don't know where Lilth is but we do know what the next seal is." Dean turned and ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, "No, we are not leaving. Not now." "I understand Dean but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Dean looked at him and smirked, "Important, we haven't been able to stop one yet. This one is no different. I am not leaving." Cas started to speak but Dean stopped him, "You just let me know when you find her. Until then, don't bother me."

He woke up the next morning still in the chair. He looked to the bed, she was gone. He jumped up and ran through the house. Lexie and Sam were still in bed, but no Jade. Then he looked out the back sliding door. He grabbed his coat and walked to the bench behind the barn. She was sitting there with a cup of coffee wrapped in a blanket. He sat next to her, arms resting on his knees, looking out into the wood like her. "You scared me. You weren't in bed." She sipped her coffee, "Did you sleep in the chair all night. That couldn't have been comfortable." "It wasn't that bad." They were quiet for a few minutes. He knew why she sat here. The same reason he did. It was peaceful, allowed him to sort through his thoughts. "I want you to go." He looked at her and stood. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "I mean on the job." He shook his head and looked at the ground, "I'm not leaving you." "Yes you are. If this is a seal, it could be your chance to stop this." He smirked, "I haven't stopped one yet. I am always right behind the bitch. I beginning to think it can't be stopped." "Dean, you may be right. It may be meant to be. This Apocalypse may happen whether we want it to or not, but you have to try." He looked at her, "What is the point? And why do you think it is gonna happen regardless. " She looked at him, "Because I have read it." He looked back to the woods, "What in one of your books?" "Yeah, It's called the Bible. It is all written out. Well, I did have to google some stuff. Some of it I didn't understand, since I am a simple country girl." He smiled as she continued. "But that doesn't mean you can't stop it." He smirked, "Yeah it does, I am beginning to think the angels don't want to stop it either." "God wouldn't have pulled you from hell if didn't think you could do it. Do this, please." He looked at her and smiled and she smiled back. "Thank you for helping me last night." He shook his head and gently laid his hand on her knee, "You don't need to thank me." She laid her hand on his and he smiled. "That is twice you came to my rescue." "Baby, you don't need to be rescue. Just picked up when you fall." He kissed her cheek. "And I will be there every time." He leaned back and laid his arm behind her on the bench as they both stared out to the woods. She smiled as he grabbed her coffee cup and begin to drink it. "No comment about me being a simple country girl?" He looked at her and smiled, "That is another reason you are so special. You may not believe that, but I have never met anybody like you. I have never had anybody I could just say anything to. And feel better when I did. Not even with Sam. And you don't judge me." She smiled, "It's not my job to judge. Only god can do that. Besides, only those without sin cast the first stone. And God knows I am not without sin." He hugged her close, "You are as close to perfect as they come in my book, Sweetheart." They sat for a few more minutes as Dean finished her coffee. He stood and held her hand as she got up, "I need to get Sam up so we can head out. And I need some good coffee, not this girly coffee." He held on to her hand. "Girly coffee, that didn't stop you from drinking it all." She shut the door as he fixed them both some coffee. She sat at the island as he woke Sam. Lexie sat at the island with Jade and sipped her coffee then held Jade's hand. "You ok." Jade smiled at her, "I will be."

The boys packed up. Sam was kissing Lexie bye at the car. Jade was standing on the porch when Dean came out and stood in front of her. He pushed a stand of hair from her face. "Are you sure your gonna be ok?" She rubbed his cheek, "Yes, the sooner you kill that bitch, the better I will be." "I'm sorry." She smiled, "It's life, Happy Birthday to me." She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped the tear with his thumb, gave her long soft kiss. "Happy Birthday." She smiled. "Thank you." He kissed her again, "I will call you tonight. But if you need me before then call me." "Dean, go. Be careful." He smiled and walked down the steps and opened the driver door. He looked back at her and smiled. Even with her hair a mess and pajamas she was still beautiful. He loved her. He wasn't in love with her, but he love her. "I mean it call me, if you need me before I call." She smiled, if circumstances were different, if he wasn't a hunter, and she wouldn't seem so weak. She would tell him, tell him she was truly, madly, deeply in love with him. But that would never happen. "Bye, Dean." They watched them pull out of the driveway and wrapped an arm around each other as they walked back in. Lexie walked out of her room with a bag. "Happy Birthday." Jade smiled. "Oh my god! I love it." she said as she pulled out the new Ed Hardy Hoody. She hugged Lexie and put it on. "You are welcome. Now get dressed. I am starving." She smiled as she walked back to her room. She stopped when she reach her bed. It was a small box and a envelope. "Lexie!" Lexie was standing at the door. "I'm right here. He told me to make sure you got it after he left." She sat on the bed and opened the envelope.

"I have never done this before, bought any kind of gift for a woman. It's not much, but it is you. I realized the things I tease you about are the exact things I love about you. You are smart, beautiful, and special in a simple way. Thanks for being my best friend. Happy Birthday."

Dean

She smiled as she opened the box. Then her eyes slowly filled with tears as she pulled it out of the box. It was a thin gold chain, with a gold charm, "SIMPLIFIED". Nothing fancy, perfect. Lexie grabbed it and put it on her neck. "He really knows ya." "I guess so." Lexie smiled, "Sam is so getting me one." Lexie walked to the door, "Get your ass moving I'm hungry." She smiled as she walked to her closet to get dressed.


	11. Chapter 11

I will have some of that. Chapter 11

True to his word, she felt her phone vibrate. "Hang on, let me get outside so I can hear you." He heard on the other end over the loud crowd in the bar. "Ok, Hey." He smiled, "Hey, what's going on?" "The Bama game is on. You made it alright?" Dean leaned back on the bed and crossed his legs. "Yeah, Sam is gone to get some food. You feeling ok? Why didn't you just rest?" "Resting is not gonna change anything. Besides working keeps me busy. By the way, I love my Birthday present, thank you." "You are welcome." He rubbed his face, it was a long drive and he was exhausted. She heard him yawn, "Why don't you get some sleep and call me tomorrow?" He was quiet for a minute, "Ok, call me if you need me." She smiled, "I will. Good night." "Good night." She smiled as she walked back in to the chaos. He slid down the bed laying his head on the pillow. Closing his eyes and drifting off.

The next few weeks were crazy. Ruby told the boys about a girl who talked to angels. The boys found her and brought her to Bobby's. Demons were after her and the angels wanted to kill her. Alistair, the demon that tortured Dean in hell, was the one after her. And Dean didn't need to ask why. He wanted information. They weren't sure why the angels wanted her dead so they called one of Bobby's psychic friends to hypnotize her. Turns out she is a angel, a fallen angel. Cas's orders were to kill her. Dean knew he was over his head. He had a plan, not only did the angels want this Anna, but they also wanted Alistair, alive. Ariel, the angel with Cas had Anna's grace, and Dean was gonna make a trade. He could lure Alistair and hand him over to the angels, in exchange for Anna's grace. He knew Alistair was more important to them. And he really didn't like the idea of Hell's number torturer running around top side. But he need a little help. A little supernatural help.

The girls were in the kitchen eating breakfast when the familiar ring tone blared. Jade had not heard from him in a bout a week. "Hey" He paced in the salvage yard at Bobby's, hating to have to ask for help. "Hey, miss me?" She smiled. "Who is this?" He laughed, "Ok smart ass. What are you doing?" "Eating breakfast. You?" He leaned on the Impala, "Working a case. We are protecting an angel." "From who?" He cleared his throat, "Good and evil. They both want her. It is a messed up situation. That is why I am calling. I need your help." He filled her in on what was going on. The girls pack and headed for Bobby's. Jade warned Lexie that Ruby was there, which didn't go over well. They had not seen her since the hell hounds got Dean. As they pulled in the back of Bobby's, they could see the Impala parked about a hundred yards away. Jade could tell someone was in the back. She started to walk to the car, then she realized it was Dean in the back. And he wasn't by his self. Her heart stopped. She ran her hand through her hair, took a deep breath and turned and caught up with Lexie. "I thought you were going to talk to Dean?" Jade opened the door to the house. "He is a little busy right now." The girls walked into the study where Bobby and Sam were talking. Sam stood and kissed Lexie. She coldly returned the kiss and sat on the edge of Bobby's desk. Bobby stood and kissed them both on the cheek, "It is so good to see you two." "You to Bobby." Lexie said. They all looked up when they heard the back door open and watched as Dean and a red head walked in. Dean didn't hear them pull up, but he saw their car when they got out of the Impala. As soon as he saw it the guilt set in. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and drank half of it before he enter the study. Sam was already introducing the girls to Anna. Dean walked next to Jade and he knew the moment he tried to kiss her cheek, she knew. Then another voice filled the room, "Ok, my part is done." Jade and Lexie turned to look at a dark hair girl in the door way. They knew the moment they saw her, it was Ruby. Lexie felt her whole body shake. She hated the bitch. Ruby looked at the girls and laughed as she looked at their shoes. "Nike's really." Lexie looked at her as Jade stepped to be just in front of Lexie, ready to catch her. "I don't need a pair of boots to stomp a mud hole in your ass." Sam and Dean's eyes nearly popped out of their head. Lexie was always so nice, calm and collected. Ruby was about to say something but Jade stopped her. "Don't, I'm not gonna stop her if you open your mouth." Sam interrupted before it could get worse. "Ok, we are gonna meet at the old barn outside of town tomorrow night. The angels will get Alistair and Anna will get her grace." "I'm going to bed." Jade said as she grabbed her bag and went up the stairs. Dean need to talk to her, but he better give her time to calm down. He showed Anna to the panic room. She sat on the bed as he stood at the door. "Do you need anything?" he asked. She smiled at him, "I am good. She will forgive you." Dean smirked, "You don't know how she is. She can be scary. But we are just friends." "She is hurt. She will forgive you. You two are not just friends, your souls are connected. I saw it as soon as you two were near each other. Your souls pull each other." He laughed, "Yeah, what ever you say. I want to hear you say that as she is kicking my ass. Good night." She smiled as he closed the door. Dean smiled as he made his way back to the kitchen. Finished the rest of his beer and head to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw her on the bed. Before he could walk in he was hit in the face with a pillow. "What the hell!" She raised and looked at him, "Did you really think you were gonna lay in the same bed with me. Go to hell!" He rolled his eyes and pick up the pillow. "Can I get a blanket?" She glared at him, "When hell freezes over."

Jade made her way to the kitchen. Everyone else was already up and talking at the kitchen table. She hoped on the counter coffee in hand. Sam was explaining why the angels wanted Anna. "Well, she was stripped of her grace and fell to earth. If we get her grace back, then she will be Cas and Ariel's boss. " Lexie was confused. "Aren't angels like without sin, holy, untouched by sin?" Sam nodded and Anna explain, "Now I am human. That is why I need help." Jade shook her head, "So, angels are untouched by sin, obedient, and all that stuff?" Anna nodded as Dean looked at Jade, not sure what she was getting at. "So, virgins?" Anna looked at her, "Yes, that is right." And Dean knew what was about to happen. Jade smiled, "Well, honey, I think that ship has sailed." Anna looked at her, "If I can get my grace, then I will be restored. Clean of my sin's as a human." Jade smirked, "Well, in that case, I will have some of that. That seems to be the in thing, virgins, right Dean?" Everyone looked at Dean, Sam rolled his eyes has it hit him what Jade was talking about. Dean smirked and looked at Jade, "Can we not do this now?" Jade jumped off the counter, "Not do this now? You brought us all the way out here for this? She is a fallen angel. They threw her out of heaven for a reason. Did you even bother to find out why?" He glared at her and she laughed. "Of course you didn't, you were to busy banging her in your back seat." They all looked at Dean, Lexie huffed. "Dean, really?" "It doesn't matter, she need help. We can help her. And in turn, Alistair is gone." Jade looked at him, "It matters, you got us in the middle of a war between heaven and hell, it matters. Was it that good?" Dean stood, "Damn it Jade." Ruby spook up, "I say we drop her off and let them fight it out." Lexie laughed. Dean looked at her, "What is so funny?" "The smartest thing said all morning came out of her mouth." she pointed to Ruby. Anna stood and looked at Dean, "They are right, this is my fight to fight." Jade smirked, "You damn right. We've got enough bull shit to deal with. There is Apocalypse coming." Dean had heard enough, "I am doing this, with or with out you." He walked out and slammed the door. They all looked at each other then to Anna. Jade looked at her, "You picked the right sucker. I hope you appreciate it." She walked through the front and out the door.

Everyone was quiet the rest of the day. They were at their cars ready to go. Jade was leaned on the back of her car as Dean leaned beside her. "Thanks for helping me." "I hope you know what your doing. Something about this girl feels wrong to me." He looked at her, "I'm sorry about that, it was nothing." She smirked, "It's not that, it's her. And why do it if it was nothing." He leaned up, "Can we talk about this later, we need to go." She leaned up and walked past him getting in the car, "What is there to talk about, it was nothing." She got in and shut the door. He clenched his jaw as he got in the Impala and started the engine. "I can't win for losing." he said to his self.

They had been in the old barn for about ten minutes when Anna started to look around nervously, "They're here." The doors flew open and in walked Alistair and two of his demons. Dean's gut instantly twisted. "Thanks for inviting us to the party." Alistair said as he looked at the girls. "And you brought party gifts." Dean fisted his hands. "Shut you mouth, you bastard." Alistair smiled, "Now Dean, is that any way for a student to talk to the teacher." Jade shivered, this was definitely the demon from her visions of Dean in hell. "Play time is over." Jade whispered to Lexie and they both raised their hands. As Lexie froze the two other demons, Jade blew them up. Before Alistair could react, Cas and Ariel were behind him. Ariel touched Alistair and they disappeared. Cas looked at Anna, "Hello Anna." She smiled at him, "Hello Cas, do you have my grace." Before he could answer, Ariel reappeared. "I do. But there had been a change in plans." Dean shook his head, "No, the deal was you get Alistair and she gets her Grace." Cas looked at Dean, "Sorry Dean, we have orders." "Screw your orders." Ariel looked at Dean, "Look boy, we are taking her, so say good by to your slice of angel food cake." Dean looked at the others and shook his head, "Your not getting her." Jade rolled her eyes. Ariel looked Dean in the eye, "Either you give her over or we send you right back to the pit." Jade looked at Dean then at Ariel, "We will take door number one, Alex." Dean looked at her as Anna turned to him. "It's ok Dean, you did your best. I will be fine." She raised and kissed his cheek as Dean closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. As much as he wanted to help her, he was not going back to hell. He did all he could do. Jade smirked and rolled her eyes, something about Anna didn't set well with her. She didn't know why but she knew that this was not gonna be the last time they saw Anna. Anna walked to Cas, "I am ready." Cas touched her head and they all three were gone. "Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he walked to the Impala.

Jade was already in the car waiting on Lexie. Lexie kissed Sam bye. Dean stood in front of the car. As Lexie walked past Dean she smiled. Then she past Ruby getting into her car. She turned and looked at her, held up her hand and raised her fingers one at a time. "Your days are numbered. The next time you see me, it will be the last." Sam dropped his head as Dean laughed. "Sam, marry that girl." "Shut up Dean." Dean laughed as they got into the car. The first few miles were quiet. But Sam had to ask, "Anna? You slept with Anna?" Dean looked at him, "It wasn't what you think." "You had sex with Anna. Jade saw you. That's what I think." Dean took a deep breath, "Look, she had never done it before. It was nothing." Sam looked at him, "You just had to do it, didn't you. Did Jade cross your mind?" Dean tightened his grip on the wheel, "Me and Jade are friends, that just happen to sleep together on occasion. She wanted it that way, just like me. I didn't expect her to see us." Sam rolled his eyes, "A friend you just happen to buy gifts for, call nearly everyday, tell her thing you don't even tell me. I wish you could see yourself when she's around. You can tell yourself your just friends all day long. I know better. I just hope when you finally admit it to yourself, it's not to later." Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well I don't have room in my life for anything other than a friend. Besides she can do a whole lot better than me." Sam looked out the windshield, "Tell me about it."

Lexie and Jade both were pissed. "You know I should have just kill that bitch. Solve all my problems." Lexie said. "There would just be another where she came from." Jade said. Lexie looked at her, "You sure are taking Dean sleeping with Anna better than I would be." "Well, who could blame him, right, I wouldn't touch me with some one else's. I am damaged goods." Lexie looked at Jade, no emotion, just blank. "You are not damaged. He doesn't feel that way." Jade looked at her, "Wouldn't you? I had a demon inside me. There is no changing that." Lexie looked out the window. Even though Jade was wrong, she would probably feel the same way.


	12. Chapter 12

You are trying to get me a murder charge. Chapter 12

Only a week until Thanksgiving and the girls were ready for some down time. The bar would be closed for the next week and they had a few friends coming for Thanksgiving and they were cooking. Jade was pulled from her sleep, visions. Dean standing in front of a metal door. "Is Alistair in there?" he asked. Then Cas, "Yes, he won't talk. We need you to make him. I wouldn't ask you to do this, if there was any other way." Dean looked at Cas, "I can't do this, you can't ask me to do this." Ariel smiled, "We are not asking boy, we pulled you from hell for our benefit. Now you are going to go in there and do what ever it takes to make him talk. We want to know what the final seal is." Dean looked at Cas and rubbed his hand over his face. "If I do this, you are not gonna like who walks out." Cas looked at him, "I am sorry, Dean." Then a flash, and she saw Dean inside the room and heard Alistair scream. "What is the last seal?" Alistair smiled, "You know it was going to be your daddy, but he wouldn't break. Everyday I offered him the same deal I offered you, I would stop the torture if he started. Everyday he said no. 100 hell years. Then came you, you broke in 4 hell years." Dean looked at him, "Shut the fuck up!" He opened his mouth and pour salt down his throat. Alistair coughed up some blood and spit it on the floor. Dean stood in his face. "What is the last seal?" Alistair smiled, "I can tell you the first. You. You were the first seal. As soon as you came off the rack, the seal was broke." Dean's jaw tightened, "Your lying." He turned and walked back to the table. "I would lie about this, it is religious. When a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks so shall it." Dean tried to fight back the tears, he grabbed the demon knife, "Shut the fuck up!" As he turned Jade rose in bed and screamed, "Dean!" She grabbed her phone and tried to call him, voicemail. "Dean, don't do it. Please." Lexie came running in. "What's wrong?" Jade looked at Lexie tears rolling down her face, "Dean's in trouble." She scrolled to Sam's number. "Sam, I know where he is."

Sam called Lexie early the next morning. Dean was in the hospital, everything in Jade's vision was true. Alistair broke out of the devil's trap. Actually he had a little help from Ariel. He had beat Dean until he was unrecognizable. Sam killed him. Cas took care of Ariel. "How is he?" Jade asked as Lexie hung up the phone. "He is fine. Cas healed him. Sam said he is signing his self out now. They are driving here. Should be here about noon." Jade shook her head and let out a sigh of relief. "Do you still want to go hunting or just wait on them." Lexie asked. "Let's go hunting, no sense in just sitting and waiting." "I will call Sam and tell them to let their selves in." They both made their way to their rooms to get dressed.

Dean and Sam were sitting in the kitchen when they heard the 4-wheelers pull up. They came in and put their guns in the closet in the hall. Took off their jackets and walked into the kitchen. Lexie pulled the straps to her coveralls off her shoulders and sat at the counter with two beers for her and Jade. Dean looked up to see Jade pulling off her camo hoodie. Leaving on a white tank top under her camo overalls. Sam smiled, "I don't think I have seen camo look so sexy." Jade open her beer and took a drink. "yeah, yeah." She looked at Dean, his arms on the counter looking at his beer. "Well, you look good." He smirked but didn't look up, "You should have seen me before Cas laid hands on me." Lexie looked at him , "What happened?" Dean stared at his beer, "Besides getting my ass kicked. Oh yeah, I started the Apocalypse. Kicked the whole thing off." Jade looked at him, "And?" He looked at her, "And, I am done, I can't do this anymore. I am tired." One tear rolled down his face as he looked out the glass door in the den. "They can find someone else. I can't." They were all quiet for a few minutes. Jade felt the anger build up inside her. She stood and started to walk off but turned around and stood at the counter in front of him, "Your done?" He looked at her and lifted his beer to his mouth and took a drink, "That's what I said." She placed the palms of her hands on the counter and glared at him. Her eyes turning a dark blue. "Your done, your tired. That's just great. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you it was the biggest mistake of my life. Since then our lives have been full of endless bullshit and now your tired." He looked away from her and smirked. But she continued. "Why now? Why not, let's say before I was raped by one of the demons that wanted to send you a message. Why not after we killed yellow eyes, when we could have parted ways and been done with it. Why did you pick now to decide you were a quitter. Why now to tell me you were a pussy." He didn't budge, he stared at his beer bottle. She walked to her room. Grabbed her 9mm and walked back out. They looked at her. "What are you doing?" Sam asked. She slid on her hoodie and grabbed her gun from the counter. "I need to work on my anger management. I can either stay in here and listen to this bullshit and catch a case, or I can go to the pasture outback and shoot some shit up." She looked at Dean as he peel the label off his bottle as tears rolled down his face. "You promised me you would not stop till Lilth was dead. I guess you're a liar too." She turned and walked out the door. "I'm sorry." Dean said. Lexie took a deep breath, "That is progress." Dean looked at her, "Excuse me." "At least she showing some kind of emotion. Last week she called her self damaged. She didn't blame you for the shit with Anna. She thought you were avoiding her. She feels you are disgusted with her." Lexie explained. Dean shook his head and looked at Lexie, "I feel no different about her. There is nothing damaged or disgusting about her. That thing with Anna was nothing. It had nothing to do with her." Lexie looked at him, "She was raped Dean, and not by just some random guy. By a demon, the one thing we despise. How else is she suppose to feel. Then the only person she would trust enough to give her self to, she sees him sleeping with someone else. An angel. You can't compete with an angel." Dean rubbed the tears from his face. Then they jumped when they heard the shots. Lexie threw her hands in the air. "Well, there won't be any deer around here for weeks." Dean stood and grabbed two beers and headed out the door. He made her a promise and he was gonna keep it. He had a weak moment. His faith was shaky for a minute. But he was gonna get it together and do what he said he was gonna do. Dean Winchester never breaks a promise.

He propped on the fence post behind her as she busted bottle after bottle. She was good. Perfect actually. She saw him out the corner of her eyes as she loaded another clip. "You are trying to get me a murder charge." He smiled and held out the beer. "Here, we need to talk." She took the beer and climbed to sat on the fence. "I thought we just did that." He climbed up and sat next to her. "I know you know what I did in hell. You are probably the only one. I haven't even told Sam. The things I did." He paused as a tears filled his eyes. "I hate myself. I hurt people. I didn't care why they were there, I just knew as long as I was torturing them, I wouldn't be tortured. I feel, I feel like the filth I hunt. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." The tears were rolling down his face. And as she listened she wiped the tears from hers. "I feel like I am fighting a losing battle." He wiped his hand over his face. "But I am not a quitier and I am not a pussy. I made you a promise, and I am gonna keep it." "You don't have to do this for me." "Yeah I do." They were both quite for a moment. "The thing with Anna," She stopped him. "You don't have to explain that to me." He looked at her, "Yeah I do, If you think it has something to do with what happened with Leland, that is not even a issue." She smirked, "Oh it is a issue. I was raped by a demon, Dean." He clenched his jaw, "Don't say that." She looked at him, "See that right there is the problem. The look on your face when I say that. Disgust. I know because that is how I feel. Dirty, nasty, disgusting. I am ruined." He looked at her as her face trembled and filled with her tears. He wiped his face and jumped down and stood in front of her. She looked away from him. He took her hand and pulled her down. He lifted her face to look at him. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I feel the same about you I did from day one." She looked away from his as her lips trembled. "I feel so lost. I feel damaged, weak." He made her look at him again, "What do you need?" She shook her head, "I haven't ask you for anything." He cupped her face, "Then ask me for something." She shook her head. He touched his forehead to hers, "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. If I could take it all away, the hurt, I would." She placed her hands on the sides of his face, "Be here, don't treat me different. Stay my best friend." "Baby, that is a given. I'm not going anywhere." She nodded. He lifted her chin, softly touched his lips to hers. Hoping she wouldn't push him away. Hoping she wouldn't be scared of him. She relaxed. He felt her breath across his lips. He gave her a long soft kiss. She gently kissed him back. He slowly pulled back and looked at her as he rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks to remove her tears. She begin to shiver, as the anger, tension and adrenaline left her body and the coldness of the air hit her. He rubbed up and down her arms. "Let's go in it is freezing." She nodded. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked back to the house. Lexie and Sam were sitting in the den. "You guys are staying for Thanksgiving tomorrow. We have some friends coming and we are cooking." Dean smiled and sat on the recliner, "I'm in. Do you two even know how to cook?" Jade looked at him, "The things you don't know about us could fill a book." She walked down the hall to her room to shower. Lexie stood and patted his knee, "You could spend 24/7 with us and still not have a clue." He smiled, "I believe that." Lexie walked to her door, "I am gonna shower and take a nap before me and Jade go to the grocery store." Sam stood and walked to her room. Dean stood, "A nap sounds good." He headed upstairs to the spare bed room. But it was full of Christmas stuff. He headed back downstairs to Jade's room. He removed his long sleeve shirt and boots. He laid back on the bed closed his eyes and listened to the music and the shower.

She walked out of the bathroom and stared at him on the bed. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of a lacy boy shorts. She laid on the bed next to him, facing him. He turned and looked at her and smiled. He turned and faced her. "The bed upstairs was cover." She smiled, "I forgot." He softly slid his hand over her side and pulled her closer. She slid to him and he rested his arm over her. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed his face. He loved to feel her skin on his. She was so soft. Beautiful. He slid his hand under her shirt and rubbed her back. She slid her hand back down and place both under her head and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He stilled his hand on her back, he could feel her take a breath, the beat of her heart. Then he felt his sync with hers. "You know I would never hurt you," He whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Please don't." He softly kissed her, "Never." She closed her eyes and he felt her let out a deep breath on his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Thanksgiving. Chapter 13

"Sleeping Beauty, get up. " Dean opened his eyes to Jade standing in front of the dresser, toeing off her shoes and then sliding out of her jeans. He looked around then at the clock, 7pm. "Why did you let me sleep so long?" He asked as he stood and wiped his face then stretched. She slid on a pair of white pajama pants and pulled her shirt over her head. He sat back on the bed and watched her. Her back was to him and he had a full view of the cross tattoo on her back. It was about 6 inches tall and ended just at the bottom of her back. It was wrapped in thorns. She pulled out a pink Ed Hardy tank and slid it over her head. "Well, I figured you could use the sleep. And me and Lexie went to the store." He stood and walked into the bathroom. She walked in behind him. He stood at the toilet as she stood at the counter taking out her contacts and pulled her hair up. He walked to the counter and brushed his teeth. "What are you about to do?" he asked. She picked up her glasses and slid them on her face. He had never seen her in her glasses. She brought a whole new meaning to the school teacher fantasy. "Start cooking for tomorrow. We picked up some pizza." He spit in the sink and wiped his mouth. "Who all is coming?" She washed her hands and looked at him, "Just two of our friends that waitress at the bar and their boyfriends. And the bar back from the bar. He is not close to his family. Why? Nervous?" she smiled. He kissed her cheek and smile, "Nervous? I don't get nervous, sweetheart." He walked out in front of her, both headed to the kitchen.

Sam and Dean were watching TV in the den as the girls were busy in the kitchen. "As Cas heard anything?" Sam asked. Dean took a drink of his beer and shook his head, "No, maybe demons take holiday's too. With any luck." Sam smiled, "Hopefully, I am looking forward to a normal Thanksgiving. I don't ever remember having one." "Because we haven't had one since Mom died." Sam looked at him, "At least you can remember it." Dean nodded and took another drink. He needed to change the subject, he hated talking about her. It made him miss her more. "Things are good in lover's lane seems like." Sam smiled, "Yeah, as good as they can be. You and Jade are back to normal." Dean smirked, "Yeah, I guess." They were quiet for a few minutes and Sam looked at him, "What is between you and Jade anyway. Friends, more than friends, or both?" Dean looked at him, "Friends, I don't know. I am so confused when it comes to that woman. Sometimes she irritates the shit out of me, others, I can't take my eyes off her. But you know what, it doesn't matter. Our lives are so screwed up, it's not like it is gonna go anywhere right now. It wouldn't be fair to her if we tried." Sam smirked, "You know Dean, it is always gonna be like that. You have to decide if it is worth trying. If love was easy, it wouldn't be worth it." Dean smiled and finished his beer.

The girls were busy in the kitchen. "This feels good, it has been to long since we have both been in the kitchen, cooking Thanksgiving dinner." Lexie said. "I know. But it makes me miss Uncle John and Paw even more." Lexie looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, they would be in here picking and snatching food." Lexie smiled as a tear rolled from her eyes. "But, hey, it's time to make new memories." Jade grabbed her hand. "That's right. New ones to add to the old ones." Lexie smiled at her and wiped her face. "So, you and Dean make up?" Jade turned back to the stove as Lexie wrapped the turkey, "It's not like that. I was kinda hard on him." Lexie laughed as she grabbed them a beer from the fridge and they both sat at the island. "You think? He needed a little kick in the ass, sure. But he didn't need a beat down." Jade took a drink of her beer. "Something just went all through me when the words, "I'm done" came out of his mouth. It scared me, if he was giving up, then it must be bad." She shrugged and smiled as she lifted the bottle back to her lips. "It worked didn't it?" Lexie smiled, "Yeah, it worked. Now we need to come up with something to get rid of Ruby." Jade looked at her, "That's easy, I can blow her ass up. Problem solved." Lexie looked into the den at the guys talking, "Yeah, but if Sam is right, and he does need his powers to kill Lilth, I would never forgive myself. I have to trust him, right? Until he gives me a reason not to." Jade looked at her and took another drink, "Your right, but if you change your mind, I'm in." They smile at each other. "It smells like heaven in here." Dean said as he walked through the door with a empty bottle in hand. Sam right behind him, "Wow, I thought it was only a few people?" he said as he looked at all the food out on the counter and the huge turkey ready to go into the oven. Jade looked at him, "It is, but the left over's are so good the next day." Jade looked at Dean and could tell he was itching to pick on something, which made both girls smile. Then he smiled and looked at them when he open the fridge to grab another beer. "Don't even think about it Dean Winchester." Lexie said. "Are those pecan pies?" Jade looked at him and pointed her finger in his chest when he stood in front of her smiling. "Yes, and cheesecakes. And if I get up in the morning and there is one pecan or crumb missing off any of them, I am gonna kick your ass." He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Me?" She glared at him, "Look at me, my hair is a mess, I have bags under my eyes, every muscle in my body hurts, I am exhausted. And if I get up in the morning and any of this food has been touched. And you look like the cat that ate the mouse. I will look like Miss America compared to what you will look like when I am done with you." Sam and Lexie laughed. He leaned down to her ear, "I know something that will help with your soar muscles." She nearly shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. She just smiled and shook her head taking another drink of her beer. He sat next to her facing her legs open drinking his beer. As he watched her drink her beer he smiled. Her hair may have been a mess, in her pajamas and glasses. She had never been more beautiful, and wasn't even trying. Or maybe it was because she wasn't trying. The clock in the den chimed 12. Jade stood and started to put the food in the fridge. She turned on the oven and open the door. "Dean, can you put the turkey in?" He sat his beer down and put it in the oven as the girls put everything else up. "I am gonna salt and lock the doors and windows." Sam said as he kissed Lexie. Dean leaned to Jade's ear, "They are getting sickening." Jade smiled, "I know, right?" "I am going to shower." he said as he made his way to her bedroom.

He walked out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw her laying on the bed. She was on her side her back to him. She had pulled off her pajama pants. Leaving her in a pair of white lace panties, and her tank top. She had one hand under her head and her left in front of her on the bed. He dried his hair and threw the towel on the floor next to the bathroom door. He gently climbed into bed with only his white boxer briefs. He slid in behind her and laid his head behind hers and wrapped his left arm around her and grabbed her left hand. She moaned and tucked her body into his. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He whispered. He threaded his fingers with hers. "I wasn't asleep yet. Close." He pulled her left hand to his lips and kissed her wrist where the tattoo of his initials were. Then kissed her neck. "Good night." he whispered. She tucked closer causing her ass to rubbed his dick. He moaned. "Sorry." she whispered. "Don't be sorry. You feel good." She pulled his hand up to her breast and sighed. "Good night." Normally he would be pissed if he was in bed with a half naked girl so close to him and she said good night. But not with her, laying this close to her was better than sex with some random nobody. He felt her breath steady as she drifted off. Then his heartbeat synced with hers and darkness fell over him.

The next morning the girls were up early doing last minute things and setting the table. The guys were in the den watching some basketball game. "What time are we eating? I am starving." Dean yelled. "They should be here any minute. I need to shower, answer the door if they come." Jade said as she handed him and Sam a beer. "Where is Lexie?' Sam asked. "In the shower." The guys were already dressed. Jeans and nice button down shirts. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang. Dean made his way to the door and opened it. It was a guy. "Hey, I'm Jason." Dean shook his hand and open the door, "I'm Dean and that is my brother Sam." He said as he lead him to the kitchen and handed him a beer. Then they made their way to the den. "Are you the bar back from the bar?' Dean asked. Jason shook his head, "Yeah, I am the back up." "Who was at the door?" Lexie asked as she came out of her room. "Jason." Sam said as he looked at her and smiled. She had on a dark pair of jeans, fit just right, a black blouse that hung of her shoulder and a pair of boots with a thin high heel. Her dark blonde hair with pink highlights was straight and down. Make up perfect. Sam stood and followed her to the kitchen as Dean whistled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "You look amazing." She smiled as she pulled silverware from a drawer. "Thank you." Then the door bell rang. She pulled from him and went to get the door. It was Shay and her boyfriend. They were laughing and talking as they entered the kitchen. "This is Sam." Sam shook there hand. "Sam this is Shay and her boyfriend Josh." "Nice to meet you." Sam said. "Come on in, Jade is still getting ready." They followed her to the den, "This is Dean, Sam's brother." Dean stood and shook their hands, "I have seen you at the bar." Shay said. "Dean, this is Shay and Josh." They all sat back down and Jade walks in, "Hey Y'all." They all turn and say hey. Dean's mouth nearly drops. She was wearing a pair of light color jeans, boot cut. A wide black belt with a cross buckle. A white silk button down, unbutton to the top of the black camisole. A pair of black boots with a wide heel. Her dark hair with blonde highlights was pulled up in a claw clip with several stands hanging down. The necklace he bought her for her birthday "Simplified" glistened on her tan skin." She looked at Dean as he seemed to be in a trance. She walked to him and sat on the arm of the sofa next to him. His heart raced as he caught a whiff of her perfume. He moved his beer to his left hand and placed his right on the small of her back, where her shirt rode up her back revealing a peek of her tattoo. She looked at him and smiled as everyone chit chatted about their week. "Does anyone want a beer?" Jade asked as she stood. "Yeah" everyone said. Lexie stood and followed her to grabbed the beers. As they handed them out the door bell rang, "That must be Dawn and Brent." Jade said as she turned. She returned with them in toe. "That is Dean and that is Sam. This is Dawn and Brent." as she introduced them. Brent sat with the guys as the girls went to get the table ready. "How long have you known Jade and Lexie?" Josh asked Sam and Dean. "About 2 years, our dad and their uncle were friends. When their uncle died, we came to check on them and we have been friend since." Brent took a drink of his beer, "They are great." "How long have you all known them?" Dean asked. "Forever, we all went to school together. Well me and Brent. Then they opened the bar and hired Shay and Dawn." Josh answered. Brent laughed, "Them two used to get us into so much trouble. Sneaking out to get drunk at the football field, or skinny dippen in the lake out back." Dean raised his eyebrows, "You use to date?" Josh laughed, "No, I wish, they were out of our league. We were just real close. Hunting and fishing together. They were on the dance team and we played football. I was to scared to try. Afraid they would kick our are more like our sisters." They all laughed. Dean relaxed, he didn't think he could listen to remember when stories if they had dated. He wasn't sure what he felt for Jade, but he didn't want to hear "she's a firecracker in bed" comments. "I guess that is where all the dance routines at work come from." Jason asked. Josh smiled, "Yeah, have you guys seen any?" he asked Sam and Dean. They both smiled, "Oh yeah." Dean answered. "Make any man hard." Jason said as he took a drink from his beer. Sam swallowed hard as Dean cleared his throat. Brent and Josh both felt the tension rise. They didn't really like Jason. He was always watching all the girls, in a creepy way. "You are two lucky son of a bitches. They are the real deal. Every man's dream. True southern girls. They can throw on some camo and go to the woods and come back with a bigger buck that you. Then throw on some nice cloths and melt your heart. Sweet as pie and then bust your balls and bring you down to size. Don't start no shit but don't take any either." Dean smirked as he raised his beer to his lips, "Tell me about it." They laughed. "Looks like I don't need to warn you." Josh said. "I should have met you earlier. My balls would still be hanging." They all laughed again as the girls walked back in. "What is so funny?" Jade asked. Josh and Brent held up their hand, "Nothing, I didn't say a word." Josh said and pointed at Brent. She threw a throw pillow at Brent. "You were talking about us skinny dippen at the lake." Brent studdard. All the guys laughed. "Just for that you have to eat on the porch. Come on, Let's eat."

They all sat around the table next to who they came with. Jade was in between Dean and Jason. Dean didn't like him. They all talked and laughed. The guys drank beer as the girl were on the second bottle of wine. Josh was telling Sam and Dean they were going hunting in a couple of days and wanted them to go. "I don't know how long we will be in town, but yeah, if we are here." Dean answered. Shay and Dawn were talking about the big sales the next day. "You couldn't pay me to fight that shit." Jade said. Lexie agreed, "I am gonna stay in bed all day." Dean smiled as he looked at Jade lift her glass to her lips. Up until now, all him and Sam had was each other. The last real Thanksgiving dinner he had, he was too young to appreciate it. And Sam was to young to remember. He looked at Sam, his arm was around Lexie and he was laughing, having fun. He looked back at Jade as she talked and laughed with the girls. Then he noticed Jason was looking at her, and he didn't like it. He laid his hand on her thigh and rubbed it as she looked at him and smiled. She leaned to him, "You ok?" she whispered. He smiled and softly kissed her. "Good, I'm good." She smiled and kissed him back as he continued to rub her thigh. She continued her conversation with the girls as he finished his beer and continued his with the guys. It was nice to have a normal conversation, not have to lie about what they do. Not be on edge about what was gonna try and kill them next. Then Josh asked the dreaded question, "What do y'all do?" Lexie quickly answered. "They are bounty hunters, that's how they knew our granddad. Their dad and Paw and uncle John have worked together." Dean and Sam both let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Lexie. "It is almost time for the game." Josh said. The girls stood and started to clean the table as the guys took their beers back to the den and watch the pre-game show.

The girls joined the guys right at kick off. Jade turned her back in front of Dean and sat on the floor between his legs. "You can sit here and I will sit on the floor." He said. She pulled of her boots and looked up at him, "You are not gonna want to be in front of me if LSU scores." He smiled and bent down and kissed her. He leaned back and she rest her arms over his knees. "So who are we rooting for?" Sam asked. "Arkansas, the team in red." Lexie said. "OK, why is that?" Sam asked. Lexie looked at him with her eyes wide. Jade laughed, "Let me explain." Sam looked at her, "You are a Auburn fan and Lexie is a Alabama fan so, yeah, I am confused." Jade smiled, "Ok, LSU is number 1, Alabama is 2, LSU beat Auburn. And we all want Alabama to win the championship. We are fans of who ever is playing LSU." Sam smiled and nodded and Dean spoke, "So if we yell, go LSU. That would be bad." Jade elbowed his thigh as everyone laughed and Dean grunted, she tilted her head up to look at him, "If that comes out of your mouth it will be something else I hit." "Got it." he said as she rubbed his thigh.

The game was intense but fun. Sam and Dean found their selves yelling when everyone else did. They realized just how in to football the girls were. They were on the porch saying good night to everyone. After they all left, Sam and Lexie headed for the door, "That is it for us." Sam said as they walked in, "Yeah, I bet." Jade said as she turned and headed for the door. Dean grabbed her arm. "Can we talk." She looked at him and her heart sank. That didn't sound good. He pulled her to the steps and they sat. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her knees. It was freezing but she felt her self start to sweat. He sat with his forearms resting on his knees hands laced together. Starring straight ahead. He cleared his throat. "I am not sure how to say this." Her heart was beating a mile a minute. "Just say it. Please, you are making me nervous." He looked at her and grabbed her hand and rubbed the top with his thumb. Staring at her hand he continued. "I don't know what I am feeling, but I feel something between us. Any other time I would just push it down and go on. But this is different. I don't think I could push it down if I tried to." He took a deep breath as she held hers. "I'm not saying I am in love or anything. But look, I can't go more than a week without talking to you, even when I know I am not gonna like what you have to say. I just want to hear that cute southern voice. And if something is bothering me, without thinking, I am calling you. And when I am here, I'm relaxed, no stress, I can't keep my eyes off you." He says as he looks at her. She smiles. "See, that right there. Drives me crazy. Your smile. I can not stand the thought of you with someone else. It drives me crazy." He looks back at her hand. "I don't know how to do this. I can't be here all the time. But when I can I want to be. I don't want to be with anyone else. Maybe we can make it work." She was quiet, she could not believe she was hearing this come from his mouth. He looked at her waiting. "Say something?" She leaned to him and kissed him, "Or not." he said as she smiled. "Please tell me, that means you agree." She nodded and smiled as he kissed her. "One condition." she said. "Lay it on me." he said. She looked down at her hand in his. "If you feel it isn't working, or it isn't what you thought. Let me be the first to know. No avoiding me, shutting me out, or sleeping around. Let me know before it comes to that. I don't want to lose our friendship if this doesn't work." he lifted her hand and kissed her wrist. "Promise, either way, I am not going anywhere. Your stuck with me." She smiled at him as he gave her a long soft kiss. She loved the way his lips covered hers when he did that. "Come on" He said as he pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her neck, walking in and closing the door. She headed to the bedroom and he locked up.


	14. Chapter 14

With you, yeah. Chapter 14

She was standing in the bathroom in front of the counter, hair down, wiping the make up off her face. He sat on the bed and removed his boots and his shirt. He walked in and leaned on the door facing watching her. She slid out of her jeans. Leaving her in her white blouse and black camisole, black lace boy shorts. She looked at him, "You ok. Did you have fun today? They weren't too boring were they?" He shook his head. "No, they are cool. They all love you two." She looked at him and smiled as she walked past him to the dresser. "They have big mouths, tell all our dirty little secrets." He walked behind her as she was opening the dresser drawer. He slid his arms around her waist to her stomach. Rubbed his nose over her neck. She tilted her neck. "What are you doing?" he asked as she pulled out pajamas. "Getting ready for bed." He took the pajamas from her and laid them on the dresser as he started to kiss her neck. She ran her hand over his as they rubbed her stomach. He kissed up to her ear. "You could wear those or you could just let me take these off." He whispered. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He moaned as he felt her tongue run over his lips. He lightly rubbed his hands over her throat and over the top of her chest. He felt the Goosebumps rise on her skin. With his forehead to hers he looked down her body. Unbuttoning her blouse as she gently rubbed his chest. He kissed the top of her breast as he slowly slid the blouse off her shoulders. He made his way back to her lips as he ran his hands over her breast. She moaned. He ran his thumbs over her nipples as she let out a deep breath. He gently pushed her legs open with his knee and leaned against her. His tongue gently rubbed hers as she ran her hands through his hair. He slid his hands to the hem of the camisole and slowly slid it up her body, breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. Leaving her in her lacy panties. He bit his bottom lip as he looked down her body. He raised his head back to hers, placed his lips to hers. "You are so beautiful" He lightly ran his hand down her throat between her breast and over her stomach. She ran her tongue over his lips, then gently sucking his bottom lip causing him to moan. He ran his hands to her ass and gently lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss. Slightly massaging her tongue then sucking her lip. She ran her hands down his chest and to his belt buckle. Undoing it, then his jeans. He grinded into her, ran his hand under her ass to rub her through her lacy wet panties. She moaned, "UHH" And then he felt her hand on him. He let out a deep breath as she wrapped her hand around him, slowly stroking him. He turned and walked her to the bed. Gently laying her down then sliding out of his jeans. She bit her lip as she saw his big dick. He smiled as he slid over her and gave her a long deep kiss. Then he kissed down her neck to her breast. Ran his tongue over both nipples and smiled as they both hardened and she arch into him. He flicked his tongue over one while squeezing the other. "Ohhh" she moaned and tilted her hips. He lightly bit her nipple as he felt the lace against him. He licked back to her lips and kissed her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as he rubbed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his back, "With you, yeah." she said and licked his lips. He smiled and raised to his knees and smiled as he slid her panties off. He rubbed his hands over her ladybug tattoo on the top of her foot. "What is this one for?" he asked as he looked down at her. "That's what my granddad use to call me, Ladybug." He smiled and kissed it. Then kissed all the way up her leg. Her breath was shaky when she felt his lips on her inter thigh. Then she moaned when she felt him kiss her clit. Then his tongue. She arched her back as he ran his tongue over it up and down. Then inside her. "Um, sweeter that a Georgia peach." He said as he smiled up at her. She ran her hand through his hair as she felt him slide one finger inside and lick her, up and down. His finger in and out, then he added a second finger as he sucked her clit. "Oh God" she whispered has she rolled her hips and pushed his head closer. He picked up speed, he knew he had hit the spot. She was getting wetter and wetter. Her legs begin to jerk and shake. He pumped his fingers faster as he quickly flicked his tongue over her clit. Her grip in his hair tightened. "Uhhhh, God, Dean." He felt her tighten on his fingers. He pulled them out and used his tongue, "Umm" he moaned as he tasted the first of her juices. Her hips bucked, "Ohhhh, shit." she moaned. He felt her relax and ran his tongue over her opening and up to her clit. Her hands still clenched in the sheet, eyes closed. Taking deep shallow breaths as he licked his way back to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and ran her tongue over his and moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue. He brushed his nose to hers and smiled. "That good?" he asked. She nodded and smiled, "Could you tell?" He kissed her, "I don't think I'm convinced yet." She rolled them over and straddled him, she ran her tongue over his lips. "Let's see if I can fix that." she whispered in his ear, then ran her tongue over his ear and rolled her hips. He gripped her ass and moaned. She licked his neck, to his chest. She rubbed her wet pussy over his hard dick, coating him with her wetness. He squeezed her ass and push her into him harder as she lick his nipples. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, "Shit" he moaned. She licked back up his chest, throat and chin. He took her lips with his wildly kissing her. Pushing her harder on him. She lifted her hips, his tip at her entrance. She raised her body to sat on him and slowly lowered on him. Slowly taking all of him. He squeezed her ass as he tilted his head. Gritting his teeth. "UGHHH". Her lips parted as she slid all the way down him. She grabbed his arms and slowly lifted and lowered. Allowing herself to adjust to him. "Uhh, yeah" he moaned. Then she slowly begin to roll her hips. "UMMM" she moaned, He was so big. Felt so good. She felt him deeper than ever. He looked at her and bit his lip. She was so sexy, mouth open, breath deep. He loved the way her body looked when she did this. He could see every muscle in her stomach roll as her hips did. He ran his hands up her stomach and to her breast. Gently squeezing her nipples. He watched as her lips made a perfect O. "Ohhh." "You are so fuckin sexy" his voice husky. She looked at him and licked her lips. He moaned as she rocked harder, "Yes, baby, that feels so good, FUCK" He rubbed his palms over her hard nipples. She was so wet and tight he was gonna have to change positions or he was gonna be done. He raised up and wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her. Her breath was quick and shallow. He broke the kiss but left his lips on hers. He put one hand on her ass and pushed her harder onto him. He knew she was close. She ran one hand up the back of his neck into his hair. Each time he pushed her to him her nipples rubbed his hard chest and she gasped. "Dean, shit, I'm close" He loved to hear her say his name. "I know baby. Do you like it, does this feel good." She put her lips back to his, "Yes, God Yes" He felt her tightened and he pushed her harder. "UHHH, fuck Uhhh," she moaned. She pressed her forehead to his and he felt her grip his hair, then tilt her head back. He sucked her neck as she moaned, "UHHH, UH, OH, OH,Uhhh" She lowered her head and took his lips and kissed him. She slowed her hips. "Um, baby. You are so hot and tight." He rolled them over and slowly slid his dick back inside her. "UMM, so tight. You feel so damn good." he moaned in her ear. She raised her hips and he slid deeper. "Fuck" he moaned again. He slowly pumped in and out of her. She moaned each time. He ran his hand under her ass and lifted her. He kissed and suck her neck. "Oh god Dean, faster." she moaned. She could feel it coming again. He was so deep, he hit her G-spot every time. She slid her hands to his ass and pushed him harder into her. "Does it feel good, baby?" he asked in her ear, his voice so deep. "Yes, don't stop" He pumped harder and faster, the devil in hell couldn't stop him. She rolled her hips to met his thrust. "Yes, baby, that feels so good." he said. She felt it coming, more intense than ever. Her moans were quick and louder. "UHHH DEAN UHH I'M, OH GOD!" He could fell her spasm on him, "Shit, baby, me to. UGH! YES JADE!" He grunted as he thrusted a few more times. "UHHH!" she moaned as she felt him release inside her. He held her tight as he tried to catch his breath. She slowly lowered her legs as she moaned. "You ok, baby" he whispered. She kissed his neck, "Uh huh." she whispered. He raised and gave her a long soft kiss. She moaned on his lips. She smiled as he looked down at her, "Convinced?" she asked as she rubbed her nails over his back. "Oh yeah, completely." He said and slowly pulled out of her and moaned. He smiled as she gave him small short kisses. He brushed the hair out of her face. "You are beautiful." She smiled, "You keep saying that and I might believe ya." "I'm serious, I can't stop looking at you." She smiled and kissed him. He rolled off her and pulled her to him. Gently rubbed his hand over her back, "When I picture myself happy, it is always with you." He whispered. She looked up at him, "I see you. Always you." He leaned and gave her another long kiss. Then pulled her closer and rubbed her back as she rubbed his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

You can't fix stupid. Chapter 15

Jade opened her eyes to an empty bed. She raised her head and looked at the clock. Ten am. She held her head, "Too much wine." she said to herself. She stood and grabbed the pajamas off the dresser and walked to the bathroom. She slid on her cloths, brushed her hair and slid on her glasses then headed to the kitchen. Dean and Sam were sitting at the island drinking coffee looking at a map. Sam looked at her make her way to the coffee pot dragging her bare feet. "Good morning, sunshine." She grunted and sat at on the stool next to Dean. "How long have y'all been up?" Dean smiled, "You have a language all of your own." She rolled her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. He took another drink of his coffee. "I got up about four." She looked at him. "You couldn't sleep?" "I could have slept, Cas dropped in." She took a drink then it hit her, "When you say dropped in, you mean in the bedroom?" He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, he likes your tattoo." She looked at him as he smiled, he was gorgeous. She smiled back, "You need to talk to him about that." "I did, handled." Sam stood, "I am going to get Lexie up." Jade looked at Dean the smile was gone, she knew something was up. "What is it?" He took a deep breath, "Another seal was broke last night." She let out a deep breath, there goes normal. It was nice while it lasted. Then it hit her, "That leaves one." Then Sam and Lexie walked in. Lexie rubbed her head, "We shouldn't have opened that third bottle of wine." Sam and Dean laughed as she fixed her a cup of coffee. Then Dean seen her tattoo. "Hey yours is just like Jade's, except with color." Lexie looked at him as she sat, "My what?" "Your cross on your back, does it mean something special?" Lexie looked at him, "More now that before." Sam looked at her, "What do you mean?" Jade explained. "Well. You know Jesus died on the cross, paid for our sins so we wouldn't have to. Just like our Paw and Uncle John." They were quiet for a few minutes. Then Dean looked at then, "You two believe in the whole heaven and hell, God and Satin thing?" Jade looked at him and smirked. Then Sam spoke, "Well, they broke another seal last night, that leaves one. Cas knows where and when for the last one. So now all we need is a plan." Lexie looked at him, "So y'all are leaving?" Dean stood and walked to the sink, sitting his cup down. Jade looked at them, something about it seemed wrong, "Why now, how is it he could not figure any other ones out but now he as all the details?" Dean smirked, "Good question, but hey, at least now we are a head of the game." Lexie sat her cup down, "God is cutting it close, isn't he." Dean laughed, "God, there is no god. He has checked out." Lexie and Jade both looked at him, "What the hell does that mean?" Lexie asked. "I mean, there is no God, would he really create all this and then just destroy it. I don't think so." Lexie smirked, "So you are telling me you don't believe there is a God?" He pointed at her, "Bingo, that is what I am telling you." Jade glared at him, "You, the one that spent 4 months in hell, doesn't believe. If there is a hell why not heaven." He looked at her, "I believe there is a heaven, because I know there is a hell. I believe there are angels because I have seen them, both good and bad. But God, no." She stood and smirked and he looked at her, "Why do you believe there is a God? Have you ever seen him, talked to him? Look at us, would God put us through this, no I don't think so. I believe the angels and the demons are having one hell of a sibling rivalry and we are in the middle." She took a deep breath, "I haven't seen or talked to God. But everything else written has come true. There are demons and angels, so that leads me to believe there is a God. I guess you believe we evolved from apes too." He smirked, "No, but I believe in what I can see." She shook her head, "Are you really that simple minded. The man that kills demons and was in hell, that is funny." He threw is hands up, "Not simple mind, no, I deal with facts. The fact is there is no God." Lexie and Sam were looking back and forth not really sure what to say. Jade looked at him and laughed, "I knew something was wrong with you, your not ignorant because you can read. Your not dumb, maybe a little slow, but you eventually catch on. But just now, listening to the bullshit coming out of your mouth, I figured it out." He raised his eyebrows looking at her, Lexie lifting her cup to her lips listening. Jade pointed her finger at him, "Your just stupid. And you can't fix stupid." Lexie nearly choked as she spit her coffee back in her cup and Sam hung his head trying not to laugh. Dean stared at her speechless. Jade waited for a minute, "No argument, so we all agree." She turned and walked a way. Dean yelled out, "If you don't stop bustin my balls, you'll never get a ring on that finger!" She stopped in the hall and rolled her neck, "That will be a cold day in hell!" She yelled back. "Always with the hell jokes!" he yelled back. "Not a joke asshole!" She said as she slammed her door. Sam's head still hung and shoulders shaking as he laughed. Lexie smiled as she wiggled her eyebrows at Dean. Sam finally looked at him, "Must you piss her off?" Dean smiled, "Makes for great make up sex." Lexie stood and patted his stomach, "Don't hold your breath cowboy." Then she headed to her room. "We have a couple hours before we have to leave, we can bring all that Christmas stuff down for them." Sam said. "Yeah, just give me minute." Dean said as he headed to her room.

When he opened the door he didn't see her. "My heart can't tell you no" by Sara Evans was playing as he open the bathroom door and saw her turning on the shower. She walked to the counter and pulled her pajama bottoms off and pulled her hair up. "Can we agree to disagree?" He asked. "I can't make you believe what you don't. But don't try to make me fell dumb because I do." she said. She turned with her back to the counter as he stood in front of her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry." He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I need to take a shower. Wash last night off me." she said as he kissed her neck. "In a minute. Do you know how sexy that sounds?" he said as his hands rubbed her ass. She smiled, "You think you can get it when ever you want?" He kissed her neck, then looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, we had this conversation last night. This song was playing the first time we had sex." She nodded her head and wiggled out of his grip. "No, that was not part of the conversation. And yeah, I remember." She pulled off her shirt walked to the shower and stepped out of her panties. "Not in the mood." She said as she stepped in the shower. He smiled as he adjusted his self and walked out. "You are gonna be the death of me woman!" he yelled as he walked out. She smiled as she begin to wash her hair.

The guys had brought ever thing down and were drinking a beer on the sofa when the girls came out. Lexie had on a pair of black cotton shorts and a Ed Hardy t shirt. Hair wet and pulled up in a pony tail. Jade was wearing a pair of blue cotton pants, hanging low on her hips with a Auburn t shirt. Hair up in a clip, wet. Neither wearing any make up. Dean was staring at Jade as she sat on the floor dragging parts to the tree from the boxes. He was amazed at how with out trying, she took his breath away. Sam's voice brought him out of his daze, "How big is this tree? There were five huge boxes labeled tree." Jade looked up and caught Dean starring at her. She smiled and suddenly, she wanted to take him back to the bedroom. He was sexy as hell, just sitting there looking at her. "It is twelve feet, right?" Lexie said looking at Jade. Jade looked at her, "Uh, yeah. It takes a couple days to get everything on it." Then Dean's phone rang. He looked at it. "It's Bobby." He stood and answered the phone walking into the kitchen.

Sam and the girls were talking when Dean walked back in. "We are gonna have to head on out. Bobby is going to meet us at the Roadhouse. That is about half way to where we are going." The girls looked at him, "So, y'all are leaving now?" Lexie asked. "Yeah" Sam stood and walked to the bedroom to pack. Lexie followed to help. "I need to get some clothes from the dryer." Dean said as he turned. "I will get them, you can pack your stuff that is in the bedroom" She smiled as she walked past him, then he made his way to the bedroom. Jade didn't like the idea of him going to the Roadhouse. She didn't know for sure, but she always thought him and Jo had a thing at one time. She would over hear him talking to her on the phone. They seemed close. She threw the clothes on the bed and started folding them as he grabbed his stuff from the bathroom. "So, this is it. The next time I see you, you will have saved the world." she said as she smiled at him. He smiled back at her, "That is the plan, sweetheart." He grabbed the clothes she had folded and put them in his bag. She walked out and he followed. Stopping to take one last look. This had become his favorite place in the whole world. He was beginning to hate leaving. She was making him break all his rules. He turned and made his way to the front door. The others were on the porch, Sam was hugging Jade. "Thank you for Thanksgiving, it was great." She kissed his cheek, "You know now you have to be here every year." He smiled, "That is a plan." Dean hugged and kissed Lexie, "Be good, keep Jade in line." She smiled, "That is a full time job. Make sure y'all come back soon, I am gonna need a vacation. Then you can take over." He smiled, "Tell me about. It is a plan." Lexie walked Sam to the car as Dean said his goodbyes to Jade. "Promise me when this is over, Ruby will be out of the picture." Lexie said as Sam grabbed her face. "Promise." He said as he kissed her. Dean wrapped his arms around Jade's waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. She looked at him and smiled. "I am rethinking that invitation from earlier." He threw his head back and grunted, "You are killing me." She pulled his head down as she stood on her tip toes. Her lips on his, "That will give you something to look forward to when you get back." He pushed his lips to hers, giving her a long soft kiss. She moaned, he was defiantly good with his lips. He broke the kiss and looked at her. She smiled. "You are beautiful." She kissed him and he moaned. "Ok, if I don't go now, I won't." He kissed her again and picked up his bag. Lexie walked back on the porch as Dean walked to the driver side and opened the door. Both girls were standing on the porch, arms wrapped around their chest. It was cold out, but they were going to watch until they were out of sight. Dean through his bag in the back seat, turned and looked back at Jade and smiled. "I'm gonna call you when I get there." She smiled, "Ok. Be careful. Don't get dead." He smiled and sat in the car. The girls watched as they pulled out the driveway. They turned and walked back in the house.


	16. Chapter 16

I Believe. Chapter 16

The boys pulled up to the Roadhouse, Bobby was already there. They walked in, no one other than Bobby, Ellen and Jo. Dean threw up his hands, "Where is everybody?" They looked up at the boys, Ellen and Jo smiled. This was the first time they had actually seen Dean since he got back top side. "Hey boys, it's about time." Ellen said as she walked around the bar to hug them. Jo stood at the bar staring at Dean. Ellen hugged Sam and then looked at Dean. She smiled and hugged him tight. "It is so good to lay eyes on you." She pulled back as he smiled. Then she slapped him. He grabbed his face, "What the hell?" She glared at him lips quivering. "You couldn't come by and see me. You better put me on speed dial,boy and I better lay my eyes on you at least once a mouth. Got it?" Sam laughed. Dean looked at her as he rubbed his face. "Yes, ma'am." She rubbed his face and smiled as they made their way to the bar. Jo smiled as she slid them a beer. Dean looked at her and smiled. "How are you, Jo?" She smiled and leaned on the bar in front of him, giving him full view down her low cut blouse. "I am better now." Sam looked at them and cleared his throat. They both looked at him, and Dean turned to Bobby. "So, we are headed to an abundant old Catholic church." Sam pulled out the map and laid it on the bar as they all gathered around. "the story is that a priest went crazy and kill all the nuns. When the cops got there, he said he was possessed. That Lucifer was buried under the old sanctuary. The demon inside him wanted to set him free." Ellen looked at them, "So, you are sure, this is it?" Dean took a drink of his beer, "Yeah, Cas was sure. Lilth is to break the seal at midnight tomorrow." Bobby looked at the map, "So, we leave out early in the morning." Ellen threw back a shot and slammed her glass down. "Sounds like a plan." Dean and Sam looked at Ellen. "Oh, no. You two are not going. This is on me and Sam. We are gonna end it." Jo and Ellen looked at each other then back at Dean. "Look, we are family. Just because we aren't blood doesn't mean we aren't family. We are going. No argument." Ellen said pointing her finger at them. Sam and Dean looked at each other. They knew there was no since in arguing with her. Bobby looked at the boys, "The girls aren't coming?" They both shook their heads. "No, Lilth is immune to their whole supernatural powers thing. They have skills, but not enough to just throw them into something this big. They are safer at home." Bobby shook is head, "That makes sense." Jo took a shot, "Yeah, leave the real stuff to the pros." Ellen looked at her, "Jo, go grab us a few more cases from the back." Jo looked at her and rolled her eyes and headed to the back.

They spent the evening enjoying a good meal and a few drinks. Jo kept her eyes on Dean all night . Every chance she got, she slid her hand under the table and rubbed his thigh. Dean would smile and move his thigh or move her hand. Even though he wasn't really interested, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. The last time, he was about to move her hand and his phone rang. He stood and pulled it out, it was Jade. "I need to take this." he said as he walked outside. "Hey, I was about to call you." She smiled, "Yeah, yeah. Look I was about to go to bed. Just wanted to make sure you made it all right." He leaned on the hood of the Impala and smiled. "Yeah, just finished dinner. I didn't realize it was so late." She crawled in bed under the covers and smiled. "I left something for you in the glove box." He walked to the door, open it and pulled open the glove box. There was a note on top of his Ipod. "What did you do, you deleted all my music didn't you?" She laughed, "No, but I did add something I want you to listen to." He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." "Ok, well call me when you are done saving the world." He smiled, "Ok, sleep tight." She smiled, "Not till you get back. Good night." "Good night, sweetheart." He shut his phone and open the note as Jo watched from the window. She was gonna have to step up her game, she could tell by the way he was smiling talking to her, they were closer that she realized. He opened the paper and smiled as he read.

"I added a few of my favorite songs. You need a little more variety. I want you to listen to 98. When I feel like my faith is tested, I listen to this song. Puts life in perspective for me. Don't skip it, just listen to the whole thing. See ya later. J."

He put in his ear buds and hit play when he got to 98.

"Old man Wrigley lived in that old white house, down the street where I grew up.

Momma used to send me over with things, we struck a friendship up.

I spent a few long summers out on his old porch swing.

"Says he was in the war went in the navy, lost his wife, lost his baby.

Broke down and ask him one time, how you keep from going crazy?

He said I'll see my wife and son in a little while. I asked him what he meant.

He looked at me and smiled, said

I raise my hands, bow my head, finding more and more truth, in the words written in red.

They tell me that there's more to life than just what I can see. Oh, I believe.

Few years later I was off at college, talking to momma on the phone one night.

Getting all caught up on the gossip, the ins and outs of the small town life.

She said, Oh by the way son, old man Wrigley's died.

Later on that night, I laid there thinking back, though about a couple long lost summers.

I didn't know whether to cry or laugh.

If there was ever anybody deserved a ticket to the other side, it would be that sweet old man who looked me in the eye, said.

I raise my hands, bow my head, I'm finding more and more truth in the words written in red.

They tell me that there's more to life, than just what I can see.

I can't quote the book, the chapter or the verse. You can't tell me it all ends in slow ride in a hearse.

You know I'm more and more convinced, the longer that I live, yeah, this can't be. No, it can't be. No, this can't be all there is.

When I raise my hands, bow my head, I'm finding more and more truth in the word written in red.

They tell me that there's more to life than just what I can see. I believe.

Oh, I believe.

As the music played and he listened, he realized there were a few tears rolling down his face. He wiped his hand over his face and smiled. "Ok, I get it." he whispered to his self. Then he heard Jo's voice. "Talking to yourself?" He looked up and she was standing in front of him. "What are you doing out here?" She smiled and leaned against him. "I didn't want you to get lonely." She leaned up and kissed him. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off him. "Look Jo, I'm not gonna do this. You are great, it's just.." She interrupted him, "It's her." She gritted her teeth and turned her head. Dean knew she was pissed. "Not just that, I have a lot going on right now. Not the time." He walked around her back inside. She turned and followed him, she wasn't gonna give up that easy. She had been around a lot longer than Jade and she was gonna be here when she was gone. She was not his type and sooner or later he would realize that. Dean took off his boots and jacket. Laid back on the bed and pulled out his phone, to send her a text.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I get it."

She picked up her phone as she heard the familiar ring tone. She smiled as she read the text. Then she text back.

"It's not impossible. Nothing is."

He smiled as he closed his phone and closed his eyes.

The girls spent the next day finishing the Christmas decorating and getting ready to go back to work. Sam, Bobby, Ellen and Jo were down stairs, finishing up breakfast. Bobby looked at his watch, it was after eleven. "Where is Dean, he never sleeps late." Sam looked at him, "I will go get him up." Sam made his way upstairs and knocked on the door. "Dean." Nothing. He opened the door, looked around the room, no Dean. He looked out the window the Impala was still there. Sam check the other rooms upstairs before heading downstairs. "He's not up there." Ellen looked at him, "Where could he have gone?" Sam shrugged, "Nowhere far, the Impala is still here." Then Cas appeared. Ellen and Jo jumped and pulled their guns. Sam and Bobby held up their hands, "Hold on, It's Cas. He is the angel." Bobby said and they all relaxed. Cas looked at Sam, "They took Dean." Sam looked at him, "Who took Dean?" "Zachariah, one of my superiors. They are holding him." Bobby looked at Cas confused. "Holding him for what?" "I am not sure, I need to go and find out." He looked at Sam, "You have to save the seal." Sam looked at him as he disappeared. They were all quiet for several minutes. Bobby rubbed his head, "I guess we need a new plan." Sam stood with his hands on his hips, and then made up his mind. He knew what he had to do. "Just give me minute." He took out his phone and walked outside. Then Ruby picked up the other end. "I need your help."

Sam jumped in the Impala and headed to the church, Ruby was meeting him there. Bobby heard the Impala pull off. "Son of a bitch!" he pulled out his phone and called Sam. Sam picked up the phone, "Look, just stay there in case Dean comes back. I can handle this." He shut his phone. Bobby threw his hands up, "Them idjits are gonna give me a heart attach.

"Wake up son." Dean heard a voice he didn't recognize. He opened his eyes. He was sitting at a long white table. He lifted his head and looked around the room. It was all white. There were a stack of cheeseburgers and a cooler full of ice and Coronas. Dean looked at the man. "Who are you?" The man smiled, "I am Zachariah, I sort of run things here." Dean raised his eyebrows, "Where is here?" Zachariah laughed, "Heaven, your in heaven. Well, this is sort of a waiting room. We made sure to get some of your favorite things" Dean stood, "Well, I have things to do." He looked around the room again, no door. He turned and looked back at Zachariah. "Where is the door?" Zach smiled, "Your not leaving. There is a seal about to break and we need to make sure it does." Dean looked at him confused as Cas appeared. "Zachariah, why is Dean here?" Dean looked at the two of them. Zach smiled at Cas. "He is here to ensure that the final seal is broken." Cas looked at him confused. "But I have already told Sam, he is on his way to kill Lilth." Dean stepped closer. "I would loved to stay and get acquainted, but I have an Apocalypse to stop." Zach looked at him, "You are not gonna stop it. Sam is going to kill Lilth. That is the final seal." Cas and Dean looked at each other as they realized what was going on. Dean looked at Zach, "Cas said…" Zach stopped him, "Cas told you want we wanted him to tell you." "So, your telling me, that when Sam kills Lilth, the gate opens." Zach smiled, "Bingo, now if you will excuse me." Then he disappeared. Dean looked at Cas, "You have to get me out of here. I have to stop Sam." Cas looked at him, "I can not do that. I have been given orders." Dean stepped right to him, "Fuck your orders, Cas you owe me." They stared at each other for a few seconds. Cas pulled out a knife and cut his for arm. Dean was about to speak, Cas covered his mouth. When Dean final relaxed, Cas begin to draw a symbol on the wall in his blood. He touched his hand to the symbol them to Dean's head. There was a flash, and when Dean opened his eyes he was in front of the Impala, parked in front of the Catholic church. He looked at Cas as Cas spoke. "You don't have much time, I will hold of Zachariah." Dean nodded and pulled out the knife he stole from Ruby and eased his way into the church.

"Sam, what are you waiting for? Do it!" Ruby yelled. Lilth laughed, "You can't do it, you have turned yourself into a freak. And now, you don't have the balls." Sam tightened his lips and raised his hands. Lilth begin to gasp. Ruby heard Dean, "Sam! Don't, Stop!" Ruby turned to him as he made it to the door. She smiled and raised her hands and shut the door. Dean banged on the door, "Sammy!" Sam could here Dean but he continued. Finally, Lilth hit the ground in a pool of blood. Sam leaned over holding his head. Ruby grabbed his shoulders, "You done it! I've done it!" The floor begin to shake and crack. "What is happening?" Sam yelled at Ruby. "We done it. Guess who's coming to dinner?" Sam shook his head and grabbed her shoulders, "NO! We have to stop this!" She laughed, "No, it is done. And I figured it out. He is going to grant our every wish." Finally Dean kicked in the door. Ruby looked at him as Sam stepped behind her. "You are too late." Dean pulled out the knife and walked towards her as Sam grabbed her arms and held her. "I don't give a fuck." Dean said as he stabbed her in the chest. His face twisted as he twisted the knife and pulled it out as Sam dropped her. Sam looked at Dean, "I messed up, Dean, he is coming." Dean grabbed his arm, "We have to go, now!" The squealing sound was unbearable, they grabbed their ears and shut their eyes. And then the sound was gone. They opened their eyes. They were in the Impala, about a hour from Bobby's. "What the hell?" Sam asked. Dean took a deep breath and looked around. "I don't know, but we are getting the hell out of here."

They were quiet for what seemed like forever. "I am sorry, Dean." Sam said. Dean looked at him, "Don't be. The angels planned it all. They wanted the seal to break. They feed all the bullshit to Cas knowing he would tell us. I need to call Bobby." Dean pulled out his phone and fill Bobby in. "Ok, Is it good news?" Sam heard Dean ask Bobby. "Ok, we will meet you there." And he hung up the phone. Sam looked at Dean, "What is the good news?" Dean rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't know, but he is almost home. We are going to meet him there."

They pulled into Bobby's and made there way inside. Sam heard Bobby call him downstairs. "Can you grab my foot locker from the wall?" Bobby asked Sam. Sam made his way inside the panic room. Then he heard the door slam and lock. "Hey! Let me out!" Sam yelled through the window. Dean looked at him, "Sorry, Sammy. We are gonna get you clean and then you can come out." Dean shut the window and followed Bobby upstairs. Bobby walked to the kitchen and Dean walked out side to make a phone call.


	17. Chapter 17

Ten thousand miles apart. Chapter 17

The girls had closed the bar early, and made it home about midnight. They sat on the sofa pretending to watch TV, really waiting for either phone to ring. Jade felt it coming. She grabbed her head and moaned. Then the flashes. Dean was in a white room, talking to Cas and another angel. Then another flash, Sam killing Lilth and Dean killing Ruby. Just visions no voices. When she came to Lexie was holding her calling her name. "Are you ok? What is it?' Jade looked at her, "I think they have done it. Lilth is dead and so is Ruby." Then Lexie's phone rang. "It's Dean." They both held their breath. Then she answered the phone. "Hey." she said. "We are done. He is in the panic room." She held her chest as Jade listened. "So y'all did it?" He took a deep breath and rubbed his face. "It is complicated, but we are alive and he is locked up." She gave Jade a thumbs up, "Ok, I am leaving now." She hung up the phone and ran to her room, Jade followed. "What is going on?" Lexie grabbed her bag and keys. "Well, they did it, and Dean has Sam locked in the panic room." Jade followed her to the kitchen, "What do you mean, locked in the panic room?" Lexie looked at her, "Dean didn't tell you?" Jade looked at her confused and Lexie ran her hands through her hair. "Well, the plan was, after this was over, he would lock Sam in the panic room until all the demon blood was out of his system." "ok, that makes sense. Are you going there?" Lexie grabbed her purse, "Yeah" Jade hugged her, "Ok, be careful and call me when you get there and find out what is going on." Lexie walked out and Jade locked the door and laid on the couch. Waiting for Dean to call.

Dean sat in the driver seat with his legs out. Looking at the sky, trying to figure out what to do next. "I know your not out here blaming yourself." He looked up to see Jo. He rubbed his mouth, "Why not. I should have seen this coming." She squatted in between his legs. "Nobody could have know." He smirked, "Jade did. She questioned it from the beginning. I never thought twice about it." Jo rolled her eyes, "She doesn't really know how all this works." She ran her hands up his thighs and raised her face to his. He shook his head and she held his head. She slowly kissed him as she lowered her hand to the front of his jeans. The next thing he knew her mouth was on him and her head was bobbing. His mind told him to stop it, but he closed his eyes. Then before he knew it he was done. He grabbed her shoulders and stood. She tried to wrap her hands around his neck, but he stopped her. "This was a mistake." He zipped and button his jeans. She looked at him, "You seemed to be enjoying it. You didn't stop it. Don't tell me she doesn't do that for you." He sat back in the car and shut the door. "Your right, I didn't stop it and that was the mistake." He cranked the car, "I am going to take a drive. Lexie should be here soon." She watched as he pulled off, knowing where he was going. But, he didn't stop her, soon he would be hers.

Jade was woke up to the doorbell. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock 3am. She grabbed her 9mm from under the cushion and walked to the door turning on the foyer light. She peeked out the glass on the side of the door. It was Dean. She opened the door wearing her pajamas and a t shirt. He looked at her then the gun in her hand. "I'm sorry, I should have called." She smiled, "Come in, it is freezing." He walked in and to the kitchen. He took of his jacket as she laid the gun on the counter. She sat on the stool and he leaned on the counter. "I just started driving, before I knew it I was on the porch." She smiled at him, "I am glad you came. What is going on?" He looked at her, "What did you see?" She told him about her vision, how she saw Lilth and Ruby dead. But no sound it was all visions. "Well, they are dead, and the room I was in was some room in heaven. Lilth was the last seal. Sam killing her was what opened the cage. They locked me up to make sure it happened. The angels wanted the seals to break. They want the Apocalypse. Ruby had this planned from day one." Jade sat stunned. They both look away. She looked back at him, "So that means he is out. The devil is out?" He took a drink of the whiskey that was sitting on the counter. "The one and only. Just when I thought I couldn't fuck up any worse. Guess what? I have fucked up royally." She walked to him and put her hands on his hips as he took another drink. He looked away from her. "You didn't know. How could you. It came from Cas." He smirked, "That was their plan. They knew they could feed Cas the information and he would tell me." He took another drink and gave her a quick kiss, "I am going to shower. I am exhausted." He walked past her. She covered her face and let out a deep breath. Then locked and salted the front door and walked to the bedroom. She turned on the stereo and crawled into bed.

Dean stood under the hot water letting it run over his body. The guilt had his stomach twisting. He was so stupid. He should have took control of the situation and stopped it. Not only had he help start the end of the world. He did something that would hurt the one person he cared about the most. He was going to have to tell her. But not now. Now he needed rest, get his self together and then get Sam together.

He dried off and slid on a pair of clean boxer briefs he left there. He walked to the bed and laid on his back, left arm behind his head. She was laying on her side facing him. He slid his arm under her head and she laid her hand on his chest. She looked up at him, he looked back at her and smiled as he pulled his hand from his head and laid it on hers that was on his chest. "How long will Sam be locked up?" she asked. "Bobby thinks at least 3 or 4 days. The screaming was too loud. I needed to get out of there. I need to rest and get myself together, regroup, then help him. He will want to see Lexie anyway." As she looked at him, she knew something was off. She didn't know what, but there was something he wasn't telling her. She was in his arms, but it didn't feel the same. He stared at the ceiling, the guilt wouldn't let him look at her. They both laid awake as "California King Bed" by Rihanna played.

"Chest to chest. Nose to nose. Palm to palm. We were always just that close.

Wrist to wrist, toe to toe. Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose.

So how come when I reach out my fingers, it feels like more than distance between us.

In this California king bed, we're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me, my California king

She looked back at him, "Are sure there's nothing else you want to talk about?" He kissed her forehead, "Not right now" She tucked her head back to his chest, as he stared at the ceiling.

"Eye to eye, cheek to cheek, side by side. You were sleeping next to me.

Arm and arm, dusk to dawn. With the curtains drawn and a little last night on these sheets.

So how come when I reach out my fingers, it seems like more than distance between us.

In this California king bed, we're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me, my California king.

He slid his hand under the back of her shirt and lightly rubbed her back. "You know your too good for me." he whispered. She rubbed his chest, "I wish I was as perfect as you think I am." she said. He continued to rubbed her back. "I don't deserve you." She smiled, "Tell me that in the morning, when you have had to listen to me snore all night." Then he kissed her head.

"Just when I feel like giving up on us, you turn around and give me one last hug.

That made everything feel better, and even then my eyes got wetter.

So confused, want to ask you if you love me, but I don't want to seem so weak.

Maybe I've been California dreaming."

He continued to rubbed her back as the song played. He knew that when he told her about Jo, she wouldn't let him touch her again. But he need to touch her, hold her. When he did, time stood still. The world was not ending, the devil was not loose and Sam wasn't demon crazy. It was just him and her. And right now he need it. She rubbed his chest, his skin on hers. This was when she felt the safest, even though she would never admit it. She only felt weak with him, because he was so confident and strong. But she didn't mind, not with him. But there was something he needed to say she could feel it. Even though he was laying next to her, he was somewhere else. She looked at him and smiled when he looked at her. "You know you can tell me anything." she said. "I know, later. I just want to hold you tonight." She smiled and he gave her a long soft kiss. She laid back on his chest as he rubbed her bask until she fell asleep.

Jade woke up about 8. She could feel Dean. He was asleep. She didn't know what time he went to sleep, he was still rubbing her back when she fell asleep. She slowly slid out of bed and to the bathroom. Brushed her hair and teeth, slid on her glass and made her way to the kitchen to make coffee. While she waited on the coffee she called Lexie. Then started breakfast.

Lexie: "Hey"

Jade: "Hey, how's it going?"

Lexie: "He is finally asleep. He screamed and yelled and cussed me all night."

Jade: "He didn't mean it. I'm sure he is having some serious pain." She heard Lexie yawn. "Have you even slept?"

Lexie: "Not yet. I guess Dean is there."

Jade: "Yeah, he is asleep."

Lexie: "I guess he told you what happen. How is he?"

Jade: "Not good, but there is something else. I'm not sure what, but there is something he is not telling me."

Lexie: "I'm sure he will tell you soon. He always does. Which reminds me, I think you maybe right about Jo. She has done nothing but pace since I got here. Worried about where Dean is."

Then Jade could hear Jo over the phone. "how come nobody but me is worried about where Dean is?" Jade felt her blood pressure rise instantly. Then Lexie answered Jo. "He is at my house in bed. That is were he always goes after a big job. When he need to think and clear his head. When he need to sleep and relax." Jo folded her arms over her chest, rolled her eyes and walked outside.

Lexie: "I fixed that. She is like a little lost dog. It is sickening."

Jade looked up when she saw Dean walk in. "Dean is up and I almost have breakfast ready. Call me later." Lexie smiled, "Ok" Jade hung up the phone and took the last of the pancakes out of the pan. Dean kissed her cheek, "I am starving." She handed him a plate, and he fixed his plate. Sat at the island with his food and coffee. She sat next to him with hers. "Was that Lexie?" he asked. "Yeah, she said he is asleep. He screamed and cussed her all night." she said as she took a bite and smiled as he ate. "He is going to hate his self for that, he is so in love with that girl." Jade smiled, "Can you blame him?" Dean looked at her and smiled. "No, you two are something else." She cleared her throat and was about to say something when Cas appeared. Jade jumped, "Shit man, you need to give a little warning or something." Cas looked at her, "Sorry, I have been working on my timing." Dean smiled and took another bite, "What's up, Cas?" "Lucifer is out. He is searching for his vessel." Dean looked at him, "What do you mean looking? He could pick a bum off the street. We wouldn't know him from Adam." Cas shook his head, "He is not a demon Dean, he is an angel. We have to have permission to enter a vessel. We have to tell them who we are and what we want. They have to invite us in." Dean smirked, "Well, aren't you guys some polite assholes." Cas tilted his head and looked at him. Dean held up his hand, "Sorry, not you. Is that all we got?" "For now, it will take him a while to find a suitable vessel. So rest Dean. You will need it." Dean looked at him, "Thanks for getting me and Sam out of there." "That was not me, only one thing could do that. God. That is why I am here, I need something from you. There is an amulet, it burns hot when it is near God." Jade looked at Dean as he looked at Cas. He shrugged, "I don't have anything like that. Maybe Bobby knows." Cas looked at Dean's chest. Dean followed his eyes. He looked back at Cas, "This is just something Sam found at Bobby's and put a string on." Cas looked at him, "I am going to need it, I will give it back. I am going to find God. He can stop this." Dean pulled the rope over his head and handed it to Cas, "Good luck with that. Hey I hear he is on a tortilla down in Mexico." Jade smacked his arm with the back of her hand. He looked at her, "What?" Then Cas tightened his jaw, "God is not on a piece of flat bread." Then he was gone. Jade was quiet, glaring at Dean. Dean sat down his fork and wiped his mouth and looked at her. "What?" "Tortilla? Your here aren't you? Are we really back to that?" He ran his hand over his head. "Rest, Satin is roaming around and he tells me to rest." Jade stood and took their plates to the sink. Then she heard his voice. "I feel like I am fight a losing battle. I am getting my ass kicked everywhere I turn." She turned to look at him, she could tell by his voice he was crying. "Like I am playing one of those war games, where you don't know who the enemy is until they have their guns pointed in your face. And even when they kill you, the game starts all over." He paused for a minute. "I am broken, Jade." She walked over to him as he turned on the stool. She looked at him as he hung his head, tears filled her eyes. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to stand between his legs. He laid his forehead on her chest and she wrapped her arms around his head. "I'm sorry, Dean. I wish I could change all this. Make it stop." He looked up at her, "There is no stopping it. I have to finish it. I started it I have to finish it." He laid his head back on her chest and pulled her tighter. "If it can be stopped, only you can do it, Dean." "I wish I was as perfect as you think I am." he said with his head still on her chest. She smiled as she heard him use her own words on her. She lifted his head and gave him a soft kiss, then smiled. "I didn't say you were perfect. But you are a badass hunter. If you can't do it, it can't be done." She smiled and kissed him again and she felt him smile on her lips. "Oh yeah, and sexy as hell too." He lifted her to his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He took off her glasses and wiped the tears from her face as she wiped his. "I need to tell you something." he said. "In a minute, I remembered something as Cas was talking. If I am not mistaken, when Satin find his vessel he has to bring the horsemen to earth." He looked at her, "What is that? Like the four horsemen?" She smiled, "Yeah, Like, War, Famine, Conquest and Death. They are what really cause the destruction of humans. War, hunger, starvation, natural disasters." Dean looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "How do you know all this stuff?" She smiled, "Well, I studied it in college." He huffed, "College?" "Yeah, We went for 2 years, our uncle made us. Hated it. So after 2 years and a 4.0 grade average we quite. He wasn't happy. But hey, we own a bar. Don't need a degree." He smiled and kissed her. She pulled back and smiled, pointing her finger on his chest. "Since I have 2 years in college, and you have a GED that makes me smarter that you." He smiled, "Maybe as far as books, but I have a degree in life, sweetheart." "Fair enough, you do the ass kickin and shooting shit up, and I will do the real hard work." He looked at her and smiled, "Deal. I have to head out." She climb off his lap then kissed him. When she pulled away he pulled her back and gave her one of his famous long soft kisses. Good thing he was holding her tight, cause she almost hit the floor. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, "I will call you when I get there." "Ok, be careful." He gave her another quick kiss and headed for the door. "Let me know what you find out." He said as he turned to give her one last look and smile. "I will." Then she watched as he turned and walked out.


	18. Chapter 18

This is War. Chapter 18

Lexie returned home as soon as Sam was clean and back to normal. Jade read up on the four horsemen. The guys were on their way to help Rufus, Ellen and Jo on a job. The town was full of demons, the lake had turned red. And something about it felt off to Jade. She had been up all night researching. She was sitting in the kitchen reading and rereading everything. Then it hit her. She yelled for Lexie. Lexie came out of the bedroom, "What is wrong?" Jade turned the computer to Lexie. As she read her mouth dropped. "That means.." Jade interrupted her, "Yeah, I know." She picked up her phone and called Dean. Voicemail. "His phone is off, call Sam." Lexie waited then hung up. "Voicemail" Jade stood and grabbed her keys and then her computer, "We are only a few hours behind them, we can be there by morning." Lexie grabbed their jackets and they headed for the Camera. They drove all night steadily trying to call and warn the boys. They pulled to the edge of town around 9 in the morning. They grabbed their guns and phones and slowly and quietly made their way through town. As they walked past a church they heard a commotion. They turned just as Dean and Ellen came running out. "Dean!" Jade yelled. He grabbed her arm, "Run!" They ran until they made it to a garage outside a big two story house. They all squatted as Dean scanned the area. "This is the house. That is where Jo and Rufus are. They have Sam in there." Ellen said as Dean nodded. Then he looked at the girls, "What the hell are you two doing here?" Jade looked at him, "If you would answer your phone. I was wrong about the devil having to dig up the horsemen." He looked at her eyes wide. "No service. And you didn't have to come out here to tell me that." Then Ellen interrupted, "How is he doing it. Making all of us think the other is a demon?" Dean scanned the area again, "I think it's the ring. I saw him twist his ring just before he screamed and all hell broke loose." Jade smiled, "I knew it!" Dean covered her mouth, "Hiding, we're hiding." She nodded and he removed his hand. "You knew what?" "It's War. The horseman. He can make you see what he wants you to see. Make you turn on each other. Three of the horsemen come when the cage was opened. He only has to raise one. Death." Dean rolled his eyes and tilted his head, "Fucking great. Ok, how do we kill him." She shook her head, "You can't, you have to get the ring." His eyes widened, "That should be easy. But we have to get in there and let them know what is going on." Lexie stood, "Well, what are we waiting on." Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, "Again, we're hiding. They think we are demons." Dean looked back at the house. "Ok, Me and Jade will take the front, you and Lexie take the back." They all nodded and made their way to the house.

Before they could get to the door Rufus jumped on Dean. Hitting him in the face. Hit after hit. Then a click. Jade had her gun to his head. "You will be dead before you land another punch." Dean looked at Rufus, "Listen, it's me. I am not a demon. That Rich guy, he is War. He is making us turn on each other." Dean said trying to catch his breath. Rufus looked at him as he saw his eyes turn back hazel. "War as in Four Horsemen?" Rufus asked as he released Dean's jacket. "Yes, horsemen, Apocalypse, the whole nine yards." Jade answered as she put her gun on safety. Then they heard the commotion inside and ran in. Ellen had Jo against the wall, arm across her throat. Lexie had her gun pointed on a guy that was in the room. "It's me Jo." Jo looked at Rufus and then at Dean. "It is them. It was all a trick." Rufus said as Ellen let her go. Jo looked at Dean, "Jo." Dean said as he nodded. "Dean." she smiled back. Then it hit Jade, they are sleeping together. Dean made his way to Sam and untied him, "It's the ring Dean." Sam said as he stood. "Yeah, I know. War, Rich is War." Sam looked up as Lexie and Jade walked in. "What are you doing here." Dean looked at Jade. "They figured it out. We have to get the ring." Then Ellen and Jo walked in. "How did you figure it out? You googled it." Jo said with a smirk. Jade looked at her, "It's called the bible. You stupid bitch." Jo looked at her, "You've got one more time to call me a bitch." Jade laugh, "That is what offended you. That is a compliment were I come from." "Why are you even here. This is real, not a story in a book." Jo said with her arms crossed over her chest. Ellen glared at Jo and Dean stepped in front of Jade. "He is gone. How are we gonna find him?" Jade looked at him with her jaw clenched. He knew she was pissed, but he thought it was about what Jo said. "He couldn't be gone yet. Let me think." They all looked at her as she read back over the information in her mind. "He came first he should have been second. That is what threw me off. War rides in on a red horse." Jo huffed, "I didn't see any red horse. I think we would have noticed that." Dean kissed Jade and smiled, "I did. There is a brand new red mustang parked in town. Let's go Sammy." He slapped Jade's ass as he walked out. Jade looked at Jo and smiled. Jo grabbed her gun and walked to the window. "We have company."

They were surrounded, the town's people still thought they were demons. "Ok, we have to hold them off, don't shoot. We are not gonna kill them if we don't have to." Then there was a big crash. And when Ellen and Jade turned around, two men stoood right in front of them. Ellen hit one with the butt of her shot gun and when he fell she jumped on him. The other swung on Jade she dodged the fist, but then he landed one with the other hand. She felt her bottom lip split. "You son of a bitch!" She balled her fist and swung with everything she had. Right in his nose. He hit the floor, out cold. She ran her hand over her lip to wipe off the blood. Ellen was still wrestling with the other guy. She was about to hit the guy again when Lexie came in. Held up her hand. He froze. Ellen looked at her and took a deep breath. Then Lexie went to the window and froze the rest of them. Jade looked at Jo, she was standing with her mouth open. "That is why we are here." Jo looked at Jade, "You two are witches?" Lexie huffed, "Why do people assume that we are witches just because we have a special gift? We are not witches." Jo smiled, she knew Dean wouldn't be with her long. He hated witches. Even though they denied it, only witches and demons had powers like that. It was only a matter of time. Sam and Dean must have been using them for their powers. As soon as they were no longer needed, things would be back to normal. Ellen looked at Jade, "How did you learn to take and give punches like that?" Lexie smiled, "We own a bar." Ellen looked at her, "So do I, but that hit knocked him out." Jade wrapped her arm around Ellen, "You own a bar full of hunters, we own a bar in Alabama, full of rednecks. And our best friends growing up, were two of them. Well, they are more like big brothers." Ellen smiled, "Point taken."

"Ok, we need to get out of here before they come back to." Rufus said. They all followed him through town. Rufus and Ellen were in front, Jo in the middle and the girls in the back. Jo slowed to allow Jade to walk beside her. "She freezes people, what do you do?" Jade looked straight ahead, "I can blow shit up like an atomic bomb. Just by lifting my hands. Oh, and I have visions." Jo smirked, "A fortune teller." Jade clenched her jaw, "No, I don't see the future. Only past and present. And only of Sam and Dean. Must be the connection the four of us have." Jo smirked, "You know when this is over, they will drop you like yesterday's news. Dean hates witches. When you are no longer useful, you will not hear from them again." Lexie walked between them, "We are not witches, actually what we have are gifts from heaven. Who knows maybe one day we will part ways. But until then, we are gonna enjoy the ride. And trust me, it is one hell of a ride." Lexie saw Jo tighten her lips, she hit the right spot. Jade was taking deep breaths, as bad as she wanted to rip her head off and shit down her throat, she wasn't gonna let the bitch know she was getting to her. Jo smiled, "You think you are better than them, all high and mighty. The type that is only good for one thing, a quick, easy lay. Dean doesn't do relationships. But he feels like he owes you, and when he feels he has repaid his debt, he will move on." Jo walked on ahead before they could respond. "She is pathetic. Like a groupie." Lexie said as she could see the guys up ahead. They all ducked around the corner of a building and watched.

Sam and Dean waited around the corner from the mustang. And like clock work, he walked up. Before he could open the door, Dean grabbed one shoulder and Sam grabbed the other. Hands spread on top of the car. "You can't kill me." he said as he smiled. "We know what you are and what you do." Sam said. "I don't do anything, I am like a ruffie at a phrat party. You see what I want you to see. What you do with it is up to you. But you still can't kill me." Dean pulled out the knife, "I know." And he cut the ring finger off his left hand. The finger dropped to the ground, ring still on it. The horseman and the red Mustang disappeared.

Sam and Dean were loading the Impala when Ellen, Rufus, Jo and the girls walked up. Jade was holding a old towel to her lip. Dean closed the trunk and walked to her. "What happened to you?" Jade walked past him and sat in the passenger seat of her car. Ellen patted him on the back. "That is nothing you should see the other guy. That girl can throw a punch." Dean smiled. She hugged him and walked to her truck as the boys said bye to Rufus. Jo walked up to Dean, "You could come back to the Roadhouse, we always cook a big dinner for Christmas. You and Sam need to rest, let me help you relax. Finish what we started. I can make you feel things that would blow your mind." She ran her hands down his chest and tucked them in his pocket. Jade became furious, but just watched. Jo could only do what he allowed her to do. She relaxed as she watched what Dean did next. Dean took her hands and pulled them out of his pockets, "I am going to rest and enjoy Christmas. With someone who irritates the shit out of me, bust my balls every chance she gets. Someone who I can tell anything." Jo smirked, "Did you tell her that I suck your dick? That you enjoyed it so much your eyes rolled back in your head." Dean looked her in the eye, " I told you, that was a mistake. It will not happen again. I am going to tell her, I don't keep anything from her." Jo folded her arms over her chest, "You know, she thinks you are not good enough for her. They both made it plain that all they need you two for is the sex. Said you two give one hell of a ride." Dean shook his head as he saw Sam and Lexie making their way to them, "Jo, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but if it turns out that way. If it doesn't work out, it will not change anything between me and you. I don't have those feelings for you." He pulled out his keys and threw them to Sam. "I am going to drive Jade's car. We will meet you at the house." Jo clenched her fist as she made her way to Ellen's truck. Jade looked up at her as she past, Jo stopped. "He loves it when you hum on him while you blow him." Then she smiled as she walked away. Jade could feel the sweat bead on her skin. She could tell by Jo's body language as her and Dean were talking she was not happy with what he was saying. She was sure they had a thing before her and Dean met, but he had always been honest with her. Whatever they had was over, and Jo was not happy about it. But it still ate her up, that Jo knew so much about him. Sure he had a past, but it was not a issue until Jo. Jade shook her head, "Get it together, Jade, you do not get jealous." She whispered to herself. "She is trying to get in your head." Lexie looked at Dean as she opened the door to the Impala, "Y'all are coming home with us." Dean smiled, "It is three days until Christmas, unless another Horseman shows up, we are laying low." He turned to walk to the Camera and then turned back to them, "Lexie, when we get home, I need you to go somewhere with me. Feel like a little shopping?" She smiled, "Always, you have no idea what your in for." He smiled as he made his way to the Camera. Jade was sitting looking out the window, the towel still on her lip. He sat in the driver seat and cranked the car. He smiled as he listened to the hum of the engine. I had a 6.2 liter engine, 426 horse power. 4 barrel carburetor, 5-speed in the floor. Black with black leather interior, Six disk CD changer. He loved his baby, but Jade's car was just as badass. But he teased her, said it was a chick car. His was a classic, the real deal. He looked at her and smiled, "Let me see." She rolled her eyes, "I am fine. It's not my first busted lip." His smile quickly faded, he could hear the anger in her voice. "What is wrong with you?" She looked out the window, silent. He huffed as he turned and looked out his window. He knew Jo had to have said something else to her after he and Sam left. He knew he had to tell her, but he was gonna wait till after Christmas. He knew Jo hadn't told her what happened because if she did, Jo would be taking a ride in and ambulance right now. "Look, I don't know what she said, but I know Jo likes to cause trouble. She likes to be the center of attention. She says whatever she thinks will get under your skin." Jade knew he was right. Jade had something she wanted and as long as Dean was with Jade, Jo didn't have a chance in hell. She pulled the towel away and he turned her chin towards him. He rubbed his thumb over her lip, "I don't think you need any stitches." She looked at him, he had a gash on his cheek and a cut on his head. "You need a few." She said as she wiped the blood off his face. He look in the mirror, "Good thing you were there, he would have beat me to sleep before I would have got a word in." He leaned in the seat and kissed her. "Have I told you how awesome you are?" "It would have been better if we figured it out before you got here." He turned the car around and on the road. "Hell, if you wouldn't have showed up, we would still be trying to kill him. I don't know what me and Sam would do without you and Lex." She looked out the window, just thinking. She wanted to ask him about what Jo said about just using them. It bothered her, but she knew Dean. She knew he cared about her, he may not be in love with her. But she could tell the way he made love to her, he cared. She did trust him, if there was something to tell, he would tell her. She laid her head back on the head rest and rest her face on her hand that was propped on the door, drifting off. Dean turned on the radio and listened as Daughtrey played. What Jo said about the girls thinking they were better than him and Sam, replayed in his head. He knew it was bullshit, just Jo trying to fuck with his mind. But he knew that Jade could do better, she deserved better. She was just settling. It may turn out that they are not right for each other. But he knew she felt something for him, he could see it in her eyes when she looked at him. Feel it when she touched him. But if he felt like things would not work, he would make sure he ended it before he hurt her.


	19. Chapter 19

Shopping! Chapter 19

They made it back about 10 pm. They stopped and ate, so they all were ready for a shower and bed. They were all drinking a beer in the kitchen, winding down. Sam was standing against the counter when Lexie walked by. He grabbed her and pulled her to rest against him. Her back to his front. Jade was sitting on the island next to where Dean was sitting on a stool. She was talking to Jason, the bar back, making sure everything went ok the night before. Dean didn't like the guy from the beginning. He was always looking at the girls and even made a few out of line comments at Thanksgiving. He was a creep, but he was gonna keep his options' to his self unless he crossed the line. "Ok, we will see you tomorrow night, tell the girls to be ready." Dean looked at her as she hung up the phone. "What's going on tomorrow night?" he asked. "The last night before we close up for Christmas." Lexie smiled at Jade, "Yeah, and a new dance just for the guys." Sam laughed, "I thought they were all for the guys." Jade rolled her eyes, "The dances are, but this time it is a new song." Dean wiggled his eyebrows, "I know where I will be tomorrow night." Jade smiled and jumped off the counter, "I am going to shower, I am beat. Literally." She disappeared down the hall. Lexie pulled from Sam, "Me too. What time are we leaving tomorrow?" She asked Dean. "Whenever you are ready." She nodded, "I need to pick up a few things for Christmas Dinner." Sam looked at her, "It is gonna be like Thanksgiving?" "Yeah, but Jason isn't coming. He has become a little creepy. But everyone else will be here. We don't exchange gifts, just eat and hang out." They both nodded. "I think me and Jade will do some shopping tomorrow, grab some lunch." Sam said as he smiled at Dean. Lexie kissed his cheek, "That is the only chick you could get away with that with. Don't forget it." As she said that Dean's stomach twisted. He was gonna have to tell Jade about Jo. He thought for a minute. Maybe he would wait until after Christmas, he didn't want to ruin it for everybody. "Our life has changed some much in the last couple years. We went from killing ghost and vampires to stopping the Apocalypse. From being on the road, just me and you. To having a nice quiet place to come to. Actually having Thanksgiving and Christmas." Sam said as he finished his beer. "Yeah, I would have never pictured my life where it is now, if you ask me a couple years ago." Dean said as he finished his beer. Sam made his way to the bedroom as Dean made his way in the opposite direction to the other bedroom.

When he walked in, she was coming out of the bathroom in a pair of white low cut panties and a black t-shirt. He sat on the bed and took of his boots and t-shirt. She sat on the other side of the bed rubbing on lotion. He laid back with his head in her lap. She smiled down at him. Then she remembered his gash on his cheek. "Take a shower and I will fix this." She said as she rubbed her hand over his cheek. He wrapped his hand behind her back and kissed her stomach. Then headed for the shower. Jade was at the counter with the first ad kit when he stepped out of the shower. She looked at him in the mirror. Her breath caught in her chest. Man, he was definitely sexy as hell. She loved every part of him. Just what a real man should look like. Broad shoulders, toned chest, nice muscular thighs and legs. Big rough hands. Eyes that definitely qualified as bedroom eyes. Freckles across his nose, and his lips. His lips were plump and soft. Not one flaw on this man, even the hand print on his shoulder was sexy. And to top it off, a tattoo in the perfect spot. Oh yeah, hung like a horse, when soft. Her eyes caught his in the mirror and he smiled. He knew she was checking him out, which made him feel good. It boosted his ego for her to still check him out even though she knew every inch of him. The same way he did her every chance he got. "Sit on the toilet" she said as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "Do you know how to do this?" he asked as he sat. She sat everything on the shelf next to him, "Yeah, I think so. I looked it up on the internet." He leaned back and looked at her and she laughed. "I did have a uncle in your line of work." He smiled and put his hand on the back of her thighs as she stood in between his legs. "Do you want anything for the pain." she asked. He kissed her stomach, "No, I'm good." She pushed the needle through and he didn't flinch. "How did you end up with your uncle and granddad? What happen to your parents?" She took a deep breath. He looked up at her, "You don't have to talk about it." She smiled, "No it is fine. I thought we already told y'all." She continue with the next stitch. "Well, Lexie's parents died in a car wreck coming home from a party when she was a few weeks old. She was with my parents. My mom was pregnant with me. So they kept her. Then when I was 6 months old, my parents were killed in a fire. Like your mom. My dad brought us out, then went in for my mom. They didn't make it. So our granddad took us. Him and our uncle. Me and Lexie are only four months apart." Dean was quiet for a few minutes. "So that is why our dad knew them. He must have found them when he was first looking for the demon." She finished the last stitch, "I guess so. That is why me and Lexie are more like sister. We really are." She put some medicine on the stitches and the cut on his head and covered them with a bandage. "All done." He smiled at her and rubbed the back of her thighs. She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. "I am going to bed. I am so tired, two days no sleep." He stood and kissed her long and slow. His lips covering hers. "I will be there in a second." She smiled and made her way to the bed. And was right off to sleep. He brushed his teeth and slid on his briefs. Cut off the light and walked to the bed. She was on her side, her back to him. He slid behind her and wrapped his arm around her and grabbed her hand. Fingers interlaced with hers. As soon as he got comfortable he was asleep.

Jade woke up to a knock on the door. Dean was still wrapped tight around her. "Yeah?" Lexie opened the door, "Hey, it is almost noon. Me and Dean are going shopping and Sam wants you to go with him." Dean raised his head to look at Lexie, "It is noon?" Lexie smiled, "Yeah, we better get going." He nodded. Jade tried to climb out of bed, Dean pulled her tighter. She laughed, "If you don't let me go, we are both going to be swimming." He let her go and jumped out of bed, she stood and jumped off the bed. But he was faster. She stood at the counter with her legs crossed, "What happen to ladies first?" Dean finished and kissed her as he went to get dressed. "You need to work on your reflexes, sweetheart." She yelled from the bathroom, "I told you about calling me that. I kicked a guys ass, knock him out with one hit, and got a busted lip. I am not a sweetheart." He laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head and sat on the bed to put on his boots. She brushed her teeth, pulled her hair up and put on her glasses after washing her face. He looked up when she walked out of the bathroom. He grabbed her and pulled her on his lap. She bent her knees next to his hips. He licked his lips, "Did you really knock him out?" She smiled, "One hit, turns out your not the only badass." He kissed her lips then ran his tongue over her lips. "Do you have any idea how much you turn me on? Just your voice." Then Lexie opened the door, "Oh God! Really!" Jade got up and laughed, "We are dressed." Lexie smiled, "That almost ruined my appetite, let's go I am starving." Dean got up and kissed her neck from behind as he rubbed against her ass. She bent over and slid on her jeans, pushing her ass harder into him and he moaned. "Let's go!" Lexie yelled. He grunted, "I am going to strangle her." Jade laughed as she grabbed her Nike's and her Ed Hardy zip up hoodie. She meet them in the kitchen sitting on the counter putting on her shoes. "Where are y'all going?" she asked Lexie. "We are going to Hoover to the Galleria, then by Walmart to pick up a few odd and ends. But first we eat." Dean took a drink of his coffee and handed Jade hers as she put on her shoes, "I got it, your hungry." he said smiling and kissing Jade. "I guess we are going to T-town. And I am going to pick up some wine." Jade said as she hopped of the counter and sipped her coffee. Sam smiled, "What is T-town?" "Tuscaloosa, home of the tide." "I thought you were a Auburn fan?" Sam asked. "I am, but they have the best stores for Bama stuff." Sam nodded, "Got it." They all walked out the door. "But first we eat." Jade said. Sam laughed and climbed in the passenger seat of the Camera. Dean walked up to her, smiling from ear to ear. "When we get back, you can wear those glasses and your hair up like that, and we can reenact my naughty school teacher fantasy." She kissed him and sat in the car. "Your brother is a freak." Sam shivered, "Too much information, Jade." She laughed as she pulled out the driveway. "Come on Sam, I have heard you and Lexie, you are not innocent." He smiled.

Dean and Lexie were eating in the food court at the mall. "So, what are we looking for?" Lexie asked. Dean shrugged "I have no idea. I have never bought a real Christmas gift before, much less for a chick. What do you like?" Lexie looked at him, "Never?" He shook his head. "This is the first Thankgiving or Christmas we have actually celebrated." Lexie sat back in her chair, "Wow, you are a shopping virgin." Dean laughed, "Yeah, I am." "How much are we spending?" she asked. "A grand." Lexie nearly choked on her drink, "You mean a thousand?" He nodded. "Where did you get a grand?" she asked. "Me and Sam are hunters and hustlers, we are good at what we do. So what do you woman like?" She smiled, "Jewelry, clothes and perfume. In that order. So pick one." He looked at her, "What not some of all?" She stood and smiled, "I love you. Lets go. I need to pick up a laptop for Sam. His is a little old." "How much money do you two actually have, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked. She smiled, "No, I don't mind. With hers and my account, plus the joint account for the house, about 2 million." Dean nearly choked, "2 million dollars?" She looked at him, "Yeah, then there is the bar account and the stocks we own." Dean scratched his head. "Does that bother you?" she asked. He shook his head, "No, you two live below your means, I was so wrong about you two." She smiled, "We have a nice house, cars, and the toys we want. Four wheelers, guns, stuff like that. But we don't go crazy. We are not the high society type. We do like our clothes and shoes and the normal girly stuff. But we do not go over board with it." He opened the door for her and smiled.

Sam and Jade had ate and where pulling into the mall. "I need to go to the Verizon store. Dean needs a new phone, his is so old, I am surprised it isn't one of those with the fold up antenna." Sam laughed, "Yeah, and he just learned how to use it. It is gonna take me a month to teach him how to use a new one." They laughed. "So what are you looking to get Lexie?" He held the door open for her, "Some nice panties and bras, she loves that stuff." Jade smiled. "And maybe some kind of jewelry and some cloths." Jade walked into the phone store. "How much are we spending?" Sam stuck his hands in his pockets, "About a thousand." Jade looked at him, "Ok, we can deal with that." They all four had a good day. Really getting to know each other. Something they rarely done.

The last stop for Dean and Lexie was a jewelry store. Dean was lost, just looking around. But then he saw it. A ring, white gold band. Two hearts trimmed in diamonds. The hearts were inter locked. He looked and motioned for Lexie. When she stood next to her he pointed at it. She smiled, "For such a hard ass, you have great taste. It is perfect." The sales woman explained to him that it was a Sweethearts ring. It represents that you are committed to the one that you give it to. He was ok with that.

Sam got everything he had in mind, including a gold tennis bracelet. They made it back to the car and Jade handed Sam the keys. They laughed and joked. "I had fun with you today." Sam said. Jade smiled, "Yeah, me too. If you weren't with Lexie and me and Dean, well, if I just met you out. You would be a catch." He looked at her, "You too, but then again, you are too much like Dean. He really cares about you." She smiled, "I know, but I quess we will find out if it is just a friendship kind of care, or more." They both smiled. "I believe Lexie is the one." Sam said. Jade looked at him, "Really?" He nodded. She nodded and smiled, "Better be, the shit she has been through with you." "Yeah, I know." He said as he pulled in the driveway. Sam grabbed her bags and she grabbed his. Taking them to their rooms to hide.

Dean relaxed in the passenger seat as Lexie drove. "What is the new dance?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled, "Nice try, that charming little smile doesn't work on me." "I had to try. You and Sam are really serious about each other." She smiled, "If we aren't we have waste a lot of time. We have issues, but nothing major. Like all relationships." Dean looked at her, "He loves you." She smiled, "He better, the hell he has put me through." Dean laughed. She looked at Dean, "Tell her." Dean looked at her, "Tell her what?" Lexie rolled her eyes, "About Jo. It is obvious something is up with you two. Jade already is suspicious. Jo can't hold water. Don't let it come from her." Dean rubbed his hand through his hair, "It was nothing really. She is like a sister to me. Right now, things with Jade are good. It is new to me, but I am going with it." As they got out of the car she looked at him, "What ever it is, tell her." He grabbed the bags, "I will, after we get through Christmas." Lexie toted the groceries to the kitchen as Dean took the rest upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Worth the wait. Chapter 20

The girls were ready for work. Lexie had on a pair of hip hugger jeans, thick brown belt. A white thermal Alabama shirt, tight at the breast. Her boots with the thin tall heel. Which almost made her as tall as Dean. She had on more make up than normal, hair pulled in a ponytail, teased up in the back just a little. Her thick gold chain and all six earrings in her ear. The two small hoop in the top of her ear, two larger hoops in the bottom with diamonds above them. She opened a beer and waited on Jade. "That girl would be later for her own funeral." she said. Sam and Dean laughed. Then Jade walked in. Dean looked her up and down. Like Lexie her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, slightly teased. Little more make up, but looked perfect. A tight orange Auburn shirt. The necklace Dean bought her shimmering against her neck. Her matching earrings to Lexie's, except she only had one in the top it had a small cross hanging. Her band ring on her left thumb and her mother's engagement ring on the right ring finger. Just enough breast out of the top of the shirt to look sexy, but not tacky. Tight light color jeans worn on the top of the thighs. Her wide leather belt with the cross buckle. And her thin heeled boots. Barefooted, her forehead was to Dean's shoulder, in her boots her eyes met his. She smiled when Dean's eyes finally made it back to hers. He automatically ran his tongue over his lips. Jade looked at Lexie, "Ready?" She grabbed the keys, "When you are." The guys watched as they walked out. Dean looked at Sam, "Get dressed, we need to get a good seat for this."

The place was packed by the time the boys got their. The word had spread about the new thing. Dean spotted the girls friends when he walked in, Josh and Brent. Him and Sam walked to their table. "Hey, what's up?" Josh said as he stood and shook their hands, then Brent. "Sit down, this is gonna be the best seat in the house." Brent said as Dean and Sam took a seat. Dean looked around, "I thought the bar was the best place?" Josh smiled, "Not this time, I saw them rehearsing, they do it on the floor. No liquor though." Dean looked at the bar and saw Jason. He had his hand on Jade's waist, like he was trying to get around her. "I don't like that guy." The other three looked at the bar, "Me neither, he is a pervert. I wish they would get rid of him. They have a new bartender started after Christmas, maybe he will be gone then." Shay brought them shots and beers all night. Josh looked at Sam and Dean, "We are coming over early Christmas morning to hunt. You guys have a rifle?" Dean looked at Sam then back at Josh and smiled, "Oh yeah, we have rifles." Brent looked at them, "Be ready about six." Sam looked at Dean and shrugged, "Sounds good." They all had a buzz and were laughing and talking. Normal guy talk. Dean and Sam really like the guys. Jade smiled as she looked at Lexie and pointed to the guys. Lexie smiled. Shay walked to the bar, "Looks like they past Brent and Josh's test." Jade smiled. Jason stood beside them, "Oh, I thought you all were just friends." "We are, but we are testing the waters. See if there is something more." Jade said smiling. The four girls had a few shots to loosen up. They were all feeling good.

All the guys took another shot. "I am glad they kept y'all around. I actually like y'all." Brent said. Sam and Dean smiled, "We're glad to. How did we get so lucky?" Sam asked as they raised their beer to each other. "Don't hurt them, or I'll have to kill ya." Josh said as they all laughed. "Something tells me you won't need to. Just show up to bury our bodies." Sam said. As the last song ended the girls took one more shot and made their way around the bar. No one noticed because usually the routine starts when they climb on the bar. They made their way to the dance floor and all stood in the middle backs to each other. Then the music started. They begin to stomp and everyone cleared the dance floor. "Oh shit, here we go!" Josh shouted as the others followed his eyes.

They were stomping and fist pumping as "Shake it for me" Luke Bryan started.

"Hey Baby…. Go on now."

Then they stepped toward to the four corners, hips swaying one foot in front of the other. Dean set back in his chair. Their table was front and center.

"You know you got everybody lookin…"

They all bit on their nail and smiled, one hand on hip. As the song begin, they all grab the poles on the corners and twirled.

"Got a little boom in my big truck, gonna open the doors and turn it up.

Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud, gonna watch you make me fall in love."

Then they stomped back to the middle hips switching, dragging a chair. Then turned and danced and shook their ass the way the would make a stripper blush. Straddle the chair and sat. Twirling their hair and dancing.

"Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor, up on the tool box it don't matter.

Down on the tailgate, girl I can't wait. To watch you do your thing."

Then stood and stomped to the front of the floor all in a line, hair slinging ass shaking. All four of the guys eyes were glued on them. Everyone else was yelling and whistling. Then they started fist pumping and stomping when the chorus started. Turned raised their arms and shook their asses.

"Shake it for the young bucs sittin in the honky tonks, for the redneck rockin till the break of dawn.

For the DJ spinnin that county song. C'mon C'mon C'mon.

"Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees, shake it for the catfish swimming deep in the creek.

For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels, shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl."

Then they turned to the side booty bouncing.

"Awh, country girl shake it for me…. Girl, shake it for me girl, shake it for me. Awh, country girl shake it for me girl… shake it for me girl…. Shake it for me girl…

Then they stomped back to the chairs, dragging them to the front, back of the chairs to the crowd. Staddled them, rolling their hips on the chair as they ran their hands up their stomach, up their chest. To the back of their necks, and pulling down their hair. Stood and shook their hair and kicked over the chairs. Then they walked to the guys table. Each in front of their own, smiling as they stood straddling them dancing. All four guys had a huge smile on their face as they rolled their hips on them. Then grabbed their shoulders and leaned back on the guys laps, rolling their chest and stomach.

"Somebody's sweet little farmer's child, with a gattle in her blood to get a little wild."

Ponytail and a pretty smile, rope me in from a country mile.

So come on here and get in my arms, spin me around this big ole barn, tangle me up like grandma's yarn. yeah, yeah, yeah."

They stood, turned around and straddle them backwards and slowly rolled their hips. Jade laid her back to Dean's chest and laid her head on his shoulder, looking at him as she bit her lip. Dean put his hand on her hips and looked up at her as his tongue ran across his lip. She wrapped her arm around his neck, rotated her hips as she bit his bottom lip. He slid his hands to the inside of her thigh, when the chorus started again they stood and danced back to the floor. Dean grunted when she stood, he adjusted his self and grabbed his beer. Sam threw his head back and let out a deep breath. They bent over, ass to the crowd then slowly stood raising the chairs back up. The crowd was clapping and whistling. Singing along. Then they grabbed the back of the chair, back to the crowd. Legs spread, swayed their hips as they lowered to the floor. Ass out as they slowly raised. Walking back to the guys, bent over, hands on the guys knees. Jade looked Dean in the eye. They slung their hair around in their laps. Face at their crotch, slowly raising their face up their chest and neck. So close Dean could feel her breath over his skin. Jade lightly slid her tongue up his neck and chin. Then over his bottom lip. Dean parted his lips and she took his lips with hers and massaged his tongue with hers. She smiled on his lips as he moaned. She looked in his eyes and he smiled. She slowly stood, turned, squatted with her hands on her knees. Her ass on his chest. Jade's shirt rose so Dean could see her tattoo. She looked back at him moved her hips in circles then rolled them as the music slowed. Dean slid his hands under her shirt, up her back, down her sides and rest them on her hips.

"Now dance like a dandelion, in the wind on the hill underneath the pines.

Yeah, move like the river flows, feel the kick drum down deep in your toes.

All I want to do is get to holdin you, and get to knowin you, and get to showin you.

And get to lovin you, Fore the night is through, Baby you know what to do."

Then the chorus and they started dancing again. Looking their guy right in the eye. And they loved it.

Then Jason on the mic, "If you like that, I want to hear y'all." They all yelled as the girls continued. Dean bit his lip as he kept his eyes on Jade and Sam smiled as he stared at Lexie. Then the girls took off their boots as Jason continued. "Ok, girls, I think they want more." They all yelled as "Barefoot blue jean night" started and the girls walked back to the bar and Jason helped them all up. Handed them a bottle and every body rushed the bar. Each girl called their guy over. They walked to the bar and stood as the song started. The girls raised the arms and swayed. Singing to the song.

"Full moon shinin bright, edge of the water we were feeling all right.

Back down a country road, the girls are always hot, and the beer was ice cold."

The girls pour the whiskey in their mouth swallowed and looked at the guys. Dean smiled and opened his mouth and she poured.

"Cadillac, horns on the hood, my buddy Frankie had his dad hook him up real good.

Girls smiled when we rode by, they hop in they back and we'd cruise to the river side." Dean winked and smiled at her as him and the other guys sat back at the table finishing their beer and watching.

"Wohh, never gonna grow up, never gonna slow down,

We were shining like lighters in the dark in the middle of a rock show.

We were doin it right, we were comin alive.

Yeah, caught up in southern summer bare foot blue jean night."

The girls smiled as they entertained the crowd. Sam smiled, that was a whole new side of Lexie. And he loved it. "That was the shit." Josh said as he finished his beer. Brent smiled, "The real show will start when I get her home. They are closing early tonight." They all raised their beers and smiled. "Do they do that every night?" Sam asked. He saw them dance on the bar, but nothing that sexy. Josh shook his head, "Not like that. And never with other guys. It is usually like that." he said pointing to the girls on the bar. As they looked back at the bar, Dean noticed how Jason was looking at Jade and Lexie. He was watching every move biting his lip. What he really wanted to do was go over there and pound his face in. But until he put his hands on her in a way he shouldn't, he was no different than the other guys at the bar. He kept his eyes on him and finished his beer. The crowd had begin to thin out. The guys took a few more shots and talked. "So neither of you have ever dated Jade or Lexie?" Dean asked. Josh shook his head, "No, we have been friends since kindergarten. But we did run all the others off. We could spot the dick heads from a mile away. Except you two." Sam looked at them, "And what is your impression of us?" Brent smiled, "Honestly, we were ready to run your asses off too. They were going out of town with y'all and we had not even met y'all. They told us very little about y'all besides your names. But when we finally met y'all at Thanksgiving, and we actually talked to y'all, I felt a little better. But then I saw the way they were around y'all, the way they looked at y'all, I knew you must be alright." Josh looked at them, "But, they are like sisters to us. We are very protective of them. If you hurt them, your ass is mine." Dean took a drink and smiled, "Understood."

After the song the girls jumped down and Jade yelled, "Last call, early night. You don't have to go home, but you ain't staying here." With in about 20 minutes it was down to the four girls and four guys and Jason cleaning the bar. Jade was putting her shoes on as" Remind me" Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood begin. The other three couples started for the dance floor. Dean walked to Jade and held out his hand. She smiled and grabbed his hand. He wrapped one arm around her waist and her hand in his other. He leaned down and kissed her and she smiled. "You are just full of surprises." "You never had a woman dance for you?" she asked. "Oh, I have had women dance for me. Most of the time I am stuffing ones in her g-string. But that, was the last thing I would have expected from you." She leaned her head back and looked at him, "You didn't like it?" He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled, "Oh, sweetheart, I loved it." She smiled and laid her chin on his shoulder and placed her lips to his ears. And she begin to sing to the song.

"we didn't care if people starred, when make out in a crowd somewhere. Somebody'd tell us to get a room. Hard to believe that was me and you. Now we keep sayin we're ok, I don't want to settle for good not great, I miss the way it felt back then, I want to feel that way again.

Been so long that you'd forget, the way I used to kiss you neck, remind me, remind me. So on fire so in love, way back when we couldn't get enough. Remind me, remind me."

Dean could feelher breath on his ears and neck.

"Remember the airport droppin me off. We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop. I felt so bad because you missed your flight, but that meant we had one more night."

She rubbed her fingers across the back of his neck as he ran his hand up the back of her shirt and rubbed his rough hands over the small of her back.

"Remember how it use to be, when we turned out the lights, and didn't just sleep. Remind me, baby, remind me. Oh, so on fire, so in love, that look in your eyes, I miss so much. Remind me, baby, remind me."

That was all he could take, his head still to hers, he whispered in her ear. "Are you done here? Can we go home?" He asked. She took his hand and head to the door. "Jason, I'm going home. You can handle it can't you?" Jason looked at her and Dean, "Yeah, I'm good." The others followed. Dean opened the passenger door of the Impala and shut it when she got in. She was ready to get him home, they had not had sex in a month. He got in and started the car, looked at her and smiled. She looked at him, "Do you realize it has been a month." He grabbed her hand, "Twenty eight days." She smiled as he kissed her hand. He smiled, "What if I wasn't there?" She knew what he really wanted to know. "What do you mean?" He shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat, "Who would you have danced for?" She smiled and looked out the window, "I don't know, I usually check out the crowd then decide. She saw him out the corner of her eyes as he twitched his neck. She looked at him as she laid her hand on his thigh, "Then me and Lexie would have stayed on the floor.I don't give lap dances to just anyone." He looked at her and smirked, "Smartass." They pulled in the driveway and got out. "That was the quickest I've ever got home." He looked back at her as he unlocked the door. "That is the only thing that is gonna be quick tonight." He winked as he opened the door. He walked to the bedroom as she grabbed an open bottle of wine from the fridge. Sam and Lexie walked in and straight to the bedroom. She smiled as she turned up the bottle on the way to the bedroom. She was buzzed and horny as hell. Dean was coming out of the bathroom barefooted, no shirt, jeans undone hanging on his hips. He kissed her and grabbed the wine as she went into the bathroom. He was cleaning out his pockets as she came out in her shirt and panties. She stood behind him and ran her hands up his chest as she kissed his back. He turned and lowered his head to hers and kissed her. She parted her lips and ran her tongue over the tip of his. He moaned. He lifted her shirt over her head and looked at her as she bit her lip. She lowered her head and licked over his chest and ran her tongue over his nipples. He ran his hand up her back and undid her bra. She moved her shoulders and the bra slipped off. She ran her fingers inside the top of his jeans, around his waist and grabbed the back of his jeans and pulled them down with his briefs. She smiled at him as she looked at his big hard dick. He grabbed her ass and picked her up, gently laid her across the bed. Looking into her blue eyes. He stood over her and rubbed his big rough hands over her breast. She tilted her head and moaned. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her stomach, then over one breast as one hand held her hips and the other cupped the other breast. She arched her back and moaned again. Her hands ran through his hair. He gently squeezed her breast as he slid his tongue over her nipple. Then sucking it between his lips. "Um" she moaned as he tongue ran across her lips. Then to the other breast. Licking, sucking then nibbling on her nipple. "Oh god." she moaned as she pressed his head into her. He released her nipple, lightly kissing it. He stared at her as he stood and slid his fingers in the top of her panties and slowly pulled them down. And off her feet. He kissed the inside of her leg, from her ankle to her thigh. He ran his hands up the inside of her thighs and she opened her legs. He smiled as he kneeled on the floor. He grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed and she gasped. He used his fingers to open her folds and ran his tongue over her opening up to her clit. "OHHHH!" she moaned and grabbed the sheets. She tilted her head and closed her eyes. He looked up at her as he flicked his tongue over her clit then back to the opening. Her hips begin to roll and her tongue ran across her dry lips. He looked at her as he went back to her clit. He flicked his tongue with such skill. She gasped when he stopped and slowly ran it up and over it. Giving her enough time to catch her breath and then back at it again. His eyes drifted back to her, he loved to watch her face as he teased her. He laid one hand on the bottom of her stomach. He moaned on her as he took her clit into his mouth and sucked as he pushed one finger inside her, instantly curling it. "OH SHIT!" She nearly yelled and tried to raise her hips. He pushed her hips back down with the hand on her stomach and sucked her harder. She bowed her back, "Oh,God!" That was definately a yell. He let her clit slide out of his mouth. "Uhhh." He smiled and ran his tongue back over it. Flicking the tip over it as he slid in the second finger. Her body twitched. And he slowly pumped in and out as he quickly flicked her clit. She lowered her hand to his and he tightly gripped it as she bucked her hips. He could feel her tighten on his fingers. "Dean...I'm...gonna...Oh shit.." He looked up her body as her legs closed on his head and the muscles up her stomach twitched. He watched as her eyes fluttered, her lips parted and she moaned. "Uh..Uh..Uh." He loved to see the pleasure wash over her. He slowly pulled his fingers out and ran his tongue over her licking up all the juices, she was so wet. He moaned, he loved the way she tasted, so sweet and thick. She looked down at him, "Dean." Her voice barely above a whisper and her eyes glossy. He looked up at her, "What, Baby?" She wet her dry plump lips with her tongue, grabbed his face and pulled him to her. He took her lips with his, sliding his tongue over hers. She moaned as she tasted her juices on him. He wrapped one arm around the small of her back, lifted her and slid her across the bed and settled between her legs. She could feel his wide fat tip at her entrance. They laid across the wideth of the bed. Her head was at the edge of the bed and the bottom of his legs were off the other edge. He smiled as he lowered his lips to hers. Then pulled back to look at her as he grinned. "Does that pay for my lap dance?" She gently rubbed her nails up and down his sides. He shivered and she felt the goose bumps rise on his skin. She smiled and raised her legs to his sides. "Not a bad start." He licked her lips, "It sound like it was better than, not bad." He rested on his forearms, next to her head. She kissed him and bit his bottom lip. "I know that's not the best you've got." she said, her lips to his. He kissed her rough and wild, moaning as she kissed him just as rough. Pulling back enough to suck her bottom lip. Then back just as rough. She ran her hands across his back and down his tight firm ass and pushed his dick to her. "Fuck, your so wet." he whispered as he rubbed his dick over her opening wetting it with her thick juices. She moaned, "Um, does it feel good?" He lowered his lips to her ear as he rubbed against her harder. "Fuck yes." he whispered. She ran her tongue over his ear, "Show me." He pressed the side of his head to hers, the sound of her voice caused his blood to boil. Made him want to split her legs wide open and pound the fuck out of her. She let out a deep breath across his ear as he grinded into her. "Show me how bad you want me."she whispered. He grabbed the side of her head kissed her. Like he was starving for her. She moaned and arched her breast into his chest. She bit her lip as he raised on his knees and tightly gripped her hips and pulled her onto his lap. She raised up on her hands. The only part of her body touching the bed was her hands. He leaned down and kissed her as he guided his tip inside her. She moaned as she felt him push further. Then when he was all the way in she smiled. "Umm, your so tight." he whispered and she felt his breath across her face. He slowly raised up and pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Allowing her to adjust to him. When she moaned and threw her head back he grabbed her waist and pumped harder. "Oh, Um." She moaned and looked back at him. "Uhh, Baby." he moaned and thrusted. He loved this position, she felt so good and he could see all of her. Her tan body against the white sheets. As he picked up the pace and she moaned louder. "Don't stop, baby, please." she moaned. "That feels sooo good." He leaned down and wildly kissed her. He moaned when she started to rock her hips. It felt so good. He leaned back up and watched her, she was so beautiful. When men closed their eyes and fantasized that they were fucking someone else, this was what they saw. And it was all his. He looked down and watched as he thrusted harder and harder. He threw his head back and moaned. He felt her spasm. Looked back at her and she closed her eyes. Her muscles in her stomach twitched and her legs shook. She was close and he could feel the heat rise up his spine. "Fuck, please don't stop." she beg. The sweat from his head and chest dripped on her skin, causing it to glisten, his grip on her hips tighten and he pumped harder and faster. He moaned as he watched her breast bounce with his thrust. "That's it baby, cum for me." his voice rough and husky. "Dean, I'm close, please don't stop." He felt her tighten on him. Her moans were growing louder and closer. "Uhhh God, Dean, Dean, I'm…" he felt her let go as her head feel back. He slowed his pace allowing her to ride out the wave. And for him to calm down. But she was so sexy, body glistening from the mixture of his and her sweet. Chest rise and fall as she tried to catch her breath, and her body slightly twitching as she relaxed. He pulled all the way out and then back in. She moaned. "That feels good." She said as he lowered his lips to hers. Kissing her passionately, she moaned. He lifted back up when he noticed her arms quivering. He wrapped his arm around her back and lowered her on the bed. He kissed her cheek, "You ok, baby?" She kissed him and nodded. "Baby, I'm good." She pressed her lips to his and he slowly slid in and out. She moaned as she felt him rub against her swollen walls. He quickened the pace and she raised her hands above her head and grabbed the mattress. She looked up at him as he thrusted harder into her. Every muscle in his body was flexing as he thrusted his hips. Using his hands and arms next to her head for leverage. She loved to see him towered over her. Sweat beaded on his face and chest. Feel his strength as he thrusted into her. His hazel eyes glassed over with lust under his sexy eyelashes. He lifted his head back and closed his eyes as he moaned her name. "Uhh, Jade, Baby." She could feel another orgasm coming, she begin to roll her hips. "UMMM, Dean, I'm gonna cum again." She moaned. He ran his hand up her stomach and over her nipples causing her to arch her back and moan. He felt her spasm again. And his balls tightened. He thrusted harder and faster. She moaned louder as she closed her eyes, "Uhh, Uhh," She tightened around him and her body spasmed. Her breath was short and shallow, as she clenched the mattress tighter. She felt every nerve in her body tinkle. She saw black spots as she opened her eyes and heard a slight ringing in her ear. He felt her soak him and he exploded. "Uhh shit, Jade, Yes, baby, Jade…" Then he thrusted hard, and she moaned as she felt him coat her walls. He dropped his head and slowly lowered his body on top of her. Still inside her, he kissed her neck calming her. He rubbed his nose up her neck as he felt her body tremble. "You ok, baby?" He felt her let out a shaky breath in his ear. He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back and nodded. To weak to move or speak. Then gave her that long soft kiss and she moaned. He slowly pulled out as he felt his self soften. "Uh shit." He whispered. He kissed her again and she smiled, "That was amazing." she whispered. He smiled, his lips on hers, 'Worth the wait, baby. Well worth the wait." She kissed him, then he rolled off her. They laid for several minutes catching their breath. She climbed out of bed and headed for the shower, him right behind her. She pulled up her hair and stepped in. She bathed and was rinsing when he stepped in. "Me and Sam are going hunting with Josh and Brent Christmas morning." He begin to bathe. "Really?" She looked at him and smiled. She stepped out and wrapped in a towel and brushed her teeth. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his toothbrush. "Why, you don't want me to go?" She rinsed her mouth. "Yeah, I want you to go. Just a little surprised." She walked out and climbed into bed. He climbed in as she turned to him. He wrapped his arm around her and easily pulled her to him, face to face. He kissed her. She rested her hands under head and started at him. As she stared into his gorgous hazel eyes, she knew he would be the one to either love her for her lifetime. Or shatter her heart into a million pieces. She smiled at him as she closed her eyes. He watched her as her eyes slowly closed. Not since Cassie had he really been intimate with a woman. What he had with Cassie wasn't even close to the intimacy he had with Jade. And he didn't even know when and how it happened. There was not one thing about this girl that didn't drive him crazy. And she knew exactly how he felt and what he was thinking without a word. She was either going to be the best thing that ever happened to him or the evilest curse. He smiled as he felt her breath even and drift off to sleep. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take over.


	21. Chapter 21

You should've said no, you should've come home. Chapter 21

The girls were up early the next morning getting all the food ready for Christmas. The boys got up about nine. All four were setting at the counter drinking coffee. Jade's phone rings. She picks it up to see it is Brent. "Hey" she put it on speaker. "Hey, what are y'all doing tonight?" "Nothing planned, why?" "Let's get together and grill some steaks or something." Jade looks at the others, Dean spoke up, "Sounds great man, I can run out and pick some up." "I will call Josh, around 4 sound good?" "Yeah, I have a couple of bottles of Tequila Rose in the freezer I have been wanting to break open." Jade said. "Ok, see y'all then." Sam looked at Dean, "I will ride with you." He kissed Lesie as he went to get dressed. "Make me a list of what we need." Dean said as he kissed Jade and made his way to the bedroom. Jade made a list as Lexie was doing a little research on the computer. "This says that Death is binded by a spell to Lucifer. The other Horsemen are in alliance with Lucifer, but Death is tied to him by some spell. So I wonder if we can figure out what spell it is, if we break it will Lucifer be able to control him?" Jade looked at her as Dean and Sam walked in. "What are you looking at?" Sam asked. "Death is tied to Lucifer by a spell, if the spell is broken, can he rise Death. And if he can't, then he can't do what ever it is he wants to do,right." Dean looked at the computer, "That is a good question. We can see what Cas thinks when he is through looking for God." Jade handed him the list. "Can you handle that?" He smiled and kissed her cheek, "I can handle anything." Sam smiled and kissed Lexie, "Stop worrying. Let's relax." She smiled as they walked out. The girls finished up what they need to do in the kitchen and started straighten up the house. Jade was taking clothes to the laundry room when the guys got back. "Gather up your clothes and I will do them when I am done with mine." Jade told Dean as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. He made his way to the bedroom. As he sorted his clothes, the dirty pile contained nearly all his clothes. He grabbed them up and carried them to the laundry room, throwing them on the floor.

That evening all the guys were out on the patio at the grill. The girls were in the kitchen, putting the potatoes in the oven and making a salad. Shay and Dawn were sitting the table in the dining room. Then headed to the kitchen with Jade and Lexie. Jade grabbed a beer for each of them and they sat at the counter watching the guys. "I can't believe how good they get along. I didn't think y'all would ever find a man that was good enough to pass their test." Shay said. Dawn shook her head, "I know, Brent can't wait to take them hunting in the morning. Leland on the other hand, he had a plan laid out on how he was gonna kill him if he could talk him into going with them." Jade took a long drink of her beer. "They like Brent and Josh too." Lexie said. They continued to talk for about an hour. Jade turned on the CD player, a mixed CD. The guys came in as AC/DC "Back in Black" played. "Now that is my kind of music." Dean said as he set the steaks on the table. They ate and talked and laughed for about an hour. The girls cleared the table as the guys talked and drank beer. The girls grabbed the bottles from the freezer as "Yeah" by Usher started. They danced back to the table, each with a bottle in hand. The guys smiled and watched as they all turned up the bottles. The guys talked as the girls laughed and sang to the song. Then their favorite part. "We want a lady in the street, but a freak in the bed." They all said in unison. Dean grabbed Jade's thigh and smiled as he put his lips to her ear, "I've got one." he whispered. She smiled and kissed him. The girls had downed half the bottles talking and laughing. Just having a good time. Nowhere to be, nothing to do. Sam lifted Lexie's bottle and tasted, "Damn, not much left." Dean lifted Jade's, "No kidding." "Don't worry it takes more that a bottle to get these four drunk." Josh said. Then "Rockstar" by Nickleback started. The girls smiled and started to dance in their chairs. "Oh hell" Brent said as he sipped his beer. The girls all started to sing along as the guys smiled and watched.

"I'm through with standing in lines to clubs we'll never get in

It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win

This life hasn't turn out quite the way I wanted to be

I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs.

And a bathroom I can play baseball in.

And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me.

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit

And a big black jet with a bedroom in it

Gonna join the mile high club at thirty seven thousand feet

"I want a new tour bus full of old guitars

My own star on Hollywood Boulevard

Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame

I'd even cut my hair and change my name

The girls sang the whole song. Dean and Sam smiled as they watched the girls. This was a whole new side of the girls. They have never actually seen them let loose. They were always working or helping them with whatever they had going on. Always feeling like they had to prove theirselves. "Well, it is getting late, us guys have to be up early." Josh said. Jade smiled, "Oh yeah, we get to sleep late. Everything is done, just has to go in the oven. While y'all are freezing your asses off, we will be cuddled up in a nice warm bed." Josh laughed, "Don't remind me." They all stood and walked to the door. Brent and Dawn hugged the girls and Brent shook the guys hands. "Do y'all have camo?" "We have like a hundred sets in the garage. I'm sure they can find some in there." Lexie said. Shay hugged the girls and walked to the car. Jade went to the laundry room to start Dean's clothes. Josh hugged Lexie and shook the guys hands, "We will be here around 5am. You can use the girls four wheelers." They boys agreed. "Bye J" Josh yelled. "Bye Love ya." she yelled back. "Love ya!" Then he made his way to the car. Dean was standing at the fridge grabbing another beer. Sam and Lexie were in the den. When Jade grabbed the last pair of Dean's jeans she saw a piece of paper sticking out of the pocket. Normally she wouldn't have opened it, but something told her to open it.

Dean,

I had fun the other night. I loved the way you moaned my name. Can't wait to do it again.

Anytime, Jo

Dean was sitting at the counter drinking his beer when she sat the piece of paper on the counter in front of him. He looked at her, "What is it?" She was standing on the other side of the counter arms folded, "It's yours." He opened it and his body tensed, "That bitch." he said under his breath. "I can explain." he said as he looked at her. "Are you sleeping with her?" Her voice begin to raise. Lexie and Sam heard her and walked to the bedroom and shut the door. But Lexie sat close to the door to be able to hear. He shook his head and looked away from her. "No. I didn't sleep with her." She smirked and braced her body by one hand on the counter and the other on her hip. "I am going to tell you something about me that you may not know. I am not gonna ask you a question, I don't already know the answer to." He looked at her and rubbed his hand over his face. "How long have you known?" he asked. "I always thought you had a thing, then the way y'all looked at each other the other day, and the way she was when we were leaving. Her little comment as she walked past the car. But I wasn't sure until you just answered the question. I know when you are lying. So how long have you been fucking her?" He looked at her, "I am not fucking her! She just..." He took a deep breath and stood and leaned on the counter. "She what?" Jade asked. He looked at Jade, "She went down on me. I should have stopped her. It was the night we killed Lilth. I was out of it. My mind was going in a hundred directions." Jade looked at him, smirked and shook her head. Then walked to her room. He followed her, she was standing at the bed folding clothes. He stood on the other side of the bed. "Jade, I was gonna tell you. I just didn't want to mess up Christmas." She laughed, as she glared at him, "You didn't mess it up, you fucked it up. You know what really pisses me off. I tried to that night you came here after me and Leland broke up. You wouldn't let me. Then after she blows you, you come here. Laid in this bed next to me. You have been smiling in my face." She pointed to the bed. "Fucked me in this bed." She smirked, "I hope it was good. Because you won't be fucking me in this bed again." He walked to the foot of the bed, arms out She walked to the dresser. "What do you want me to say? It was nothing. I fucked up. And I should've." She turned and pointed her finger at him. "You should've said no, you should've come home." He looked at her, tears rolling down her face. She was right, he should have come here. Home. "Why do something if it means nothing. You of all people know life is short, why waste time on nothing?" She looked at him, "I knew it. But I thought, no, he promised he would tell me if it wasn't working, before he lied or cheated. You knew that is the two things I am not gonna forgive. Did I even cross your mind?" He ran his hand over his face and was going to try and say something. But she didn't give him a chance. "Of course I crossed your mind, when it was all over and the guilt set in. I'm done." Those two words sent fierce anger through his body. His body tensed and he didn't even realize he grabbed her. She walked past him and he grabbed her arm. "Let me go." He was pissed, she was not gonna tell him it was over and just walk off. "I said I was sorry!" She looked him in the eye. "I know you are. But now you need to apologize." She tried to jerk from him and his griped tightened and he smirked. "Leland treats you like shit, calls you a whore, makes you feel worthless and all you can think about is sucking his dick. I make one mistake, and believe me I could have any sexy women wrapping her legs around me. One mistake, and I am apologizing, and your done? I guess if I treat you like a dirty little whore, you'll be begging to blow me." Tears pouring down her face, she balled her fist and punched him as hard as she could in the cheek, busting his stitches. He let her go, wiped the blood with the back of his hand. He looked at the blood, smirked and walked out.

Sam and Lexie were in the kitchen when Dean walked in and grabbed his coat. Lexie looked at him, "She hit you?" Dean looked at her, "I am going out." Sam tried to stop him, "Dean, just wait." Then the door slammed. Jade heard the Impala start and pull off as she grabbed her phone and called him. "Yeah?" he said as he opened his phone. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Somewhere to get me a stiff drink." "Dean, everything is closed, just come home. Give her a couple hours and then talk to her." "She doesn't want to talk to me, Lex. She said she is done, I can't blame her. I should have told her as soon as it happened." "Yeah, you should have. You made a mistake, but Jo knew what she was doing. She knew you were out of it. And she knew if she slipped that note in your pocket, Jade might see it." He let out a deep breath, "It doesn't matter, Jo said Jade made it clear that I wasn't good enough for her. The only reason she is still with me is for the sex." Lexie gasped, "That is bullshit. Jo told us the same thing about y'all." She took a deep breath, "Come home, don't do something you are gonna regret." He took a deep breath, "I will be back later, I need some fresh air." "Ok" She hung up and her and Sam walked to Jade's room. Jade's door opened. Lexie and Sam walked in and sat on the bed. "Did y'all know?" Jade asked, tears still rolling down her face. Lexie looked at her, "I ask him about it yesterday, he wouldn't tell me anything. I told him if there was something, tell you." Sam threw up his hands, "I didn't know. But I know Jo, she caught him at a weak moment, and took advantage of it. I know it sounds crazy. He doesn't think of her like that. He has had plenty of chances, never attempted. Which is saying a lot. He thinks of her as a sister. She just want stop. I know she put that note there hoping you would find it." Jade shook her head, "Yeah, well he hated me in the beginning. Didn't think of me like that." Sam laughed, "Hun, he never hated you. He hated his self for not hating you. He puts on a hell of a show. I am not taking up for him. But if the circumstances were different. If it was just a random thing, I would kick his ass. But put yourself in his shoes. He just learned he was what started the Apocalypse, killing Lilth freed Lucifer, he locked me in a basement, withdrawing from demon blood. His mind was not right. Anybody can make a mistake. He may have took a little longer, but he manned up." Jade looked out the window as tears rolled down her face. Sam was right. It just hurt so bad. The fact he shared something so intimate with her. Lexie grabbed her hand, "Baby, people make mistakes, everybody. Don't throw away something that makes you feel good over a mistake. Just make him suffer a little bit." Jade smiled as Lexie continued. "I'm not saying it is ok, what he done. But if he didn't care he would try to fix it." Lexie begin to cry with Jade. That was something their granddad told them years ago. "Where is he?" Before they could answer, she heard him pull back up. "Looks like he is home." Sam said as him and Lexie stood and walked out. Jade went to the bathroom and washed her face. Then Lexie came back in, "He is behind the barn." Jade smiled and walked to the den. She slid on her Nike's and camo hoodie and walked to her spot. Their spot.

He was standing with his hands over the top of the gate of the pasture. She walked up and stood next to him. "We used to have two mares out here." He looked at her, "If you came out here to hit me some more, I probably deserve it." She laughed, "Sorry, I should not have hit you." He look out at the woods, "I shouldn't have brought up dickhead. That was low." They were quiet for a few minutes. "What happen to your horses?" he asked.

Jade; "We had to sell them. We couldn't break them. Their names were Ladybug and Firefly."

Dean; "Named after you two?"

Jade; "Yeah, we asked my granddad one day, we were about 16, why he named them after us. He said because they remind him of us. He said, Because they are just like you two. Stubborn as hell."

Dean laughed.

Jade; "That was the day he gave us the speech about guys. We told him we didn't need a man. We had him and John. He said one day they would be gone, and even though we thought we didn't need a man we did. Someone would come along and sweep us off our feet. But if we weren't willing to bend a little, we would watch them walk right out of our lives. Not break, just bend."

Dean noticed she had started to cry.

Jade: "He told us he was proud of us. We were almost perfect, strong, independent, blunt, honest, tough. unforgiving and a guarded heart. He said we would find our other half. When we did we would know. We would be independent but only need him, tell only him all our dark secrets, strong but weak around him. Tough, but only he would be the one to bring tears to your eyes, blunt, but only he could make me speechless. Almost perfect, but he would love our flaws. Unforgiving, but when he made a mistake, we would forgive him, because he wouldn't stop till we do. And one day he will break all the walls around our heart. He would be the one person in the world that could break our heart, but instead he would guard it till death."

She wiped the tears from her face. "Look, don't go freak out on me, I'm not saying you are my Prince Charming." He laughed. "I'm just saying, you have gotton closer than anyone else. I don't know what it is between us, it may just be a great friendship, but I don't want to just throw it away. I have a bad temper. I have certain buttons that I don't like to be pushed. I hate to be lied to or cheated on. I have never been able to forgive that. But, our relationship is not normal. Hell, the way were met was not normal." Dean looked at her, "Jade, I know it is not an excuse by no means. But I was not me. If my mind would have been straight, it would have never happened. I can't change it. All I can do is say I am sorry. But I can promise you it will never happen again. I am not in no way attracted to her. Honestly, I have not been attracted to anybody since you. I don't know exactly when it happened, but I have not seen another woman that made me want to go to bed with her. And that is a whole knew territory for me. I mean, I have seen some attracted girls. And even take a second look. But, I know what I got. When you got the best, nothing appeals to you." Her arm was laying on top of the wooden fence. She laid her head on her arm and looked at him. "I know, I trust you." He looked at her, "Still?" She raised her head, "Yeah, when you got here that night, I knew there was something wrong. But you should have told me. I would have been pissed, but it wouldn't have been like you were hiding something. You know what bothers me so much about all this?" Dean pushed a strand of hair from her face and wiped the tears with his thumb. "What?" A few more tears fell, "Something like that, to me is so intimate, personal, I would only do that to someone I trusted and cared about. And that night I tried, even though we were just friends, I trusted you, and you wouldn't let me. But you let her. I know it is probably different for men, they don't care who she is. And some girls do it to everybody and anybody. It bothers me you shared something that intimate with her." He put his forehead to hers, "I didn't share it, it just happened. And it wasn't that I didn't want you to do it. Trust me, I would love for you to do that. But because you want to, not because you have to, that's what you have to do to satisfy me. Because trust me, you satisfy me without that. But anytime you want to, I'm game." She laughed, "Just so we are clear, if you ever lie to me or fuck around on me in anyway, because I consider that cheating. Kissing, getting a blow job, or any kind of sexual contact, cheating in my book. Any of that, I am done." He kissed her, then cupped each sides of her face. "Crystal Clear." She put her hands on the sides of his neck, pressed her lips to his. Then gave him soft short kisses. Then she looked at him, rubbed her thumb over his cut, "Come on, let me fix that." He walked beside her, hand at the small of her back. He replayed the conversation as she told him about what her granddad told them. "So, I make you speechless?" She slapped his stomach, "Get that ego in check, Romeo, I said close." He smiled then he realized, every detail describe the way he was with her, only in front of her has he cried, and allowed his self to be weak, he was ready to beg her to forgive him. He has told her things he would never breath to another soul. She is the only woman that makes him speechless, and everyday he was with her a brick fell from the wall around his cold heart.

He sat on the toilet as she cleaned his gash and put a couple more stitches in. "Does it bother you that me and Lexie have our gifts?" she asked. He pulled her to straddle him, "Are you kidding? You have saved my ass with those gifts. If it wasn't for you and Lex, we would be dead." She smiled as Jo's words ran through her head, "He feels like he owes you, when he feels his debt is repaid, he will move on." He brushed the hair from her face, "Hey, are you ok?" "Yeah, it was something Jo said. That you and Sam hate witches, and the only reason you are here is because you feel like you owe me and Lexie something." He pulled her face to his and looked in her eyes, "You are not a witch, I am here because I want to be. If anybody should be worried it is me. I am afraid you are gonna wake up one day and realize you could do a lot better than me. That, you are just settling. I don't have a job, or one that pays. I can't provide for you. I can't be here every night. And I am so fucked up in the head, it is not even funny. You deserve better. I am afraid you are gonna wake up one day and decide you have waisted enough time on me." She ran her thumb over his lips. "When you are with a guy who as been to hell, literally, is trying to stop the end of the world. And kill the devil and save the world, you expect him to have a few issues. As you can tell I don't need or want you to provide for me. And you are not here every night because you are saving the world. I want you to want to be here, miss me when your not. I need you to trust me, respect me, and be honest with me. And if you feel that you can't, let me go." He kissed her and pressed his forehead to hers, "You are making me break all my rules." "What rules?" she asked. "Rule 1, don't do relationships, I think whether we know it or not, we have been in a relationship for a long time. Rule 2, don't cuddle, I can't lay next to you without holding you. Rule 3, don't stay for breakfast the next morning, we do breakfast, lunch and dinner. Rule 4, no chick flick moments, I have had more chick flick moments with you, than with Sam our whole lives." He tried to continue, but she put her finger to his lip. He stopped. She smiled and kissed him, "I am tired, lets crawl in bed and you can hold me." He kissed her and carried her to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Merry Christmas! Chapter 22

Lexie heard the alarm go off, 4am. She hit the alarm and rolled over to Sam. He was laying on his back, sheet just up to his hips. She smiled and slid off her panties and sit up and removed her shirt. She straddled him and begin to kiss his neck. She heard him moan. She smiled as she kissed down his neck and across his chest as she rolled her hips. Without opening his eyes he slid his hands up her thighs to her hips. She sat up, ran her hands softly down his chest while still rolling her hips. He open his eyes and looked up at her and moaned as he watched her. "Um, baby." She smiled and bit her lip. She lowered her lips to his and kissed him. She lifted off him enough to slid her hand between them and down to his dick. He gasped when he felt her grabbed him. She licked his neck down to his nipples as she stroked him. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. She stoked him slow and tight. His grip tightened on her hips. She kissed her way back to his lips. He grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips to hers. Lips to lips and tongues fighting for control. He was so hard all he wanted to do was slam into her. He sat up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Are you awake, baby?" she asked. He bit her bottom lip as he positioned his self at her opening then wrapped his arms around the small of her back and lowered her on him. She threw her head back and moaned, "Uhhh." He licked her lips, "What do you think?" he whispered as she lifted slowly and lowered back down. She smiled and he roughly took her lips. She rolled her hips as he begin to thrust his hips into her. Both begin to breath heavy. She leaned back on one hand the other on his shoulder. He looked down and watched has he thrust into her. "Shit, baby." he whispered. Then he took her nipple with his teeth and massaged it with his tongue. "Oh, God, Yes" she moaned. As he thrusted harder, she begin to bounce. He kissed between her breast and looked back at her. She moaned as she looked at him with pure lust in her eyes. He loved it, it was a new side of her, and it was turning him on like never before. "Sam, baby, please don't stop." He thursed harder and faster. She was so wet and he knew she was close and so was he. Just watching her he could feel his balls tighten. "Fuck, baby, you feel so good." he whispered. And moaned as he felt her tighten. "Yes, baby, cum for me." he said as he took her lips. As she moaned she tightened even more. "Oh God, Sam I'm cumin!" He pressed his forehead to hers as he thrusted harder and released. "Fuck, Baby, UHHH!" he moaned. She raised both arms and wrapped them around his neck as he held her tight. She kissed his neck and moved her lips to his ear, "Good morning." she whispered. He lightly bit her neck, "It is now." he whispered back. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her. Then looked her in the eye. "I love you, Lexie." She rubbed the back of his neck and pressed her forehead to his, "I love you too." He smiled and kissed her. She climbed off the bed and walked in the bathroom. He laid back and smiled. He felt relieved, he told her what he has been want to tell her for months.

Jade woke up alone. She looked at the clock, it was 8am. She didn't even feel Dean get up. She had restitched his cheek and they curled up in bed and fell asleep. She rolled over and saw a box and a note. She sat up and smiled as she opened the note.

I was at a loss as to what to get you. Lex told me what women like. So this is one of them. Don't mess with the others.

Dean

She opened the box and smiled. She opened the bottle and brought it to her nose, then smiled. "Dreaming" by Tommy Hilfiger. "Um" she moaned. She opened the bottle and sprayed it on her wrist. She got out of bed and set it on the dresser. Then made her way to the kitchen were Lexie was already drinking coffee. She poured her coffee and sat at the counter, running her wrist under Lexie nose, smiling. "He has great taste." Lexie said smiling as she stood. "I already got one too." Lexie was raising her t shirt. Jade stopped her. "Yeah, I know. I already saw it." They both laughed as Lexie's phone rang. It was Dawn. "Hey, Merry Christmas." Lexie said as she put the phone on speaker. "Merry Christmas, I was talking to Shay. Why don't we dress up a little today. Just the girls." "Like how dressed up?" Jade asked. "A dress, heels, make up. The whole nine yards." Jade rolled her eyes. "Ok, I guess." Lexie smiled, "I'm in, the guys are gonna love it." "Alright, I will call Shay, we will see y'all later." Lexie hung up the phone and they heard the four wheelers pull back up. The guys came in pulling off clothes. "Did y'all get one?" Jade asked. Dean looked at her and smiled. "No, but Josh did. I was with Josh. Sam was with Brent." Sam poured some coffee. "We saw a couple Doe. Maybe next time." Josh and Brent walked to the door, "We are gonna go put it in the freezer and get ready. We will see y'all later." Brent said. Dean and Sam waved, "See you later, man." Dean poured his coffee and sat next to Jade, "That was actually cool." Jade smiled, "I'm glad you had a good time." She leaned and kissed him. He caught a wiff of the perfume, it made is hair stand on end. "I knew it would smell good on you." "Thank you, I love it." Lexie stood, "Come on, I can't wait no longer." She grabbed Sam's hand, they all followed her to the den. "Ok, everybody grab a present and open them together." Lexie said. They all grabbed the gift. Dean opened his and smiled. "No way. A whole Craftsman tool set." Jade was sitting in the floor between his legs and Lexie was between Sam's. "A new watch." Sam said as he kissed Lexie. Both the girls got three pair of jeans. They looked at each pair, perfect size and style. Jade looked at Dean, "Lexie shopped for you." Lexie looked at her, "No, he picked it all out. I just pointed him in the direction." The girls gave then a kiss.

The girls got Ink'd and Ed Hardy shirts, Victoria Secret Bra's and matching panties. Lexie got G Strings and Jade got the lacy short boy's shorts. And both got a pair of diamond earrings. The boys got four new pair of jeans, Sam got three Polo button ups, t shirts to match each shirt, and a Ed Hardy watch. Dean got six new t shirts, a black long sleeve Ed Hardy, "Death before Dishonor", and a short sleeve, "Death and Glory", and Tommy Hilfiger cologne. Then the girls grabbed one more gift for each of the guys. Sam opened his. "Oh my God." Dean looked at him, "What?" Sam held up the box, "A I-pad." He kissed Lexie, "Thank you. You shouldn't have done this." Lexie looked at him, "I know, but I wanted to." Dean shook his gift and Jade grabbed his arm, "Don't, you are gonna break it." He looked at her and smiled as he opened the box. Sam and Lexie watched. "Phone, you got me a new phone." She smiled as he took it out of the box, "Yeah, yours is old. It is touch screen, you can actually send and receive pictures. Just take the sim card out of your old one and put it in. All your stuff from your old phone goes to this one. Your numbers and ring tones." He slid his sim card in and turned it on. "It is suppose to be the most durable there is. And it has a full text pad. The works." He smiled and leaned to her. Gave her his famous long soft kiss. Then looked at her, "Thank you. I love it. All of it. It's too much." She placed her hand on the side of his face as smiled, "It's not enough." she pressed her lips to his. Sam cleared his throat, "Ok, you girls have one more gift, but not till later tonight." The girls smiled, "More, Are we gonna have to wear these sexy panties to get it?" Lexie asked as she stood. "Oh yeah." Dean said as he patted Jade on the ass when she walked by. The girls went to the kitchen to put food in the oven as the guys cleaned up the paper. "I can official say, Christmas is my favorite day." Dean said. Sam smiled, "Maybe we can have both. Normal and hunting."

The guys showered and put on their new clothes and made it back to the kitchen as the girls were finishing up. Jade looked at Dean, she was right, he was even sexier. The long sleeve shirt fit him just right. "They fit alright?" she asked. He stood behind her and pressed against her. She felt him through her thin pajama pants. "What do you think?" he whispered as he kissed her neck. "Not bad." she said as she smiled. He held up his phone and took their picture. "Dean, I look awful." He kissed her neck and turned the phone so they could see the picture. She couldn't help but notice how happy he looked. He patted her ass. "I have to go shower." she said. Lexie was already getting ready. The guys didn't know the girls were actually gonna put on a dress. They had never seen them in a dress. After about an hour Lexie came out dressed. The guys were in the kitchen drinking a beer when she walked in. Her hair was full of big loose curls, make up perfect. Tight black dress, thin straps over her shoulders. Just a peek of cleavage. Tight to her hips and thighs and stopped just above her knees. Open toe tall black heels. Dean hit Sam on the arm, "Close your mouth, dude." Sam cleared his throat. "You look gorgeous." He said as he stood and kissed her neck. "Thank you." she said as she smiled, shyly. That made her even more beautiful. "I thought it was casual." Dean said. Lexie grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and poured a glass. "It is, the girls decided to dress up a little. Why do y'all look so surprised." Dean had to make his self take his eyes off her, "It's just we never seen you in a dress, much less one so hot." He took a long drink of his beer. Then he heard heels coming down the hall, his breath stopped. Jade walked in and looked at him. Her hair was pulled up with loose stands hanging. Her make up was flawless as she smiled. She had on a sheer black dress, v cut, tight on her hips and fell loose over thighs and legs, stopping above her knee. Tall black heels, that made her calf's look even more toned and sexy. Dean was froze with his beer to his lips. Eyes wide, starting to sweat. Jade smiled, "Are you breathing?" He sat his beer down, grabbed her hand and pulled her to him as he stood. He looked from her feet to her eyes, and he swore he saw them sparkling. "You just took my breath away." She smiled and kissed him as the door bell rang. "Come in." Jade yelled as she smiled at Dean. He turned her around in front of him and took another picture. His cheek to her cheek, both smiling. She took the phone and looked at the picture, "That is better." Then a whistle, "Damn, you two too?" Josh said as they came in and greeted everybody.

They ate and talked, just like before. They always had so much fun. The guys drank their beer as the girls opened the second bottle of wine. Dean looked at Jade and smiled as he felt her rub his thigh. It must be the wine because she felt the heat between her legs. She wanted to make sure he never thought of Jo again. He cleared his throat as he felt her slightly brush her hand over his crotch. He took a long drink of his beer. She smiled as she used her hand to rub him and finish the wine in her glass and pour more. The more she rubbed the harder he got. It turned him on that she was actually doing it with everyone sitting around the table, with no idea. She took another drink, and when she was satisfied he was fully hard she pulled her hand back to the table. He grunted under his breath, then looked at her and smiled an evil smile. If she wanted to play that game, he was gonna show her how it was done. She smiled and looked back at the girls as she felt his hand on her thigh. She looked at him. He lifted his beer to his lips and wiggled his eye brows. He slid his hand between her legs and automatically she slid them open. He slowly rubbed her through her panties, up and down her folds. She looked at him and slid her hand under the table and grabbed his forearm. She bit her bottom lip and tried to act like she was listen to what the girls were saying. He felt her wetness through her panties. He slid his hand in the top of her panties and she squeezed his arm tighter as she felt him slid his fingers over her clit. Then to her opening, she propped her head on her hand and her breath hitched. He slowly massaged her clit, while drinking his beer and listened to the guys talk. She slid her legs open further and bit her lip harder. He slid one finger in and begin to curl it inside her. She was so wet. He pulled it out and back in while using his thumb to massage her clit. Her breath was shallow and her grip was like a vice on his arm. He could feel her spasm on his finger. He knew it wouldn't be long. He knew exactly what she liked. And then he stopped. She gasped as he pulled his hand away. The girls looked at her as Dean smiled and brought his hand back to the table. "Are you ok?" Shay asked. Jade took in a deep breath and smiled, "Hiccups" she said. Dean looked at her and smirrked. She leaned to his ear, "I need to change my panties." He kissed her and smiled as she got up. He waited about a minute, then he got up and followed.

He smile when he walked in. She was standing at the dresser and pulling her panties off her foot. "What is wrong sweetheart?" She smiled, "I nearly got off at the table." He locked the door, she looked at him. "What are you doing?" He grabbed her hips and turned her and pressed her against the wall. Running his hands up her thighs, pushing up her dress. Taking her bottom lip between his. "Dean, we have a house full of people." He licked her lips, "I guess we have to be quiet." he said as he put his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her. She kissed him and ran her hand to his jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped them and pushed them past his hips. He pulled her to him and she rubbed her wet core up and down his dick. "Uh, so wet." he moaned. He lifted her and lowered her on him. "Ummm" she moaned as he filled her. He squeezed her ass and push his self deeper. "Shit" he whispered. She slowly rolled her hips forcing herself to adjust. He lifted her hips and pushed her back down on him. Then further up and pushed in harder, "Uhh Yes, Harder" she moaned. "You like that, baby?" he whispered on her lips. She bit his lip , "Uh huh" He increased his thrust and she moaned. "Uh, Uh, Uh," each time he pumped into her. Harder and harder. She loved it. She felt his strength and lust. He squeezed her ass, pumping even harder. She felt so good. "Fuck, you are so tight, so hot." he moaned. He pushed his forehead to hers, he was close and he wanted to feel her pulse around him. "Baby, cum with me." She looked at him and nodded. She was so close she couldn't form a word. He felt her tightened as she pushed his head to hers. "Uh, Uh, Um!" Her moans were louder. He pulled one hand to her mouth and covered it with his fingers spread out. Then she tightened her lips. He moved his hand and pushed his lips to hers. "That's it baby." He said as he felt his balls tighten. She whispered his name on his lips as she let go, "Dean, Dean, Oh God" He thrusted wildly as he exploded. "UGH, Fuck, Jade" She shook as she felt him cum. He pushed one more time deep and hard. "Muther fucker" he said as he gritted his teeth. Her breath was shaky and her body shivered. He kissed her as she tried to catch her breath. He slowly sat her feet on the floor and cupped her face. She smiled. "You just fulfilled one of my fantasies." he said as he smiled. She bit her lip, "I guess you owe me one." She kissed him and grabbed her clean panties and walked to the bathroom. He followed her. She cleaned up and stepped into her panties. He cleaned up and pulled up his pants. He stepped behind her and kissed her neck as she fixed her hair. "You shouldn't bother putting them on, because I am going to be pulling them off with my teeth in a couple of hours." She smiled, "I am gonna hold you to that." They both made their way back to the table and joined the conversation. Like nothing happened. He laid his hand on the top of her thigh. She laid hers on top of his and interlaced their fingers.


	23. Chapter 23

Do you know what this means? Chapter 23

Everyone was finished and the other two couples where saying their good byes. Dean and Sam shook the guys hand. "We had a good time this morning. We have to do it again." Dean said as they left. The girls were in the kitchen finishing the third bottle of wine. Now barefooted. Sam grabbed Lexie and they made their way to the bedroom. "I am gonna take a shower." Jade said as she walked down the hall. Dean smiled as he turned up the wine and finished the bottle. Walked to the bedroom and took of his clothes off and laid on the bed, tucking the little box under his pillow. He listen to the stereo and the shower run. Before long the shower cut off. She came out wrapped in a towel. "What Hurts the Most" Rascal Flatts played. She slid on the pair of light pink panties he bought and a pink Ed Hardy tank. She slid in bed next to him, head tucked in his neck. He rubbed her back listening to the song, building his nerve.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me.

I can take a few tear now and then and just let them out, I'm not afraid to cry every once and a while

Even though, goin on with you gone you still upsets me.

There are days now and again, I pretend, I'm ok, but that's not what gets me.

What hurts the most, was being so close, having so much to say and watching you walk away.

And never knowing what could have been, not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do.

She was tapping her finger on his chest and started to sing.

"It's hard to deal with pain of losing you, everywhere I go. But I'm doin it.

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder getting up, getting dressed, dealin with this regret

But I know if I could do it over, I would trade, give away, all the word that I saved in my heart, that were

Left unspoken

Then the chorus played. As Dean listen to the song and her, he realized, he was in love with her. He didn't just love her. He was in love with her. As the song went off, he kissed her forehead and sat up. She sat and crossed her legs, "What's wrong?" He wrapped his arm around her resting his hand on the small of her back. "Nothing, I love being her with you." Her heart nearly stopped, he was dumping her. She sucked in her breath as he continued. "I have never met anybody like you. Your beautiful, smart, tough, and sexy as hell. When men fantasize about the perfect woman, it is you. There is nothing about you I would change." He pulled out the box, she looked at him and took the box. She pulled the lid off and smiled. It was white gold two interlaced hearts trimmed in diamonds. She looked at him, "Do you know what this means?" He smirked, "Yeah, Lexie told me. It means that we are committed to each other. That you are my girl. All mine." She smiled as she pulled it out and slid it on her finger where she usually wears her mother's ring. Left hand ring finger. He rubbed her back. "Now it is official you are my Sweetheart." She looked at him as a few tears rolled down her face. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the tears. "Now you can't yell at me when I call you that." She nodded as she kissed him, "I guess not." He smiled and pressed his hand to her cheek as he softly kissed her lips.

They laid back on the bed, her head tuck in his neck. She slid her knee up his leg and to his crotch. She smiled, "You know this means you are all mine, and mine only." He smiled, "Careful what you wish for." She slowly rubbed her knee over his crotch and he grabbed her leg, pushing it harder onto him. She rubbed her hand over his chest. She raised her head and kissed him. Sliding her leg over him to straddle him. Pressing her lips to his, slowly rocking her hips. He moaned and ran his tongue over her lips, then lightly over her tongue. He ran hands up her thighs to her hips and to her ass. He pushed her hips down on him and she moaned. She sat up and grabbed the bottom of her tank, slowly pulling it over her head. He looked up her body to her eyes, biting his lips. She smiled as he ran his hands up her stomach to her breast. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She loved the way his hands felt on her body. Rough, big and strong, but yet gentle. He rubbed his palms over her nipples and she moaned. She ran her hands down his arms to his shoulders. Lowered her lips to his, kissed him rough and hard. He grabbed her ass and grinded into her. She kissed down his neck, over his chest, running her tongue over his nipples. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. She used her feet to slid the sheet off him. She kissed her way down his stomach. She wrapped her hand around his already hard dick as she ran her tongue down his love trail. He raised his head and looked at her, she looked back at him and smiled. She was gonna make sure that when she was done, Jo would be a non-fuckin-factor. She looked up at him as she ran her tongue over the tip. Moaning as she got the first taste of him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Shit, baby" he whispered. She stoked him with her hand as she closed her mouth around him. He moaned and put his hands on the back of her head. She pulled him out and ran her tongue up the under side and back around the tip. She felt the muscles in his body tense as he moaned. She lowered her mouth back on him. He grunted and looked back at her. "Shit, baby, feels so good." He watched as her head bobbed on him as she stoked him faster. She moaned around him as he begin to gently buck his hips. He felt the heat rise up his spine. "Uh, fuck" he moaned. He was about to explode, as bad as he wanted her to finish him, he didn't want it to be over. He lifted his head and grabbed her shoulders, "Baby, I'm about to.." She used her free hand to move one of his hand off her shoulder and moaned. He threw his head back and put his hands back on her head. She pulled him further and bobbed faster. He felt his ball tighten. "Jade, uh, uh" and she felt his thick juices slid down her throat. She slowly pulled him out, licked from his balls back to his stomach. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to him. She pushed her lips to his and massaged his tongue with hers. "Um" he moaned as he could taste his self on her. She sat back up and looked at him and smiled. "Not bad for an amateur." she said. He ran his hands up and down her sides has he smiled at her. "Not bad at all. What do you southern girls have to be the best at everything?" She ran her hands up his chest, "Go Big or go home." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her. She rubbed his back. She knew he was probably through for a while. But she just wanted to touch him.

He kissed down her neck to her breast, wrapping his hand around it and flicking his tongue over the nipple. She tilted her head back and moaned as she held his head to her chest. Then make his way to the other one. She rocked her hips. She gasped when in one swift motion, he had laid her on her back. He looked her in the eyes as she bit her lip. "I know you didn't think I was done yet?" he asked. His lips crashed to hers. Wildly kissing her. He broke the kiss and licked down her neck to her chest, down her stomach. Raised on his knees and put his hands on the top of her thighs, pushing her legs open and holding them to the bed. She looked at him as he looked at her wet folds. He licked his lips and lowered his head. She gasped when she felt his hot wet tongue slid up her folds, and moaned when he flicked it over her clit. He opened her folds with his hands, giving him direct access to what he wanted. She ran her hands through his hair as he massaged her clit with his tongue. Increasing his pace. She arched her back and moaned. Just the sounds coming from her lips was causing him to harden. Then she felt him slide one finger inside her. "Oh, God" she moaned. She clenched the sheets and arched her back. He looked up at her as he took her clit between his lips and sucked as he slid another finger inside her. He watched as the pleasure washed all over her. He felt her begin to tighten on his fingers. He licked and pumped faster. Her hips and legs begin to spasm. "Fuck, Dean, yes," He watched as ecstasy washed over her face. All the muscles in her body tensed as he felt her coat his fingers. He looked up at her as he slid his fingers in his mouth, "So sweet." he said, his voice husky. She looked at him as she took his face and pulled him to her. She licked his lips and then pushed her tongue to his. He grinded into her. He was ready. Ready to feel her around him. He positioned his self at her opening and slowly enter her. He laid his head next to hers. "Um" she moaned as he pushed further. "Uh, Baby, you are so tight." he whispered. She raised her legs to his sides and he grunted as he pushed even deeper. He begin to slowly pump in and out. She moaned each time he entered, hitting her spot. "Harder" she whispered. "That what you want, baby?" he asked. "Yes, please, Dean" He licked her ear then raised up on his knees. He grabbed her hips and lifted them on his thighs. He looked down at her as he thrusted hard into her. She closed her eyes and moaned, "harder". He tightened his grip on her hips and slammed into her. Over and over. She raised her arms and grabbed the headboard. "Oh God, Yes". He looked down at her and licked his lips. She was sexy as hell, her skin was toned and tanned. He grunted as he watched her breast bounce each time he thrusted into her. He could see the sweat dripping from his forehead as it landed on her. Each time he thrusted, her body shifted up. She looked at him. His body was rock hard, slick with sweat and every muscle tensed as he slammed into her. "Does that feel good, baby?" he asked. "Fuck…yes…close" she said. He threw his head back and growled. She felt so good, he couldn't hold out much longer. He could feel the heat rise in his spine. "Fuck, baby." He felt her tighten and her body twitch. He looked at her as he felt his ball tighten, "Look at me, baby." She looked up at him as she lost it. "Deannnn" He thrusted again and exploded. "Jade, baby, Uh" She closed her eyes and moaned. His grip on her hips loosened as he sat her hips back on the bed. He slid back up her body and she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her long and soft. She moaned when he pulled back to look at her. She smiled at him. "That was off the charts." he said. "Yeah, I know." He kissed her and rolled to his back. Pulled her to him and held her tight. They were both exhausted, no need to speak. Everything that need to be said was just said. Without a word.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam is his vessel. Chapter 24

Jade heard Dean's phone ringing. She open her eyes and looked at the clock as she felt him get out of bed and answer the phone. Three am. Too early, and she was exhausted. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Dean walked into the kitchen as he talked to Bobby on the phone. "It sounds like a simple salt and burn job." Dean said as he sat at the counter and rubbed his face. "Ok, we will head out in about an hour." He hung up the phone and made coffee, and headed to wake Sam. Dean told Sam everything Bobby told him as they finished their coffee. Sam stood, "Let me say bye to Lexie." Dean stood, "Ok, I will met you at the car." Then he turned and walked to Jade's room. When he opened the door he stopped. She was laying on her stomach, one leg bent, her head facing him. The sheet covering half of her ass. He smiled as he pulled out his phone and took a picture. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned and gently pressed his lips to hers. She moaned and then opened her eyes. When he came into focus she saw he was dressed. "Where are you going?" she asked as she sat up and pulled the sheet over her breast. "Bobby has a job, he thinks it is something we need to check out. It may be nothing, but we need to make sure." She ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She knew he wouldn't be here forever, but she hoped it would be a little longer. She smiled and kissed him. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. She pulled back and smiled, "Be careful." He gave her a quick kiss, "I will, go back to sleep. I will call you later." Then another quick kiss and he stood and walked to the door. She laid on the bed and watched as he walked to the door. Then turn back, looked at her and smiled, before walking out.

Jade woke up around ten and walked into the kitchen. Lexie was sitting at the counter, her head in her hands. Jade walked to the coffee pot. "Hang over?" Jade asked as she sat at the counter with her coffee. Lexie lifted her head, "I don't know, I woke up sick at my stomach this morning." Jade smiled, "Are you pregnant?" she asked just joking. "God, I hope not. Better not be." Lexie's mind begin to race, trying to remember when she had her last period. She knew she had not missed a pill. Jade could tell something was wrong. "What is wrong?" Lexie put her head back in her hands. "I can not remember the last time I had my period. But with everything that has been going on, it is normal to miss one." Jade looked at her, "When was the last time you had one?" Lexie knew she had missed one, but it could have been two. "I know I didn't have one last month, and I may have missed the one before." Jade looked at her with her eyes wide. "Lex, may have. How long have you felt nauseous?" "Well, it started about a week ago, but it wasn't bad. And I haven't actually threw up till this morning." They were both quite for a few minutes. The last thing Lexie or Sam needed was a baby. She wasn't ready for a baby. Never really wanted one. "It is probably stress. It will pass." Jade looked at her, "Well, there is one way to make sure. Get dressed, we are going to the drug store."

The guys had got into town about nine and were doing a little research on the case. Sam was looking at the news article, "This sounds like a simple haunting." Dean was playing with his new phone, "Well, we check it out in the morning. Salt and burn, then head out. Hey, this thing has internet." Sam looked at him and shook his head. "You are just now figuring that out?" Sam stood and walked out side. Pulled out his phone and text Lexie. "Looks like a simple job. Shouldn't be long. Call me when you get off." Dean was inside looking through the pictures on his phone when Sam walked back in. Dean got to the one of him and Jade Christmas morning and smiled. She was beautiful. The next picture was the one he took before he left, her in the bed asleep. He remembered the first thing that ran through his mind the first time he saw her. What she would look like naked. Now he knew. Sam laid back on the bed, "I remember when a job was done, we searched for the next one. Now I want the job done so I can get back to Lexie." Dean smirked "Tell me about it, I'm already ready to go home." Sam looked at him and smiled. Sam had always wanted the normal life. The beautiful wife, kids, 9-5 job, family dinners, the whole nine yards. But Dean never even considered it. And now he wanted to go home, home to Jade.

Sam felt movement on the bed, he opened his eyes and quickly stood. He stared at Jess, his girlfriend in college that Yellow eyes killed. The one he thought would one day be his wife. "You are not real. I am dreaming, why am I seeing you. It has been three years." She sat up and smiled, "You are dreaming, but I had to see you." He sat on the edge of the bed, "Why now?" She rubbed his face, "I had to tell you how proud of you I am. You killed the thing that killed me. You are saving the world. You found your purpose. And you have let someone finally get close to you." He looked down at the floor as he took her hand, "I'm sorry Jess." She squeezed his hand, "For what? She was made for you. We were good together, but we were just practice. Sooner or later it would have ended." He looked at her, "I loved you, Jess. I didn't think I would ever get over you. And when I finally moved on, I was too busy for a relationship. But when I saw her.." She interrupted him, "You knew. She is the one Sam. She also has a little piece of you." He looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" "You will find out in time." She leaned to whisper in his ear, and her voice changed to a male voice. "Everything will reveal itself in time." Sam jumped up and now there was a man sitting on the bed. "Who the hell are you?" Sam asked as he looked over at Dean still sleeping on the bed. "He can't hear us, I have many names. But my father named me Lucifer." Sam back away from him, "The devil. What do you want?" Lucifer smiled, "You, Sam, I am almost ready for my vessel. You are my vessel."

The girls fell asleep on the sofa watching a movie. Jade woke up screaming Sam's name. Lexie jumped up and looked at her. She was white as a ghost, panting, and sweat pouring down her face. "What is it?" Lexie asked. Jade ran her hands through her hair, "It's Sam." she said trying to process what she saw. Lexie grabbed her shoulders, "Is he hurt? What is it?" Jade took a deep breath, "Lucifer wants Sam for his vessel. I saw him talking to Sam in his dream." Lexie put her hand over her mouth as Jade grabbed her phone and called Dean.

Dean fumbled over the night stand till he felt his phone. "Yeah?" he voice still hoarse from sleep. "Dean, where's Sam?" His mind was still hazy has he sat up and turned on the light. "What?" he asked as he looked over to see Sam asleep on the other bed. "Where is Sam? Is he asleep?" Dean cleared his throat, "Yeah, what is wrong?" He knew by the tremble in her voice and by what time it was, something had her terrified. "Wake him up." "Jade, tell me what is going on." She took a deep breath, "I saw Sam talking to Lucifer in his dream. Please just wake him up." Dean was silent, her visions were always on the money. He stood and looked at Sam as he made his way to the bed.

"I am not gonna do it." Sam said. Lucifer looked at him and smiled. "I tried to does this the right way and asked. Please don't force me to take matters into my own hands." Sam gritted his teeth, but before he could say anything he heard Dean. "Sam, wake up. Sam." he felt his body shake. He opened his eyes and sat up, gasping for air. He looked to the other side of the bed. He looked at Dean, "Where is he?" Dean looked at him, "Who?" "The devil, he was here." Dean sat on his bed across from him, his phone in his hand. Then he realized Jade was still on the phone. "Jade" Jade had the phone on speaker. "I'm still here." Dean looked at Sam, "Jade saw it. What did he say?" Sam looked at him, "He wants me for his vessel." The girls were silent, they never saw this coming. Dean came to the phone, "I will call you back." Sam looked at him, "What are we going to do?" Dean stood and rubbed his hand over his mouth, letting it all set in his mind. He didn't know what to do, but he knew who would. "Cas, get down here." The words were barely out of his mouth and Cas appeared. "I guess Lucifer has found his vessel." Dean said as he looked at Cas. Cas seemed confused, since he held Dean escape heaven, he doesn't get information as quickly. "He wants me." Sam said. "You saw him?" Cas asked. "Yeah, he Freddie Kruegered him. Showed up in his dream." Dean said as he grabbed a beer. "We have to hide you two." they both looked at him confused. "I need to mark you with a protection marking." Cas said as he pushed up the sleeves of his coat. Dean held up his hand, "Wait, we have protection tattoos." Cas looked at him, "He is an angel, not a demon. I need to protect your souls." Sam stood and walked to Cas, "What do we need to do?" Without saying a word, he put his hands on Sam's ribs, his hands begin to glow. Sam threw his head back and yelled. Dean looked at them, froze in shock. It only took a few seconds and Cas lowered his hands. Sam bent over and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "What the hell was that?" Dean asked, eyes wide. Cas turned to Dean, "It is painful, but it doesn't take long." Cas grabbed a belt from the floor and held it to Dean, "Would you like to bite down on this?" Sam looked over to him. "No, thanks." he stood and smirked at Cas when he looked at him. "Damn, just do it." Dean said holding his arms out and closing his eyes. He clenched his teeth and fist as he yelled. He sat back on the bed when Cas pulled back. "Son of a bitch." he said, teeth still clenched and rubbing his sides. "Now you will be hiding from all angels and demons. I will need to get me a phone so we can contact each other." Sam sat on his bed and shook his head, "Calling an angel on a cell phone. I have officially heard it all." "I will need to see Bobby, Lexie and Jade. They are the ones closest to you. He will use them to persuade you to give him permission. They need to be hidden also. As soon as possible." The boys looked at him, "Don't just show up at the house, let us warn them. You are gonna freak them out if we don't tell them what is going on." Dean said as he grabbed his phone and walked outside. He tightened his lips and kicked the tire of the Impala. Him and Sam have caused them so much bullshit since they met. Not just the physical shit, but the mental torment, that is never ending. The image of Jade tied up and Leland raping her flashed in front of his eyes. The pain and hurt Lexie had to go through while Sam was detoxing from demon blood. And now he had to call and tell her she was gonna have to get her ribs seared with protection markings because the devil would be coming for them. And he knew she would do it, no questions asked. And he also knew, it was because of him. He looked up at the sky, "Do you have to fuck with every single thing that is good in my life. Why can't I just have one thing untouched by this heaven and hell bullshit war. Just her. The only thing that was actually real and personal." He looked at the ground and shook his head. Then he saw Cas's feet. " He gave her to you, Dean. He has a plan for you. She is a big part of it." Dean looked at him and smirked, "I am not in the mood for your destiny speech. Not now. I don't want to hear about the big plan. All I wanted was for her to be able to live her life. And be able to be with her without this shit being a part of it." "This will keep them hidden for a while, but I am sure Lucifer knows about them. He will eventually find them. He would never harm Sam, he needs him strong. But there is no limit to what he would do to you or the girls and Bobby, what ever it takes to get him to say yes." Dean smirked and threw his beer bottle against the brick wall of the motel. "This is all our fault. We should have never went there that day. But no, not only did we go, we kept going back. Hell, even took them on some jobs." Cas looked at him, "Dean, it doesn't matter, no matter what you would have done or not done, we would always end up here. There is a reason she is in your life. I am not sure what that reason is yet, but sooner or later, it will make sense." Dean shook his head and looked ahead. "You know, I may not be able to change the fact that once again, something else will be out for them. But I can make it harder for the bastard to find them. The further away me and Sam are the further he will be." Cas leaned next to Dean on the Impala. He was not able to feel human emotion, but he knew what it looked like. Dean had changed since he came back from the pit. He smiled more, took time to actually build a friendship with Jade. He saw the way he looked at her. The same way John looked at Mary. Jade was a lot like Mary. Cas knew what Dean was thinking, and he knew it was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done. Dean pulled out his phone, "Go to Bobby first, I am going to call Jade." Before he pulled the phone to his ear, Cas was gone.

Jade: "Hey, are y'all ok?"

Dean: "Yeah, Cas will be there soon."

Jade: "Yeah, Sam said something about some protection thing on our ribs. Do you really think he will come for us?"

Dean moved the phone from his mouth and rubbed his hand over his mouth and chin. He could hear the fear in her voice. Which was different, because even if she was afraid, she always managed to hide it. "Yeah, I think he will. Bobby is coming to do some stuff to the house. Angel proofing. I don't guess I could talk you two into staying in the house until we figure out something else."

Jade smiled, "Not a chance."

Dean: "I didn't think so. Just be careful, pay attention to everything around you. If something doesn't seem right, it probably isn't."

The girls grew up in this life. It was second nature to them. But this wasn't just another demon, one they could just freeze or blow up. It was Satin, and he wasn't a demon, he was an angel.

Jade: "When will you be back?" She never actually felt like she needed him to be safe. But she wanted him home. Dean kicked the tire again, he couldn't tell her that he couldn't come back until they had either kill the devil or found a way to lock his ass back up. He cleared his throat.

Dean: "I don't know. We haven't even started on the job and now we have to figure out what to do about this Lucifer thing. We are a mile behind." Dean could kick his own ass, while he was eating turkey and playing Santa, Lucifer found a meat suit and tracked them down.

Jade took a deep breath and sat on the bed. She missed him, it was weird. She always loved when they came back, but it never really bothered her when he was gone. She looked up to Cas. "Cas is here."

Dean: "Ok, I will call you later."

Jade: "Ok, be careful."

Dean: "You too" He hung up the phone and walked back inside.

Jade looked at Cas. "Is this gonna hurt?" Cas looked at her, "Yes, very much." She stood and raised her arms as she closed her eyes. "Let's do this."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Dean walked back into the motel as Sam was hanging up with Lexie. "We need to talk." Dean said as he sat on the end of the bed. "About what?" Dean ran his hand over his face. "I can't keep doing this. I can't keep letting the mess we are in effect them. This is our shit. We started this, or I did. I mean, come on, we are trying to hide them from Lucifer, Sam." Sam looked out the window, "What do you want to do? They are already knee deep in this thing." Dean stood and grabbed another beer. "Maybe so, but the further away we are the further he is. I say we stay on the road, figure out what Lucifer is planning and track his ass." Sam took a deep breath, he knew Dean was right. But he hated the thought of being away from Lexie. Dean sat at the table with the laptop. Sam was on the bed with the I-pad. "Let's figure out who is haunting this book store and get out of town." Dean said.

Cas marked the girls and was trying to find out what Lucifer was up to. The girls were sitting in the den, hoping one of the guys would call back. "Dean was kinda short, something else is going on." Jade said. "Why would he want Sam as his vessel. Is it because of the demon blood?" Jade shrugged, "I guess, by the way, did you tell him?" Jade asked. "No, with everything going on, I figured it was best to wait. I made an appointment for tomorrow." Jade nudged her with her elbow, "I am gonna be an aunt." Lexie smiled.

The boys were dressed in their suit and ties, ready to interview the owner of the book store below the apartment. They got into the Impala, neither really having anything to say. Both trying to process what was going on. They knew they agreed to keep their distance from Lexie and Jade, but in reality, they were agreeing to break it off, for good. "Are we even gonna call and explain, or are just gonna disappear?" Sam asked. Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He knew he should at least call but if they were going to do it, they needed to break all contact. He knew if he called, he wouldn't go through with it. Hearing her voice, he would want to run right to her. "Sam, this is the best thing for them. I couldn't live with myself if something happen to one of them, and if the devil finds out about them, that something is a guarantee." Sam looked at Dean, "So we are gonna let them think that they aren't good enough for an explanation?" Dean looked at Sam then back out the windshield, "At least they will be alive to hate us." Sam looked out the windshield, jaw tightened, "We owe them better, they deserve better." Dean pulled the car next to the curb in front of the bookstore. "They deserve better than us. And this is our chance to make sure they live long enough to find it." Dean got out and waited on the side walk for Sam to catch up. "I guess it is too much to ask to have just a little normal in our lives." Sam said as they walked to the door. "I guess your right." Dean said as he held the door open.

They walk to the counter and wait as the store owner continues to look at something on his computer screen. They pull out their fake badges and Sam clears his throat. "I am Agent Tyler and this is my partner Agent Rose. We would like to ask you a few questions about the apartment upstairs." The guy continued looking at his screen, "Like what?" he asked. Dean looked at Sam and back to the guy. "Have you heard any strange things happening. Like temper dropping, scratching like maybe rats?" "Since when is the FBI interested in rat infestations?" The guy asked, then finally looked at Sam and Dean and smiled. "Oh I get it. You guys are LARPing." Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at the guy. "What is LARPing?" Sam asked. "Live action role playing. From those books where the two brothers hunt demons and monster. What were their names? Sean and Dan, no, uh, Steve and Dillion, no." Dean raised his eyebrows, "Sam and Dean?" The guy pointed his finger at Dean, "That's it. The books weren't real popular, more of an underground cult following. Way underground." The guy walked around the counter as the Sam and Dean watched. "I do have one of the series." The man looked through a row of books as the guys watched. "You said series?" Sam asked. The man handed the book to Dean, "Yeah, there were five or six. This is one of the series." Dean looked at the front of the book, rolled his eyes and handed Sam the book. On the cover was a picture of two Fabio looking dudes with out their shirts. Sam looked at the back of the book. He leaned and whispered to Dean, "This is when you went to hell." Dean rolled his eyes, "Who is this Chuck Shirley?" The man looked at the guys, "He is the writer, a real recluse, they say he doesn't come out much. He hasn't wrote anything in a while though." Dean looked at Sam then back at the man, "Thanks, we will keep in touch." The guys walked to the Impala and sat in silence for several minutes. Sam begin to read through the book.

"This has every detail of our life. Written out for everyone to read." Dean looked at him, "Like what?" Sam smiled, "You didn't tell me that when Jade came to the motel that night with the stuff on Lilth that you came back with a girl, and she was waiting on you inside." Sam laughed, "She said she was your wife." Dean smiled thinking back, he didn't think it was funny then, but thinking back, it was pretty funny. Then Sam stopped laughing, "You told her to pretty up, all she was good at was serving drinks and dancing on the bar?" Dean smile quickly faded, he always regretting saying that. "Pull out that I-pad of yours and lets find out where we can find this Chuck Shirley. Find out how he knows this shit." Dean said as he cranked the car.

The girls had tried several times to get a hold of the boys. It had been 24 hours and no call, no text, and neither were answering their phone. Jade was pissed and Lexie was worried. Jade had drove Lexie to the doctor's appointment, they got the confirmation they both already knew. They were both happy but Lexie was worried and confused. Jade turned down the radio, "This is happy news, why do you look so terrified?" Lexie looked out the windshield, "Because I am, do I really want to bring a baby into a world that may or may not be ending? How does Sam feel about babies, I never even asked him." Jade looked at Lexie, "The first thing you need to do is decide if you want to keep it. Then tell Sam what you have decided. It is your decision. If you decide to keep it and he doesn't want to be a part of it, then that is when I step in. If you want to do this, I am behind you all the way. And of you don't, I am still with ya." Lexie looked at Jade and smiled as tears begin to roll down her face. "I want this baby. I never wanted one before, but as soon as the doctor said, "You are pregnant." I knew." Jade grabbed her hand as tears filled her eyes, "Then we are having a baby, with or without a daddy."

Dean pulled up in front of an old house. "This is the house?" Dean asked as they both looked at the house. "That is the address that popped up on google." Sam said as they both got out and walked up the stairs. "Looks like a haunted house." Dean said as Sam knocked on the door. Nothing. Dean stepped to the door and pounded. "Chuck Shirley!" They heard the lock click and the chain slide. Then the door opened just enough to see his face. Dean looked at him, not what he expected. Short, hairy face, bushy hair and glasses. "Can I help you?" "Yes, we need to talk to you about your series of books, Supernatural." Sam said. The man looked up and Sam, "Who are you?" Chuck asked. Dean pointed to Sam then his self, "Sam and Dean Winchester." Chuck rolled his eyes, "Funny, look, I appreciate that you are fans, but I am not interest in the LARPing thing." Chuck tried to shut the door but Dean put his foot in and pushed Chuck in the house and against the wall. His arm across his chest. Sam walked in and shut the door. Dean looked Chuck in the eyes, "I want to know how you know the stuff you know?" Chuck swallowed hard, "Your not kidding." Sam looked at Chuck, "We are not kidding." Chuck looked at Sam, "I never printed the last name of the brothers." Dean pushed his arm harder into his chest, "Time to start talking." Chuck shook his head and Dean released him and they both followed him into a large living room. Full of papers and books. Shuck sat at a desk with a computer and quickly cut it off. "I seen it in a dream." Dean and Sam looked at each other, Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam shrugged. "You dreamed it, you're a psychic?" Dean asked. Chuck shook his head, "No, I only see what you two do." Sam picked up some papers on the desk and started to read. "It was the first real Thanksgiving or Christmas the two had ever had." Dean looked at Sam as he continue to scan the papers. Then he begin to read aloud again. "Dean slipped his hand under the table and slid up her dress. She slid open her legs as he ran his hand up her thigh." Dean snatched the paper from Sam. "Give me that." Sam smiled as Dean read to his self. Then he looked at Chuck. "It's like what I see, I write, then it comes true." Dean looked at Sam as he folded the papers and put then in his pocket. Sam looked at Chuck, "So what ever you write happens? When did you write that?" Chuck looked at Dean, "About three months ago." Dean turned and ran his hand over his face. "Sorry about all the beatings. I know it wasn't pleasant." Dean turned back around. "Hell wasn't really all that fun." Chuck hung his head. "What are you writing now?" Sam asked. Chuck was hesitant but the look on Sam and Dean's face told him he would have to tell of he would be able to type again. "Someone is taking secret weapons from the angels. And.." Before he could finish Cas appeared. "Sam, Dean." The boys looked at him, "Good, maybe you could tell us what is going on." Dean said. "This is Chuck, he is a prophet of the Lord." Cas said. Dean raised his eyebrows, "He is a prophet, this guy." Cas looked at him blankly, "You should have met Luke." Chuck shrugged as Dean and Sam looked at him. Cas broke the silence, "I need your help. Michael's sword is missing. You need to find it." Sam and Dean looked at Cas, "And how are we gonna do that?" Dean asked. " Dean, this sword is very dangerous in the wrong hands. We have to find it. I have faith in you." Cas said, and disappeared. The boys looked at Chuck, "Do you know where we can find this sword?" Chuck shook his head, "I haven't got that far." "Great!" Dean yelled as he walked out with Sam right behind him. As the door shut, a tall bald man appeared in front of Chuck. "Two angels in one day. I must be in real trouble." Chuck said as he took a drink of his whiskey. "I am Zachariah, and I am here to let you know, you are not gonna tell the Winchester anything else. They must find out what we have planned for them on their own." Chuck sat down his glass and tried to get up, but couldn't. Zachariah smiled, "Not another word to the Winchesters, I will be watching." Then he disappeared.

Later that night Chuck finally fell asleep. And before long the visions started. He had an address. He jumped up and went to the phone. Then a lighten strike. He pulled back his hand. "Guess they weren't kidding about watching." He sat at his desk and poured some whiskey, trying to figure out how he was going to get the address to the brothers.


	26. Chapter 26

You are the sword. Chapter 26

It had been two days, and nothing. They had no idea where to begin to look for the sword. Everywhere they looked was a dead end. Sam was sitting at the table and Dean was on the bed cleaning his gun. Something was bothering Sam, Dean could tell. He had been distant. "What is wrong with you?" Dean asked. Sam stood and walked the window. "The dream the other night. I keep replaying it in my head. First I saw Jess. She knew about Lexie. She said that Lexie was the one. That me and her were just practice. She also said that Lexie had a part of me." Dean raised his eyebrows, "Part of you, what the hell does that mean?" Sam shrugged, "I don't know. But what bothers me is, was Jess really Lucifer? And if he was, then that means he knows about Lexie and Jade." They were both silent for a minute. Dean pulled out his phone as Sam looked at him. "Who are you calling?" Sam asked. "Cas." Dean said putting the phone to his ear. "I need to talk to you. We are in the room." Before Dean could hand up the phone, Cas was standing in front of them. "Have you found the sword?" Cas asked. "No, and have no idea where to look. The reason I called, before Sam saw Lucifer in his dream he saw Jess. And she knew about Lexie. Does that mean he already knows about them?" Dean asked as Sam sat back at the table. "Yes, he came as Jessica first to make sure Sam would talk to him. He already knows about them. You need to call them. They are beginning to get restless. Neither of you are answering their calls." Dean looked at Sam then back at Cas, "We can't call them. We decided to not have any contact until this is over." Sam looked out the window. Cas looked at Sam then at Dean, "That may take months. If you go that long, they will give up and move on." Dean went back to cleaning his gun, trying to avoid eye contact. "Well, if that is what happens then at least they will be alive." "Yes, until he finds them. And he will find them." Sam looked at Cas, "You need to explain it to them. Talk to them." Cas looked at Sam, "You need to find a way to talk to them." Sam shook his head and looked at Dean, "Dean is right. We can not risk them anymore. This was not part of the plan when we meet them. They were helping us with Yellow Eyes. This is too much." Dean looked at Sam then at Cas, he knew that Cas could get to them undetected. He could explain to them what was going on. Maybe it would be easier if they knew they were only staying away to protect them. "Talk to them, Cas." Cas looked at Dean and nodded as he disappeared.

Sam was still sitting at the table and Dean was putting his gun back together, when there was a knock on the door. Sam stood and pulled his gun out as Dean sat on the bed with his now loaded. Sam pulled the door open just a little. Enough to see a short blonde girl smiling back at him. "Sam?" Sam looked at her confused and raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, do I know you?" She put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back into the room. Looking up at him smiling and rubbing his chest, "No, but I know all about you." Dean raised his eyebrows and watched as the girl continued to rub up and down Sam chest. She moved closer to Sam, "You are so firm." Then she looked at Dean. "You are not what I expected. Shorter." Dean squinted his eyebrows and huffed. She looked back at Sam still rubbing his chest. "I am Becky, a friend of Mr. Shirley." Dean stood, "Chuck?" She continued to rubbed Sam, "I have a message. He knows where the sword is. The angels are watching him. They don't want you to know for some reason." Sam tried to back away but she stepped closer. Sam looked up in the air, "Could you stop touching me?" She continued to massage his chest, smiling at him. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him. Becky looked back up at Sam, "He also said you should call Lexie. Whoever that is." Dean walked next to her, "Where is the sword?" Becky looked at Dean, "In a castle, on a hill, made of 42 dogs." Sam looked at Becky very confused, "What the hell does that mean?" Dean went to his bag and drug out their dad's journal, flipping through the pages, and them stopping. "I got it." He showed a business card to Sam, "Castle storage, 42 Rover Hill. That is a lock up dad had. Look at the address." Dean said. Sam looked at Dean, "We may need a little help." Dean pulled out his phone and called Bobby. Sam looked back at Becky, turned her and walked her to the door, "Thank you Becky, tell Chuck we will call him." He shut the door and turned to Dean, who was sitting on the bed laughing. Sam kicked Dean's foot as he walked past, "Shut up, there is nothing funny about what just happened. She molested me." Dean laughed harder. "Come on man, it was funny. Hey, if you get the urge, I am sure she would love to…" Sam stopped him, "If you finish that sentence I will shoot you. What did Bobby say?" "He will be here in about a hour." Sam walked to the bathroom as Dean, with his phone still in his had, looked at the missed calls. All from Jade. He really wanted to call her, but he knew the best thing was to try and forget her. Usually by now, he would have been moved on to the next one. But whatever it was he was feeling for her, made it impossible. Sam stood at the counter, the screen on his phone to Lexie's name, wanting to hit send and call her. But in his mind that would be her death sentence. Even if Lucifer knew about her, if he stayed away, maybe she wouldn't seem important. And maybe, Lucifer would want to use her to get to him.

The girls were talking and laughing as they walked back into the house from shopping. "That was just what we needed." Lexie said following Jade in the kitchen. Then running right in to the back of Jade as Jade froze when she saw Cas. "What is wrong?" Lexie asked. "I am not here because something is wrong. Sam and Dean ask me to talk to you." Jade and Lexie both let out a deep breath and sat down their bags, sitting at the counter. Cas continued, "Lucifer already knows about the two of you. Sam and Dean thought you would be safer if they didn't call or have any contact with the two of you. If Lucifer thinks he can use you two to get to them, he will. The less important you seem to Dean and Sam, the less the chance he will try to get to you." He tilted his head and looked at Lexie, "Does Sam know?" She looked at him surprised, "Know what?" He tilted his head again and she knew he already knew. "No, I just found out. I have not been able to reach him." Jade grabbed a beer from the fridge, "So instead of calling and telling us what is going on, they sent you. How long is this no contact gonna last?" "Until the devil is dead or locked back in the cage." Jade smirked, "That is the biggest bunch of bullshit I have ever heard." Cas looked at her confused. Jade continued, "They sent you here to smooth the blow. So we think they are doing this to protect us. " Cas hung his head, "For now, I guess." Lexie stood, "Well, you tell them to go ahead and do what they have to do. Stop the Apocalypse. Don't worry about us. We were fine before them and we are gonna be even better without them." She stormed out crying. Cas looked back at Jade, "I am sorry to upset her. I tried to get them to come their selves. They do not want to put you in harms way." Jade smirked, "If you believe that, I have some ocean front property for real cheap." "I do not need to purchase property." Jade smiled, patted him on the shoulder, "Just tell them to save the world. We are big girls, we don't need to be protected. They can feed that bullshit to somebody else." She turned to walk away but turned back to Cas, "Tell Dean, I wish he had as much faith in me as I have in him." She walked to her room as Cas disappeared.

The boys were sitting at the table eating when there was a knock on the door. Dean stood gun in hand as he walked to the door. "Who is it?" he asked. "It's Bobby." Dean opened the door and Bobby walked in with a bag and sat at the table. He pulled out several books and laid them on the table. "This Michael Sword is one bad weapon, it is what he used to cast Lucifer from heaven. Michael is the king of the wrath thing in heaven. He is heaven's lead general." The boys look at Bobby, "So, this sword is something that can put Lucifer back where he belongs?" Sam asked. Bobby shrugged, "That is what it sounds like. But not only does heaven want it back, you can bet Lucifer wants it too." Sam stood, "Well, if we get it first, we can put an end to this." Bobby looked at Dean then to Sam, "Sam, why don't you go fill up my car so we don't have to stop." Sam looked at him confused, but agree. Sam took Bobby's keys and walked out.

Dean looked at Bobby, "What was that about?" Bobby stood, "This is all his fault, he started this whole thing." Dean watched Bobby, he knew something was off. "No, I started it in hell." Dean stood as Bobby turned around, "That's right." Bobby said as his eyes turned black. Before Dean could react Bobby grabbed his throat and held him in the air choking him. "Your daddy was right about him, you should have killed him when you had the chance." The door flies open and in walks a dark haired woman and a large man. Bobby slings Dean against the wall and the woman hands Bobby a knife. She kneels next to Dean and licks his lips, "Did you miss me?" Dean looked at her as she pulled him up to his feet by his throat. "Meg." Dean said. She smiled and turned him in front of her, arm around his throat. She looked at Bobby, "Kill him." Dean looked in Bobby's black eyes, "Bobby, fight it. Don't do it." Bobby's eyes were normal, he turned the knife around and pushed it through his stomach. Black smoke seeped out of his mouth and he dropped to the ground. Dean elbowed Meg, bent and grabbed the knife and lunged toward her as Sam comes back in. Meg leaves her host and escapes.

The boys load Bobby into the Impala and speed to the nearest hospital. Once the trauma team wheel him off, the boys head to the car. Dean pulls out his phone and calls Ellen to come and sit with Bobby. "Her and Jo are on the way." Dean said as he hung up the phone. "I hate just leaving him." Sam said. "Me too, but we can not wait, we have to get the sword." Dean said. They were both silent the rest of the ride. Both worried about Bobby and getting the sword.

Sam and Dean pulled up to the storage building around midnight. They both got out and headed to the trunk. While digging for weapons, Dean's phone rings. He looks at it, "It is Cas." He said as he answered it.

Dean: "Yeah"

Cas: "Where are you?"

Dean: "At my dad's storage in Colorado, according to Chuck, the sword is hidden here."

Cas: "That is strange. How did it get there? It can't be a demon."

Dean: "I don't know, but your angel friends didn't want us to know. Did you talk to the girls?"

Dean turned around, phone still to his ear, to see Cas.

Cas: "Yes, they are not very happy. They wanted me to tell you to kiss their asses. They will be better without you."

Dean put his phone in his pocket and leaned on the trunk. He felt a pain in his chest as he replayed the words from Cas through his head. Cas looked at Sam, "It is very important that you contact Lexie." Sam raised his eyebrows, "Is something wrong, is she hurt?"

Cas: "No, but she needs to discuss a very important matter with you."

Sam: "Well, Bobby is in the hospital, he stabbed his self. So between him and the sword, I'm a little busy. I think she made it very clear she doesn't want to talk to me about anything."

Sam looked at Dean who was off in La La land. Already regretting the decisions they had made. Leaving Bobby. And he already missed the hell out of Jade. He would wake up in the middle of the night reaching for her. Sometimes he could swear he smelled her perfume. The one he bought her, only to look around and nothing. It had only been a week. He kept telling his self it would get easier. Sam stood in front of him, "You ready?" Dean looked back at him, "Yeah" Dean looked at Cas, "Stay out here, come in if it takes to long." Cas nodded as he watched them walk inside the building. Cas had a bad feeling about this, but he didn't know why.

Back at the house the girls were curled up on the couch watching a movie. Both had spent the day in their rooms. Crying, then cleaning, taking out their anger on their closets. Getting rid of things neither wore anymore. But neither could bring themselves to get rid of the things they got from the boys. They had a big party planned for the next night at the bar. A big New Year's Eve party. "I guess we will both be spending the next year alone." Lexie said. Jade smirked, she was still furious. "Not me. I may not be kissing anybody tomorrow at midnight, but I will not go the next year with out sex. That is just ridiculous." Lexie smiled, "You and Dean are really cut from the same mold." Jade felt her heart break as Lexie said his name. Just when things were going great, they were on the same page. It all falls apart. Why can't they just get easy. Then Dean's words ran through her head. "There is no fun in that." She pulled the cover closer to her and closed her eyes. Hoping, that eventually, the images of him would fade and she could sleep.

Dean rolled up the door to the unit. On the floor lied two dead bodies. The boys stepped over the bodies and on in. They stopped when they saw Zachariah. "They are demons, we couldn't let them get the sword." he said. Dean threw his hands up, "We don't have the sword. So why are you here?" Zach laughed. "What the hell is so funny?" Dean asked. Zach looked at him, "You are, chucklehead. You are the Michael sword. Dean Winchester is the sword." Dean looked at him confused, "I am Michael's vessel?" "You are the vessel. Sam is Lucifer's vessel and you are Michael's vessel. I know, he could have done a lot better." Dean's lip jerked as he jaw clenched. "Eat me" Zach stepped to Dean, "What did you say, you ungrateful ape." Dean smirked, "The way I see it, you need my permission. And I said eat me." Zach looked at Sam and smiled as he twisted his hand. Sam's legs cracked as he fell to the floor. Dean tried to run to Sam but Zach threw him to the wall. "I would rethink that answer and change your mind." Dean looked at him, "Screw you!" he yelled. Zach pointed his finger at Sam and Sam screamed as blood poured from his mouth. "Stage 4 stomach cancer. Very painful." Dean looked at Sam and Sam shook his head, "Don't do it Dean." Then Cas appeared. "Our father is not going to be happy to know you are black mailing the Winchester's." Zach looked at Dean , "I don't break that easy." Zach looked at him and smiled, "Yeah you do, you just need to know where to apply the pressure. And if it isn't little Sammy, it is beautiful, blue eyed, dark blonde." Dean gritted his teeth, "If you harm one hair on her, I will kill you." Zach smiled and disappeared. Cas kneeled next to Sam and put a finger to his forehead and healed him. Dean stood and helped Sam up, "We need you to heal Bobby." Cas nodded and disappeared as the boys headed to the Impala, pulling out of the parking lot. "We have to go see the girls. That dick has them on the top of the list." Dean said. "I will call Cas, we can met them and head to the girls. We need a new plan. Not only is Lucifer after them, but so are the angels."

Jade woke up screaming. Lexie sat up, she knew exactly what was going on. "What did you see?" Jade took a couple deep breaths, "Dean is Michael's vessel. He wants Dean. Zachariah gave Sam cancer." Lexie looked at her, "Cancer?" Jade shook her head, "Cas healed him and Bobby. Bobby was possessed and he stabbed his self. But they are o.k." Lexie looked at her watch, 9 am. "They are all o.k.?" Jade nodded, "But Zachariah will be coming for us." "Us? For what?" Jade walked to the kitchen and got a bottle water, "Lucifer wants to use us to get to Sam. Zachariah wants to use us to get to Dean." Lexie made coffee, "I guess we are gonna have to be a little more careful." Jade ran her hands through her hair, "I guess so." They both were scared to death, but didn't want the other to know it. They were on their own. And would rather commit suicide before calling Sam and Dean and let them know they were terrified.


	27. Chapter 27

You won't ever touch these lips again. Chapter 27

The bar was full, it was all the girls could do to keep up. It was 11:30 when the Impala and an old 4 door Jeep pulled in the parking lot. Bobby, Ellen and Jo got out of the Jeep and waited on Sam and Dean to get out. "This could get ugly." Dean said as they got out. "Could?" Sam asked as they met Bobby, Ellen and Jo. "This place is packed, is it safe?' Ellen asked. Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "For you, yeah, me and Sam, not so much." Ellen smiled, Dean filled them in on their original plan about staying away. And how the girls were not too happy about it. "Hiding in plain site." Bobby said as he opened the door and the music blared. Dean lead them to a table in the corner. They all sat, then Dean noticed Brent and Josh. "I will be right back." he said as him and Sam walked to the table with Josh and Brent. Jo and Ellen looked around. "Man, they have got a gold mine. Is it always like this?" she asked Bobby. "I think so. I have only been here once. They do a dance thing. The crowd loves it." Jo rolled her eyes as she spotted the girls behind the bar. They were pouring shots and mixing drinks. She knew Dean had broke it off with Jade. And her being here with him was going to piss Jade off. Jo loved it.

"What's up guys?" Dean asked as they walked up to the table. Brent and Josh both smiled and shook their hands. "I didn't think we would see ya'll around here again." Josh said. Dean smiled, "Me neither. But they haven't seen us yet. We may have to dodge bullets." Brent laughed, "Let's hope not. Sit down." Sam patted his shoulder, "We are here with some friends. We just wanted to say hi. We will catch up later." They all shook hands as Sam and Dean made their way to the bar. Sam on Lexie's end, Dean on Jade's. Lexie turned around to look right at Sam. She nearly dropped the 4 beers she had in her hands. She sat them on the tray. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Sam scratched the back of his head. "We needed to talk to you two." She put her hand on her hip, "Who is we?" Sam pointed to the table were Bobby, Ellen and Jo were sitting. Lexie smirked, "Really? You brought Jo? Where is Dean?" Sam pointed to the other end of the bar. Jade had not noticed him yet. Lexie smirked as she pulled out 5 shot glasses and 5 beers, then filling the glasses with Jager. "This is gonna be good. What happened to , we would be safer if you stayed away?" Sam grabbed her hand, "We were wrong?" She pulled her hand back, "News flash, that is nothing new." She walked off and he blew his breath and grabbed the tray with the drinks. He walked back to the table and everyone grabbed a shot. "What is that?" Jo asked as she coughed. "Jager, they mix it with Red Bull, call it Jager Bombs. Very strong." Sam said as he grabbed his beer. Ellen downed her shot, "I am going have to try a Jager Bomb." Bobby sipped is beer as he watched Dean, "Didn't go well?" Sam smirked, "Not at all." They all watched Dean, as Dirt Road Anthem begin to play. The crowd went wild. Ellen dance in her chair, "I like this." Jo rolled her eyes and watched Dean. He was standing at the end of the bar watching Jade. It must have been because he hadn't seen her in a week, she looked sexy as hell. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was in her normal jeans and t-shirt. The ones he bought her. He also noticed that the bar back, Jason, couldn't stop watching her. She was dancing and singing as she served drinks.

"Yeah, I'm chillin on a dirt road, laid back, swerving like I'm George Jones, smoke rollin out the window, and ice beer sitting in the console."

Lexie and Jade yelled as they got the crowd involved. "Come on, Ya'll" They joined in.

"Memory lane up in the headlights, it's got me reminiscing on them good times.

I'm turning of real life drive, that's right, I'm hitting easy street on mud tires."

Ellen smiled as she watch the girls and the way the crowd responded to them.

"Back in the day Pott's farm was the place to go. Load the truck up, hit the dirt road.

Jump the barbwire, spread the word. Light the bond fire, then call the girls.

The king in the can and the Marlboro man, Jack 'n' Jim were a few good men.

Where ya learn how to kiss, cuss and fight too. Better watch out for them boys in blue.

All this small town,he said, she said, ain't funny how rumors spread.

Like I know something ya'll don't know, man that talk is getting old.

"Ya'll better mind your business, man watch your mouth. Before I have to knock your loud ass out.

I'm tired of talkin, man, ya'll ain't listenin, them old dirt roads is what ya'll missin."

As the chorus played Lexie walked and whispered in Jade's ear, "Sam and Dean are here." Jade looked at her, "Where?" Lexie pointed to Dean. Jade looked at him and her heart stopped. Even though she missed him like crazy, she wasn't gonna let him just walk back in like everything was just great. She rolled her eyes as the new bartender handed him a beer. She continued what she was doing. Singing, dancing, and having a good time.

"I sit back and think about them good ole days. The way we were raised, in our southern ways.

And we like cornbread and biscuits, and if it's broke around here, we fix it. I can take ya'll where you want to go, down to my hood, back in them woods.

We do it different round here, that's right, but we sure do it good and we do it all night.

See, if you really want to know how it feels, to get of the road, with truck on four wheels, jump on in, and man tell your friends we'll raise hell where the black top ends."

As the chorus played the girls and the new bartender begin to sway their hips and wave there arms. Jade spotted Ellen at the table. She had her arms up swaying and smiling. Jade tapped Lexie and pointed to Ellen, they both laughed. Jade looked at Jo and smiled as Jo rolled her eyes. Jo looked at Ellen, "Mother, your not twenty." Ellen smiled, "I know. Loosen up."

After the song went off, Jade took a shot of Jager and walk toward Dean. He smiled as he watched her make her way over. "What are you doing here?" she asked, face showing no emotion. He cleared his throat and then the crowd started the countdown. Dean watched as Sam walked around and behind the bar. As they got to zero, Sam grabbed Lexie and kissed her. Dean reached over the bar and grabbed Jade by the back of the neck and pulled her to him. She didn't hesitate. He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed him back. Then he slowly slid his tongue across her lips and she opened her lips. He massaged her tongue with his and she tilted her head. He pulled back and looked at her, she looked him in the eye. "I hope you enjoyed that." she said. He smiled, "I missed that." She looked in his eyes and smiled, "Get use to missing it. That is the last time you will touch these lips." She turned and walked off. He wiped his lips and walked back to the table, meeting Sam there. They both sat down, Ellen patted them on the back. "That went well, no bullets." Dean smirked and sipped his beer, "The night is not over." The girls popped the tops on champagne and begin to walk down the bar filling plastic cups. Then Shay and Dawn and the other waitresses grabbed them and passed them out. Dean and Sam watched the girls. Then Jason walked up behind Jade and whispered in her ear. "Ya'll ready?" Jade pulled back, a little uncomfortable, and nodded. Josh and Brent yelled to the boys, "Time for the show!" Ellen looked at the boys, "What show?" Sam smiled, "They all do a dance on the floor. Different song every week. It is awesome." Sam and Dean turned their chairs to face the floor. Their table was on the back side and Josh and Brent's was on the front side. The girls pulled their hair down and walked to the floor with the new bartender, that was also sexy as hell, and of course Dawn and Shay. They had on their jeans with holes down the front, cowboy boots, and tight Ed Hardy shirts, the ones the boys bought them. Jade's white and Lexie's pink. "Love kills slowly" printed on the front. As the music started Ellen begin to dance in her chair.

"She's country" Jason Aldean.

The new bartender was in the middle of the floor standing still. The others were at each corner, slowly walking toward the middle, swaying their hips. Then turning to the crowd, rotating their hips. The crowd yelled.

"You boys ever met a real country girl, I'm talking true blue, out in the woods, down home country"

The music picked up. They turned and switched their hips to the beat. The stomped back to their corner. Lexie and Jade on each side of the boys table. Hips shaking and their hands running through their hair. Jo folded her arms over her chest and huffed. Ellen smiled and watched. Sam leaned back in his chair, one hand resting in his thigh. Lexie bit her lip as she looked at him. It turned her on just to look at him. Jade bit her nail as she looked at Dean. He was leaned back with both hand on his thighs. She could see the natural bulge in his jeans. Then she saw Jo sitting right beside him, trying not to look at her. Jade smiled, she was still pissed at Dean, but she was gonna fuck with Jo. She stood right in front of Dean and rolled her hips as she squatted. Singing when the song started.

"She's a hot little number in her pick up truck, daddy's sweet money done jacked it up."

They rubbed their fingers together.

"She's a party-allnighter from South Carolina, a bad mama-jamma from down in Alabama"

They pumped their fist as the crowd yelled.

"She's a ragin cajun, lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach.

With a thick southern drawl, sexy swingin walk, brother, she all country, from her down home roots to her cowboy boots. She's country, from the song she plays to the prayer to prays. That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country. Brother she's country. "

They walked to the poles and grabbed and swing. Wrapping their legs around the pole, sliding down. Then feet flat apart, hands on the pole, rolling their bodies. Then turning back to the pole, squatting legs open. Running their hands through their hair. "Wow! Yeah!" Ellen screamed. Sam and Dean looked at Ellen and smiled. Bobby pointed to them, "Here they come." The girls were making their way to their table as the second verse started. Jo rolled her eyes, stood and walked to the bar. But Jade knew she would be watching.

"A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down, momma taught her how rip up the town."

Jade straddled Dean's legs standing, running her hands through his hair. He put his hands on her hips. She lowered her face to his. He shivered when he felt her breath across his lips. She sat on his lap and rolled her hips as she sang along to the song. His hands still on her hips.

"Hunny drippin hunny from a holer in Kentucky, gets ya flippin kinda trippy like a Mississippi hippie.

She's a Kansas princess, crazy muther trucker, undercover lover, thick southern drawl, sexy swing walk.

Bother she's all country."

Then they stood. Jade bent down and licked Dean's lips and he grunted. She turned and danced back to the middle of the floor. Smiling at Jo at the bar as she took a shot and walked back to the table. Dean bit his lip as he watched Jade, he didn't even notice Jo sit down.

"Let's show them how a country girl does it one time."

Then the guitar solo. Their arms were bent in front of them, legs apart, asses out. Pumping their arms back and forth, asses shaking. The men begin to whistle and yell. Then the new girl danced in the middle as the other danced to the corners swaying their hips and rubbing their hands up their bodies. The chorus played again, as they danced back to the middle around the new girl. Pumping their fist, they sang the last words of the song.

"From the back woods, she's a homegrown, down to the bone, she's country."

Then pounded to the last few beats. The crowd roared. The girls clapped and pointed to the new girl. Then Jason came over the mic, "Let's give the girls, a big hell yeah!" The crowd responded and so did Ellen. "Hell Yeah!" Bobby and the boys laughed. "We would like you to met out new bartender Lisa. Give her a hell yeah. This is her first time." The girls and the crowd yelled. They made their way back to the bar.

"I need another shot." Jo said as she stood. "Grabbed me one." Dean said. Jo smiled and ran her hand over his shoulders. Jade saw her coming. "I need two shots, one for me and one for Dean." Jo said smiling. Jade looked at Dean and he smiled. Jade poured the shots and sat them on the bar. Jade had not been able to get Jo's ass told about the stunt she pulled with the little note or the blow job. But she was gonna wait. Now was not the time. "It must be hard." Jo said. Jade looked at her, "What?" Jo looked at Dean, "To have to see him and know he doesn't want you. Guess I was right." Jade smiled and poured her a shot. Dean watched, nervously. "Looks like the girls are getting along." Ellen said. Nobody said anything just watched. Lexie watched from her side of the bar. Jade took her shot and poured another and smiled, "No, what is hard, is his dick. Trust me I know." she took the other shot. Jo gritted her teeth as Jade continued to smile. "Don't worry, I will take care of it later." Jo said. Jade gritted her teeth and smiled as she downed another shot. "Baby, if you can get him, you can have him. By the way, how do I taste?" Jo leaned against the bar, "You are no better than me." Jade smiled, "Where do you plan to do when this is all over?" Jo smiled, "Dean, I will be doing Dean." Jade took another shot and smiled. Dean knew what was going on was not good. Jade looked at Jo right in the eye, "No, I may not be with Dean. I will be here, running a real bar, making a couple hundred thousand. Living in my huge house. Being me. You, you will be bouncing from bar to bar, opening beers for dirty old hunters, giving blow jobs for tips." Jo clenched her jaw and threw the other shot in Jade's face. Before Jo sat the glass down, Jade was over the bar, beating her in the face. "Fuck." Dean yelled as him and Sam jumped up. Sam got to them first and pulled Jade off Jo. Dean helped Jo up, which pissed Jade off more. "She is crazy." Jo told Dean as he looked at her bloody face. Jade shook her hand and laughed, "You ain't seen crazy yet. Open that dick sucker and say another word." Sam was standing in front of Jade. Jo pointed at Jade, "She just attacked me." Jade went around Sam and punched her right in the nose. Breaking it. Jo grabbed her nose. "Jo Beth, shut up." Ellen. Dean threw Jade over his shoulder, "Bring Jo to the office. You too, Lexie." he said as he carried Jade to the office kicking and punching him.

Jade grabbed a towel and wrapped around her hand as Jo walked in with the others. Lexie laughing, she heard the conversation. Sam handed Jo a towel and she held it to her nose. Dean looked at Jade, "What is wrong with you?" Jade looked at him and smiled, "Nothing now. My anger issues are back in check." She looked at her hand then at Jo, "You broke my nail." Jo looked at her then at Dean, "She is mad that you broke it off. She is a jealous bitch." Dean looked at Jade. She shook her head, "Right out the gate, this wasn't about you. Put your junk up. She comes in my bar, disrespected me and then throws my whiskey in my face. That is why she got her ass whooped. And if she keeps talking, she is gonna need a body bag." Jo rolled her eyes, "I'm not scared of you." Jade smiled, "I don't want you scared, you stupid bitch. I don't want to have to chase your dumb ass." Dean threw up his hands. "Enough, take Jo to the house and clean her up. Lexie can you wrap things up, we need to meet at the house?" Lexie nodded and followed the others out. Jade sat at the desk and wiped the blood from her hand as Dean paced in front of the desk. "Did you have to break her nose?" "She opened her mouth, I warned her." She threw the towel on the desk, "Why are you here? I got your angelgram. No contact, to keep us safe, all that bullshit." He stood in front of the desk, "That was the last thing I wanted. I thought you would be safer. But now we have bigger problems." Jade rolled her eyes and rubbed her head, "Well, if I am not important enough for a phone call, why come?" He walked to the desk and sat in front of her, "Jade, none of us have seen anything like what is going on. I'm just winging it. Learning as I go." Jade looked away and fought back the tears, she was not gonna cry in front of him again. "What do you need us for. We can't even protect ourselves. What could we possible do for you?" He blew his breath and stood, "Let's not do this, please. I said I was wrong." She smirked as she stood and opened the door, he held it open for her to walk out, "You were wrong, and now we are done." "Fuck" he whispered as he followed her out.


	28. Chapter 28

When he leaves, I count the steps he takes. Chapter 28

Dean and Jade walked to the Impala. Jade got in and Dean started the engine. She took off her boots. She had a buzz from all the shots she took to try to keep from beating Jo's ass. Dean raised his eyebrow as she took off her shoes and propped her feet on the dash. She looked at him, "What? My feet are killing me. Just drive." He put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked. She looked at him, "No, but I am not gonna do this back and forth with you. First we are just friends, then we are more, then back to just friends and you can't call or come back, all of this you decide without talking to me. So, just friends is what I am deciding." He looked at her, she was serious, no uncertainty in her face. "Is that what you want?" he asked. She wanted to grab him and hold him and tell him no. What she wanted was him to be hers and all hers. For him to tell her he loved her, needed her. Promise her he would never leave her again. She took a deep breath, "Yeah, that's what I want." He looked out the windshield, "I don't know what you want from me. It is mine and Sam's job to keep you safe. We do what we think is best to make sure you are safe, and now you hate me." She popped her chin on her hand, propped on the door. "I don't hate you. I want you to stop trying to protect me. I don't want to be just one of your many jobs or obligations." He looked at her, "That is not what I meant. I just.." She stopped him and looked at him, "Look, we are friends, that is not gonna change. So, lets just let it go." She looked back out the window, he looked back out the windshield. Neither speaking the rest of the ride home.

Back at the house, Bobby and Ellen were stitching Jo's face up. "Why did you have to start more shit?" Ellen asked. "Why do you assume it was me?" Jo asked. Both Ellen and Bobby looked at her. Jo rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm not going to say anything else to her." Ellen wiped Jo's face, "Thank you." Lexie walked in to the kitchen, Sam was sitting on the counter drinking a beer. "Can I talk to you?" she asked. Sam hopped off the counter and walked toward her, "Yeah, sure." He followed her to her room. She shut the door as he sat on the bed. He watched as she paced back and forth in front of the side of the bed. "What is wrong? Just tell me." he said. She ran her hand through her hair, "I am so nervous. Just so you know, I didn't do this on purpose. Never even crossed my mind." He grabbed her hand and she stood in front of him. She looked at him, "I am gonna have a baby." He let go of her hand and stared at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to gather his thoughts. Then after a few minutes of nothing but him staring at her with his eyes as wide as golf balls, she sat next to him on the bed. "Say something." He looked at her, "Your telling me it is mine, right?" She stood, "If you are really asking me if this baby is yours, I am going to beat the hell out of you." He shook his head, "No, I just making sure this is not your way of telling me you've been cheating on me. I just thought you were on the pill." She sat back on the bed, "I have been for about 15 years. Never missed one. The doctor said it happens. It is rare, but it happens." He ran his hand through his hair and looked back at her, "Wow. A baby. I don't know what to say." "I don't want you to say anything. I am having this baby. I want you to take sometime to think about it. Decide if this is what you want. If you don't, that is fine. Either way I am having this baby. Jade is going to help me. She is more excited than I am." He looked at her and grabbed her hand, "I want to be a daddy. I want to do this with you." She shook her head, "No, I want you to make sure you want this. Decide if the next time you and Dean decide to go on one of your kamikaze missions, you can put the needs of this baby first. Your decisions won't just effect just you, but also this baby." He leaned in and kissed her, "I want this, with you. Please, let me." She smiled, "I hoped you would say that." He cupped her face and kissed her again. She moaned as he pulled back, "I am going to be a daddy."

Jade and Dean walked into the kitchen as Ellen finished patching up Jo. Jade smiled and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, Dean reached over her and grabbed a beer. "Where is Sam and Lexie?" Dean asked. Bobby sat at the counter, "Lexie said she needed to talk to him and they went into her room." Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Jade, "About what?" he asked. Jade smiled, "Why are you asking me?" Then she walked to her room to change. Dean looked at Jo, "Stitches?" Jo's lips tightened, "Just a few." Ellen looked at Dean and raised her eyebrows. She wasn't happy with what Jo had done. Dean looked at Bobby, "Has Jade said anything about having vision's about what happened?" Bobby asked. Dean shook his head, "Didn't make it that far. We are just friends. That is all we got worked out." Ellen patted him on the back, "She will come around." Dean smirked as he saw Jade walk back in the kitchen. She had on a white tank top, thin pink pajama pants and socks. Her hair was pulled up in a claw clip with a few strands hanging around her face, and her glasses. Then Lexie and Sam came out of the room smiling. Dean looked at them as he sipped his beer. "You two sure are happy. Grab a quickie?" Lexie rolled her eyes, "No, pervert." Sam looked at Lexie and smiled, "But we do have an announcement." Jade hopped on the counter and smiled, she knew what the news was. From the look on Sam's face, he was happy. Sam cleared his throat and looked at everyone. "Me and Lexie are going to have a baby." Everyone was silent for a minute. Then Ellen smiled and hugged Lexie, "Congratulations, that is awesome news." Bobby shook Sam's hand and pulled him in to a hug. "I am happy for you, son." Then hugged Lexie. As everyone hugged and congratulated them Jade smiled. Jo walked upstairs and went to bed. She already knew Dean didn't want her, but this would bring him closer to Jade. When Ellen and Bobby was through with the hugs, Sam looked at Dean. Dean stood and smiled, "I am going to be an uncle." Dean shook Sam's hand, "Looks like it." Dean pulled him in for a hug. Lexie leaned on the counter in front of Jade, and Jade wrapped her arms around her shoulders. They both watched the brothers. Jade leaned to Lexie's ear, "What were you so nervous about?" Lexie wiped a tear from her cheek, "I don't know." Dean and Sam turned to the girls, Dean wrapped his arms around Lexie's waist and picked her up into a hug. Sam walked to the counter in front of Jade. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "I knew you would step up." He whispered back, "And I knew you would if I didn't" They both smiled.

They all chit chatted for a few minutes before Bobby broke the mood. "I hate to be the jerk, but we are here for a reason." Everyone sat at the counter except Jade she stayed on the counter. Dean cleared his throat, "Well, we meet a prophet, Chuck, he can see what is going to happen to me and Sam. Unfortunally, Zachariah is watching him. He doesn't want him to warn us. Cas sent us to find the lost sword of Michael. Turns out, I am the sword, Michael's vessel. Sam is Lucifer's vessel and I am Michael's vessel. They are both willing to do what it takes to make us sat yes." They all look at the girls, who do not look at all surprised. Dean looked at Lexie then at Jade, "Well?" "Your done?" Jade asked. Dean smirked, "Yeah." "I thought you had something new." Dean shook his head and Bobby spoke, "I guess you both already knew." Lexie smiled, "Yeah, Jade saw it last night." Dean looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "You didn't call me?' Jade hopped off the counter, "I called you for a week. No answer. So, I stopped. Why would I tell you, you already know." Dean ran his hand over his face. Bobby cleared his throat, "Well, now we have to hide from two angels. One of which is an archangel. Everything just got twice has dangerous." Jade folded her arms over her chest, "Is that why ya'll came." Everyone looked at her except Dean. He hung his head he knew where this was going. Jade walked to the entry closet and slid on her Nike's and Hoodie. "You wasted your time. Me and Lexie are fine. This house is demon proof, and Bobby made it angel proof. Our ribs are carved up. So I think we are good. But ya'll can stay as long as ya'll need to. There is plenty of room." They all watched as she walked out back. "Where is she going?" Ellen asked. Dean stood, "Behind the barn, I will talk to her." Ellen grabbed his arm, "Let me. Sometimes, you can make it worse." Dean gritted his teeth as he watched Ellen walk out the door. "She is going to be the death of me. Not Lucifer, Lilth, or even Michael. That 5'2 stick of dynamite is going to kill me." Lexie wrapped her arm around his waist, "You love it, that's why. You can't stay away." Dean looked down at Lexie, "I need to but I don't know if I can."

Ellen walked around the barn and saw Jade sitting on a bench in front of an old pasture. "Can I join you?" Ellen asked. Jade looked up at her and smiled, "Sure. I'm sorry I lost it with Jo." Ellen pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "Do you mind?" Jade shook her head, "No, go ahead." Ellen lit her cigarette, "Jo is my daughter and I love her. But sometimes I would love to kick her ass. She will learn one day. Men will drive you crazy if you let them, hun. Trust me, I married one of the most stubborn men God put on the face of the earth." Jade took a deep breath and pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Dean is another." Ellen laughed, "You are right. But when he does things, he honestly believes it is the best thing at the time." Jade smirked, "That is the problem, what he thinks is best. He doesn't ask me nothing. He just does it. Like I am some dumb little girl who needs him to protect me, make decisions for me. He said it is his job." She stopped and shook her head. "He doesn't think you are just another job. Him and Sam have lost everyone they love. They hold on tight to what they have. And now, that is you and Lexie. So if he thinks staying away from you, keeps you safe. That is what he is going to do." Jade ran her hand through her hair. Ellen looked at her, "I'm not saying it is the right thing to do, because I don't. But I can understand it." Jade smirked, "I wish he had half the faith in me that I have in him." Ellen smiled, "Tell me about it. He is the man, he feels it is his job to keep the evil away, whatever it takes." Jade looked at Ellen, "I can't keep doing this. I have never felt like this before. I never use to miss him, hell, I couldn't wait for him to leave. Now, when he leaves, I count the steps he takes. Can't wait for him to call or come home. I hate that feeling. Missing somebody, only feeling safe when I am with him. That is not me. I can't do this back and forth anymore. We are always gonna be friends, but I can't fall in love with him. I can't lose him over and over. My heart can't take it." Ellen wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "Do what is best for you. Do what makes you happy. The rest will fall into place. But saying you are just friends, doesn't mean you won't fall in love with him. It may be to late." They both stared at the sky. Ellen smiled, "Man, you can actually see stars out here." Jade pulled her legs tighter to her chest, "Yeah, I don't think I could call anywhere else home. This is peaceful." Jade smiled as Ellen stood and walked back to the house. Everyone was in bed when she made her way upstairs.

Jade walked in and locked and salted all the doors before making her way to her room. She opened her door and could hear Dean in the shower. She took of her shoes and Hoodie, climbed in bed under the covers. On her side facing his side of the bed. Dean walked out of the bathroom in his underwear. "Can I at least lay next to you?" he asked as he stood next to the bed. "Yeah." she whispered. He climbed in bed and pulled the cover to cover his waist. Left hand behind his head, the other on his chest. After a few minutes of listening to each other take breaths, Dean looked at her. She looked up at him. "I didn't mean you were just a job. I care about you, I want to keep you safe. Right now, the further away me and Sam are, the safer you two are. You three now. It is more important now." Tears slowly ran down her cheeks, "If that is what you want, that is fine. But I can't go back and forth with you. Maybe if we go back to just being friends, maybe it won't hurt so bad when your gone." He looked at the ceiling, hearing her say that made a sharp pain rise in his chest. She turned over, her back to him. He could tell by her short breaths, she was crying. He turned to her, wrapped his arm around her and laid his head to hers, "I'm sorry, Jade." She took a deep breath and pulled his hand to her chest. He could feel her heartbeat on the back of his hand. He made sure he memorized every beat. He didn't know if he would ever feel it again.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Dean opened his eyes to the sun shining through the windows. He looked at his watch, 8am. He raised and stretched, then he heard the noise in the kitchen. He went to the bathroom, then made his way to the kitchen. Everyone was up. Jade and Lexie were cooking and the others were at the counter looking at something on the computer. He made his way to the coffee pot, poured a cup and propped on the counter next to the stove where Jade was scrabbling eggs. She looked up at him and he smiled, "Good morning." he said. She smiled and grabbed the eggs and put them back in the fridge. Dean walked to the counter to see what was going on. "Got a job?" he asked. Bobby looked up at him, "Yeah, a couple. Jo and Ellen are gonna take one and me, you and Sam can take the other." Dean looked at the laptop, "Sounds good to me." Lexie pulled the biscuits from the oven, "Breakfast is ready." Jade sat some plates on the counter as they all stood and begin to fix their plates. Jade walked back to her room and opened her laptop. She had to reorder for the bar and pay monthly bills for both the bar and the house. And she really didn't want to have to say goodbye to the boys. She knew when they left, she wouldn't see them for a long time, or even at all. They all ate and mapped out their trips and begin to pack up. Dean knew Jade had went to her room, but he thought she would say bye. But after Jo and Ellen left and she still had not come out he made his way to her room.

Jade looked up when she heard a tap on the door. She hoped it was Sam or Bobby, but she knew it was him. She watched as he open the door and walked just inside the door. He put his hand in his pockets, "We are heading out." She looked back at her computer, "O.k. Be careful." He tightened his lips and started to walk out, but stopped. "I am not gonna apologize for doing what I think is what will keep you safe. So if you are gonna be pissed, then your just gonna have to be pissed." She took off her glasses and looked at him, "I am not pissed. I am doing what is best for me. As soon as you leave, I have to start getting over you. So, the last thing I want to do, is watch you walk away." He stared at her for a few seconds, trying to make is body turn and walk away from the girl he was falling in love with. He nodded his head, "Far enough." She watched as he turned and walked out the door. The tears rolled down her face as she heard the Impala drive off. She curled up on the bed and cried. Lexie walked in and laid on the bed next to Jade. Jade opened her eyes. Lexie pushed the hair from Jade's face. "Why are you so calm about this?" Jade asked. Lexie smiled, "I'm not. But what can I do? I know this is something Sam has to do. I know he loves me. I know I love him, so I have to stand beside him. Is staying away the answer? That I don't know, but right now, we don't have a choice." Jade wiped her face, "He has only been gone for a half hour, and I can't stand the fact that I don't know when he will call, or if he will call. I feel like one of my arms have been ripped off. I didn't think it would hurt so bad." Lexie smiled, "Get used to it, that is what happens when you fall in love." Jade rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling and ran her hand through her hair. "Well, sooner or later it has to stop. Because if it kills me, I'm gonna get over Dean Winchester." Lexie rolled over and laughed, "Yeah, good luck with that. They are not gonna stay away forever. And as soon as you lay eyes on him again, the fall with start all over." They both laid and stared at the ceiling until they both fell asleep.

The boys ten hour drive was quite. Neither really wanting to talk about the situation. Sam was really have a hard time. Not only would he be worried about Lexie, now he had a baby to worry about. He made arrangements for Lexie to check in with Bobby once a week and to call Bobby if something happened. But he really wanted to be there for her. Dean pulled up to the motel and went inside to get a room. Bobby went in to get him a room. They all got settled in and begin to catch up on the case. Bobby was reading over the paper. "The couple literally ate each other." Dean looked up with his eyebrows raised, "Ate each other." "That's what I said. You two check out the crime scene and talk to the girl's roommate. I am going to the police station and talk to the detectives on the case." Bobby gathered his stuff as the boys got dressed in their suits. They made it to the apartment and looked around the bloody apartment. Sam talked to the roommate as Dean looked through the apartment for any clues. "Does your roommate usually bring dates home?" Sam asked. "No, this was the first date she had been on since she put on her purity ring." Dean raised his eyebrows as he walked back in the room. "This was a first date?" The roommate nodded, "Yeah, she was a good girl. Focused on school. I wish I was more like her." Sam cleared his throat, "What do you know about the guy?" The girl continued to pack boxes, "He was a good guy, they would have been good together. I set them up." The girl begin to cry. Sam knew he wouldn't get much more out of her. As Dean made his way to the car, Sam gave the girl a card and asked her to call if she thought of anything else.

When the boys got back to the motel, Bobby was reading a book. "What did you find out?" Bobby asked as the boys walked back in. Dean was already removing his tie. "Nothing, the girl was practically a virgin, and the guys was about the same." Sam sat at the table next to Bobby, "What about you?" Bobby leaned back in the chair, "Well, there is another couple. Same thing, ate each other alive. I have no idea. Other than the two couples, this town is like Mayberry." Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed drinking a beer. "Looks like we need a little help." He pulled out his phone and called Cas. Before he hung up the phone Cas was standing in front of the door, eating a burger. They all three looked at Cas, confused. "Since when do you have a caving for White Castle?" Dean asked. Cas looked at them then at the burger. "I don't know. But these are amazing." He said as he took another bite. Dean shook his head as Sam and Bobby explained what was going on. "I do not sense any kind of demon presence here. So that leaves only one thing." He said as he took another bite of the burger and slowly chewed. The other three looked and waited. "Hey porky, we are waiting," Dean said. Cas looked at him, "Yes, sorry. This has to be the work of a cupid." Dean laughed, "I guess you are going to tell me that we have a demon cupid running loose in this town." Cas shook his head, "Not a demon cupid, a rebellious cupid. Heaven is having a civil war. Some follow Zachariah, and some are following Raphael. Some of God's creatures are rebelling." "So, there are actually cupids that run around in diapers and shoot little heart arrows?" Dean asked. "They don't really shoot arrows, but yes." Dean smirked. Sam stood, "O.k. How do we find this cupid?" Cas took another bite and swallowed. "Give me a few hours." Then he disappeared. The three of them sat silent for a few minutes. Dean stood to grab another beer, "I don't know about you, but I think there is something off here." Bobby scanned a book and then looked at the boys, "There is a lot of lure about cupids dating back centuries. It is not the weirdest thing we have hunted." Then Cas was back. "I have located him. We must go."

The four of them sat in a restaurant. All of them eating except Dean. "Are you not hungry? You have not ate since we got here, yesterday." Sam said. Dean shook his head, "No, I am not hungry." Bobby smirked, "There is something wrong here." Dean scanned the room, his lost of appetite must have something to do with Jade. He had not been able to stop thinking about her since he left. He had to stop his self a couple of times from calling her. The phone was in his hand and on her name. But then he would scan through the pictures of her in his phone. This was harder than he thought. But he knew he was doing what was best and there was no changing it. "He is coming." Cas said. They all watched as a subtle moved across the room and to a couple. When they saw the couple begin to kiss, Cas stood. "Follow me." They followed him to a back room as Cas begin to chant. Then with that same breeze, the cupid appeared. They all looked stunned. The man was heavy with nothing but a crown of flowers on his head. Dean looked at the man then at Cas, "Tell me he is not naked." "How may I help you?" the man asked. Cas spoke, "Are you making the couples eat each other?" The man looked at Cas confused. Sam stepped closer, "The couples you are bringing together are killing each other, they are actually eating each other." The man looked at all of them and begin to cry. Dean raised his eyebrows. "Is he crying?" Then the cupid begin to sob and wrapped his arms around his self. "Oh hell, he is crying." Dean said and begin to pace. "He is not doing it." Cas said. "You believe me. I could never hurt anyone. My job is to make certain people fall in love." Sam looked at him, "What do you mean, make certain people fall in love? You can't make people fall in love." Then cupid smiled, "Yes I can. That is how it works. Each cupid is giving a list. We make sure they met and then fall in love." Dean looked at him and winkled his forehead. "Wait a minute, your job is to hook people up. Like e harmony?" The cupid looked confused for a second, "Yes, just like your mother and father." Sam stepped closer, "You made sure our parents met and fell in love?" "Not me, but a cupid. That was a big job. It took a lot of planning. They didn't like each other at first. But it worked out." Dean smirked, "Not so much, they're dead." The cupid smiled, "Yes, but they made you two and that was the plan. Just like with you and Sam. Things may be rough with you and Jade. But they will work out just like they are suppose to." Dean looked at the others, "This is bullshit. He is not doing it, so let's find out what is." The cupid smiled at Dean and the next thing Dean knew the cupid had him in a bear hug with his feet dangling off the floor. He looked the cupid in the eye, "Put me down now." The cupid sat him down. "You can fight it all you want. But the union of Sam and Lexie and You and Jade is more important that the one of your parents. God wants it and sooner or later it will happen." Dean shook his head and walked to the door. "Sam you and Bobby go to the morgue take another look at the bodies. I am going to take a long hot shower. I feel dirty." They all smiled as they watched Dean walk out.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sam and Bobby walked in to the morgue to see a younger examiner than the one they had been dealing with. "How may I help you?" the young man asked. Bobby and Sam pulled out their badges, "We are working the case of the two couples. We would like to take another look at the bodies." Bobby said. The examiner begin to open the doors that contained the bodies. Sam looked around as they waited, "Where is Dr. Goodman?" The young man looked at them as he opened the last door hatch. "You didn't hear?" Bobby and Sam look at each other then shook their heads, "Hear what?" Sam asked. The examiner walked to a table in the center of the room and pulled back the sheet. "He was found this morning by his wife. He left here went home and drank himself to death. It is a shame, he had been dry for twenty years." Bobby looked at Sam, "I think this is connected to the others." he whispered. The examiner turned to another table, "And this guy ate his self to death. Had a lap band about a year ago. Then last night ate so many Twinkies, it exploded his stomach. I found one in his throat, that could even get down." Sam looked at Bobby, "We need to regroup."

Dean stopped and grabbed dinner for everybody and headed to the shower. He turned on the hot water. He removed his cloths and stepped in. He placed the palm of his hands on the shower wall and let his head fall. The hot water ran down his neck and body. He closed his eyes and let the hot water soothe his tired muscles. Then the images of her flooded his mind. Her smile, her eyes. Then the images of her as she rode him, the way she looked as she went down on him. The sounds of her moans, the way she moaned his name when she was cumming filled his head. He raised his head and let the water hit his face. Hoping to clear his mind but the images kept coming. They were so detailed, he could almost feel her wrapped around him. In reality it was his hand, wrapped tight around his hard dick. Stroking slow and tight. But in his mind it was her.

Sam and Bobby made their way down the long hallway from the morgue. "This has to be a demon." Sam whispered as he begin to hear a pounding in his head. The pound got louder and louder as a bald man in a suit carrying a briefcase approached. Bobby looked at Sam as he slowed his walk. "What is it?" Bobby asked. But Sam could not answer, the pounding was so loud he couldn't hear Bobby. Then the odor. The smell of demon blood filled his nose. The man passed, not making eye contacted. Bobby begin to shake Sam. As the man got further away and disappearing into the door to the morgue, Sam looked at Bobby. "What is it, Sam?" Sam looked at Bobby then back at the door. "That was a demon." Bobby looked at the door then at Sam. "How do you know?" "I can hear his heart and smell his blood." Sam grabbed Bobby and they made their way outside. Standing across the street. "What are we going to do? Do you have a plan?" Bobby asked. Sam pulled out the demon knife and nodded towards the door of the hospital as the man walked out, briefcase in hand. "We are going to get that briefcase." Bobby followed Sam as he made his way around the corner behind the demon. As they made it to the alley, they were face to face with the demon. Sam grabbed him and threw him into the wall, knife to his throat. "I know who you are." Sam said. The demon smiled, "And I know who you are." Bobby took the briefcase. "Let's go." Sam closed his eyes as the smell of the demons blood filled his nose. He could hear it pumping through his body. The demon took advantage of the situation and punched Sam and ran off. Bobby grabbed Sam, "Are you ok. What was that all about? You should have killed him." Sam ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know, I could hear his blood running through his veins and smell it." Bobby looked at him, "That is not good. Let's head back. But first we make a stop. I need a bottle of the strongest whiskey this town has to offer." Sam followed Bobby to his car. Sam knew if this was demons, something was causing him to start craving demon blood again. And he had not had the craving since Ruby died. Something was really wrong.

Dean stood in the shower, trying to catch his breath. He turned off the water and stepped out. "Dean!" he heard Sam calling him. "Yeah, out in a minute." he yelled through the door. He slid on his cloths and opened the door. Bobby was sitting at the table with a bottle of whiskey turned up to his mouth. Sam was pacing the room. "What did you find out?" he asked. Bobby still had the bottle turned up and Dean raised his eye brows. "That bad?" Bobby had not drank whiskey since Dean came back from hell. Trying to keep his mind clear for the job. Sam removed his jacket and tie. "It is demons. There was one at the morgue. He came out with this." Sam pointed to the briefcase sitting on the table. "What is in it?" Dean asked. Bobby finally sat down the bottle down empty. "Don't know. But we are about to find out." He said as he begin to pick the lock. Dean and Sam stood behind him as they heard the lock click. Bobby looked at the boys then open the briefcase. They all covered their eyes as a bright light escaped the briefcase and then disappeared. "What the hell was that?" Dean asked. "That was a soul." Cas said as he ate his burger. They all turned and looked at Cas confused. "I couldn't sense him at first. This town is suffering from Famine." he said as he took another bite. They were silent for a few seconds. "You mean like horsemen, Famine?" Dean asked. "Yes, Lucifer has sent some of his demons to collect the souls for him." Sam looked at him, "What do you mean?" Cas grabbed another burger from the bag, "Famine feeds on the souls of the dead. But first he makes them give in to their deepest urges and desires. Hints the burgers. My vessel has a huge craving for red meat. The couples had desires for sex. Bobby has the urge for whiskey. Sam's is the demon blood. This whole town will soon give in to their deadly urges. And then he will feed on the souls." They all looked at each other then back at Cas. "Are you sure. I haven't had any urges." Dean said. Cas sat on the edge of the bed. "I am positive. But I am not sure why it has not effected you. We have to get his ring like we did war. That is the only way to stop him." Dean smirked, "We will get right on that. We were not prepared for a horseman. War was just luck. Famine is surrounded by demons. It isn't gonna be as easy." Cas stood, "I will help. I will locate him. I will be back." Then he disappeared. Dean looked at Sam and Bobby, "We are not ready for this. We need a plan." Bobby looked at him, "Ready or not, plan or not. He is here. We are going to kill him." Cas reappeared. "I have located him. He is at a diner. He has collected the souls of the ones inside. We need to go." Bobby stood and begin to pack his bag as Dean put on his boots. "I can't go." Sam said. The other looked at him, "Why not?" Dean asked. "I am having cravings. It started when we had the demon at the hospital. I can not walk into a diner full of demons. The craving is too strong." Dean nodded. "You stay. Me and Bobby can handle it." The last thing he wanted is Sam back on the demon blood. He had been clean for a long time. And he wanted to keep it that way. They were ready to go when Sam stopped them. "Lock me up before you leave. Good, make sure I can not get out." Dean nodded and cuffed him to the iron pipes under the sink, locked the door. Cas pushed a large armoire in front of the door as they walked out the room.

They sat in the Impala outside a diner. They all watched inside as Cas ate another burger. Dean looked over at him, "How many have you ate?" Cas looked at him and shrugged, "It is in the low hundreds." Dean raised his eyebrows. "I will go check inside." Cas said as he disappeared. Dean and Bobby sat and watched the door for what seemed like forever. In reality only about five minutes. "This is taking too long." Dean said as him and Bobby got out and made their way to the back of the building. As they walked through the back door, there were bodies everywhere. As they walked into the kitchen, there was Cas. On the floor eating raw meat from the floor. "Cas" Dean whispered. Then a demon grabbed him and Bobby. Dragging them to the main dining room of the diner. "Dean Winchester, I have been looking forward to meeting you." Dean looked at an old frail man in a wheelchair, "Wish I could say the same." Dean said sarcastically. The man had demons all around him and at the door. "Don't hate me. The souls in the town were damaged before I got here. I just helped them realize their deepest darkest urges and desires." Dean smirked, "Is that what you call it?" The man looked at Dean long and hard. "Except you. Your soul seems empty." Dean held up his hands, "No urges, if I want to drink, I drink. If I want to eat, I eat. If I want to have sex, I have sex." The man smiled, "No, not empty, you just hide it well." Dean looked at him, "I don't know what your talking about." "Her, it is her. But you are trying to fight it." Dean gritted his teeth, "Shut up, you know nothing." The man looked at Dean, "She is your ultimate desire. You want her to love you, want you, need you. Like you love her, want her, need her." Dean pulled out his knife and walked toward him. Then the door flew open and Sam walked in, blood cover his face. Everyone turned and looked at him. Dean's anger boiled he knew what happened. Famine laughed, "I see you got the present I sent you." Sam clenched his jaw."I am going to kill you." Famine laughed, "You can't kill me." Sam smiled, "But I can kill them." Sam held up his hand. Famine begin to scream as white smoke escaped his mouth. Sam begin to pull the souls from Famine. Dean grabbed Famine's hand and cut off the finger with the ring on it. He bent down to pick up the ring. When he stood, Famine and all the demons were gone. Sam fell to his knees. Sam and Bobby made their way to Sam and helped him up. "I'm sorry, Dean." Dean looked at Bobby then at Sam, "It's not your fault, Sammy. We can fix this." They all walked to the Impala. Dean started the car, "Let's get out of this town."

Lexie walked out of her room into the kitchen. Jade was sitting on the floor, her head in her hands. Lexie ran to her, she knew what was wrong. "What is it? Are they ok?" Jade looked up at her. "They killed Famine. They have his ring." Lexie slid down the wall and sat next to her. "Are they ok?" she asked again. Jade took a deep breath and looked at her, "Sam drank demon blood. Famine made him." Lexie looked up and begin to cry. Jade wrapped her arm around her. "It is going to be ok. Call Bobby and check in." Lexie pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed the number.

Bobby and the boys were packing up when Bobby's phone rang. He looked at it, firefly was on the screen. He programmed their nicknames under their numbers. "I need to take this." he said as he walked outside. Dean looked at Sam and raised his eyebrows, "Private call? Must have a secret little young thing on the side." Sam smiled as he continued to pack. "Hey, hun." Bobby said as he answered. "Are ya'll ok? Jade had a vision." Bobby cleared his throat, "We are good. Sam is ok. He said once Famine was gone, so was the craving." Lexie let out a long breath. "Thank god. Where are ya'll going now?" she asked. Bobby wasn't sure. He had several small jobs. Simple ghost jobs and a few loose vampires. "We haven't decided yet. But I have an idea I want to run by the two of you. Can you meet me somewhere?"

Bobby walked back in the room. "What was that about?" Dean asked with a smile. Bobby looked at him, "The call?" Dean and Sam both smiled. "Yeah, the call. Got a hot date?" Bobby grabbed his bags, "No, I have something I need to take care of." He handed them a file. "Check this out. Just a simple demon. I will meet you two later." Bobby walked out. Dean held the file and looked at Sam. They were both a little confused. Dean looked over the file then grabbed his bags as they headed to the Impala. "How far away is the job?" Sam asked as they made their way to the hiway. "About a six hour drive. Take a nap. I will wake you up when we get there." Sam looked at his phone, he wanted to call her. She had a doctor's appointment the next day. Dean looked over at him. "Bobby will call when she calls him." Sam put his phone back in his pocket. "Yeah, I know." He laid his head back and closed his eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It had been two months and Sam and Dean had been keeping busy with small easy cases. It was almost too quite. The girls had been busy also. Bobby's big idea was to send the girls on small hunts. Vampires that had got away from the nest. Angry spirits, lost ghost and couple of demons. The girls hired another bartender and had not spent much time at home. Bobby wanted them to perfect their gifts and brush up on their hunting skills. He went on the hunts with them at first, but they were naturals. He could barely keep up. Lexie's pregnancy wasn't holding her back at all. She was rarely tired. There were sometimes Jade could have sworn Lexie should have been hurt, but somehow, she always came out without a scratch. Bobby kept the boys updated on the baby, but that was all he told them. He knew they would hit the roof if they knew what he had been doing. But he knew if it got as bad as they thought he would, they would need the girls and their supernatural powers. He always knew he would have to tell the boys sooner or later, but he didn't know it was gonna be this soon.

Bobby and the boys were in Virginia on a case that had all of them stumped. It seemed that the victims were dying from fear. They were scared to death literally. The worse part, it seems that all the men had one thing in common, they were all dicks. And know Dean was showing symptoms. They need help. Bobby knew he had to call the girls. Sam and Lexie wouldn't mind seeing each other. But the last two months Dean had went back to his old ways. Drinking and easy women. And Jade seemed to pick up on Dean's bad habits.

The girls were in the cemetery, covering the grave they had dug up to salt and burn. Jade had smooth the dirt as was headed back to the car. As she sat in the passenger seat, Lexie's phone rang. It was Bobby. "Hey." Lexie answered. "How is it going? Are you about done?" Bobby asked standing outside the motel room. "Just finished." "Good, I need your help here." Lexie looked at Jade. Jade laid her head on the head rest, she was hoping to get a little break. "Where are you?" Lexie asked. Bobby gave them the name of the town and the motel. Lexie hung up the phone and made her way to the hiway. "Damn, I was hoping to relax, maybe get laid." Lexie looked at her. "Didn't you just get some?" Jade looked out the window, "No, I have tried. I just can't bring myself to do it. But I am. If it is the last thing I do." Lexie smiled and turned on the radio. Jade stared out the window. She had tried several times. And the men were beyond hot. But just as she was about leave with them. She had this feeling in her gut. Like she was doing something wrong. She knew in her head she wasn't. She didn't belong to Dean and he didn't belong to her. That is what her head told her and sooner or later, that brick wall around her heart will be whole and her heart will catch up with her head.

The girls drove all night and pulled up to the hotel about 9am. Bobby told the boys he had help coming but he didn't tell them who. As Jade stepped out of the car, she heard a familiar song blaring, "Eye of the Tiger" Jade slowly turned and before her eyes was the last thing she wanted to see. The Impala. "Give me a fuckin break." Jade said as she gritted her teeth. Lexie smiled and walked toward the Impala. Jade followed. As Sam walked around the corner he heard the music too. He looked up and saw the girls standing at the driver window of the Impala. As he got closer he saw Dean laying on the seat, playing air drums to the music. It was like Lexie could sense him, she turned and smiled as she walked to him. He wrapped his huge arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. Jade tapped on the roof of the car. Dean nearly jumped through the windshield. "Fuck! You scared me! What are you doing here?" He open the door and stepped out as Lexie and Sam made their way over to them. Jade crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the car. "Bobby called us. Said he needed help. I wouldn't have come if I knew you were here." Sam looked at Dean, "Why are you out here?" Dean looked at Sam then at the girls. He walked closer to Dean and tried to whisper. "Our room is on the second floor. It is too high." The girls heard him. Lexie raised her eyebrows and looked at Jade. Jade smirked and looked at Sam confused. Sam handed Dean the coffee. "I will get a room on the bottom floor." He grabbed Lexie's hand and they made their way to the office. Dean sipped his coffee as he looked up to Jade looking at him. "What? Why did Bobby call you?" Jade rolled her eyes. "For help." "Again I ask, why you two?" Before she could answer Sam came back with a key and handed it to Dean. "You and Jade have the new room." Jade and Dean looked at each other as Lexie and Sam made their way upstair to their room. "Hell no! I am not sharing a room with him. Not happening!" she yelled as Sam and Lexie walked into their room. Dean smiled and walked to the room and walked in leaving the door open. Knowing it was getting under her skin to have to share a room with him, was the best thing that has happened in a long time. He missed how much he loved to irritate her. She walked in and threw her bags on the bed next to the bathroom. She knew Dean always took the one next to the door, so she got used to the one next to the bathroom. He watched as she dugged through her bag and pulled out some clean cloths. Then her soap, shampoo, conditioner, scrunchie and finally two large white towels. He smirked, "You are such a high maintenance diva." She stopped and looked at him. "What?" He looked up at her. One hand was on her hip, her lips were clenched and her eyes were glaring. He knew that look, she was pissed. But he didn't care, the tension was so thick. "You bring your own soap, and shampoo." He walked over and grabbed the towels, "And towels. Like I said high maintenance." She snatched the towel and dug clean panties and bra out of the bag. Dean swallowed hard, it was his favorite pair. White lace boy shorts with matching bra. She threw the other things back in her bag she didn't need. "That is not high maintenance, that is called being a lady. I am not going to clean myself with something I don't know where it has been." She turned and walked to the bathroom door and then looked back at him. "That is what causes STD's. You know all about them. Don't ya?" She closed the bathroom door as Dean clenched his jaw. Then he walked to the bathroom door, "If I have one sweetheart, so do you!" he yelled. He turned and walked back to the bed when he heard the shower turn on.

The few minutes it took her to take a shower, gave them both time to calm down and adjust to the fact they were going to be working together. But Dean was still pissed, they were not experienced enough and the plan was to stay apart. When she came out he looked up from the laptop. "You didn't answer my question." She looked at him as she combed her hair. He almost forgot how beautiful she was. He looked at the pictures on his phone a lot, but she was breath taken in person. She waited for a few minutes, then she told him the big secret. "Me and Lexie having been working small jobs for the last few months." Dean's eyes widen, "What do you mean jobs?"

Jade: "Loose vampires, quite a few lost spirits, angry ghost and several low level demons."

Dean stood and ran his hand through his hair as he paced, "You have been hunting?"

Jade: "Uh, yeah. That is what I said." Before Dean could begin to yell, Sam and Lexie walked in with Bobby. "Got another one." Bobby said. Dean turned and glared at Bobby. Bobby in turn looked at Lexie and Jade. Jade smile an innocent smile, "Sorry, I thought you told them before we got here." Bobby looked at Dean, "Let me explain." Dean put both of his hands on his hips, "I thought we decided to leave them out of it." Jade stood from the bed and pulled her hair up. "No, you decided." She pointed to herself, Lexie and Bobby. "We decided, that we need some practice just in case you needed some help. And guess what, here we are." Dean looked at Bobby, Bobby threw his hands up. "So, shoot me." They were quite for a few minutes, watching Dean try to regain his composure. He sat back at the table, "Another body?" he asked. "Yeah, this one plays on the same softball team as the other victims and the sheriff." Dean was scratching his forearm and looking at the clock on the wall. The ticking was echoing in his head, louder and louder. Lexie noticed and walked to him and pulled up his sleeve. "Where did you get that?" He looked up at her, "I don't know. I noticed it this morning and now I can't stop scratching. Why is it only affecting me?" Jade was sitting on the bed putting on some makeup, "Because you are a dick. What ever it is only effects people who are or have been dicks. That would be you." Lexie looked at Jade. Jade shrugged her shoulders, "What?" Dean looked at Jade, "That is the pot calling the kettle black." Bobby could see where this was going. They were both holding grudges, which was stupid. "Ok, enough. Sam and Lexie go to the station and talk to the sheriff. Jade and Dean, go talk to the neighbor of the latest victim. He as to know something." Jade and Dean tried to protest but Bobby wouldn't allow it. "Don't even start. I have to go help Ellen and Jo. You two need to grow up and get over yourselves. Do your job." He turned and walked out as Sam and Lexie smiled and followed. They both rolled their eyes as they got dressed.

Dean was waited for Jade at the Impala. She climbed in and Dean rolled his neck as she slammed the door. "Do you mind?" She rolled her eyes as he took off. The ride was silent. He was mad because she was mad. She was mad because in her eyes he dumped her. Two months, not a call, text nothing. But he really felt he was keeping her safe. He always thought that when this was over, things would be like they were. He was slowly realizing he knew nothing about women.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jade was sitting quietly listen to Dean interview the neighbor. Dean told her to be quite and let him do the talking. Which normally she would do just the opposite but she had to prove to him she could do the job. So her plan was to listen to every detail. Which was a little difficult, consider the man had a full collection of very creepy reptiles. One of which was wrapped around his neck. A huge snake. She was uncomfortable but Dean was terrified. He was breathing heavy, studdering, shaking and sweating like a whore in church. "Have you noticed anything strange about Randy the last couple of days?" Dean asked. The only thing they knew was that the two victims were on the same team and died a couple days after a tournament game. "Not really, Randy had changed since his wife died. He was a nice guy. I thought he had a heart attack." the man explained. Dean pulled on the collar of his shirt and cleared his throat. He could ear the snake's hiss like it was right in his ear. Jade noticed and took over, "Had Randy been afraid of anything lately?" The man looked at her, "Now that you mentioned it, he was afraid of witches." Jade and Dean looked at each other, "Witches?" they both asked. "Yeah, the green one in The Wizard of Oz. He locked his self in the house and sworn she was coming to get him." The man watched as Dean fidgeted on the sofa. "You don't have to be afraid of Abel, it is Thelma you have to worry about." Jade heard Dean take in a deep breath. She looked over just as a Huge yellow boa crawled down Dean's shoulder and down his chest. "She can smell fear." the man said. Dean took in a deep breath and looked at Jade. Jade stood , "Thant you very much for your time if you think of anything else. Please call." she handed him one of Dean's cards as the man removed the snake from Dean's lap. Jade giggled as she followed Dean to the car. After they climbed in the car, he looked over at her as her giggles were now a hard laugh. He pointed to her, "Not one word. Don't say a word." She held up her hands, "This is funny." He shook his head and started the engine.

Just like the ride there, the ride back was quite. But Jade was worried. Dean had done the speed limit there and now back. And that was not Dean. Then he passed the road to the motel. "That was our turn. Where are you going?" Dean was still upset about the snake, "That is a left turn. I am not making a left turn into oncoming traffic. I am not suicidal." Jade looked at him as her mouth dropped. Dean looked at her with his eyes wide. "Did I just say that? What is wrong with me." He then slowly made his way in to the parking place in front of their room. Jade got out and walked to the room with Dean following slowly behind her. Sam and Lexie were at the table, both on the computer. "How did it go? What did you find out?" Jade asked. "It looks like ghost sickness. A vengeful ghost sometimes infects it's victims with their ultimate fear. It actually scares them to death. Stops the heart." Sam looked at Dean as he took off his jacket and tie. Then unbuttoned his shirt. He was pale and sweating. "What's with you?" he asked Dean. Dean grabbed a beer and turned it up, trying to calm his nerves. Jade sat on the bed and took of her shoes. "He has lost it. He does not speed or break any traffic laws. And the badass demon hunter is terrified of snakes. He has turned into a sissy." Dean glared and pointed his finger at her, "I am not a fucking sissy. We need to fix this. Fix me." Sam laughed and cleared his throat. Dean took another drink and started to choke. Sam walked to him as Dean turned to the sink and gagged. Dean turned on the water and picked up something from the sink. Sam looked at it, "Wood chips." Dean looked at him and raised his eye brows. "Does that mean something?" "I don't know, but I know where to start. The latest death, Randy, his wife worked at the wood factory in town. She went missing a few years back. She was found dead in a motel outside of town. Cops say it was suicide." Dean sat down his beer, "That is a start. Let's go." Sam stopped him, "We have to wait until tonight when they shut down." Jade stood and grabbed her shorts and tank. "Sounds good to me. I have time for a nap." When she came out of the bathroom, Dean was sitting at the table alone looking at the stuff on ghost sickness. As he read about the hell hounds and the reapers, he could hear and feel his heart race. "They leave?" Jade askedas she pulled her hair up. Dean jumped, "Yeah, Lexie needed a nap too." She pulled the covers back and laid on the bed. Dean cleared his throat and went back to his reading, "She shouldn't be hunting while she is pregnant. That was another reason the two of you were suppose to stay home." he said as he looked up and watched her crawl in the bed. She yawned, "Tell her that. If Lucifer and Michael want to find us, they will. They are angels. Look as soon as this job is over. You can go back to what ever it is you were doing before we got here." He shook his head and went back to reading. He didn't think they had enough experience to be going out on hunts but he knew he was not his self. Otherwise he would drive them back home his self. But as soon as this was over, he was going to drive her ass right back home.

Jade felt herself drift off. Then the next thing she saw when she opened her eyes was all white. She was standing in the middle of a white room. Chairs lined the wall. She recognized it from the visions she had when Dean was here. She was in Heaven. Then she heard a voice behind her. "Jade, the beautiful Jade. You are even more breath taking in person. Now I see why he is so in love with you." Jade was both stunned and terrified. She knew this man in front of her was Michael, she didn't know how she knew, and she also knew this was not good. "Am I dreaming?" she asked the man. He smiled, "Back on earth you are. You have been so hidden, this was the only way we could talk." She clenched her fist, "About?" He smirked, "Dean, of course. See I need something from him and you are going to help me get it." She smirked, "I know what you want and I am not helping." Michael stepped to her and brushed the hair from her face. She shivered. Michael leaned to her ear, "You will help me. Because if you don't I will make Dean's time in hell seem like a trip to Disney world." Jade pulled back as her lips quivered. "You won't lay a hand on him. You need him." Michael smiled, "Oh, I wasn't talking about Dean. I was talking about you. See, everybody knows the brothers will do what it takes to keep the people they love safe. That used to be each other. But know, Dean knows Sam can take care of his self. Dean's weakness is you. So you either help him to make the right decision or I will cause you more pain than you can imagine. This is going to happen one way or the other. I can make it easy for you of hard. It is up to you." Jade felt the tears slide down her face as she could hear in the distance Dean's voice calling her. Dean was trying to wake her. He heard her sobbing in her sleep. He gently shook her and called her name. Jade opened her eyes and jumped up off the bed. Dean threw his hands up and walked toward her. "Woo, it's me, Dean. It was a bad dream." She put her hands over her mouth and shook her head. He grabbed her shoulders then put his hands on the sides of her face. "Look at me. You were dreaming, you are safe now." She looked at him, tears rolling down her face. "No, it was Michael. He is coming for us." Dean's whole body went numb. This was his worse fear. He knew Michael would use her to get to him. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He could fell her body trembling. Sam and Lexie walked in and stopped. "What happened." Jade pulled away from Dean and walked in the bathroom and closed the door. Dean ran his hand through his hair and turned to them. "Michael, he got to her through a dream. He said he is coming for her." They all were silent.

Lexie walked into the bathroom. Jade was splashing water on her face. "You ok?" Lexie asked her as she sat on the edge of the tub. Jade dried her face. "Yeah" "What did he say?" Lexie asked. Jade looked at her through the mirror. "Just wants me to talk Dean into saying yes. I am not doing it." "That's all?" Lexie asked. Jade turned around and leaned on the counter. "That's all. But I told him I wasn't doing it." She looked down at Lexie's hand, she had a new ring. "What's that?" Lexie looked at the ring then back at Jade smiling. "My Valentine's present. I haven't seen him since New Year's. So I just got it. What do ya think?" Jade grabbed her hand and looked at the ring. It had Lexie's birthstone and a place for another. It was beautiful. "I love it. But it is missing a stone." Lexie smiled, "That one is for the baby." Jade helped Lexie up, "It is perfect. You are one lucky woman." Lexie smiled, "Yes, I am." The girls came out of the bathroom. Sam and Dean stood and looked up at them, "Everything ok?" Dean asked. Jade grabbed her cloths, "Yeah, are we ready to go?" Dean and Sam looked at each other. Sam cleared his throat, "About that, you two are staying here. We can't take a chance on Michael or Lucifer find you." Jade shook her head as she got dressed right in front of them. "Oh no, we came here to help, that is what we are going to do. Dean can't even drive. If they want to find us, they will. I think they just proved that. But I don't scare that easy." She pulled off her tank top and Sam cleared his throat and turned around. Dean on the other hand couldn't. It had been a while since he saw her naked. In her bra was close enough for him. Jade looked at them when she was dressed. She walked to the door, "Do you need an invitation, let's go." Sam and Dean looked at each other then followed.

They pulled up to the mill. The girls met the guys at the trunk of the Impala. Dean was looking around nervously. "I don't like this. It is creepy." The other three looked at him. Sam grabbed Dean's gun and tried to hand it to him. Dean shook his head, "Oh no, that thing might go off. I will man the flashlight." he said as he pick up the flash light. Sam shook his head and grabbed the shot gun. Jade looked at Lexie, "What the hell was that?" Lexie laughed as they followed Sam with Dean behind them. They quietly made their way through the mill. It was shut down and quiet. "Wait, look at this." Dean said as he picked up a man's wedding ban. "It is Randy's. His name is engraved in it." Jade took it from Dean, "What is this doing here?" Sam looked at all them, "Looks like we are in the right place." They followed Sam as they cleared the mill area by area. Then there was a strange noise coming from a break room. They quietly made their way inside. Guns drawn, and of course, Dean's flash light. The noise was coming from a locker. Sam whispered, "On three." They all nodded. "One, two, three" Then Sam opened the locker and a cat jumped out. Then a high pitched scream. They turned to see Dean, arms up mouth opened. Screaming. When he finally stopped. He bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "That was scary." Sam looked at him and shook his head. Lexie had her legs crossed laughing. Jade was bent over with her hands on her knees. Her body was shaking because she was laughing so hard. Sam walked passed Dean, "Really? It was a cat." Lexie walked past Dean, "That was the hardest I have laughed in a long time. I nearly peed my pants." Jade took a deep breath and stood. As she walked past Dean she patted his chest, "I always knew you had a little bitch in ya." Dean followed them, "Come on. You have to admit, that was a little scary." They all made their way to a large office area. They were all looking around. Dean was going through the papers on the desk. Then he came to a drawing of a woman that looked at lot like Randy's wife. He tried to pick it up, but it ripped. Then the saws on the mill turned on. They all looked around. "Oh hell." Dean said. They looked to the corner where Dean was looking. There was a large bald man just standing in the corner with his back to them. They looked back to see Dean running out the door. The man charged the others. Sam raised the shot gun and pulled the trigger. The man disappeared. "This is definitely the right place. But who the hell was that?" Jade asked. "I don't know but we need to find out. The others only lived 48 hours after they were infected. And Dean is getting worse." Sam said as he made his way outside.

Dean was squatted by the trunk, drinking whiskey from a flask. Sam threw the shotgun in the trunk. "What is wrong with you?" he asked Dean. Dean stood hands on his hips, "I will tell you. This is crazy. Who hunts down ghost? We do. Because we are all crazy. I can't do this anymore. I am tired of being crazy. This is too much." They all looked at him surprised. Dean through Sam his keys and he begin to walk. "Where are you going? I'm sorry for laughing at you." Jade said. Dean threw up his hands and continued walking. Sam got in the Impala. "I'm going to find out who that was. Go back to the room and wait on him." The girls nodded and got in the Camera.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The girls stopped and grabbed pizza on the way back to the motel. When they walked in, Dean was sitting on the bed huffing. "How did you beat us back?" Jade asked. "I ran." Lexie turned to set the pizza on the table and stopped. On the floor was the sheriff, dead. "Uh, we have a problem." Jade turned to Lexie them back to Dean. "He came in and attacked me. He said we were after him. He pulled his gun. I wrestled with him and the gun went off." Dean explained. Lexie sat at the table, shocked. Jade locked the door and sat on the other bed. "This is not good." They were quiet for a few minutes. Then Jade looked at Dean, "Why must you make everything difficult." Dean looked at her, "Like this is my fault. I had no other choice he was gonna kill me." Lexie stood and paced, "He is right. We just have to get rid of the body. Sam will be back soon." They all sat quiet until Sam came in 20 minutes later. "I think I know who the ghost is." he said as he closed the door. When he turned back around, he looked at each of them. Then he saw the body. "He came in and attack Dean. He was shot when they were wrestling for the gun." Sam bent down and looked at his arm. He had the same scratches as Dean and the other victims. "He was defiantly infected." He stood and looked out the window. The parking lot was clear. "Ok, me and Dean are going to hide the body. And I will fill everybody in when we get back." Dean back the Impala to the door and the boys loaded the sheriff in the trunk.

The boys were only gone about an hour. The girls and Sam were sitting at the table, Dean was pacing the room. Sam filled everyone in, "I talked to a man who worked at the mill about the same time as Randy's wife. There was a worker who had a thing for Randy's wife. He was kinda crazy. He sorta stalked her. She actually got a restraining order against him. Randy was friends with the man's supervisor. When the man continued to stalk her, him and Randy, wrapped a chain around his neck and dragged him around the parking lot. So, he started with the supervisor and Randy. And it spreads by touch. If they touch someone who is a dick, so to speak, they catch it." Dean stopped, "We find out where he is buried and salt and burn his ass." Sam shook his head, "Not that easy. He was dragged, so there are pieces of him all over the parking lot." Dean threw up his hands and begin to pace again. He could feel his heart rate getting faster and faster. He grabbed his chest. Jade sat up, "If he is scaring them to death, why don't we scare his ass to death." They all looked at her. "We make him relive his own death. Scare him to death, again." Sam shrug his shoulders. "Worth a try."

Jade and Sam were getting ready to go. Dean was too freaked out to go and Lexie was gonna stay with him. Jade sat in the Impala and waited for Sam to give the signal. Sam turned on the saws and within seconds, the ghost lunged for him. Sam fell with the ghost choking him. He reached above him and grabbed the chain, wrapping it around his neck. "Go, Jade!" Jade slammed the gas and the Impala took off. She watched in the mirror until the ghost disappeared. When she looked up, the building was in front of her. She slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel. The Impala slid sideways and the back driver side the Impala hit the brick building. Sam came running to the car, "Are you ok?" Jade slid across the seat and climb out. "Yeah." They walked around the car. There was a huge bent in the back panel and bumper. Jade ran her hands through her hair. "Dean is going to kill me." Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Just remind him that you just saved his ass."

Back at the motel

Lesie sat next to Dean, "Are you ok?" Dean looked up at her and jumped up. Then he heard hell hounds at the door. He backed the wall and pointed to Lexie, "Lilth, stay away from me. I'm not going back." He held his chest and slid to the floor. Lexie ran to him and sat next to him. She held his head as she begin to cry. She could hear him gasp and the see the life drain from his eyes. "No, no, no. Don't do this to me. Please." She sobbed and rubbed his face. Then she heard him take in a deep breath. She looked down at him as he grabbed her. "Lex?" She rubbed his face, "Thank God."

Sam and Jade hurried in the door. The both let out a deep breath. Dean was laid on the bed, legs crossed, drinking a beer. "Took you two long enough." Sam sat down in the chair. Jade sat on her bed. "How did it go?" Dean asked. Jade cleared her throat, "I wrecked your car." Dean spit his beer out and jumped up and walked out the door. "Fuck!" Jade covered her face. She knew he was going to kill her. He walked back in, jaw clenched and fist balled up. "You wrecked my car." She looked at him, "I think I just said that." He grabbed his keys and slammed the door when he walked out. Jade jumped. She knew he was gonna be mad, but she would never do it on purpose. It pissed her off that after what she had been through to help him. He had the nerve to be pissed. "I think we all need a drink." Sam said.

Of course there was only one bar in this town. So when they walked in Dean was sitting at the bar. Sam and the girls sat at a table close to the door. They ordered a round of shots and beers. Jade took her shot and grabbed her beer. She stood, "I guess I better get it over with." She walked to the bar and sat next to Dean. He downed his third shot. "Are you still pissed?" she asked. He didn't answer, just took a drink of his beer. "Look, I will pay to fix the car." He shook his head, "I don't need or want your money." She smirked, "Of course. I didn't do it on purpose. I am sorry." He didn't respond. If he wanted her to beg for forgiveness, he was gonna be disappointed. She stood, "You know what, fuck it." She turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry about it." he said then turned back to his beer. Not what she expected but at least he wasn't gonna kill her in her sleep. She made her way to the bathroom. She shut the door and turned to the sink. She jumped, there was a short dark hair man in a dark trench coat. He threw up his hands, "I am not here to hurt you. I have a proposition for you and the Winchesters.

Jade slowly walked back to the table where Dean had sat with Sam and Lexie. Jade sat at the empty chair and sat down two bullets to the Colt and a small piece of paper. Dean slowly sat down his beer. "Where did you get those?" Jade took a deep breath, "Crowly, he is a crossroads demon." Dean grabbed her arm, "What the hell did you do?" She snatched her arm, "Nothing, he came to me. Those are the last two bullets to the Colt. And that is where the devil is gonna be one week from tomorrow." Sam looked around and put the bullets in his pocket. "Why would he tell you?" Jade shook her head, "He said that we are the only ones who can kill him. He wants him dead." Dean leaned in close, "Why now? Why does a crossroads demon want the devil dead?" he asked. "Because if the devil wins. The demons die too. So if we kill him first, then we can all go back to before the Apocalypse. No stand off between him and Michael. Problem solved." Sam looked at the paper and smiled, "This is it. We can do this. We have the weapon, we know where and when. For once we have the edge." Dean stood, "Maybe, but I am going to call Bobby. See what he thinks." Dean walked outside to use his phone as the others ordered another round. Then a guy at the bar sent over a shot for Jade. She looked over at him. Hot as hell. Bad boy type, nice body. A lot like Dean. She smiled and grabbed her drink, "I need to thank him for my drink." She wiggled her eyebrows and made her way to the bar.

Dean walked back to the table, "Bobby thinks it might work. He is going to met us at the girls house tomorrow. Get a plan." He looked around, "Where is Jade." Sam pointed to the bar. Dean looked to where Sam pointed. He felt his blood boil, she was actually talking to a guy at the bar. Like he wasn't even here. He grabbed his shot and downed it. "Something wrong?" Lexie asked. He shook his head, "No, hey if she likes that type." Sam and Lexie smiled. Then a slow song played over the speakers. Sam looked at Lexie, "Want to dance?" he asked. "I would love to." They made their way to the dance floor as Dean watched Jade. She was laughing and talking, and he had his hand on the small of her back. Leaning to her ear whispering to her as she laughed. He was not gonna sit and watch her throw herself all over some dickhead at a bar. He finished his beer and walked out.


	34. Chapter 34

You trust him with your last breath. Chapter 34

Dean sat in the dark in the motel room. He heard Sam and Lexie come in about an hour ago. No Jade. He sat drinking the last of the Jack Daniels he stopped and bought on his way back. The thought of her with someone else was eating him up. Yeah, he had been with a couple girls since he left her two months ago. When he left originally, in his mind things between them wouldn't change. They were still together. But then he started hearing that she was moving on. Bobby had let it slip about her leaving the bar with guys. Bobby told him he better stop being so stubborn, swallow his pride and call her. But of course he didn't. That was a couple weeks ago. And he was a red-blooded American man. He had needs. And if she was doing it. He wasn't just picking up different women every night. Just a couple of times when he really need to relieve some stress. And afterwards, when he was dressed and walking out, he always had that feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was, regret, because he had never felt it before.

Just when he was about to go to bed, he heard the lock on the door unlock. He sat in a chair in the corner and watched her quietly walk in. Just as she shut the door and turned around he spoke. "Made it back?" She jumped then turned and looked at him, "Out of the millions of sperm your daddy shot out, you were the fastest? No, I am still at the bar throwing back shots." She sat on her bed and took of her shoes. Dean smirked, "You mean, fucking some dude in the back of his car, you just met." She dropped her shoes and glared at him. "You really want to do this?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Why not? You have been giving me attitude since you got here. Why not air it all out?" She smirked, "Ok, so how many bitches have you fucked in the last two months?" He looked away and shook his head, "It doesn't even matter." He stood and walked toward the bathroom. She stood in front of him, "You started it. So how many?" He looked away, "Two." Jade felt pain run through her whole body. Even though she thought he might have been with other women, hearing him say it made it real. She felt the tears try to well up in her eyes. But she cleared her throat and sat back on the bed. Dean ran his hand over his mouth. He was disappointed his self, actually admitting it. "Look, we both fucked up." he said. She shook her head, "No, you fucked up. Which I don't know why I expected anything else." She stood and walked to the window, just staring out. Dean was confused, "What do you mean? Bobby said you left bars with guys too." She smiled as she stared out the window, "Yes, I did. I spent two months trying to convince myself that it wasn't wrong. And each time, I got a little closer. The more time went on, without a call from you, the less time I spent thinking about you. I didn't jump every time the phone rang, hoping it was you. Then the disappointment would come, when it wasn't. I went from thinking about you all day to maybe a couple times a day. Then every other day. So, when a good-looking guy would flirt with me, I would play along. But my conscience would always get the best of me just before I did the deed. Just like tonight." Dean cleared his throat, "So, you are telling me you haven't been with anybody?" Without looking at him, "That is what I am saying Sherlock." Now he really felt like a dick. He sat on his bed, his forearms on his knees, head hung. Jade stared out the window, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "I was so pissed when I got here. At myself really. I spent the last two months getting over you. I thought I had for the most part. Then I get here, and it was like I walked through a door and I am right back where I was two months ago. And tonight I was gonna prove to myself, that I was over you. Man, was I wrong." Dean stood and walked toward her. She looked at him tears rolling, and shook her head. "Don't. I can't do this. Let's just cut our loses." He shook his head, "We don't have to." She walked past him and sat on her bed. She knew if he touched her, she would give in. "Yeah, we do. You have moved on. Twice. Look, I get it now. You are not the relationship type. And I am not the one night stand type. From here on out, we are friends. Nothing more. That way maybe we can be friends and work together." Dean sat on his bed facing her. "Is that what you really want? Just friends?" She nodded and laid back on the bed with her back to him. He sat there quiet, trying to remember the last time he was dumped. There wasn't one. Wow, this is what this feels like, he thought to his self. His heart actually felt broke. He laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling until his eyes fell shut.

Jade woke up the next morning and looked over at the other bed. It was empty except for Dean's bag. Then she heard the shower running. She looked at her watch, 8am. She crawled out of bed and walked to the table. There sit a cup of Starbucks coffee. She brought it to her noise and smiled. Her favorite. She took a couple drinks then dug through her bag for some clean cloths. She was sitting on the bed finishing her coffee when Dean came out. Jeans, no shirt, towel around his shoulders. He smiled at her. Even with her red eyes and hair all over her head, she was still the most beautiful think he had ever seen. "I saved you some hot water." She stood and smiled back. God, he had the most amazing body she had ever laid eyes on. And a smile to match. She was gonna have to relearn how to block that out, like when she first met him. When she came out, Dean was walking back in the door. She had on a pair of low rider jeans, flared at the bottom. A plain white tight fitting t-shirt. He hair was still damp, pulled up in a clip. She sat on the bed and put on her Nike's. "If it is ok., I am going to ride with you. Let the love birds ride in the Impala." Dean said as he opened the door. She noded, "That's fine." She stood and grabbed her purse and reached for her bag. Dean grabbed it, "I got it." She smiled as he held the door for her. They climbed into the Camera. Jade put in a CD and Dean let the seat back, settling in for the 8 hour ride.

As they got closer to home, Jade reached over and shook Dean, "Hey, where home." Dean opened his eyes and looked over at her. She smiled and he almost forgot what she said last night. But then as the fog cleared his mind he was back to reality. He sat the seat up and rubbed his face. "Did we stop for gas?" She turned onto their road, "Yeah, you were out." Then the silence as they pulled into the drive way. "Looks like Bobby and Ellen beat us here." Jade said as she cut off the car. Ellen and Bobby met them at the car as Jo stood next to Ellen's truck. Ellen hugged the girls as Bobby helped the boys grab the bags. They all dropped everything and made their way to the kitchen. "Anybody want coffee?" Lexie asked. Jade grabbed a bottle of water, "Not me. I think I am going to take a nap." Dean walked to the den and dropped on the couch with a beer in hand. Sam soon followed. "What is going on?" Sam asked. Dean took a drink of his beer then shook his head, "It's over. I really fucked up this time. I should have never left things like I did." Sam took a drink of his beer. Trying to think of something to say to make it better. "Maybe so, but when you left you thought it was the right thing to do. I guess it is easy to see the mistakes now. She'll come around. Just give her time." Dean shook his head, "No, she is done. I can't blame her. I told her about those two girls." Sam took a deep breath, "How did she take it?" Dean begin to peel the label off the bottle, "She didn't beat the shit out of me." Sam smiled, "That's good." Dean smirked, "Worse, she cried. I would rather take an ass beaten than to have to see her cry." Sam nodded. "But didn't she sleep with a few guys? Bobby seen her leave the bar with that one guy." Dean shook his head, "No, she couldn't do it. She hasn't been with anybody. I have really fuck everything up." Sam patted his back. "Well, the past is behind us. Let's just worry about killing the devil. Then we can fix everything else." Dean nodded and finished his beer.

Jade took off her shoes and walked to the dresser and took off her jewelry. When she opened her jewelry box, there they were. The ring and necklace Dean bought her. She took them off a month ago. She thought it would be easier if she didn't wear them. Man, was she wrong. She was just as much in love with him as she was when he left. But after actually hearing him say he cheated, that he slept with two other women, it hurt worse. Like she was never really anything to him. He didn't feel the same way about her. Or it wouldn't have been so easy for him to have sex with someone else. She couldn't do it. She could never make him hurt like she was hurting right now. She loved him too much. Even now. Even after him cheating. But she was gonna have to get over him. Move on.

Dean was sitting at the counter drinking coffee when Jade got up. She was on the phone. "Thanks Lisa, I will be there later and take care of it." She hung up her phone and took a deep breath then pour a cup of coffee. She sat at the counter across from Dean. He raised his eyebrows, "What's up?" She leaned her head back and graoned, "Ugh, Jason. He hemmed Lisa up in the supply room last night and actually put his hands on her. She is gonna quite if I don't get rid of him." Dean tightened his jaw, "I always hated that bastard." She ran her hands through her hair, "yeah, I know. I should have got rid of him a long time ago." She grabbed her phone and headed to her room to get dressed. She was standing at the mirror in a towel, putting on make-up when Lexie walked in. "Hey, I guess you talked to Lisa?" Jade huffed, "Yeah, I talked to the barback that came in a few months ago. He is coming in tonight." Then Dean and Sam walked in. Sam leaned against the door and Dean sat on the toliet. Jade looked at them, "This our new meeting room?" Lexie smiled as she leaned on the counter and looked at Sam and Dean. "What do ya'll want?" Dean cleared his throat, "I know you two can handle this Jason thing but we are going to go with you. You know just in case you need back up." Jade turned and looked at him, "That is why we have security, you know." Dean looked up at her and swallowed, she was sexy as hell. It was all he could do not to throw Sam and Lexie out and bang her right on the counter. He cleared his throat again, "No, I know. But just in case." Jade turned back to the mirror and pulled the towel from her hair and grabbed the hair dryer. She looked at Dean through the mirror, "Fine. But ya'll are not getting involved. Keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself. Got it." Sam and Dean both nodded. Then she grabbed her brush and looked back at Dean through the mirror, "Do you mind?" Dean stood and cleared his throat, "Oh yeah. Sure." He looked at the floor as he followed Sam out the door. Lexie smiled as she watched them walk out. She looked at Jade and waited as she dryed her hair. Jade knew she wanted to say something. She turned off the hair dryer and looked at Lexie, "Ok, what?" Lexie shook her head, "Nothing, just wonder how long you two are gonna play this just friends game?" Jade slid on her light blue lace painties then her matching bra. "This is not a game. He can't keep in his pants and doesn't like me pulling mine down. So, he can do his thing and I will do mine." Lexie smirked, "Who do you think you are talking to. I have watch you try to force yourself to have sex with someone else for the last two months. You can't do it. Yeah, he fucked up. He sleep with someone else. So what?" Jade looked at her with her eyes wide, "So what? You say that like it is ok. He can just run around fucking anything with two legs, and it is ok because him leaving was to keep me safe." Lexie followed Jade to her closet as she grabbed some jeans and a shirt. "No, I am saying that the four of us have pretty fucked up lives. Our relationships do not have normal rules. And according to Sam, he fucked the girls after he thought you had fucked around." Jade slid on her jeans them her t-shirt. "He should have known me better that that. If he thought I was fucking around he could have called and asked. Oh yeah, I forgot. He couldn't." She sat on the bed and put on her Nike's. "Look, It's over with. What is done is done. I don't think I can just go on like he hasn't been with someone else. I don't think I could trust him like that." Lexie raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, you do. Whether you want to admit it or not. You trust him with your last breath. Nothing is gonna change that. And the same goes for him. Just like with me and Sam." Jade walked back to the bathroom and begin to straighten her hair. Lexie leaned on the door and watched her. "Here is something to think about. If we don't kill the devil, there is a strong possiblity we want survive this job. Do you really want to spend the next few days scorned and angry?" Jaded smirked, "I am not..." Lexie interrupted her, "Yeah, you are. And miserable. Think about it." Lexie waled out. Jade looked in the mirror. She never thought about it like that. If this killing the devil thing didn't work. Then the only other choice was for the boys to say yes to Michael and Lucifer. And one, if not both of them would be dead. And she had a feeling it would be Dean. He would do what it took to make sure Sam could raise his baby. She looked at her self in the mirror. "I should have never let him in. I knew he would be like the plague." she whispered to her self.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The girls were ready to go. They walked into the kitchen where everyone else was filling Cas in on what the plan was. They had on their jeans and Nike's. Jade's t-shirt read, "Southern girls play like the boys, love like an angel and know their way around a carburetor." Jade walked to the door and everyone else followed. The girls rode in the Impala with the boys. Ellen, Bobby, Cas and Jo rode in Bobby's car. As usual the place was packed. Ellen, Bobby and Jo walked over to the Impala, "Wow, it is warm here." Ellen said. Bobby agreed, "Yeah, we went from 30 degrees at night to now 70." Jade and Lexie smiled, "Welcome to spring in the south." The girls went directly to the bar when they walked in. Dean and Sam walked to the office. Bobby, Ellen and Jo took a table in the back corner. The new bar back was already at work. Lexie walked to Jason, "We need to see you in the office." Jason followed Lexie and Jade followed him. Jason was a little surprised to see Sam and Dean sitting on the couch. "Hey guys." he said as he sat at the chair in front of the desk. Lexie and Jade both leaned against the desk in front of him. Jade just got right to the point. "We have had a lot of complaints. The girls are very uncomfortable around you. You have done things that could be considered sexual harassment and last night you hemmed Lisa in the supply room and touched her in a way that made her uncomfortable." He shook his head, "I have never done anything to any of them, that they didn't start." Jade walked to the door, "Well, they don't see it that way. And we no longer need you." Lexie walked to the other side of the door facing. Jason smirked and shook his head. The boys sat and waited. Jason walked to the door then turned to Lexie, "That is what happens when you get a bunch of whores in one place." Sam tried to stand but Dean put his hand across his chest and shook his head. Jade held the door shut. Lexie looked at Jade and smirked, "A bunch of whores?" She grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the nuts. He bent over gasping. Jade grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall. "This is what is going to happen. These men are going to make sure you get to your car. And you are never gonna come here or bother any of these girls again. Because if you do, I will kill you and hide your body where it will never be found. We have actually gotten really good at it, right boys?" Dean and Sam stood and smiled, "You have had a lot of practice." Dean said as he held the door open and Jason limped out.

The girls were sitting at the table with the others when Dean and Sam made it back in. Jade looked at Dean as he sat down. "Everything ok?" she asked. He smiled at her, "Perfect." Sam leaned to Lexie's ear. "You shouldn't be doing things like that." Jade smiled, "You can give that up. She thinks she is bulletproof now. There were times I thought she was done, dead. She came out without a scratch. Like she is invincible. The Terminator." Cas took a shot, "As long as she is carry this child she is. This child is protected. So, she is as long as she is carrying it." The others looked at him. "So, does that mean this baby has some sort of powers?" Sam asked. Cas took another shot. "Yes, but I don't know what kind. What? What do you expect when the mother has powers and the father is one of the only two people that can save the world?" Dean smirked, "So you are saying that it is in his blood?" Cas looked at them, "Exactly. And so will yours and Jade's. They are the next chosen ones." Jade laughed, "That's not gonna happen." Dean smirked, "You got that shit right." Cas took another shot and burped. "He is drunk. He is talking shit." Bobby said as they all laughed at Cas. Jade looked at her watch, "It is still early. We can take this to the house. We can stop and get something to eat. I am starving." Bobby nodded, "Sounds good to me. I could eat a horse."

Sam and Lexie sat in the car, while Dean and Jade went in to order chicken. Jade was leaned against the wall. Then she noticed Dean staring out the window at the car then shake his head. She smiled, "I can't believe you haven't killed me yet." He walked to the wall and stood next to her, "Yet being the key word. I am think of something good." He looked at her and smiled. When she looked away she could still feel his eyes on her. She looked back at him, "What?" Before he could say anything the girl behind the couter called them for their food. Dean grabbed the food and held the door for her. He smiled as he watched her walk to the car. He wasn't mad at her about the car. If it was anyone else, they would be cripple. But not her. But he was gonna make her sweat it out.

They were all sitting around the dining room table finishing their food. Jo had been very quiet. Just watching how Jade and Dean would catch quick stares when the other wasn't looking. They sat across from each other. Jo knew they were not together and she thought this would be her chance to finally drive that wedge between them. "So, I have a question. What happen to the Impala?" Jo asked. Jade looked at Dean and smiled. He shook his head. "Well, the last job, Dean seemed to get a yellow streak down his back. And while saving his ass, I accidentally hit a brick building." Dean clenched his jaw and took a drink of his beer. Ellen laughed, "Yeah, Bobby filled us in." Jade shook her head as she poured them all a shot, "No, it got better after Bobby left. He actually screamed like a little girl when a cat jumped out of a locker." Ellen looked at Dean and covered her mouth trying not to laugh. Didn't work. "I would have loved to seen that." Lexie smiled, "I nearly peed my pants. Then he actually ran out when the ghost showed up. We turned around to see his backside as he was hauling ass out of there." Dean shook his head, "Laugh it up. It is over with, I will kill anything. A vampire, werewolf. Anything." Jo rolled her eyes, her plan backfired. Dean took his shot. Jade looked at him, "What were you hallucination about at the end?" He cleared his throat and looked at Lexie. Lexie told Jade how freaked out he was and that he called her Lilth. Then he looked at Jade, "Hallow monkeys. Those damn things freak me out." Jade looked at him with that look. He knew the look. She knew he was lying. He took another shot and so did she. Then he pointed at her, "But my car. I am going to get you when you least expect it." She raised her hands and smiled, "Bring it on, Winchester. Nothing between me and you but air and opportunity." He smiled, "Is that an invitation?" She smiled back with that smile that could make him do what ever she wanted. "You are smooth but not that smooth." She took another shot and Bobby broke in. "I hate to break up the fun. But this town the devil is going to be at, it is an abandon mine town. The one Sam was at when Yellow Eyes kidnapped him." Dean nodded, "Well, Sam knows that town inside and out. That is good for us." Bobby agreed, "That is what I was thinking. And the fact that we all have these carvings on our ribs, hides us. By us a little time. We split up. Half at one end of town, half at the other end. When we find him, then we all go in." Dean nodded. Sam nodded, "Sounds like a plan. But the girls can't go." Dean nodded again, "I agree. I think with Ellen, Jo, us and Bobby, we will be good." Lexie shook her head, "Who made you boss?" Sam looked at her, "I didn't say I was boss. I just think you shouldn't be running around fight demons if you don't have to." Jade took a shot then looked at Dean, "Do you think he is gonna roll the red carpet out and just invite you in." Dean didn't say anything, he just looked at her. She continued. "He is going to be surrounded by demons, you can bet that. And you start popping of shots, he is gonna know you are there. We can get rid of them nice and quite." Cas agreed. "The girls will be fine. And we need them." Jade smiled that smart ass smile, "Looks like you two are out voted." Dean shook his head and walked to the patio, leaving the door open. The others were quite for a minute. The Ellen spoke, "Now that that is settled, pour us another shot."

After about 20 minutes, Sam joined Dean outside.

Sam: "Look, I don't like this anymore than you do. But they are going to do it. I say we keep them close. With you or me."

Dean: "You sure are calm about this. We are going to kill the devil. Not just a demon. The devil himself. Lexie is carrying your child."

Sam: "You don't have to remind me. But they are going. So our hands are tied."

Dean smirked, "Jade is so stubborn, I could choke her."

Sam smiled, "yeah, she reminds me of somebody else I know. Come back in. Let's spend the next for days relaxing, having a little quality time."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, go ahead. I will be in in a minute."

Dean sat on the patio looking at the sky. It was so clear he could see every star in the sky. Man, this place has really felt like home. As if Jade wasn't enough, the view would be enough to make him never want to leave. He smiled, he could here the music and the others laughing and talking. He loved the way the girls seem to be able to get along with anybody. Even Jade and Jo. No arguing. This was a first. They weren't really speaking but at least they were able to stay in the same room. Then he heard the beginning of "Somewhere with you" by Kenny Chesney. He walked back in and grabbed another beer and stood against the door facing of the dining room. "I love this song." Ellen said as her and the girls begin to sway to the music in their chairs. Lexie and Jade sang along.

"If your going out with someone new, I'm going out with someone too.

I won't feel sorry for me, I'm getting drunk.

When I'd much rather be, somewhere with you.

Laughing loud on a carnival ride, yeah.

Driving around on a Saturday night.

Made fun of me for singin my song, Got a hotel room just to turn you on.

You said pick me up at 3am. Your fightin with your mom again.

And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go. Somewhere with you, yeah."

Dean stood at the door drinking his beer, just watching. Listening to the words.

"I won't sit, outside your house. And wait for the lights to go out.

Call up an ex, to rescue me. Climb in their bed.

When I'd much rather sleep, somewhere with you.

Like we did on the beach last summer when the rain came down and we took cover,

Down in your car down by the pier. You laid me down, whispered in my ear, "I hate my life

Hold onto me, ah, if you ever decide to leave, then I'd go, I'd go, I'd go"

Then Jo joined in. They got louder and pumped their arms in the air to the beat.

"I can go out every night of the week! Can go home with anybody I meet!

But it's just a temporary high! Cause when I close my eyes, I'm somewhere with you!

Somewhere with you!

If you see me, out on the town. And it looks like I'm burning it down.

You won't ask and I won't say. But in my heart, I'm always somewhere with you.

Laughing loud on a carnival ride, yeah.

Driving around on a Saturday night.

Made fun of me for singin my song. Got a hotel room just to turn you on.

You said pick me up at 3 am. Your fightin with your mom again.

And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go.

I can go out every night of the week! Go home with anybody I meet!

But it's just a temporary high! Cause when I close my eyes, I'm somewhere with you!

Somewhere with you! Somewhere with you. I'm somewhere with you."

The girls danced to the rest of the song. Bobby walked behind Dean, handing him another beer. "Sound familiar?" Dean looked at him and smirked. "Doesn't matter. That will be the only way I am with her again. When I close my eyes." Bobby patted him on the back, "I hope you don't believe that. She is just making you suffer. Sooner or later, she will give in." Dean took a drink of his beer and watch as Jade got up and went to her room. She came out with a pair of black short cotton shorts and a light pink tank top. She sat back down and poured another shot. Dean still couldn't take his eyes off her. And she could feel it. She looked at him, What? I know that look." He raised his eyebrows, "What look?" She smiled, "I haven't seen it but once, maybe twice. You are thinking." Everybody laughed. He laughed and took another drink. She pointed at him, "You are trying to figure out how your gonna get me back about the car. I'm warning you. Don't do it." she joked. She was starting to get a buzz along with everyone else. Dean walked to the table, "What are you gonna do?" She looked at his keys on the table and snatched them. She stood and ran when he came around the table. "Jade, give me my keys. I'm warning you." She was in front of the couch and he was at the back. "That's it girl, make him beg for his keys." Ellen yelled. Lexie smiled and stood, "I am going to bed." Sam followed. Dean put his hands on the back of the couch. "Jade give me the keys." She shook her head, "Get 'em" Dean ran around the couch and Jade jumped over it and headed to her room. Dean followed her. She tried to get out the sliding door but it was lock. Dean grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She laughed as she bounced on the bed. Keys tightly in hand. Before she could get up, he was straddled on top of her. Holding her arms to the bed. "Still not getting them." she said huffing. Dean was huffing too. "How are you gonna stop me. Looks like you are stuck." She tried to wiggle out and his grip tightened. "Let me up and I will give them to ya." she said. He smiled and she felt herself damping. "Oh, no. You first." he said as he leaned close. So close she could feel his breath on her lips. She looked at his lips then into his eyes. "I've got all night."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Dean looked her in the eye, he leaned brushed his lips across hers. She shivered, and then she was back to reality. "I can't" she whispered on his lips. Dean closed his eyes and whispered, "Can't or won't?" She turned her head and felt his grip loosen and then he was off of her. She sat up and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." she said as she opened her hand. He grabbed his keys, "Me too." She watched him as he walked out the door. She fell back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She slammed her fist on the bed. "Fuck!"

Jade woke up around 8am. Jumped in the shower and headed to the kitchen. Jeans, t-shirt, barefoot, glasses and hair in a towel. It was quiet she was hoping to be the first up. She stopped as she got to the kitchen, Dean was sitting at the counter drinking coffee, looking at the detailed map of the town they were gonna be heading to. He didn't even look up when she walked past him to the coffee maker. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He loved the way she smell. The lavender scent of her soap mixed with smell of the perfume he bought her. He shook his head and was back to the map. "Morning." she said as she leaned on the counter with her coffee. Without turning around, "Morning." She knew by his tone, he was pissed about last night. She shook her head and sat at the desk area. Opened her laptop and checked her e-mails. After a half hour of silence, it was broke. "Good morning." Jo said with a smile. She was still up when Dean came out of Jade's room, and went straight to his. She could feel the tension between them. Dean looked up at her and smiled, "Good morning." Jade clenched her jaw. He cheated and now he is pissed at her. She smirked and closed the laptop. "I have a few errands to run. Just tell Lexie to rest today. I'm gonna take care of it." Dean didn't respond. Jo smiled as she sat next to Dean, "I sure will."

After about an hour of Dean ignore Jo's attempt at flirting, Ellen and Bobby made their way downstairs. Then Sam and Lexie. Dean stood and fixed another cup of coffee. Lexie was leaned against the counter with hers. "Jade said she was gonna run the errands today. Let you relax." Dean said as he leaned and kissed her cheek. "Good, me and Sam have some shopping to do, right, Sam?" she looked at Sam and smiled. Sam looked at Lexie and smiled, "Yes, baby shopping. So excited." he said joking. "I need to go to town to pick up some supplies." Bobby said. "Me and Jo will ride with you. Stock up on girl stuff." Ellen replied. Jo looked at her mother, "I'm good. I'm just gonna hang out here." Jo knew if she stayed that would leave her and Dean alone. And so did Ellen. She glared at Jo, "You are going with us." Ellen patted Dean on the back. "Besides, Dean looks like he could use a little peace and quiet." Dean nodded a silent thank you. He went to his room as the others got ready to leave. He laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. Thinking. He hated how uncomfortable he was around Jade this morning. He hated his self for being so short with her. What ever this was between them was killing him. She just wanted to be friends. Which normal would be fine with him. But now, he didn't know how to be with her. He opened his eyes when he heard voices. Everybody was back. He looked at his watch, 5pm. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his face. He slept all day. He stood and made his way to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and washing his fade he headed to the dining room. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Lexie said. Dean sat at the empty chair, in between Jade and Jo. "I can't believe I slept all day." Ellen handed him a beer, "You needed it. I heard you up at 3am. Did you even sleep last night?" He took a drink of his beer and shook his head. "Why don't we go grabbed some dinner before me and Jade go to work. I am in the mood for Logan's." Jade leaned back in the chair, "That sounds good. Let's go."

They all laughed and talked as they ate dinner. Jade sat across the round table from Dean. When he would look at her, she would smile. At first he would look away, but eventually he gave in and smiled back. Jo did everything she could to get Dean's attention. And he did everything to block her out. As they walked out Dean held the door for everyone, Jade was last. And walking across the parking lot, without thinking, he placed his hand on the small of her back. And she let him. The ride back was quiet. The guys up front the girls in the back. When they got out everybody headed for the house, except Jade. She headed for her car. Dean turned back to her, "Where are you going?" "I am going to the bar, just to check on things." He nodded and walked in and joined the others.

Jade was gone a couple of hours and instead of going in the house, she went to the old pasture behind the barn. She wasn't out there long before she heard someone in the barn. And then someone else. It was Dean and Ellen. "How long are you two going to play the silent game?" Ellen asked. Dean looked up at her, "What are you talking about?" She smirked, "You know damn well what I'm talking about. I wish you two could see the two of you together like we do." Dean wiped his hands on an old rag, "I fucked up royally this time, Ellen. I should have called her one of those thousands of times I picked up the phone, but my pride wouldn't let me. I have lied and cheated. She doesn't even look at me the same. How do you look at the person you love and tell yourself it's time to walk away?" Ellen grabbed his hand and smiled, "You don't." Dean shook his head. "She looks at you just as she always has, we all see it, your guilt just doesn't let you see it. So, you made a mistake, you swallow your pride, get that ego in check, and you fix it. Take it from me, don't let anything go unsaid. We are not gareented tomorrow. I regret everyday that the last conversation me and Bill had was an argument." She kissed his cheek, "What is the worse that could happen?" He watched her walk back to the house, then bent back over the trunk. Jade turned to walk into the barn, then she heard someone else. "Why are you out here all alone?" Jo asked. Then Jade knew who was out there. Dean was checking everything in the trunk, making sure everything was in place. "Just double checking everything." She leaned on the wrecked side of the Impala as he was bent over in the trunk. Jade sat in the old chair and just listened. "So, couple more days until we kill the devil, what are you plan on doing? You know, could be our last days on earth and all." Jade rolled her eyes, talk about desperate. "Go over the plan in my head. And drink. That's about it." he said still bent over the trunk. "That's it? No mind blowing sex?" Dean stood up and looked at her, "If so, the only person good enough for the job, is not speaking to me. So, no." Jo turned and stepped to him, "I think I can take care of it. And I promise no smart ass remarks, criticizing, just us." she said as she rubbed his chest. Dean moved her hands, "Your right, she is a smart ass, she irritates the shit out of me. And she knows what buttons to push and sometimes I could choke her. But if this is our last two days on earth, she is the only person I want to spend it with. Even if she isn't speaking to me." He closed the trunk and walked past Jo to the house and to the shower. "Bitch" Jo said to herself as she made her way to the house and to bed. Jade wiped the few tears from her face and walked into the house. Everyone was in bed. She changed in to her shorts and tank and went back to the kitchen.

Dean was leaning against the counter, drinking water, wearing just a pair of basketball shorts. She grabbed a bottle of water and sat at the counter. "I lied to you." Dean said. She looked at him and raised his eyebrows. He cleared his throat, "When you ask me about my hallucinations at the end." She begin to peel the label from her bottle, "I know that." "Lilth, I saw Lilth and I heard hellhounds. I can't go back again." Jade propped her head on her hand and looked at him, "Do you regret anything between us?" she asked. He looked at her and was quiet for a few seconds, then shook his head. "Not one single regret. I would choose you every time." She smiled, "Me too. I couldn't have stopped it if I tried." He smiled back and took a drink of his water. After a few minutes of silence, she stood. She stood next to him on her tiptoes and he looked in her eyes. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I wouldn't have missed it. I'm going to bed." He watched as she walked down the hall. She stopped and turned back to him. He looked at her, she smiled. "Are you coming?" He smiled and sat down his water and walked to her. He kissed her then said, "Let me lock up." She smiled as she made her way to the bedroom.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Jade was standing at the counter in the bathroom, washing her face. Dean walked behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Resting his palms on her stomach. She looked at him through the mirror and smiled. She laid her head back on his shoulder as he softly kissed her neck. She lifted her arm and wrapped it around his neck. He lightly rubbed his hands across her stomach, then up her sides as he slid her tank up. He broke the kisses to her neck as he lifted the tank up her body and up her raised arms. Leaving her only in her lace panties. He looked at her body through the mirror, biting his lip. She smiled as she watched him. She turned to face him, running her hands up his chest. She missed touching him. Her skin to his. She missed the feeling of electricity from his body to hers. He gripped her waist and pulled her closer. Lowered his lips to hers. She moaned as his lips touched hers. Slowly running his tongue across her lips. Then pulling her bottom lip between his. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. Pulling him closer. She slid her tongue out, he ran the tip of his tongue across her lips then against the tip of her tongue. She moaned and he smiled. "If you want to stop, this is the time." he whispered across her lips. She looked him in the eyes, "Not a chance." she whispered back. He smiled and took her lips with his. Grabbed her ass and lifter her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. As he made his way to the bed, she took control of the kiss. Massaging his tongue with hers and roughly kissing his lips. He moaned as he playfully threw her on the bed. She looked up at him and smiled. She bit her lip as she watched him slide his shorts down. He smiled as he towered over her. Kissing her just as roughly as she kissed him. Then licked down her neck, across her throat, over her shoulder. She arched her back as she felt his hot breath on her breast. "Um" she moaned as she felt his lips on her breast. He flicked his tongue over one nipple while rubbing the other with the palm of his hand. Made his way to the other, taking it in between his lips and sucking. Looking up at her as she moaned. She looked back at him and he smiled as he licked a path between her breast to her stomach. Running his callus hands down her sides. Ran his tongue around her belly button. She ran her hands through his hair as she bit down on her bottom lip. It had been months, and she was so wet she could hardly wait. She grabbed the sides of her panties and begin to pull them off herself. He raised on his knees and smiled as he watched her pull her panties off her feet. "Am I not quick enough for you? I thought you liked the foreplay?" She smiled and put her hands on the side of his face and pulled him to her lips. Oh, I love the foreplay. But I have waited two months and I am not waiting any longer." She took his lips and kissed his, sliding her tongue between his lips and to his tongue. He slid his hands under her shoulder and pushed her legs open with his knee. She moaned when she felt his hardness just outside her wet core. He shivered and moaned as he felt her slick heat. "You weren't kidding." he whispered as he smiled. She ran her hands gently up and down his back as he softly kissed her. He placed his tip at her entrance and gently pushed. Slowly entering her. She gasped then moaned on his lips. He slid one hand to her right leg, lifting it. Allowing him to go deeper. She moaned again. Once he was all the way in he stopped and kissed her. She wrapped her arms under his arms and over his shoulders. "You ready?" he asked. She smiled and rolled her hips. He moaned, "Um." Pushed his forehead to hers. She kissed and licked his lips, "What do you think?" she asked. He pulled out and then back in. She moaned and tilted her head back. Giving him access to her neck. He kissed and suck, leaving his marks. Then nibbling on her shoulder. She raised her other leg, and he moaned as he went deeper. "Uh baby, that feels so good." Each time he thrusted into her she moaned. She was so hot and tight. And the sounds of her moans were driving him crazy. He raised up on his knee and grabbed her hips and set her ass on his thighs. His pace begin to get faster and harder. She raised her hands over her head and clenched the sheet. This was his favorite position. He could go deeper and watch as her body bounced to his thrust. She looked at him and bit her lip. She loved to watch him. Every muscle in his body tensed with his thrust. The sweat beaded all over his body. The sweat from his forehead dripped on her stomach. She moaned and ran her hands down her stomach then back to her breast. Squeezing one in each of her hands. He moaned and ran one hand over her stomach. He felt her muscles twitch and spasm. "Does that feel good, baby?" he asked as he pumped harder. Her body bounced up and down on the bed. "Oh God. Yes, don't stop. Please." He gripped her hips tighter and pumped harder. He could feel her tighten around him. He felt the heat rise through his body. "Shit baby, Ugh, fuck!" he moaned. She felt so good. And looking at her was driving him crazy. She grabbed his wrist as he gripped her hips tighter. "Oh God! Dean, I'm…" Then he felt her coat him, so hot, so thick. He thrusted harder and wilder. "Me too. Shit, shit, shit. Uh!" Then a few more hard deep thrust and she felt him explode. She grabbed his ass as he threw his head back and grunted. He took a few deep breaths and grabbed her hands and pulled her up to him, sitting her on his lap, still throbbing inside her. She gasped on his lips as she felt the last few drops of him coat her walls. He grabbed the back of her head and passionately kissed her. She was still spasming around him. "Uh" he moaned as he felt her tighten around him one last time. He ran his hands up and down her back as she laid soft kisses on his neck and shoulder. Both trying to come down from the long awaited high. The high they could only get with each other. He gently laid her back on the bed, laying next to her. Both taking deep breaths and looking at the ceiling. Then Dean ran his hand through his hair and looked at her. "Sorry" She looked at him, "For what?" He slid his arm under her head and pulled her closer. "That was a little quick." She rubbed his chest, "Hey, I'm not complaining." The she raised her head and kissed him, "That just means I get a round two." She climb over him. And he gently slapped her ass. "Give me 5 minutes and you can all the rounds you want." She smiled back at him as she walked to the bathroom. "You have no idea what you are getting into. We have two months to catch up on." He laid back on the pillow as he heard the shower cut on.

Dean was laying on the bed with his eyes closed when she crawled back into bed. She laid her head on his chest and he gently rubbed her back. Then Luke Bryan's "I don't want this night to end" started to play. "I love this song." Jade said. "Me too." Dean said. She looked up at him, "You've been listening to my kind of music. I am rubbing off on you." she said. He kissed her, "I guess." She laid her head back on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and hear his breath move through his body. That is what she missed the most.

"Girl I know I don't know you, but your pretty little eyes so blue are pulling me like the moon on your skin.

I'm so glad you trusted me to climb up on this dusty seat and let your hair down, get outta town.

Got the stars coming out over my hood and all I know is it's going good.

You got your hand up, your rockin in my truck. You got the radio on, singing every song.

I'm set on cruise control, I'm slowly losing hold of everything I got. Your looking so damn hit.

And I don't know what road we're on or where we've been, from staring at you.

Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end.

Gonna cuss the morning when it comes. Cause I know that the rising sun ain't no good for me cause you'll have to leave.

Gonna make the most of every mile, do anything to make your smile land on my lips, get drunk on your kiss.

Clock on the dash says 3:35, there's plenty of gas and the night's still alive.

You got your hand up, your rockin in my truck. You got the radio on, singing every song.

I'm set on cruise control, I'm slowly losing hold everything I got. Your looking so damn hot.

And I don't know what road we're on or where we've been, from staring at you.

Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end."

Dean was rubbing her back as she ran her nails up and down his side as the chorus played.

"I don't want this night to end. No, I don't want this night to end."

When the song was over, Dean kissed her head. "Do you think Lexie could freeze everything outside this house and we could just stay like this?" Dean asked. Jade propped her chin on his chest and looked up at him. "For a while. Eventually we would still have to face it." He smiled at her, "Your right." "Dean, was this, you know, because it may be our last chance. Or what?" she asked. He ran his hand through her hair. "Well, if it is going to be our last few hour on earth, I want to spend it with you. I planned on waiting till you fell asleep and sleep in the chair. You actually letting me in the bed, much less make love to you, is a bonus. The last thing I expected." She smiled at him and raised and kissed him. He kissed her back and smiled, raised his eyebrows. "Round two?" She smiled and nodded. Then she laughed when he rolled her on her back.

Dean woke up the next morning smiling. He rolled over and laid his arm across an empty bed. Then he heard talking in the kitchen. He climbed out of bed made his way to the bathroom. He flushed the toliet and smiled when he heard Jade laughing. He brushed his teeth and slid on his shorts. Then made his way to the kitchen. Lexie was standing at the counter drinking coffee. Jade was sitting at the counter facing Lexie. They were laughing and talking. Ellen and Bobby were sitting at the other end of the counter. Jo was sitting at the desk on the other end of the kitchen. Her eyes widen when Dean walked in with nothing but his shorts. But she quickly turned back to the computer when Dean lean and gave Jade a long soft kiss. The leaned to her ear. "Good morning, sweetheart." She smiled at him, "Yes, it is." He made his way to the coffee. He looked at Lexie and smiled. Then he rubbed her baby bump. "You look so cute." Lexie smiled. He kissed her cheek as Sam poured him a cup. Then Dean looked at Lexie, "Should you be drinking coffee?" She took a drink, "Why not?" He shrugged, "I thought the caffeine was bad for the baby." She looked and Jade and smiled then back at Dean. "Maybe so, But my hormones are so out of control, I was up all night fucking…" Then Dean put his hand over her mouth and shook his head. "No, no, no. TMI." He lowered his hand and everyone was laughing. "What, you don't want to hear that your brother…" He put his hand on his ears as he walked back to the bedroom, "Not listening, Lexie." They all laughed as they watched him shut the door. Dean made his way to the shower, smiling. He had only got about two hours sleep. But he felt like he had slept for days. It had been along time since he actually felt happy. Then the smile faded as the thought of what was to come filled his head. Jade stood at the door, "Hey, what are you thinking about?" she asked as she sat on the counter next to him. He took a deep breath then looked at her. "Jade, are you sure you and Lexie don't want to sit this one out. I have a bad feeling about this." She pulled him between her legs and took his face, "Dean, we are going. If it is my time to go, nothing you can do is going to stop it." She kissed him. He put his hand on the side of her face and looked her in the eyes. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." She kissed him and smiled, "You would miss me." She jumped off the counter and walked back out. He shook his head and stepped into the shower. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

They all loaded the cars and drove a couple hours from the town. The girls rode with Dean and Sam. Bobby and Cas rode with Ellen and Jo. They rented one room to get the plan together. Everyone looked at the map laid across the table as Dean laid out the plan. "Sam, you, Cas and the girls come through the back. Me, Bobby, Jo and Ellen will come through the main part of town. He is gonna be hiding but he is gonna have watch dogs close. So whoever sees them first, back off and wait for the others." Everyone nodded, not much to say. Everybody was in hunt mode. Jo had a smile a mile wide. She was going to be with Dean, with Jade far away. Dean looked out the window, "It is getting late. Let's go." Jade smiled, "It's now or never." she said as she walked out.

They were at their designated spots. "This place is creepier than in my vision." Jade said. After a hour of walking through the town, Cas stopped. "This town is not empty." They looked around then back to Cas. "What do you see?" Sam asked. "Reapers" Cas answered. "Reapers? How many?" Jade asked. "Too many. Something is wrong. I will be back." Cas said and then he was gone. Sam looked at the girls, "We have to find Dean. I bet this is where he is hiding." The girls followed Sam.

Dean, Bobby, Ellen and Jo were half way through the town. Nothing. "Maybe Sam and the girls have found something." Ellen said as they walked onto the main road that ran through the town. "Hello Dean." they heard behind them. When they all turned around, a young dark haired girl stood in the middle of the street. Dean looked at her and smiled, "Meg, stupid to be out here all alone." Meg laughed, "Oh, Deano, I didn't come alone." Then the growls. Dean twitched and tightened his jaw. "Hell hounds. Great." He looked at Ellen them back to Meg. "My father wants to see you." Dean shook his head, "I think I'm good." Meg slid her hands in her pocket. "Dean, we can make this easy or we can make it hard. But either way you are coming." Dean looked at Bobby and Ellen. They nodded. They all stood with their shotguns aimed. "When have you ever know me to make things easy?" Then at the same time, they all begin to fire and run.

Sam and the girls heard the shots and ran towards the sound. As they turned the corner of a building they could see the others about a block away. The three of the ran towards them. Jade saw Dean hit the ground. Her and Jo both screamed at the same time. "Dean!" Jo begin firing and walking towards him as Jade ran past Sam. "NO! STAY AWAY!" Dean yelled. But Jo shot all around him, giving him time to get up. She turned back to the others, and Jo felt the breath across her arm. Dean seen her hit the ground. Then her stomach rip open. Jade and Lexie stopped as Sam pried open a door to a hardware store. Dean scooped up Jo and ran towards the girls. Ellen and Bobby ran in and held the door open for Dean. Jade and Lexie begin shooting where they heard the growls. Holding them off so the others could get inside. Dean sat Jo down on the ground and Ellen fell to her knees next to her. Pulling off her jacket and putting where she saw blood squirting. Dean ran to the door as Sam grabbed a car chains. Bobby ran to the back and secured the back doors and grabbed a large bag of road salt and begin to salt the doors and windows. Jade ran out of shells. She threw up her hands and begin to blow up the hounds she could hear. They back to the door. Then they were tugged inside. Landing on their asses. Sam wrapped the chain around the doors as Dean check them over. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah." Lexie answered. He grabbed Jade's face and forced her to look at him. She was still trying to catch her breath. "Look at me." She looked at him and nodded. "I'm ok." "A little help here guys." Ellen said. Bobby had made his way to the front salting the windows and doors. Then it was quiet. Dean and Sam turned to Ellen. They knew by the look on her face. It wasn't good. Jade quickly crawled to Ellen and grabbed a blanket from the shelf. Lexie grabbed several bottles of water and kneeled next to Jade. Ellen took her jacket from the wound. "Shit." Jade whispered. Lexie looked up at Sam and Dean. Then she poured the water over the area as Jo gasped to get air. "Ok, your ok. Slow deep breaths." Jade said as she rubbed her head. Lexie grabbed the blanket and held it tight to stop the bleeding.

Dean was pacing and rubbing his hand through his hair. "OK, we need something we can carry Jo on. Then get them out of here." Jo shook her head, "No" They all looked at her. "We have everything we need. You are going to build a bomb." Dean knew where she was going with this and he wasn't having it. "No, not an option. We came together, we leave together." Jo looked at him, "We all know, I'm not going anywhere. But the least I can do is give all of you the time to get out, or at least a head start. Dean they are never gonna stop coming for you. They have your scent." Ellen looked at Jo and begin to cry, "No, Jo, No" Jo looked at Ellen as the girls looked at Sam and Dean. "Mom, this is what I am suppose to do. This is my part in saving the world. This might literally be the last time you get to treat me like an adult. I would take it." Tears rolled down Jade and Lexie's face. They knew she was right. And even though Jade didn't like Jo. She didn't want this. Ellen cleared her throat and wiped her face, "Dean, you heard her. Get to building the bombs." Sam tried to object, "Ellen.." Ellen looked t him stoned face, "You heard me." And with that they were on it.

As the boys and Bobby were busy, the girls were still helping Ellen and Jo. All trembling and covered in blood. Jo looked at Lexie and placed her hand on her stomach as she smiled. "Promise me something." Lexie nodded as she cried. "Make sure this baby knows what I did for it. Love it, spoil it. Teach it everything you know. So when it is his or her turn to save the world, it will better and smarter." Lexie wiped her face, "I promise." she said as she squeezed her hand. Then Jo looked at Jade and smiled, "I have been a real pain in the ass for you. The funny thing is, I really like you. You are strong, independent and smart. Don't let anyone tell you any different. I just wanted him to look at me like he looks you. I'm sorry for the hell I've caused you two." Jade shook her head, "No need. We're good. You are my new hero. " Jo smiled at Jade and grabbed her hand. Jade laid her other hand over Jo's. Jo continued. "Be there for him. No matter how hard he pushes you away. Hold on, don't let go." Jade let the tears roll down her face, "I promise." Bobby and the boys walked over. Dean looked at Ellen, "We're done." The girls stood and back out of the way. Ellen sat next to Jo and wrapped her arm around her. She smiled at Jo and looked up at Dean, "Ok. Get the hell out of here." They all looked at Ellen as Jo shook her head, "No, mom" Ellen looked at her, "A mother never leaves her child alone. Somebody has to let them in." She looked at Dean, he nodded. Sam kneeled next to Jo and Ellen. Kissed them both, "I love you." Dean kneeled next to Jo and looked at Ellen. "I love you. You have been like a mother to me and Sam." Ellen rubbed his cheek. "I am proud of both of you." She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. Dean didn't hold back, he let the tears flow down his cheeks he shook his head as he looked at Jo. "Jo, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. You shouldn't be here." She rubbed his cheek, "Don't be. I get to be the hero this time. I will see you sooner or later." He grabbed her hand, "Probably sooner that later." "Make it later. You have the most important job of your life to finish. And you got something holding on to you. Let it." she said as she smiled at Jade. He kissed her on the forehead, then looked her in the eyes as she smiled. He leaned in and gave her his famous long soft kiss. The one that always made Jade as weak as water. Jade smiled as she cried with her arm around Lexie. "Ok, get out of here." Ellen said as she stood. "Hey Dean." she said as he looked back at her. "Get that evil bastard." Dean nodded and lead the way to the roof.

Ellen removed the chains from the doors and used her foot to dust the salt from the door. She sat back down next to Jo. "Ok, baby girl this is it." Jo didn't respond. Ellen looked down at her and she knew. She begin to sob as she hugged Jo close. Then the door slung open and she heard the growls. She held the button waiting. Then she felt the breath on the side of her face. "Go straight to hell, you nasty bitch!"

The others made it to an alley a couple blocks away when the blast rumbled the ground. They all froze. Then Cas appeared. "I know what he is doing." Jade hit him in the chest, "Where the fuck have you been?" Lexie was sobbing and trembling. Sam grabbed her shoulders, "Look at me, you have to get out of here." Dean looked at the girls. "Go with Bobby and take the cars to the edge of town." Jade looked at him, "No, we are going with you. You can't do this alone." Bobby nodded and looked at Jade, "Come on, hun. They will be fine." Jade shook her head. Sam and Dean started to follow Cas. Jade knew this was wrong. She walked toward them and Bobby grabbed her arm. She snatched her arm, "You are not going alone. I'm…" Dean turned toward her face red with anger, jaw clenched. She stared him in the eye. Then he walked to her, almost like a charge. He grabbed her arms with a grip so tight it hurt. But she was so terrified she didn't feel it. They were nose to nose. "Do what I said." She clenched her teeth, "No" He gripped her tighter, "Fuck, for once, just do what I ask you. Please." He let her go and walked away. She didn't move. Every muscle in her body tensed. She had never seen him so mad. "Come on girls." Bobby said.

The boys followed Cas through the woods. "He is raising Death." Dean grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Woo, raising Death?" "Yes, he had to have a certain amount of demons, and it has to be done in a place of great carnage. This town is deserted because 100 years ago it was plagued with a deadly disease. The people were locked in the town and left to die. Before that God used him during the great flood." Cas stopped when they got to the edge of the woods. They could see about 50 demons in a trance like state. Then they saw Lucifer standing on a large dirt hill. "Sam and Dean, you finally decided to show up. I knew my brother would tell you my little secret. Join us." They walked a little closer. "What have you done to these people?" Sam asked pissed. Lucifer raised his arms, "I was very conservative. One demon for every able man. The women and children, well." he said as he pointed to the hole. Then he looked at Sam, "You can stop all this. You just have to say yes. You will in the end. We can bypass all this red tape." Sam clenched his fist, "I will never say yes." Lucifer smiled, "I think you will. I know you will. It will be in six months and it will be in Detroit." Dean raised the cult and fired. The bullet hit Lucifer between the eyes and he hit the ground. Sam and Dean waited and nothing. They took one step toward him. Then he stood, hole still between the eyes. Lucifer looked at Dean and laughed. "Where did you get that?" Neither answered, shocked. Lucifer laughed, "That thing will kill almost everything but one. It just happens to be me." Lucifer raised his hands and Dean slammed into a tree. Then he raised his hands to Sam and Sam was froze in place. "You are gonna enjoy this." Lucifer said as he turned back to the hole and begin to chat. Dean came too and crawled to Sam. Then the ground shook. Lucifer smiled, "Hello, Death." Cas appeared and touch both Sam and Dean.

The girls were sitting in the Impala and Bobby was in Ellen's truck. The girls were silent, waiting when Jade screamed and grabbed her head. Lexie grabbed her, "Breath Jade." The images came fast. She felt Dean's pain as he hit the tree. She felt Sam's anger. Then fear as Death appeared. And then it stopped. She opened her eyes and gasped for air. "What is it?" Lexie asked. Jade looked around, "They are coming. Death is here. We need to get out of here." Lexie was terrified. She never seen her this terrified. Then Dean, Sam and Cas were in the car. "Go! GO! He is coming!" Dean yelled. Jade hit the gas, Bobby right behind them.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It had been 48 hours. Bobby and the boys had decided to have a small memorial in the woods behind the savage yard. With no bodies, just a picture of Ellen and Jo to burn. Dean had not slept or even spoke to anyone since they got back to Bobby's. The girls were going to head out the next day. Lexie had a doctor appointment later in the week. But she wanted to spend some time with Sam to try and comfort him. If that was even possible. Bobby had been distant, drinking most of the day and all night. Jade spent most of time just staring out the window in Bobby's office. Most of the time Bobby sitting at the desk, just looking at books. Not reading just staring. Jade knew Dean need some time alone but he had not even looked at her not to mention not spoke one word to anyone. He went out the night before and she fell asleep around 4 am and he still wasn't back. When she woke up this morning he was just sitting on the hood of the Impala staring into the woods.

Jade decided to cook diner for everyone. A real diner, they had just snacked the day before. When she got back from the store, she saw Dean working on the Impala. She quickly cook spaghetti, made a salad and garlic bread. She walked into Bobby's office where Bobby, Sam and Lexie were. "Diner is ready. Better eat it know, it may not be eatable when it gets cold." As they made their way to the table, she sat everything on the table. "I'm gonna get Dean." she said as she walked out the back door. Dean was prying out the dent that she done when she hit the building with a crowbar. She walked to the trunk, "Diner is ready." He didn't look at her as he continued, "Not hungry." She looked out to the woods. They were both quiet for a few minutes. "I hope you are not out here blaming yourself. Nobody knew this was gonna happen." Dean stood with his back still to her and let his arms fall. "I knew, because this stuff always happens. This is exactly why I tried to stay away from you. Good people always die around me." Then he went back to working on the dent and Jade turned to him. "You can't control everything." He walked around her to the other side of the car. She turned to him. Then he looked at her for the first time since they had been back. "I don't know what this is between us, friends, family. Whatever it is, they are always gonna use it against us. And the fact is, we are safer apart." She felt her body go cold. His eyes were empty. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Dean's had always been like a bay door. No matter how hard he tried to hide his feelings. She could always look into his eyes and she knew. But now, there was nothing. And it scared her. "So, what are you saying? You just want to end this. Again." she asked. She felt herself start to tremble and sweat. He didn't answer. He walked back to the driver side and she turned her body to him. "Answer me, Dean. I want to hear you say it. Tell me this is what you want and you got it. Tell me you don't love me." This was the last thing he wanted. If there was ever a time to tell her he loved her, this was it. He stood and looked at her, "I don't love you. I'm sorry." His lips quivered as the words left his mouth. He actually looked in the eyes of the woman he loved and told her he didn't love her. "I know you are going through a lot right now…" He interrupted her, "I am fine. That is the problem. I am great. It is always everyone around me that end up dead." He paused and shook his head as she stared at him. "I get why you want to put distance between us. But…." He looked at her and clenched the crowbar, "I can't make this any clearer. I don't love you. I don't want to waste anymore of you life. Move on." When his words made it to her ears, she felt a huge weight lift from her. She could almost feel the suit of armor seal around her heart. He stared at her waiting for the explosion. She looked at him and smiled. He was confused. "You know Dean, since we are being honest. I need to check your ego. You are not God. People do not die because they are around you. And I just realized I don't love you either. All this time I thought I did, but I just felt sorry for you. Under that badass demon hunter body and attitude is just an abandoned little boy. And you are right, I am done wasting time. I want to move on. I can't fix everybody." She turned and calmly walked back into the house. Dean stood stunned for a few seconds. Hearing her say she didn't love him, hurt worse than anything he had ever felt in his life. Then everything went black.

Jade sat at the table and calmly begin to eat. Everyone jumped when they heard what sounded like a car crash. Sam and Bobby looked out the window as Jade continued to eat. Dean was beating the car with the crowbar. Busting all the windows except the windshield. "Well, at least he is working through his emotions." Bobby said as he sat back down, looking at Jade. "What happened?" Jade stood and put her plate in the sink, "We just had a break through in our relationship. We don't love each other and we are both moving on. I'm going out." They all looked at each other as she walked out the door.

Dean finally came in at dark, after he put a few more dents in the car. He grabbed a beer and went to the shower. "Well, at least he will be busy for a few days, fixing that damn car." Bobby said. When Dean finally made it back downstairs, Lexie was asleep on the couch with her head in Sam's lap. Dean sat in the chair next to the desk where Bobby was looking through some books. He poured Dean a shot of whiskey. Dean down the whiskey. "Where is Jade?" he asked. Bobby shook his head. "She left after diner, said she was going out." Dean looked at his watched, "It is 1am." Then Booby's phone rang. "Hello." "Bobby, it's Jim at the bar. Are you missing one of your sheep?" the man asked. "Why?" Bobby asked. "Well, there is a pretty little southern girl here. She is tore up and there are a few guys here I don't know. And well, one of them is getting a little out of hand with her." Bobby took a deep breath, "Ok, don't let her leave. I will be there in a minute." Dean listened and waited for Bobby to hang up. "What is it?" he asked. Bobby stood and headed for the door. "Jade is wasted at the bar and some pervert is trying to get her to leave with him. Jim is going to hold her there till I get there." Dean stood and stepped into his boots. "I will go. She may give you a hard time. Just drop me off."

Jade was sitting at the bar with three guys laughing and slurring when Dean walked in. Jim nodded when he seen Dean and made his way to where Jade was. Jim had took her keys when she wasn't looking. Jade looked up and seen Dean headed to her. Not very happy. Jade looked at Jim, "You called Daddy on me, didn't you?" Jim handed Dean her keys. Jade looked at Dean, "Well, Jim, you called the wrong one. Because he could care less." Dean balled his hands in a fist, "Ok, Jade, let's go." She looked at Dean then the three guys, "I think I will stay. I have some new friends. Thanks anyway." Dean took a deep breath and grabbed her arm, "We are going home." The guy that had been buying her drinks, grabbed her other arm, "She already promised me the ride." Jade snatched her arm from both of them and stood. "You know what, I am going home, alone. Give me my keys." Dean grabbed her arm and walked her to the door, "Your not driving anywhere." She jerked from him and walked away, "I will walk. There is no way in hell I'm getting in the car with you." He felt his blood pressure boil. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He was not in the mood for this. He wanted to get her home and in the bed. "You are gonna stop throwing me over you shoulder. Put me down!" she yelled as she tried to kick. He open the door and sat her in the car. She kicked the dash as he got in the car. "I am able to get myself home, dickhead." He glared at her then back out the windshield as he picked up speed. The quicker he got her home the better. "Your drunk. Making a fool of yourself. Do you have any idea what they would have done to you?" She looked at the window, "Yeah, the plan was to fuck my brains out." His grip tightened on the steering wheel. "You are wasted." She smirked, "Yeah, and your bipolar. But in the morning, I will be sober and you will still be fucked up." He glared at her. She smiled, "We need to get you a crazy check. Get you on some medication." He looked back out the windshield. "Just sit over there and shut the fuck up." That was it, that was the button. She was pissed, "No, you shut the fuck up. I think I have heard enough of your stupid ass. I want to be with you, I don't want to be with you. Hot and cold. On off." She looked at him stoned faced. "You really need some medicine. You are seriously fucked up." Dean slammed on the brakes as they pulled in the driveway. She was hot on his heels as he walked to the garage in the back. "Truth is a muther fucker, isn't it." He turned around and pointed his finger in her face, "Shut the fuck up." She didn't budge, "You did me a favor. I fell sorry for the whore that has to deal with you next. If she ain"t crazy, she will be." He turned his back to her and begin putting up tools. She smirked, "Just having to act like your barely there dick is the biggest dick in the world is enough, but faking the orgasms is exhausting." She turned to walk away. Dean threw the hammer past her head. Then grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Her chest against the wall, her back to his chest. He pressed the side of his face to the side of hers. His lips to her ear. "Made it wouldn't feel so small, if fucking you wasn't like fucking an open window." he whispered. She tried to elbow him but he pushed her harder into wall. She grunted as she felt his dick against her ass. His breath across her face. "Let me go." she said. He smirked, "What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted? This is what you would have got from the dick at the bar." He pushed harder against her. "No, what I would have got from the dude at the bar, would have been an actual orgasm." He grabbed her throat and turned her around and she grunted and gasped. He looked her in the eyes. Grinding into her, "This doesn't turn you on? I don't turn you on?" She didn't answer, just glared at him. He leaned into her ear, "Tell me you don't want me." He pressed his forehead to hers. His eyes piercing hers. She let out a shaky breath, "I don't want you." she whispered. She felt like her whole body was on fire. Lava running through her veins. She had never liked it rough. But seeing the intensity and anger in his eyes. Strength like she had never felt before. Pure lust, nothing but animalistic lust between the two. With his left hand still tight on her throat, his right hand easily unbuckled her belt. Unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Eyes still piercing each others, he slid his hand into her jeans. She gasped and her eyes fell closed when she felt his hand slid down her folds. He ran two finger inside her folds and over her soaked opening. He moaned, "Feels like your turned on to me." he whispered on her lips. Then he took her lips, sucking, licking and biting. And she let him. He slowly slid the hand from her throat and used both hands to jerk her jeans and panties down her leg as she undid his pants. She toed off her shoes and stepped out of her jeans as she wrapped her hand tightly around him and begin to stroke him. He picked her up and used one arm to clear the work bench. He slung a old towel down and sat her on the table. She looked at him and bit her lip. He grabbed her ankles and put them on his shoulder as she leaned back on her elbows. He gripped her hips and without a warning, he slammed into her. She threw her head back, closed her eyes and screamed, "Fuck!" He pulled out and slammed into her over and over. She moaned each time. He was clenching his jaw trying to keep the moans from escaping. She felt so good. Tight, so wet and so hot. He looked at her just as she looked up at him. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked, voice husky. She let her legs slide down to the bend of his arms. She raised and wrapped her arms around his neck. Eyes to eyes, lips to lips. "Harder" she whispered across his lips. He bit her lip then let her legs slide all the way down. Without saying a word, he grabbed her hips and turned her around. He pushed her over the table, holding onto her shoulder. Pushed her legs open with his knee. Positioned his tip at her opening and slammed into her. She cried out as she felt him enter again. He grabbed her hip for leverage as he slammed harder and faster. It wasn't long until he felt her walls start to collapse around him. With every thrust she moaned louder. He felt his balls tighten, the hair on his body stand on end. He could barely hear her moans for the ringing in his ears. He was close, so close. But he was gonna make sure she busted first. "Fuck… yes… don't stop…" she moaned. He leaned to her ear, never missing a stroke. "What?" he grunted. She turned her head and kissed him. She let go of his lips, "God, I'm cumming. Yes!" He body jerked as he felt her soak him. The harder he pounded the more she soaked him. And he lost it, "Fuck… Shit… Yes.. UH…UH!" She was so weak, she laid her head on the table as she gasped for air. Dean slowly pulled out as she moaned. He wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her up. Leaned over her body and kissed her shoulder. After a few minutes he stood and pulled up his pants. She slowly stood and ran her hands through her hair. Dean grabbed her jeans, panties and shoes. Without looking at him she took her cloths and slid them on. She sat on a chair to put on her shoes. Dean grabbed them a beer from the cooler. She took a long drink from her beer. He leaned against the work table, "I' sorry." he said as he looked at her. "Don't be." she said. He looked at her confused. They had always been so passionate before. He didn't know what had come over him. She took another drink and stood, "Two days ago, I knew you loved me. You didn't have to say it. I felt it, the way you looked at me when we were together, the way you touched me. If I didn't believe you when you told me you didn't love me, I do know." She turned and walked to the door, he walked behind her, "Jade, this was…" She turned and looked at him, "This was goodbye." She walked to the house. He watched her and counted in his head, 1...2.…3.…4.…22" He turned and threw his bear bottle, it breaking against the wall.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

It had been several months, Lexie was down to two weeks. And she was ready. Jade had been busy with the bar. She had took over so Lexie could stay at home. Sam had managed to make it to all the doctor appointments, even if it was only for one night. Dean of course stayed away. He would stay at Bobby's. He was hateful and ruthless. All business. Sam was worried about him, but of course, Dean would not discuss it. Work and work only. With one exception. The baby, he always ask about the doctor appointments. As bad as he wanted to ask about Jade, Sam waited. Sam could see it in his eyes, but nothing.

Sam and Dean had been working with Crowley to track down Pestilence, the third of the horsemen. They had followed him through four towns. He was spreading the Swine flu. Crowley track down what he called, "the Horsemen's stable boy". He was actually an old friend of Sam's. He introduced him to Jess. Dean tried to keep Sam away from him, but Sam got to him anyway. Sam locked Dean in the bathroom while he "interrogated" Brady. When Dean finally made it out, Brady's face looked like hamburger meat. Sam looked at Dean as he wiped the blood from his knuckles, "He will talk now." Of course, it didn't take long for Brady to give the exact location of Pestilence.

He was posing as "Dr. Green" in a nursing home. Infecting the residents with combinations of deadly diseases. Dean and Sam were in the security room looking over the security tapes. Trying to figure out which one they were looking for. After about a hour of looking, Dean stood and looked out the window. Sam rubbed his eyes. "Man, I haven't seen anything." Dean was quiet, Sam turned and looked at him. "Dean." Dean looked at him, "Yeah, nothing." Sam shook his head, "Why does this have to be so hard." Dean looked at him then back out the window, "What are you talking about?" "You and Jade. It's like when things are good. You push her away." Dean shook his head and sat back down, looking at the monitor. "I am not talking about this." Sam let out a deep breath, "Man, you are such a dick. She would do anything for you. And you just push her further and further away." Dean clenched his jaw, "You know why. I am not going to keep explain this." Sam looked at him, "You think she is going to end up like Dad, Ellen and Jo. Dean, if a demon or an angel want them, they are going to get them. I think they proved that. Don't you think they are safer with us." Dean looked at him, "Was Ellen and Jo?" he asked. "They are not Ellen and Jo. Ellen and Jo died from their own actions." Dean shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I told her I didn't love her. We were just wasting time. I like my life the way it is. Simple, easy. No complications. I can't do my job and worry about somebody else." Sam smirked and shook his head, "You are unbelievable. Dean you aren't going to find someone who puts up with your shit like she as. She as took you back time and time again. Each time to have you push her further away. I know you love her. I see it when you look at her. The way you look at her when she comes in a room. The way your eyes light up when you hear her name. She knows that." Dean smirked, "She is done with me. She doesn't answer my calls or text." Before Sam could reply, Dean slapped his arm, "Look, I think we found the son of a bitch."

Jade was sitting at the counter on the laptop, when the familiar headache nearly crippled her. Dean and Sam were on the floor in a hospital. The pain in her gut was unbearable. Then Cas showed up, he cut off the ring from Pestilence. "You are too late. It has already begun." Pestilence said before he disappeared. Lexie walked into the kitchen as Jade gasped and came to. Lexie grabbed her shoulders, "You ok? What happened?" she asked. "They got the third ring. Pestilence." Lexie tucked Jade's hair behind her ear. "Are they ok?" Jade nodded. They both took several deep breaths. Then Lexie grabbed her stomach and moaned. Jade looked at her, "What's wrong?" Then Lexie bent over and screamed, "My water just broke." Jade ran her hand through her hair, helped Lexie to the couch. "Ok, sit here. I'm gonna get your stuff and call Sam." Jade grabbed her phone and Lexie's bag that she had ready to go. She took them to the car as she dialed Sam's number. Voicemail. She walked back into the house and helped Lexie to the car. She got in the driver side and tried Sam again as she pulled out of the drive way. "Damn it, voicemail again." Lexie was taking deep breaths, trying not to scream. "Call Dean." Jade looked at her. Lexie clenched her jaw, she knew the look. "I don't give a fuck what kind of bullshit you two have going on. Suck it up. I need the father of my child. Call Dean." Jade scrolled to Dean and pushed send.

Dean was sitting in the Impala, listening to the radio and waiting for Sam to check them out of the motel. He was in a good mood. Three down one to go. "She's country" blared from his phone. He was confused for a second. He knew who it was but hadn't heard that ring tone in a long time. "Hello" he said. "Dean, where is Sam? His phone is going straight to voicemail." Dean cleared his throat, "His phone is charging, it is dead. He is checking us out of the motel. What's up?" She rolled her eyes and looked at Lexie as she moaned in pain. Dean could hear Lexie through the phone. "Is that Lex?" "Yeah, we are headed to the hospital. Her water just broke. You need to get Sam to the hospital, like now." she said as she sped down the interstate. "Now? I though she had a couple more weeks?" Jade cussed a driver in front of her and blew the horn, "Get the fuck over, dickhead!" Dean held the phone from his ear and smiled. She put the phone back to her ear as Dean spoke, "This is too early." She grunted, "Tell the baby that." Lexie grabbed the phone, "Get Sam to the hospital. That requires no questions or comments. All you need to do is drive." Dean could hear the pain in her voice, "We are on the way." He hung up the phone as Sam climbed back in the car. "We have to step on it." Dean said as he pulled out of the parking lot. Sam looked at him, "We got a job?" Dean smiled at him and shook his head, "No, you are having a baby."

It took Dean about a hour and a half to get to the hospital. When they got of the elevator on the woman's floor, they saw Brent, Dawn, Josh and Shay standing in the hall. Josh looked at Sam as he shook Dean's hand, "She's in 514. She's almost ready." Sam looked at Dean, "You coming?" Dean shook his head, "No, I am going to wait here." He watched as Sam walked to the door and took a deep breath before going in. Dean smiled. He was so proud of Sam. The next time he laid eyes on Sam, he would be a dad.

Dean sat in a small waiting room, talking and laughing with Josh and Brent. Shay and Dawn would take turns looking down the hall. After another two hours, Dean looked up in the doorway. Jade stood there smiling. Tears in her eyes. They all stood, "It's a boy. Bentley Samuel Winchester." They all smiled and let out a deep breath. "Is he ok?" Dean asked. Jade smiled and nodded. "Yes, the doctor said he is small. 4 pounds 15 ounces. But he is healthy. We can go in and see them before they take him to the nursery." She stepped back into the hall as they all walked past her on their way to the room. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She let the tears roll down her face that she had been fighting to hold in. Dean stopped and turned back to her. Then he walked and stood next to her. "You ok?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled, "I am better than ok. I just need to take a minute." They both stood silent. After a few minutes she stood up and wiped her face. She took a small mirror from her purse. "God, I look like homemade shit." Dean laughed and grabbed her a few tissues from the waiting room. He really looked at her as she wiped her face. She had on no make up, her hair in a ponytail. A light blue tank top, short tan shorts and flip flops. She looked up at him, "What?" He smiled and shook his head, "Nothing." She put her mirror back in her purse and headed to the room, Dean right beside her. "I know, I look like hell." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, smiled as he leaned to her ear. "You look the opposite of hell, trust me I know. I've been there." She looked up at him and she couldn't help but smile. He held the door open as she walked in. Dean walked to Lexie and kissed her cheek, "Hey, momma." She smiled at him then looked at Jade. Jade was standing looking at Bentley. Lexie looked back at Dean, "Is the hospital still standing?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows and smiled, "We left a path so we can bust you out. That's about it." She smiled and slapped his chest. Before long the nurse came in, "I hate to do this but the mom needs to rest and the baby needs to go to the nursery." Jade kissed Lexie's forehead, "I will be back in the morning. But if you need me call me." Lexie smiled, "I will. I love ya." Jade smiled, "Love ya too." While everyone was saying their goodbyes, Jade stood outside. Dean handed Sam the keys to the Impala. "I will ride with Jade. You may need the car." He gave Lexie a hug and kiss. "I am proud of you." She smiled, "Thank you. Are you going with Jade?" "Yeah, why?" "I better not come home and ya'll have tore our house down. No arguing, or fighting." He shook his head, "You should have told her that."

Everyone was standing at the elevator waiting on Dean. "What are ya'll doing?" Josh asked. "Nothing I don't guess. I was going to drive Jade home. Why?" Josh looked at Jade, "It's early. Sam is staying with Lexie and the baby. You want to go get a drink?" Jade looked at Dean, Dean nodded. "Sounds good. I could use a couple stiff drinks." They all talked as they rode the elevator and then to the parking lot. "We will met you there." Dean said as he climbed in the driver side. Jade handed him the keys then pulled down the mirror, "I can't believe I am going out like this." Dean started the car and followed the others. "You look fine. We are just going to have a drink and relax." She closed the mirror. The ride was quiet except for the radio playing low. Dean looked at Jade as she stared out the window. "You ok?" She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, you know I never believed in love at first sight. Everybody has that something that they do that irritates you, gets under your skin. But today that changed." Dean looked at her, "Why is that?" She smiled back at him, "Because as soon as I seen him, I fell in love." Dean smiled as he lifted her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. He let her hand go as he pulled in the parking lot. He looked at her and smiled as he turned off the car. "He is handsome, isn't he. Hey, he is a Winchester." Jade smirked as she got out of the car. "And there is the arrogance." He walked beside her, "I know where the Samuel came from but what about the Bentley?" he asked as he held the door open. She lead them to the corner table as they all sat. "Lexie, her name is Alexis Bentley. When we were little we decided we would name our babies after us and the dad." Dean looked at her surprised. "I didn't know you wanted babies?" Jade smiled, "I am a girl, you know. All girls dream of having babies." Dean shook his head, "I know you're a girl. If not I need another birds and bees talk. What about you? What is your middle name?" "Jaden Skylar." The waitress interrupted them and sat down a bottle of Jack and beers for everyone. Dean was a little stunned. He thought he knew everything about her. It never crossed his mind that he didn't know her full name. The more he said it over and over in his head, the more beautiful it sounded. Jade open the whiskey and poured everyone a shot. They all took their shots. Josh stood, "Let's play pool." The three guys grabbed their beers and headed to the pool table.

Josh hadn't even broke, and their was a young blonde at the table talking to Dean. But Dean sent her on her way after she slid him her number. Josh laughed. "We ain't her 10 minutes and your already getting numbers." Dean shook his head as he stuck the piece of paper in his pocket. Brent broke then looked at Dean, "What was wrong with that. I would hit that." They all laughed. Dean shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with that. What is wrong with you? You are officially unattached, she is fine as hell. Not to mention, willing to give it to you on this pool table." Josh said. Dean took his shot as he glanced at Jade, not realizing he did. But Josh and Brent did. "Oh, I get it. I thought ya'll had finally ended it?" Dean took another shot, "We did. My job takes all my time." Josh and Brent looked at Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows. "What?" "If your worried about a demon getting them, that is out of your hands." Dean looked at them shocked. They always acted like they were clueless. "We know, have for a long time. Whether you and Sam are in the picture or not, they would be in this. They were born in it. That is how they met ya'll, remember." Dean took a drink, "She is safer away from me." Josh raised his eyebrows, "Says you. Which is an excuse, if you ask me. Look at Sam and Lexie. I am not trying to tell you what to do. But with all the evil bullshit you guys see, when I found something like that, I would hold on tight." Josh said. Dean stood and took it all in. He knew what his heart wanted, but his mind was screaming no. And he spent his life listening to his mind. Brent patted him on the back, "Look man, if this is really what you want, then fine. Keep it just friends. But if you love that girl, don't let her go the rest of her life, miserable." Dean shook his head, "Man, miserable is what she will be if I stick around. She deserves the world, and I can't give her that." Josh shook his head, "Man, the way I see it, that is exactly what you are trying to give her. Look, do your job. Save the world, put the devil back in his cage. Just do it with her. This is your destiny, don't you think God gave you her to help you." Brent nodded, "Everything happens for a reason, man. And there is a reason her world collide with yours."

The girls were laughing and talking. Jade noticed the girls flocking to the pool table, some sliding their numbers to Dean. "Are you really gonna sit here and do nothing?" Dawn asked her. Jade took a drink of her beer "What the hell are you talking about?" Dawn raised her eyebrows and looked over to the pool table. "That is the third girl that has slipped him her number. They all know that that's yours. So, you need to get your ass up and remind them." Jade shook her head, "I told ya'll, we are done. Just friends. If he wants to talk to them, he can." Shay and Dawn watched as three more girls they didn't recognize make their way to the table. The guys were talking and laughing to the girls. Nothing out of line, so they just kept their eyes on them. "You and Dean will never be just friends. It is time you face the facts. That is your man. He may not know it right now, but sooner or later he will. I don't know what it is that is keeping you two apart. But I do know it is not what neither of you want." Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head as she down another shot. "He made it very clear the last time we saw each other, he doesn't love me. And he's right. It would be a waste of time to keep doing this. Our relationship is like riding a merry-go-round. In order for us to remain friends, one of us has to jump off." Dawn rolled her eyes, "You can feed that bullshit to someone else. I see the way he looks at you, still. And you are the same way with him. The merry-go-round is my favorite ride. It is fun and when it stops, your drunk. What's not to love." They all laughed. Jade looked at Shay, she was looking at her watch and looking at he guys. "What are you doing?" Shay's eyes never left the table, "He had five more minutes. That is plenty of time to let those bitches know nicely, that they are not interested." Jade raised her eyebrows, "And after five minutes?" Shay looked at Jade, "Then I go over there and kick his ass." Shay looked at her watch, "Down to two." Dawn and Jade laughed.

Dean looked up when he heard Jade laugh. He would know that laugh anywhere. He smiled. Not paying attention to the girls that were talking to Josh and Brent. Then Dean saw the look on Shay's face. "It was nice meeting you, but we have to go." Dean said. Brent and Josh looked at him. He moved his eyes back to the table and they followed with their eyes. "Yeah, we need to go." Josh said as he followed Dean and Josh back to the table. Josh got the look and he knew he had some ass kissing to do. Then "Do I" Luke Bryan started. Jade's whole body went numb. This was one of the first songs her and Dean danced to. Then they went straight home and…. Jade was brought from her thoughts as the other two couples stood and made their way to the dance floor. Dean took a shot then looked at Jade and smiled. "What?" she asked. "Want to dance?" he asked. She took a deep breath and pointed her finger at him, "Fine, but the first time your hands roam, I'm gonna break all your fingers. One at a time." He wiggled his eyebrows and stood, "Deal."

Jade spent the whole dance looking everywhere but at Dean. She saw every evil eye from the other girls from the bar. The ones that had made sure to slip their number in his pocket. Then she felt his hand gently rub the small of her back. He felt her shiver. He leaned his head forward and pressed his forehead to hers. Forcing her to look at him. He smiled. "You sure are in a good mood." she said. "What can I say, I have a handsome nephew. And I got the third ring." She smiled, "Yeah, I forgot about that." He raised his head, still looking her in the eyes. "You saw it?" She nodded, "Did you find out how they work? How are they gonna get him back in the box?" The song ended. But he held her hand to the table, "No, still don't know how they work." She looked at him and laughed, "What happened to the good mood?" He grabbed her purse and handed it to her. She led the way to the car. "You just had to bust my balls didn't you?" he asked as they got in the car. "I haven't got that far yet. That is the next thing on my list." he said as he started the car. She smiled and patted his leg, "Don't look so sad. You did good." she laughed as he shook his head, "Smart ass." he said. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "I would love some McDonald's fries." she said as she looked at him. He smiled back, "McDonald's it is."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Dean and Jade were walking to the house, when they heard a voice behind them. "Well, I came to see the little Princess. But since you are here we can cut out the middle man." They turned to see Crowley. Jade could feel the anger rise in her body, "You have got a lot of nerve coming here." She raised her hands, Dean grabbed her hands. "No, no. It's ok." Jade looked at him confused. "he is helping us." Dean said, looking her in the eyes. He could still see anger in her eyes. "This is the bastard that sent you to the devil, with a weapon that was useless. And I'm betting he knew that." Crowley stepped closer with his hands up, "I swear, I didn't know." Jade glared at him then back at Dean. He felt her relax her hands. He nodded, then turned back to Crowley. "What is going on?" he asked. "They are planning on releasing the Croatoan virus. And this is where Death will be and when." He handed Dean the piece of paper and a reaper's blade. "You will need this to get the ring." Crowley stopped and looked around. "Your angel friends are coming." Crowley said and disappeared. Dean looked around and looked at Jade. "Go in the house!" he yelled. Jade turned and made it almost to the steps. There they were. Zachariah and two of his minions. "Dean" she said calmly. He turned, "Don't you lay a hand on her." Zachariah smiled, "That is exactly what I am going to do." He touched her head, and they were all gone. Dean screamed. "Jade!" He pulled out his phone and called Cas. "Get your ass to Jade's house they took her." As he hung up the phone, Cas was in front of him. "Zachariah took Jade." Dean said. Cas looked around, "How long as she been gone?" Dean looked at him furious, "What? Not even five minutes. Why?" Then Cas was gone. Dean threw the blade and the piece of paper in the car. When he turned around Cas was there. "We have to get to her." Cas touched Dean's head and they were outside and old warehouse. Dean looked through the door, his heart sank. Jade was tied to a table, leather straps across her neck, arms and legs. She was naked, covered in blood. The scene brought back memories from hell. He turned to Cas, "She hasn't been gone long." Cas looked through the door, "Yes, but here, it is like 5 hours." Dean heard her scream, he busted through the door. Jade looked at him, eyes barely open, tears rolling down her face. Zach threw up his hand, freezing Dean in place. Dean clenched his jaw, "Let her go." Zachariah laughed. "I knew you would come. But I didn't know you would be here this quick. I was hoping to have some real fun." Zach said as he licked her lips. "Don't you touch her, you dickless bastard!" Dean yelled. He could see the fear in her eyes, her body tremble. Zach smiled. "I can see what you see in her. Just look at her. Perfect breast. Oh yeah, and they are real. Soft skin, lean muscles, thick thighs and ass." Dean yelled, "You muther fucker, I'm going to kill you!" Zach laughed and stepped toward Dean. Dean looked at her. Then he looked back at Zach. "You can stop all this. All you have to do is say yes." Zach said. Dean looked at Jade. She shook her head as tears rolled down her face, "No, Dean, please don't" He shook his head at her as a few tears rolled down his face. He fisted his hands and clenched his jaw. He nodded. "Call Michael down here." Zachariah looked at him, "Is that a yes?" Dean nodded. "Dean, don't do this." Jade cried. Then the ground shook. He was coming. Dean looked at Zach, "There are a few conditions." Zach looked at him and smiled, "Name it." Cas entered as Dean looked at Zach, "First he has to kill your fucking ass." Zachariah shook his head. Then he screamed as light filled his eyes. Him and his two buddies exploded. Dean ran to Jade. Cas helped him untie her and he lifted her bloody body. "Dean" she whispered to weak to really speak. He held her close. "It's ok, baby. Your safe." Then she was out. Cas touch her and Dean. Then they were back at her house.

Dean laid her on the couch. Cas gently touched her forehead. Then he stood. All the blood and gashes were gone. "She will be good. She needs to rest." Dean looked at her then at Cas, "Thanks, Cas." Cas nodded and disappeared. Dean grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over her. He sat on the coffee table in front of her. Arms on his thighs. Head hung. Tears rolling down his face. He tried to gather his thoughts. They must have followed Crowley. If that is the case, she would be dead if he wasn't there. Now he realized that staying away, would have been the worst thing. He heard her moan. He looked up as she opened her eyes. She looked around and sat up. He grabbed her shoulders, "It's ok. We are home. You are safe." She looked at him. She placed her hands on the side of his face. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into her hands. She wiped the tears with her thumbs. "I'm sorry." he whispered. She tilted his head up and he looked at her. "Your still here." she said as she smiled. He grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes, she could taste the salt from his tears. She put her forehead to his and let her hands fall to his thighs. His hands still on her face. "Is he really dead?" she asked. "Yes" he answered. She pressed her lips to his again. He took her lips, kissing her softly. Only pulling away when he needed a breath. She looked up at him, "Don't do this, Dean. Don't say yes to Michael." He tucked her hair behind her ears, "I haven't yet. I'm not giving up yet." He rubbed her cheek, "Promise?" she asked. "I promise" he said and kissed her again. Then it hit her, she was naked. She pulled the blanket over her chest. "Go get dressed. I will grab us a beer." Dean said as he stood. She stood and held the blanket over her chest and around her ass. Dean watched her walk to the bedroom. Clear view of the cross tattoo on her back. Man, he loved that tattoo. That was the only thing he liked about watching her walk away.

She walked back into the kitchen, wearing a pair of short white cotton shorts, and one of the Ed Hardy tanks he bought her for Christmas. He was talking to Sam, filling him in on everything that happened. He handed her the beer and she smiled as she walked back to the den. Turning on the radio and sitting on the couch. Legs bent to her side. As Dean hung up the phone and made it to the door, "What hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts played. He sat next to her as the chorus played.

"What hurts the most, was being so close. And having so much to say, and watching you walk away.

And never knowing, what could have been. And not seeing that loving you, is what I was tryin to do."

He sat with his legs spread wide. Beer in one hand the other laid on his thigh. Jade turned on her back and laid her legs in his lap. He laid his arm over her leg. Then she started to sing the second verse.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go. But I'm doing it.

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone. Still harder

Getting up, getting dressed, dealing with this regret.

But I know if I could do it all over.

I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken."

Dean laid his head back on the head of the couch and rubbed her legs as he listened to her.

"What hurts the most, was being so close. And having so much to say, and watching you walk away.

And never knowing, what could have been, And not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do."

Then the music played. She looked at him, he was so happy earlier. She wished they could just go back. Back to when he was smiling. As the song ended she looked at the ceiling. Then she heard his voice. "Twenty two." She looked back at him confused. His head was still laid back and he was looking at the ceiling. "What are you talking about?" she asked him. He continued to stare at the ceiling as he explained. "You took 22 steps the last time I saw you, and just watched you walk away. That last night at Bobby's." She looked at him stunned. She didn't know what to say. "I just stood there and watched you take 22 steps. A hundred things running through my mind. But I knew none of them would make you stop. After the way I talked to you and treated you. I knew that was it. I could see it in your eyes. I was frozen. All I could do was watch." She was still speechless as he looked at her, "And that was the worse mistake of my life." After a few minutes he turned back to looking at the ceiling. And when she finally got over the shock, she climbed in his lap, straddling him, legs bent, feet flat on the couch on each side of him. He looked up at her and laid his hands on the side of her thighs. "Well, I'm here now. Tell me now." He took a deep breath, and before he knew it , "I would have told you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I told you I didn't love you. That no matter what I do, you are the first thing I think of when I open my eyes. And the last thing before I shut them. That I can't stand to be away from you." Before he could finish she kissed him. Long and soft. He put his hands on her face. She smiled. He look her in the eyes, "I love you." he whispered. Again, she was stunned. Tears rolling down her face. "Baby, why are you crying?" he asked as he wiped her tears away. She shook her head, "I don't know. I guess I always felt that you loved me. But hearing you say it," she stopped. He held her face, "Look at me, baby." She looked at him and smiled, "I love you too." He kissed her again. Then just looked at her. He couldn't believe he actually done it. She laid her hands on his chest and looked down. "You are making me out to be a liar." she said. He rubbed her thighs, "What?" he asked. "Every time we go through this, I always say, that's it. I'm done. Then we end up right back here." Dean took a deep breath, "We don't have to do this. We can just be friends. But that isn't gonna change the fact that I love you." She looked back up at him, "I didn't say I don't want this. I do. But you have to realize, I don't need to be protected, or saved. I need you to just love me. Be honest with me. You deciding what is best for me, has to stop. I can take care of myself." He took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face, "I am always going to be protective of you, that is never going to change. I just have to learn to wait for you to ask. I can work on that. But, you are one of the few things I have left. And I am going to do what it takes to hold on to you. I am not going to apolize for that." She smiled, "I could try and learn to be a little less difficult. Dean, there is never gonna be anyone else for me. Your it. But the way our relationship has been in the past, isn't good for either of us. I want us to take it slow. Do it right this time." Dean brushed her hair out of her face and smiled, "I can handle that. I can handle anything, but not being able to be with you." He pulled her face to his and passionately kissed her. Then the doorbell. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Jade shrugged her shoulders. Dean picked her up and sat her on the floor as he grabbed his gun from the back of his pants. He walked to the door. Jade reached in her purse, pulling out her gun as she made her way to the door. Dean stood behind the door, then nodded to Jade to open the door. With the chain still on, she cracked the door. Dean saw her relax. Jade looked at Dean, "It's Bobby."

Dean stepped around the door as Jade opened it. Bobby looked at both of them, guns in hand. He raised his eyebrows. "Both of you still in one piece, looks like I am just in time." Dean put his gun back in the back of his pants as he followed Jade and Bobby to the kitchen. "Wasn't sure who was at the door." Jade said. Bobby sat his bag on the floor as Jade handed him a beer. "Paranoid much?" he asked. Dean and Bobby sat at the counter, "We had a visit from Zachariah. He took Jade." Dean said. Bobby raised his eyebrows then looked at Jade. She shrugged, "He really wanted Dean to say yes." Bobby looked at Dean. "He's dead now." Jade walked out and headed to her bedroom as Dean filled Bobby in on what happened.

"So, you said yes?" Bobby asked. Dean shook his head, "Not exactly. I told him I had a few conditions." Jade walked to the door and listened. "And what are you going to do when he comes to collect his meat suit?" Bobby asked. Dean took a drink of his beer, "I haven't got that far yet. I did what I thought would get her out of there. Bobby, I thought she was dead." Jade took a deep breath then walked back in the kitchen. She had on her flip flops, her keys and wallet in hand. Dean looked at her, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to get me a milk shake from Zaxby's. Do ya'll want something?" Bobby smiled, "I am starving. I went straight to the hospital. Just whatever is good." Jade patted him on the back. Dean stood, "I'm going with you." She put her hand on her hip, "No your not. It is a mile away." He stepped closer , "I'm going with you." Bobby just listened. "We talked about this. Now, do you want anything?" He took a deep breath, "Usual, keep your phone on. There and right back." he said. She looked at him and smiled, "Yes, sir." He watched her walk out the door. As he sat back down, Bobby looked at him for a few seconds, "What was that all about?" Dean took a drink of his beer. "That was me not being protective." Bobby smiled, "Yeah, good luck with that." Dean stood and grabbed them another beer, "So, are you two together or what? Because I can't keep up." Bobby said as he opened his beer. Dean shrugged, "I guess we are taking it slow. I need to work on trying to keep her safe. And she need to work on being less difficult." Bobby took a deep breath, "Look, it is obvious you two love each other. But you tow are so stubborn, and neither wants to give an inch. So, is this really what you want?" Dean looked at him, "I know that I have never felt like this about a woman before. I know I love her. But, honestly, I don't know how to not be protective." Bobby smiled, "First, you have to stop treating her like a job. Trust me, she doesn't need you to protect her. You two have something that is hard to find. Just relax, let everything else happen." Dean smirked, "Easier said than done." Bobby smirked, "You don't have a choice. That girl is going to do what she wants, when she wants. The sooner you get use to it, the easier it will be." Dean smirked. She was going but a mile away. And as soon as she was out of sight, panic set in.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

When Jade made it back, Dean and Bobby were sitting at the counter. She sat the food down and smiled, "Made it back in one piece, imagine that." Dean clenched his jaw. "That is not funny." She hopped on the counter and sat Indian style. Bobby looked over at her. "Dean told me what happened with Zach. Do you remember it?" She nodded, "Yeah, Cas healed me, he didn't wipe out my memory." She shrugged, "It is what it is. He just kept saying that Dean would be there soon and he would have no choice but to say yes, when he saw me." Dean threw his chicken sandwich on the counter and grabbed his beer and walked out back. The vision of her tied to that table and covered in blood turned his stomach. She watched him walk out and then looked back at Bobby. "I don't know why he is so pissed. The bastard is dead. Trust me, it hurt like hell, and I knew any minute, it would be over. But, I didn't want it to be because Dean said yes." Bobby looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" "I don't want him to yes because of me or anyone else. If he is gonna say yes, I want it to be because he wants to. Don't get me wrong I don't want him to say yes at all. But we have to face the fact, that maybe, this ring thing isn't gonna work. He carries too much shit on his shoulders. I was fine with dying, when it is my time, nothing is gonna stop it. What bothers me, is he said yes because he thought he had to. I don't want that." She hopped of the counter and grabbed her I-pad and hopped on the counter next to Bobby. Bobby sat quiet, letting what she just said sink in. He knew she was right. Dean and Sam may have to say yes. And they needed to discuss what would happen if it came to that. He looked at her, "You are something else, girl." She looked up at him, "Why is that?" He smiled at her, "You would die for him." She just looked at Bobby, she never really thought about it like that. But she would, she was ready to. "You really do love him." Bobby said as he patted her leg and took another bite of his sandwich. She smiled and went back to her I-pad. "You can't argue with the facts." she said. "And the fact is, you don't have a choice when it comes to Dean. Whether you want to or not, you always fall. The question is how far." Bobby looked back up at her, "And how far have you fell?" "Rock bottom. And I hate myself for it." she said. "Why is that?" Bobby asked.

Jade: "Because I let myself get in so deep. When we have a problem, I try to dig myself out. Then he does or says something, and yanks me right back down. And I let him. You want to know something funny?"

Bobby: "Tell me"

Jade: "I knew the minute I saw him standing in my door that day. I lied to myself and everyone else. But deep down, I knew. And even though, sometimes I could rip his head off and shit down his throat, I love him."

Bobby smiled at her, "You are right, baby girl. That is love. You two just have to figure out how to compromise. And with the two of you, it may take a while. But if you really love each other, it can be done. Trust me, I know from experience."

Jade smiled back, "I hope we figure it out this time. He really needs to be sure this is what he wants. If not, I don't think our friendship will make it through another fall out."

Bobby grabbed her hand, "Talk to him. I think what happened tonight, put things in perspective for him. I think he realized, staying away may not have been the best thing."

Bobby stood and walked to the spare bedroom, turning in for the night.

Dean was sitting on the bench behind the barn staring at the stars. It just irritated the hell out of him that she was so calm about what happened. Like it was normal. And all because of him. And it actually scared him that he said yes. Willing to do what ever it takes to keep her. It scared him that he loved her that much. He had denied it for so long. And now, seeing her like that, there was no denying it. He loved her. He was brought out of his thoughts when he smelled her perfume. He looked up at her and she handed him a beer. She sat down next to him and pulled her legs to her chest. "It is hot as hell out here." she said. He smiled then took a drink of his beer, "Close, but not quite. Trust me I know." She smiled and nodded. "What are you so pissed about?" she asked him. He leaned forward and rested his forearms on his thighs. "I can't stand to see the images of you tied to that table in my head. And know that I am the reason you were there."

Jade: "They may have wanted to get you there. But it wasn't your fault. Zachariah did it to me, not you. And you fell for it. You said yes."

Dean: "What was I suppose to do? Let him rip you to shreds?"

Jade looked out into the woods, "Yeah, that is exactly what you was suppose to do." He looked at her confused. "Look, I know your not on the God train right now. But, when God decides it is my time to go. You or nobody else is going to stop it. And I am ok with that. I like to think I have people waiting on me. So, if it happens, I'm ready."

Dean clenched his jaw. "I am not gonna sit and watch you die, if I can stop it. You are just gonna have to except that. I meant what I said, I love you."

Jade smiled at him, "I don't want to be the reason you say yes to Michael. I don't want it to come to that. I hope we figure out a way to stop all this. But if we don't, and you say yes, it has to be because you want to. Not because you feel you have to."

Dean shook his head and looked at the ground. She had it all figured out. She was so sure about life. He envied her. Her and Lexie had been through the same kind of hell as him and Sam. And yet, they were so sure about what they were meant to do. No doubts. No regrets, no bitterness. The complete opposite of him. He knew that if it came down to saving her or the other billions of people on this God forsaking earth, she would want him to chose the billions. She would die for it.

After a few minutes of silence, Jade put her legs down. Leaned on his shoulder and laid her hand on his thigh. He looked at her, arms still in his thighs. "I meant what I said earlier too. I love you. But, you need to take some time and make sure this is what you want. Us." Dean shook his head, "I don't need time. I know." Jade stopped him, "Until the next evil thing comes along. And you feel the need to keep me safe. You need to make sure that you can do this. I need you to be all in. Not on the edge waiting to bail when it gets complicated. I'm gonna be honest, as bad as I hated to walk away the last time. I realized it was a little easier than the time before. As soon as you said you didn't love me, my heart shattered. Then it was like a shield of armor locked it down. It is still broken, and you're the only that can make it whole. And if you can't, I am ok with that. I can handle it .I am always gonna love you. Just because I am alone doesn't mean I am lonely. I have spent the last three months with me myself and I. And guess what?" He raised his eyebrows. She smiled. "I got the old me back. I learned to separate me from all this bullshit. And she's pretty badass." He raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Yep, the smartass is back." She grabbed his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. "You need to make sure that she is what you want. Because she is staying. We can't keep doing the back and forth. We both deserve better." He leaned and kissed her forehead. "Your right. And to be honest. Even though the old Jade scared the hell out of me. I missed her." They both smiled and stared out into the woods. "I was talking to Lexie earlier, when she gets home and feels better, we are going to the lake house for a couple weeks. The bar will be closed. We could all use some peace and quiet. Figure out what's next." Dean raised his eyebrows, "Lake house? I didn't know you had a lake house." "Yeah, that's where we grew up. It is about an hour and a half from here. Not far from Brent and Josh. In the woods, huge lake. Just what we all need." He rubbed her hand between his. "Sounds good." She stood, "I am going to bed. Are you gonna stay out here?" He kissed her hand, "Yeah, for a while. Go ahead." She smiled and headed for the house.

Jade turned on the radio, pulled the covers back and slid into the bed. She took a deep breath. She felt relieved. Dean knew exactly what she wanted and it was up to him, rather he could give it to her or not. And that was out of her hands. She closed her eyes. Then she heard the door open. Then close. And she felt him sat on the bed. She laid with her back to him. She felt him slid in behind her and wrap his arm around her. He grabbed her left hand and kissed her wrist. His lips on his initials forever inked into her skin. The smell of her perfume filled his nose. He closed his eyes and breathed it in. She moaned and tuck in closer to him. He kissed her neck. This felt right. She felt right. Now he just had to convince his self that he deserved her. He felt her breathing slow and her body relax. He closed his eyes and listen to her breath in and then out. Closing his eyes, slipping into the peaceful darkness.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The next few days were peaceful. Packing getting ready for the lake house. Little Bentley was adjusting so well to being at home. He would only get up once at night to eat. And Sam usually got up with him and let Lexie sleep. Jade loved to watch them together. They were perfect. And every chance she got, she would scoop Bentley up. She loved the way he looked her right in the eyes when she talked to him. They would even catch Dean standing over the crib talking to him when he thought no one was looking. Dean seemed to be distant since their conversation. He spent a lot of time messing with the Impala. But at night he would slide into bed and wrap around her and hold her tight.

Jade was in her room packing the last few items. Lexie walked in and sat on the bed. "Bobby called." Jade looked at her and raised her eyebrows, "And?" Lexie took a deep breath, "They have a job. Rufus needs some help on a nest of vampires." Jade smirked, "Oh well, How long will it take?" Lexie helped her pack, "A day or two. He has all the hard stuff done. He knows where the nest is. He just needs them to help clear it out. They are gonna meet us there." Jade zipped the bag and sat on the bed, "I can't wait to get there. We haven't been there in a long time." Lexie stood and headed for the door, "I know. Our little heaven. Looks like we are riding together." Dean stepped in the doorway, Lexie smiled at him and walked out. Dean cleared his throat as he pulled his bag from under the bed. "Rufus has a job he needs help with. We shouldn't be but a couple days, tops." Jade nodded, "Yeah, Lexie told me. I will get you some directions." He grabbed his cloths and was folding and packing. "I wouldn't go if he didn't need the help." Jade smiled and begin to help him, "I know. I'm sure your about to go stir crazy, being stuck here." He grabbed her arm, she looked at him, "I promise as soon as we are done, we are there." She kissed his cheek, "I know." She grabbed her back and walked out the door. Dean took a deep breath and zipped his bag. He was looking forward to the trip. For the rest and relaxation. But most of all, he planned on finishing the conversation him and Jade had that night behind the barn.

Lexie and Jade spent the first day stocking the kitchen, making the beds and putting together Bentley's crib. They sat on the sofa having a glass of wine after Bentley was asleep and everything was were it should be. They had not been there since their uncle died. They rented it out and Josh and Brent would check on it. "I forgot how quiet it was here." Lexie said. "Yeah, we shouldn't have waited so long to come back."

Lexie: "You seem to be a little more relaxed."

Jade: "I have been a little frustrated. I have one nerve left and it is on life support."

Lexie: "Why? Things with you and Dean seemed to be good."

Jade: "They are, when I say frustrated, I should have said sexually frustrated." Lexie choked on her wine and laughed.

Lexie: "Back the hell up. You and Dean have not been, you know?" Jade shook her head.

Lexie: "You mean to tell me, you and Dean Winchester have been sleeping in the same bed for a week and you haven't gave it up?"

Jade gave her a serious look, "It isn't me. He doesn't seem interested. I am telling ya, if he doesn't get me off pretty soon, I am gonna do it my self." Lexie laughed. "He doesn't even try?" Jade shook her head, "No, I mean, he kisses me, touches me. But not like that. Do you know how hard it is to lay next to him in the bed and not fuck his brains out?"

Lexie: "Yeah, I am in the same boat. I have to wait 3 more weeks. And it is going to kill me. I mean, I do go …." Jade shook her head and held up her hand, "Stop, don't say it."

Lexie: " Sorry, The hormones." They both laughed. "I envy what you and Sam have. You two are so happy. Really in love." Jade said.

Lexie: "Well, there are moments. And it wasn't easy. The shit with Ruby normally would have been it for me. But, now, I couldn't picture my life without him."

Jade smiled at her, "I am so proud of you. You are going to be a great mom."

Lexie wrapped her arm around Jade, "Thank you. But I'm warning you, hold on. Because I know, when you and Dean finally get it together, ya'll will have the same thing. You have it now, you just don't know it yet."

Jade: "I don't know about that. I told him a week ago what I wanted. I left it up to him, and nothing." She took another drink of her wine, "But hey, I don't need a man to be happy. I need for him to be happy with me. And if he can't do that, that's fine. I can't be mad at him for that. I just want to know already."

The boys made quick work of the nest and were on the interstate headed for Alabama. Sam looked at Dean, "You are quiet. What's up?" Dean shook his head, "Nothing, I'm good."

Sam: "Come on Dean, I know you. Things are good with you and Jade. Right?"

Dean smirked, "I told her I loved her."

Sam: "Wow. How did that go?"

Dean: "She told me she loved me too. But I need to make sure this is what I wanted. This was it. She wanted me to think long and hard. And then she walked off."

Sam looked at him, "And you told her this is what you wanted right?"

Dean looked at him, "Not yet. When she left Bobby's that night, she didn't look back. She went on with her life. She didn't answer my calls or text. Eventually I gave up. Then when we go to the hospital, and I saw her. It was like we were never apart. Then when I saw her on that table, what Zach had done to her, I knew I loved her."

Sam: "So, what's the problem?"

Dean shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, "Man, is she really going to be happy with me? My life? She deserve someone who is going to be there. Everyday. With this life, that's is impossible. There is always going to be a job."

Sam: " When we end this whole Apocalypse, what are you going to do? Because me, I'm out. The way I see it. Our job is done. I am going to go home to Lexie and Bentley. Live a real life. Marry Lexie, get a real job and raise my son. They owe us that. The question is, what are you going to do?"

Dean was quiet.

Sam: "You love her Dean, I know that for a fact. And she loves you. You and her both deserve to be together, build a life. A family. They owe you that. So, when all this is done, is Jade the one? Yeah, she is. Tell her that."

Dean spent the rest of the ride thinking. Sam was right. She was the one. He loved her. And when his job was done, he wanted to come home. Home to Jade. They drove all night and half the next day. Sam was driving and Dean was sleeping when they pulled off the interstate. He pulled into a gas station right off the interstate and woke Dean up. They stepped out the car and Dean stretched. Then he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Josh and Shay. Dean walked over to the truck and shook Josh's hand. "Hey, man, we weren't expecting you and Sam until tonight." Josh said. "Yeah, we finished early and drove through the night. You guys head to the house?" Dean asked as Sam joined them. "Yeah, follow us. Brent and Dawn are already there. Do the girls know you're here?" Sam shook his head, "No, we are going to surprise them." "Follow us. It is only a few miles from here." The boys got in the Impala and rolled down the windows. "It is hot here." Dean said. Sam smiled, "Get used to it. Summer in the south. It is called humidity."

Jade was standing in the kitchen, getting the steaks and potatoes ready for diner when she heard the front door open. "The party is here! And I brought presents." Josh said as he walked in. Jade looked up and her breath caught. Dean and Sam stood in the doorway smiling. Josh kissed her cheek as he passed. "Hey, we weren't expecting you till late." Jade said as Sam kissed her cheek. "Where is Lexie and Bentley?" Jade washed her hands, "They are getting dressed." Sam left out of the kitchen. Jade looked at Dean and smiled, "Must have went well." Dean smiled as he stepped closer to her. Without saying a word, he bent his head to hers, eyes to eyes. He pressed his lips to hers, giving her a long passionate kiss. She was froze as he stood and smiled at her again, "You could say that." Then he grabbed a beer and headed out back where the others were. "Wow, when they say lake house, they really mean lake house." Dean said as he looked around. The house was nearly as big as the one in town. The kitchen was open and connect to a huge den. In the corner of the den was a full size pool table with a small bar in the other corner. A winding staircase that led to two huge bedrooms with baths. Two small bedrooms and a bathroom downstairs. A large patio outback. And about a hundred yards out was the lake. Clear blue water. Josh looked at him and smiled, "Now you are really out in the woods." Dean grabbed a beer and sat at the table as Brent messed with the grill. Shay looked at Dawn, "Let's see if Jade needs some help."

Jade stood at the counter in shock for a few minutes. That was the last thing she expect. Neither of them were big on PDA, {public displays of affection},. She loved it, but when they were alone. That last nerve was flat lining. "Need any help?" Shay asked, and Jade was back to reality. She handed them the meat and she put the potatoes in the oven. She ran her hand through her hair and made her way outside. She stopped at the door and stared. Dean was laughing and talking to the guys. The last time she saw him, he was the Dean that she had been use to seeing the last year. Mostly distant, worried, all business. But the Dean that walked in the door a few minutes ago, was the old Dean. The one she first met. Cocky, arrogant, confident, the one that knew how to separate the job from life. Dean looked up at her as she stood in the door. He automatically ran his tongue over his lip. Her skin was so tanned, and toned. She was barefooted, toenails painted bright pink. Short, tight denim shorts, and a white t-shirt that read, "You say I'm a bitch like it is a bad thing" He brought his beer to his lips and winked at her. Then gave her that sly sexy smile. "Are you gonna stand in the door all night, or are you gonna join us?" Josh asked. She smirked and flipped him off as she sat next to Dean. Josh pointed at her, "You better watch it, tomorrow your on the tube and I'm driving the boat." She pointed to her eyes, "Do you see any fear in these eyes? I didn't think so. Six years and counting, still haven't slung me off, big boy." They all laughed. Josh looked at Dean, "Get ready, this time tomorrow, she will be sore and whining. This is the year." Dean looked at her and smiled, "I am missing something?" Shay explained as Sam, Lexie and Bentley joined them. "Every year the guys try to throw them from the inner tube. And every year them two hang on. They drag them all over this lake. And Jade and Lexie are the only two they have not slung off." Dean looked at Jade, "Is there anything you two don't do?" Lexie smiled, "No, not really." Sam sat back in the chair as Dean smiled and talked to Bentley. Bentley smiled back at Dean. "He is smiling at me." Dean said. Jade patted him on the back, "It's just gas." "No look he is smiling." Jade smiled, "I would laugh at you too." He looked at her and nodded, "Smart ass." She smiled at him and rubbed his back.

They continued to laugh and talk through diner. Jade and Shay begin to clear the table as Dawn loaded the dishwasher. "I am going to lay Bentley down." Lexie said as she stood and kissed Sam. Josh stood, "Let's play some pool." They all headed to the den. Jade watched as they set up the table. The other girls joined them as Jade got out some whiskey and joined them. This is what they came for. Peace, quite, relaxation. But also the library. Their uncle and granddad had a rare collection of old book. Everything from urban legends to modern dooms day stuff. "You guys get everything ready. Me and Lexie need to talk to Sam and Dean." Jade said. Dean looked at Sam and raised his eyebrows. Then they followed the girls to the basement. Lexie unlocked the door and walked in, the boys behind them. Dean and Sam stopped in the doorway and looked around. The walls were bookshelves, from top to bottom. A huge desk was in the center of the room. "Wow, this makes Bobby's office look like a cubicle." Sam said as they looked around. The books were all together according to the subject. "Why didn't you tell us about this?" Dean asked. Jade shrugged as she leaned on the desk, "Most of it is the same as Bobby's, but there may be something here. We haven't been here since Uncle John died. Anyway, if there is something written about locking Lucifer back up, it is here. It just might take some time to find it." The boys continued to walk around the room looking over the old books. Jade stood and walked back to the door, "We will start tomorrow. You can call Bobby and tell him to meet us here. A lot of it is in Latin or Hebrew. But tonight, we relax."


	44. Chapter 44

If he is gonna cut me off, he has to be giving it to me, right? Chapter 44

The girls finished the kitchen and were in the den watching the guys play pool. Music playing. Jade grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from the bar and took a drink, then passed it around. The girls sat at the bar and swayed as Jason Aldean's "Church pew or barstool" played. Jade looked at Dean and smiled. He took a drink of the whiskey, winked and passed it Sam. If she kept giving him that sweet little innocent smile, he may skip the talk and get right to the make up sex. As the music started all the girls sand along. Jade loved this song, it reminded her a lot of Dean.

"Not a whole lot going on, a small town Friday night.

Revving up at a red light, on your mark get set, go.

Past a mom and pop restaurant, same four trucks parked out front.

I guess you gotta make you own fun, when your stuck in a place this slow.

There's only two means of salvation around here that seem to work.

Whiskey or the bible, a shot glass or revival.

When you don't seem to run on either side of the fence, people act like you don't make sense.

These big town dreams that I've been chasing, will never come true if I wind up staying.

And I don't want to fall in the same rut, that everybody here seems to be stuck in now.

Why do I hang around. This church pew or barstool kinda town."

Jade smiled at Dean, "This isn't your kinda music, is it?" Dean shook his head, "No, but if we can watch and hear you girls, I think we can deal with it. I am learning to like all kinds." He smiled and took his shot as they continued.

"I'm like that am station, that never comes in right, till you pass that city limit sign, that's the only time it gets clear.

Well, it's crystal clear that I, just need to find a place where there is no lines, nothing like it is around here.

Someplace where it don't feel like this world revolves around whiskey or the bible, a shot glass or revival.

When don't seem to run on either side of the fence, people act like you don't make sense.

These big town dreams that I've been chasing, will never come true if I wind up staying.

And I don't want to fall in the same rut, that everybody here seems to be stuck in now.

Why do I hang around. This church pew or barstool kinda town.

Here it sometimes feels just like this world revolves around whiskey or the bible, a shot glass or revival."

Then the chorus played the song out as the boys continued to play. Shay looked at Jade, "Why are they playing. We want to play." Josh looked at her, "You can play. I tell you what. You partner with Dean and Jade plays with me." They hop off the stool, "Sounds good to me." Jade said. Josh looked at Jade, "You can't beat him too bad. He may cut you off." Jade looked at Dean and smiled that innocent smile, "If he is gonna cut me off, he has to be giving it to me, right." They all Ohhed. Dean looked at her and smiled, "Trust me, I can give it to you. You just need to be able to take it." Jade looked at him and smiled. "I have a better idea, boys against girls." Dean looked at Josh and smiled, "This is going to be easy." Shay looked at Josh, "What are we playing for?" Josh looked at Shay, "If I win, then you have to do that thing I love." he said as he pointed at his crotch. Jade looked at Dean, "What if we win." Josh smiled at Dean, "Then we let you do that thing we love." Josh said as the others laughed. Jade shook her head as she took another drink of whiskey, "No, you win either way. If we win, you two are our slaves for 24 hours." Dean smiled, "Sounds good to me." Josh racked the table as You shook me all night long" AC/DC played. Dean smiled. This was going to be easy. The girls were buzzing, and they danced to the music. Jade danced around the pool table and looked up Dean as he raised his eyebrows. "You didn't think I listened to your kinda music." "I was wondering if you knew what real music was." he said and smiled. The girls danced and sang along. Josh looked at Dean, "You should see them dance to this at the bar." Dean raised his eyebrows and watched Jade. All four of them lined up in the middle of the floor and started dancing and singing one of Dean's favorite songs. Hips side to side to the beat, backs to them. One arm pumping to the beat. Then when the song started, they tuned and started the stripper dance.

"She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean. She was the best damn woman I ever seen.

She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies."

Then they turned to the side and switched their thighs

"Knockin me out with those American thighs.

Taking mor that her share, Had me fighting for air.

She told me to come but I was already there.

Cause the wall start shaking, the earth was quaking.

My mind was achin, and we were making it.

Shook me all night long."

As the chorus played Dean watched as Jade grabbed her cue and broke. Sinking two solids. Jade looked at Dean and smiled. "That's what I'm talking about." Shay said. They continued to play. But it seemed as the guys were throwing the game when it came down to on stripe and the eight ball. And Dean missed an easy shot. Dean looked at her and raised his eyebrows. And two more shots and it was over. Shay smiled at Josh. She begin to tease him. Then Jade sat on the barstool and smiled as everyone talked and laughed. Then "No surprise" by Daughtry started. Jade grabbed another bottle as Dean sat on her stool. Lexie looked at Sam then at the others "That's it for us. See you in the morning." Jade looked at Dean on her stool, he turned her around and pulled her between his legs. She leaned her back to his chest as the song begin. Her and the other girls sang along as the guys passed the new bottle around.

"I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round. And now I think that I've got it all down.

And as I say it louder, I love how it sounds.

Cause I'm not taking the easy way out.

Not wrapping this in ribbons, shouldn't have to give a reason why.

It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow. I can't believe that I stayed til today.

You and I will be a tough act to follow. But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise.

It came out like a river once I let it out. When I thought I wouldn't know how.

Held onto it forever, just pushing it down. Felt so good to let go of it now.

Not wrapping this in ribbons, shouldn't have to give a reason why."

As the chorus played, Dean thought. This song reminded him how he dealt with relationships until now. But not anymore. Jade laid her head back on his chest. He smiled as her perfume filled his nose. All he could hear was her. Nothing else.

"There's nothing left here in this heart to borrow, there's nothing here in this soul left to say.

Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow. God know we tried to find an easier way.

Yeah, you and I will be a tough act to follow. But in time I know we'll find this was no surprise.

Our favorite place we used to go. The warm embrace that no one knows.

The loving look that's left your eyes. That's why this comes as no, As no surprise.

If I could see the future and how this plays out. I bet it's better than where we are now.

But after going through this it's easier to see the reason why."

As the chorus played, Jade realized that this song was her relationship with Dean. The ultimatum she gave Dean was not Dean. She can't believe he stayed as long as he did. It wasn't fair to him to make him. She raised and walked out the door to the pier. Everyone looked at Dean. He shrugged. "I think it's time we call it a night." Shay said. They all said good night to Dean. He stood in the door and watched as she leaned on the rail over the water. He took a deep breath and made his way to the pier.

Jade heard him walking down the pier. She didn't turn around as she felt him stop on the other side. "I shouldn't have gave you an ultimatum. I should have just let you get through this other shit. Then we could go from there. I know relationships are not your thing. I mean look how many times you tried." He walked next to her and leaned over the rail looking at the water. She continued, "I mean, our friendship is good, right? We don't have to do the whole love thing like Sam and Lexie to make it work. I shouldn't have laid all that on you. I'm sorry." Dean looked at her, "Jade, I can't…" She shook her head, "It's ok. You don't have to explain."

Dean: "Yes, I do."

Jade: "I knew what kind of person you were a long time ago. It's not fair for me to force you to change."

Dean: "Will you shut up for one minute and let me talk?"

Jade raised her eyebrows at him, "Go ahead."

Dean: "What I was going to say was. I can't go back. Just being friends. I don't want to. I love you. No matter what happens, that is not going to change. It took me long enough to get here, I don't want to go back. It was not fair for me to string you along as long as I did. I couldn't see myself being able to make you happy. But I want to try. If you will let me." Jade looked out over the water. She was silent. Which made him nervous. "Say something." She took a deep breath. "Are you sure. Because I don't want you to do this because you think it would make me happy. Because either way, I am happy." Dean stood behind her and laid his arms on the rail. Laid his chin on her shoulder. "Me and you. That's what I want. All of it. The smart ass jabs back and forth. The teasing. The mind blowing sex. Being so mad at each other one minute and then one look and we are in bed, having earth shaking sex. All of it." She smiled. He kissed her neck. "You are the only one for me. I see that now." They were quiet. Listening to the sounds of the woods and the water. He grabbed her hand and walked to the house. "Can we please go to bed. I am exhausted." Dean said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked at him and smiled, "Not just yet. I won the bet remember." He closed and locked the door, "I don't know what your talking about." She smiled as she lead them upstairs. He grabbed some clean cloths from his bag and headed for the shower. "Tomorrow, Winchester, whatever I say, you do." she said as she stood at the counter brushing her teeth. "I can't hear you." he yelled over the water. She smiled and brushed her hair.


	45. Chapter 45

Note from the author

What do you think so far? Listen to the songs as you read the chapter. Please review. I want to get into more detail of Sam and Lexie's relationship. Do some POV from all four. Suggestions are welcomed.


	46. Chapter 46

God gave me you. Chapter 45

Dean dried off and walked back into the bedroom naked. She was laying on the bed on her side. Facing him, both hands together under her face, eyes closed. No covers, white tank, light pink silk lace bikini panties. He laid on his back, she raised her head as he slid his arm under her head. She snuggled close to him, head on his shoulder, hands still under her face, eyes closed. He looked at the ceiling as "God gave me you" Blake Shelton began to play. "I like this song." he said. She opened her eyes and looked at him, still staring at the ceiling. He was a little nervous. He didn't know why. It wasn't like it was the first time they had been together. And even if it was, that never made him nervous before. "You like this song?" she asked. He looked over at her, "Yeah, why?" She smiled and closed her eyes, "Nothing, I like it too." His eyes were back on the ceiling, listening. He heard the song the day before on the way to the lake house. And instantly liked it.

"I've been a walking heartache, I've made a mess of me.

The person I've been lately, ain't who I want to be.

But you stay here right beside me. And watch as the storm blows through, and I need you.

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt.

And when I think I've lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true.

God gave me you. Gave me you.

There's more here than what we're seeing, a divine conspiracy.

That you, an angel lovely, could somehow fall for me.

You'll always be loves great martyr, and I'll be the flattered fool.

And I need you.

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt.

And when I think I've lost my way, there are no word here left to say, it's true.

God gave me you.

On my own, I'm only half of what I could be. I can't do without you, we are stitched together.

And what love has tethered, I pray we never undo.

Cause god gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt.

God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubts.

And for when I think I've lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true.

God gave me you.

When the song ended she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was deep in thought. He listen to every word of the song. Every word described him and Jade. Finally he knew the answer to the question he had asked his self nearly all his life. She slid one of her hands from under her face and laid it on his bare chest. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked. He felt her breath across his cheek as she spoke. He laid his free hand on hers that was on his chest, turned to her and smiled. "Nothing really, I just had one of those Ah Ha moments." She begin to lightly rub his chest with her thumb, his hand still cupping hers, eyes back on the ceiling. She waited for him to elaborate. After several seconds and nothing, she couldn't take it. Still looking at him, "You wanna fill me in?" He brought the arm that was under her head around her shoulder, rubbing her soft shoulder with his callus hands. He turned to her. Noses nearly touching. He softly kissed her lips, then turned back to the ceiling. "All my life, I've asked, what do we get out of all this? Since I can remember, it was our job to hunt down as many supernatural fuckers as we could. First, just the ghosts, wendigo, vampires, easy shit. Then came the demons. We killed old yellow eyes. But, not before Sam died. I made a deal, and I went to hell. Then I started the damn Apocalypse. Then pulled out of hell by an angel. Sam broke the final seal, let the devil out of his cage. Here we are tracking down the Four Horsemen. Our whole life, we spent, protecting people from the shit they think only exist in movies. Everyone we consider family, except Bobby, you and Lexie, has been taking from us. Mom, Dad, Ellen and Jo. I never could understand what we got out of all this. How much do we have to sacrifice for this damn war." She watched his face as he talked. She could see what almost looked like defeat on his face. He continued, "I have excepted the fact that it is our destiny, or whatever. But what do we get out of this. All the hell God has put us through, and nothing but more hell around every corner." She didn't know why, but she had tears filling her eyes. Maybe it was because she could see the pain in his face as he relived it all. He turned back to her as the tears slowly ran down her cheeks. "But, I just realized, I already have my reward. You. God gave me you." He cupped her face and wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes. God, this is why. This is why she could never leave him, move on. This is why she loved him.

He pressed his forehead to hers, "Why are you crying, baby?" She didn't answer. He used her chin to tilt her head, "Look at me." She opened her eyes and smiled, "I love you, Dean." she whispered. "I love you Jade." He pressed his lips to hers. Kissing her softly. Running his tongue across her lips, before taking her bottom lip, lightly sucking. She moaned as he placed the hand from her shoulder on the back of her head. Deepening the kiss as he turned to her, sliding his other hand across her hip and to the small of her back. Pulling her closer. His tongue slid over her lips, her lips parting as a moan escaped her lips. His tongue slipped past her velvet lips, slowly massaging hers as he slid his hand from her back to her soft plump ass. As she felt his big hands run across her ass, she moaned and took control of his lips. Sucking and nibbling. She let out a shaky breath and moaned as he squeezed her ass. She slid her hand down his chest. He grunted when he felt her press the palm of her hand against his dick. He bit her lip as she slowly ran her hand up and down his shaft. The grip on her ass got tighter the harder she rubbed. He slid his hand under her ass, between her legs. As she felt him cup her core, she raised her leg and slid it over his. She moaned as she felt his fingers massage her clit through her silk panties. He pressed his forehead to hers as he felt her wrap her hand around him tight. "Umm" he moaned as she stroked him, slowly. Every hair on his body was standing on end. He loved the feel of her skin on his. He could feel her wetness through her panties. He slid his hand inside her panties, slowly sliding one finger inside her, her thickness instantly coating his finger. She moaned across his lips as she felt his thumb massage her clit. She tightened her grip on him and stroked faster. Breaths shaky, lips touching, hands in rhythm. She moaned as he added another finger. It had been so long. She had not even bother with another man. She knew it would be a waist of time. No one could ever make her feel the way he does. Dean felt the heat rise in his stomach. He knew it wouldn't take much more and he would be done. She gasped when he pulled his hand away. He swiftly rolled her over. She opened her legs and he settled between them.

He held her arms next to her head. His fingers inter laced with hers, bracing his self on his forearms. He needed to slow things down a bit. It had been so long, he could just slam into her a few times and be done. But he wanted to prolong the ecstasy as long as possible. He wanted to enjoy the feel of her, smell of her, the taste of her. He softly kissed along her jaw, to her lips. After a soft kiss, he looked her in the eyes. Her crystal clear blue eyes, staring right back at him. "What's wrong?" she whispered. "Not one thing." She smiled and tried to kiss him, but he lifted his head just enough to keep her from being able to. She looked at him, "You make me nervous when you just stare." "You are so beautiful." he whispered. So close she could feel his breath on her lips. Every time he said that it gave her goose bumps. Sure she had heard it before. Usually from guys when they were trying to take her home. Never really believed them. She always thought of herself as average. But when he looked at her like that and she heard it come from him, she believed him.

He pressed his lips to hers. She held his bottom lip between hers, sucking. He ran his tongue over her top lip. Slowly sliding his tongue between her lips, massaging hers. As he deepen the kiss she wrapped her legs around his waist, rolling her hips against him. He moaned as he kissed down her neck, down her throat to the edge of her tank. He raised on his knee, ran his hands up her sides, raising her tank. She set up and raised her arms as he pulled the tank off and threw it across the room. He cupped her face and passionately kissed her. She wrapped her hand around his rock hard dick and stroked him. He moaned and tilted his head back. She laid soft wet kisses across his chest. Stopping to scrape her teeth across each of his nipples. "Shit" she heard him groan. She smiled as she let her tongue glide down his chest, around his belly button. The light from the bathroom glared on his skin, she could see the trail of wetness she left. As he felt her tongue glide below his belly button, he pulled her face back to his. She smiled, "Doesn't it feel good?" He smiled and bit his bottom lip. "Yeah, that's the problem. Too good." He gently pushed her back on the bed and smiled. She licked her lips as he ran his hands up her legs to her thighs, pushing them open, holding them down. He smiled at her as he lowered his head.

She pressed her back into the pillow as she felt his tongue slide from her opening to her clit. "Um" he moaned as he got the first taste of her. He loved the way she tasted. She clenched the sheet in her hands as he took her clit between his lips and sucked. She tried to roll her hips but he held them still. Not giving her an inch to move. She moaned as he slid one finger inside and begin to flick his tongue over her. Up and down, in and out. He could feel her legs begin to tremble. She was close. He looked up at her, back bowed, sheet clenched in her hands. Eyes closed and lips parted. "Uh, Uh, Dean…" He smiled up at her as he felt her tighten around his fingers. She relaxed as he kissed his way up her body. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. Passionately kissing him. She moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue. He smiled. "Sweet as a Georgia peach." he said. He kissed her neck and across her shoulder. She ran her hands down his sides and over his ass. He moaned when she rolled her hips and gripped his ass. "Uhhh" The feel of her hot juices caused his dick to twitch. He brought his lips to her ear, breath quickening. His senses were on overload. Her smell filled his nose, her taste on his tongue. The feeling of her skin on his, all had his mind and body on alert. He didn't know how much more he could take. She felt the goose bumps on his skin as she slid her hands over his back and rocked her hips. She loved the feel of his body on top of hers. So big and muscular. His huge tip at her core, just waiting. No matter how independent, strong and badass she was, he made her weak. "Please, Dean." she whispered in his ear. He shivered. If there was one thing that sent him over the edge, it was her voice. "Please, what? Say it, baby." He whispered. He wanted to hear her say it. He grinded into her. She moaned then whispered, "Make love to me." He pressed his forehead to hers, softly kissed her. Sliding his hands under her and gripping her shoulders, he slowly entered her. She let out a shaky breath across his lips as he moaned. He still to allow her to adjust to him. He massaged her tongue with his and slowly pulled out then back in. Slow and easy. She gripped his shoulders and raised her legs, wrapping them around his hips. He moaned as he felt his self go deeper. His thrust grew harder and faster as the sweat dripped from his body. She felt so good. He loved the way she fit around him like a glove. She moaned each time he thrusted. Feeling him go deeper and deeper. She was close, she begin to meet his thrust. He closed his eyes he loved when she did that. "Baby, that feels so good. Don't stop." he whispered. He moaned and thrusted harder. He felt her tighten on him. "Ughhh" he groaned in her ear. "Dean, I'm close, harder." she whispered in his ear. He feels the fire build in his gut. He is so close, but he want to wait on her. "Me, too, baby." He softly kisses her as he thrust harder. She reaches above her head and grabs the headboard to brace herself. He feel her start to spasm. "Ohhhh God, Dean." she moaned. He felt his balls tighten. "Shit, Jade." Her legs around his waist tightened, "Dean, I'm cummm" He looked at her, "Me too. Baby, look at me." His thrust were erratic as he moaned, "UHHHH, Jade" He felt his self explode. She moaned as she felt her walls collapse. "Uh, Uh, Dean!" He grunted when he felt her tighten on him one last time, pulling what was left of him out. They both relaxed. Him on her. Both gasping for breath. He laid his head next to hers. She ran her hands gently up and down his back. She turned her lips to his ear, "I love you, Dean." He raised his head, looking her in the eye. "I love you, Jade. Only you." She smiled as he gave her that long soft kiss. They both gasped when he softened and slid out. He rolled on his back and pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest. He gently rubbed her back. Both silent, nothing left to say. He was hers, and she was his.


	47. Chapter 47

You move, I stop. Chapter 46

The next morning Dean laid in bed, sun shining through the big windows. Jade's head still on his chest. Her soft hand spread across his ribs. Neither moving the whole night. He had been awake for almost an hour. Just enjoying the peace, the feel of her relaxed against him. He woke when he heard Bentley whimper from the room down the hall. Then he heard Sam and Lexie both go downstairs. He didn't know what a normal life was, but if it was anything like it had been the last couple of weeks, this was exactly what he wanted when this Lucifer thing was done. He stared at the ceiling, the image of Jade's face when he said yes to Zachariah, flashing through his mind. He had to find a way to get out of this. He could not bare the thought of leaving her again. Causing her such grief. He stared at the ceiling lost in thought.

Jade took a deep breath, the faint smell of his cologne filled her nose. Then the fell of his skin, the rise and fall of his chest, as he breathed. She fluttered her eyelashes. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Dean felt the tickle on his chest, ran his hand through his hair. Laid his hand on hers that was still on his chest. He brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed her wrist. "Hey, you." he said, his voice still coarse from sleep. She smiled and looked up at him, "Hey, you." she said back as he raised his head and kissed her softly. She smiled on his lips, then laid her head back on his chest as he laid his head back. He inter laced his fingers with hers, and the other hand slowly rubbed up and down her bare back. She looked across the room to the clock, 9am. "How long have you been awake?" she asked. He cleared his throat, "About a hour." She raised her head and looked at him, "You've been laying here for a hour?" He smiled at her, "Yeah, when I woke up I was laying next to a gorgeous, sexy, naked chick. That gave me one hell of a ride last night." He kissed her, "I was afraid if I moved she would disappear." He smiled as he kissed her again. "Then I blinked and there you were." he said jokingly. She sat up and begin to slap his chest. "You are such a jack ass." she said smiling. He tightened the muscles in his chest and grabbed her hands as he laughed. Still holding her wrist he sat up with his back against the headboard. He pulled her to him and gave her a soft long kiss. She moaned and he let her wrist gone. She pulled back and looked at him as he tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "I was enjoying you letting me hold you. Just me and you." She smiled and leaned in, kissing him. He smiled as she sat back up on her knees, holding the sheet over her breast. "I want you to do something." he said and then leaned and grabbed his jeans off the floor. He pulled something out of the pocket. He opened his hand and she saw her sweetheart ring laying in his palm. She looked at him as he grabbed her left hand, sliding the ring on her ring finger. She looked at him and smiled. "So, we are really gonna do this?" she asked. He cupped her face and pulled her lips to his. "Sweetheart, you bet your ass we are." he whispered on her lips.

She straddled his lap. He ran his tongue across his lips as he looked at her. She moaned as she sat on him, "How long as he been up?" she asked smiling as she felt his huge hard dick press against her ass. He gripped her hips and pushed her back on it, "What do you think woke me up?" he said as he bit his lip. She gripped his wrist and sucked on her bottom lip. Leaned down and ran her tongue across his lips. So soft and plump. She loved his lips. The first time she ever saw him her eyes were automatically drawn to them. He moaned and rocked her hips. Her hands ran up his arms, shoulder and to his face. She could feel the two day stubble on her fingers. Roughly kissing him, massaging his tongue, then nibbling his bottom lip. Her lips to his, him pressing her plump ass against his throbbing dick. "We should stop. It sounds like everybody is up." she whispered. He pulled her bottom lip between his, lightly biting. "That just means we have to be quiet." Before she could react, he pulled the sheet off her and the blanket from between them. She ran her hand through her hair as he gently ran his fingers from her throat, across her shoulders, to the top of her breast. Leaving a trail of goose bumps. He bit his lip as he ran the palm of his hand over her breast. She moaned as her nipples hardened to his touch. She looked at him as his glossy hazel eyes followed his hands. The back of his hands gently rubbing across her breast. Then taking each nipple between his thumb and index fingers lightly squeezing. She tilted her head back sighing as she loosely gripped his forearms. He let them go and ran his rough palm across them. She looked back at him biting her bottom lip and rolling her hips. "Ummm" he moaned, raising up, wrapping his arms around her back. She ran her arms over his shoulders, hands resting on the top of his head. He laid soft kisses across the top of her chest. Then ran his tongue down between her breast. "Baby, you are so beautiful." he whispered as he took one nipple between his lips. "Uhhh" she moaned as he sucked and nibble then did the same to the other. She rocked her hips as she felt the heat build between her legs. She wanted him so bad. But she didn't want anyone to hear them. Neither could really control their selves. He pressed his lips to hers, "What if they hear us?" she asked. He ran his tongue across her lips, "You are gonna have to be very quiet. Do you need a gag?" he asked as that cocky smile spread across his gorgeous face. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, "I thought you like to hear me moan your name. Ohhh Jason." she said smiling. He squeezed her ass with both hands as she laughed, lightly sucking her neck. Just enough to leave a mark. Then moved his lips to her ear, ass still tightly gripped in his huge hands. "Baby, you and I both know, nobody can make you feel like I do."

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back on the bed. She leaned and ran her tongue over his ear. She smiled when she felt him shiver. Slowly sliding her tongue down his neck, laying soft kissing across his shoulders. He grabbed her face and tried to pull her in for a kiss. She grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed beside his head. She shook her head, "Don't move. You move, I stop." He closed his eyes and pressed his head into the pillow as she kissed his chest. The muscles in his chest and stomach tensed. He loved to feel her lips and hot tongue on his skin. She ran the tip of her tongue across his nipples as he moaned. "Uhh" His hands automatically went to her hips. She grabbed his hands and put them back above his head. "Don't move." He grabbed the headboard and watched as her head slowly made its way down his chest and stomach. He felt her hot breath across the bottom of his stomach, causing him to shiver. "Shit, baby." he groaned. She looked up at him and smiled, "Be quiet. You move, I stop." Then he gasped when he felt her tongue glide up his throbbing dick. Causing it to twitch. When she made it to the tip, she could see a drop of pre-cum. She moaned as she tasted it on her tongue. "Shit" he moaned loudly. She smiled up at him, head pressed into the pillow, eyes closed and muscles in his arms tensed as he tightly gripped the mahogany headboard. Her hand wrapped around the base. She slowly slid her mouth around the tip. Tongue pressed against the under side. He moaned as she slowly slid her hot mouth down. Taking more and more of his huge dick. Without realizing he thrusted his hips and moaned when he felt his self hit the back of her throat. She didn't hesitate she pulled up and back down, laying her hands flat on his hips to hold him down. She felt the bed shift has he pulled on the headboard. She looked up at him as she let him slide out of her mouth. He looked at her as she slid her tongue up his length and around the tip. "Fuck, baby." He gritted through his teeth. She slowly stroked him, "Quiet, baby." she whispered as she smiled and lowered her mouth back on him. Her mouth tighter and pace faster. Moaning as she felt him hit the back of her throat. "Muther fucker!" he moaned. Every muscle in his body tensed. She looked at him as she saw the pleasure running through his body. She was so turned on. He looked at her as he clenched his jaw. "Jade, that feels so fuckin good." Her pace was even quicker. Watching him was making her so wet. She wanted to taste him. Dean felt the heat in the pit of his gut, his balls tighten. He looked at her, eyes barely open, sweat pouring down his face. The sight of her bright blue eyes looking back at him, lips wrapped around him. "Jade, baby." he whispered as he cupped her face and tried to pull her off him. She continued. His hands still on her face, he pressed his head to the pillow and moaned. "UHHHHH!" He thrusted his hips as she felt it hit the back of her throat. She moaned as she felt him run down her throat. She let him slowly slide from her and moaned as the taste of him filled her tongue. The salty, manly taste of Dean. She loved it. His body relaxed as he felt her lay soft kisses up his body and her hair tickled his stomach and chest. She propped on her elbows next to his head. Softly kissing him. He ran his hands up her back and rested on her shoulders. He ran his tongue across hers and smiled. Tasting his self on her. Knowing he would being the taste on her tongue from now on.

"Ummm, baby, you are dangerous." he whispered on her lips. She smiled and propped her head in her hands. "Who needs a gag?" He flipped her over as she squealed. He kissed her roughly, not letting up until he needed a breath. He kissed her neck, down her chest. Running his tongue over her breast. She arched into him and moaned. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, just like she did him. He licked down her body. He looked up at her, "Don't move, you move, I stop." He smiled as she raised her hips. He pushed them back down. "You are so dirty." she said. "You started it, sweetheart." She gasped when she felt his hot wet tongue run across her clit. He put his hands on the inside of her thigh and pushed her legs wide open. He ran his tongue from her opening to her clit. He looked up at her, "Um, you are so wet." She looked down at him, lips parted, panting. She tilted her head and closed her eyes as he flicked his tongue over her clit. She tried to move her hips, but he was so strong holding her down. "Ohh, God!" she moaned as she felt one finger enter her. He smiled as he looked at her, her glossy blue eyes looking back. "Quiet, baby." She moaned louder as she felt his tongue back on her and another finger pumping in and out of her. The feeling of both sensations caused her mind to go blank. He knew exactly what she liked, and he wasted no time. She wrapped her legs around his back, heels pressing against his back. He felt her legs quiver. He looked up her body and saw the muscles in her stomach spasm. He knew what that meant. He added another finger and pumped harder. She lowered her hands and gripped his wrist, his hands still holding her hips. His hard dick twitched as he felt her tighten on his fingers. Her panting turned in to broken sentences, "Dean,….I….God…..fuck!" She threw her head back and tighten the grip on his wrist. He wrapped his hands under her ass, wildly flicking his tongue over her clit. She raised her hips and dug her heels into his back. He moaned as he felt her release. His lips at her entrance, not wasting a drop of her sweet thick juice. He made his way back up her lifeless body. Her eyes closed, lips parted. His lips to hers, feeling the shaky breaths across his lips. She opened her eyes, looking into his. "You still with me, baby?" he asked. She softly kissed him and slowly ran her hands up and down his sides. "Till the end." she whispered.

He gave her a long soft kiss as he entered her. She let out a deep breath across his lips. Slow and gentle he slid in and out. She moaned and kissed his neck. He laid his head next to hers, his deep breaths on her shoulders. She felt so good. Always. His senses on overload. She rocked her hips, pace matching his. Both panting and moaning. He hit everyone of her sweet spots. He loved the way she wrapped around him, how deep he went each time. She gripped his shoulders and pressed her lips to his ear. "Dean, you feel so good. Please don't stop." she whispered. Her voiced caused him to thrusted harder. "Ohh, yes." she moaned. "Is this what you want, baby? You are so tight. Fuck, baby. What do you want?" His voice so rough and raw. She turned her head to him, softly kissing him. He looked at her, "What do you want, baby?" he whispered across her lips. "Just you. All of you." she whispered back. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Till there's nothing left." he whispered. She raised her legs and flipped him over. Slowly sliding back on him. He grabbed her hips as she slowly rocked back and forth. She leaned back, placing her hands on the top of his thighs, tilted her head back. He watched as she slowly brought him to the brink. "Baby, I'm close." he moaned. She looked at him and bit her lip as she nodded. "Me too. UHHH" He moved his thumb over her clit and massaged it as she rode him harder. He pressed his head to the pillow, "Fuck, Jade!" He thrusted into her as she moaned. He felt her tighten on him. He was there, but he wanted her to cum too. He looked at her and ran his thumb across her lips. She moaned and sucked his thumb. "Cum with me, baby." She moaned and tilted her head as she came. He thrusts were eratic as she felt him explode. Her body collapsed on his as she felt him twitch inside her. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly to him. She turned her head to his face and kissed his cheek. He gentle ran his hands down her back and over her ass. Turned to her and took her lips between his, soft short kisses. She smiled, "So much for being quiet." He ran his thumb over her cheek. "I forget about everything else when I am with you." She smiled, "Keep it that way." she said as she kissed him. He rolled her over and pinned her arms down, "Or what?" he teased. "Then we are gonna have a problem." He looked at her with that grin, "So, if I call you someone else, that would be bad?" She clenched her jaw and he knew she wasn't happy. He softly kissed her, "Baby, you don't have to worry about that." She gave him a long soft kiss. "I know. When is Bobby coming?" she asked. He rubbed his nose across hers, "Late this evening." She jumped up and walked to the bathroom, "Good, that means, a day of nothing but fun." He laid back on the bed and smiled as he watched her step into the shower.


	48. Chapter 48

That better not be a dead body. Chapter 47

The four couples and little Bentley spent the day on the water. Just enjoying the day. Dean, Sam, Dawn and Shay were on the pier with Bentley watching Josh and Brent try and sling Jade and Lexie off the tube. No luck. Dean sipped his beer, "Should Lexie be doing that? That looks a little rough." Shay smiled as she laid Bentley in the covered playpen. Sam shook his head, "I asked the same thing. She said she is healing faster than the doctors thought." Shay sat back in the chair, "She is fine. Let her have some fun. If you think it looks rough, you should feel it. Me and Dawn don't make it to the turning point." Dean smiled, "No thanks. I'm good right here." Shay smiled, "That would be wise. They are some tough little chicks. But Brent or Josh would never do anything to hurt them. And they would kill who ever did." Sam smirked, "I believe that." Dawn smiled, "The girls are the same way by them. It took a while to get use to. They were very protective of the boys. I was a little intimated by them at first." Dean smiled, "Tell me about it." "But when I got to know them, I realized, they were just looking out for them." Dawn said. Shay looked at Dean, "But, they seem to be closer with you two now. I mean they still check in with the boys. But leaving this to you two, that was shocking." Sam and Dean both looked at Shay. "What do you mean?" Dean asked. Shay looked confused, she thought they knew. "UH, nothing." Sam raised is eyebrows, "We heard it, now explain." Dawn shook her head, "Hell, the cat is out of the bag now. They called the boys a couple months ago, they are like executers of their stuff. They left the lake house to both of you if something happens to them." Dean and Sam sat stunned. Shay looked at them, "They wanted you to raise Bentley here. Look, don't say anything. I'm sure they will tell you. They tell you everything." Sam and Dean looked at each other, still a little stunned.

Late evening the boat pulled back to the pier. Dean and Sam helped the other guys tie the boat down as the girls headed for the shower to wash off the river water. The girls made it out just in time to say goodbye. "Next time, your both are coming off." Josh said as he hugged the girls. "We'll see." Jade said. As they made it back in the house, the girls gently sat on the sofa. Dean and Sam smiled, "What's wrong with you two?" Sam asked. "Sore, that shit aint as easy as it use to be." Lexie said. Dean laughed, "Well, you two rest, me and Sam are going to grab some diner." The boys laughed as they made their way to the Charger. The boys weren't gone maybe ten minutes when Cas popped in. "Jesus, a little warning would be nice." Jade said. "Where is Dean and Sam? I thought they were here?" Cas said. "They are getting diner. What's up?" Lexie asked. Cas looked around, "Something is happening." then he disappeared. "Well, that was odd." Jade said as she laid back on the sofa. Then a knock on the door. "Really?" Jade said as she stood and walked to the door. "You have got to be kidding me." Jade said as she opened the door. Bobby stood in the door with Crowley. "Nice to see you again, Princess." Crowley said as they walked in. As they entered the den, Cas reappeared. Laying a lifeless body on the floor. Jade looked at Lexie as they heard Sam and Dean come in, laughing and talking. The boys grabbed a beer from the fridge then stopped in the den. "What the hell?" Sam asked. Lexie looked at him, "Vacation is over." Jade looked at Dean, "Bobby brought a demon. Cas brought, that better not be a dead body. Is that a dead body?" she asked pointing at the man laying on the floor. She looked at Dean, "I am tired of y'all showing up with either demons or dead bodies." Dean and Sam looked at the man on the floor, easing their way to him. "Oh hell." Dean said as he realized he knew who it was. He looked at Sam, "Adam." Jade and Lexie looked at them, "Please tell me you know him." Lexie said. Sam looked at them, "He is our brother." The girls looked at each other, shocked.

Dean and Sam moved Adam to the couch, then met the others in the kitchen. "He is alive. Where did you find him?" Dean asked Cas. "Heaven raised him. I got their before Michael could pull him out." Jade's eyes widen, "And you decided to bring him here? Makes sense." she rolled her eyes. Dean looked at her. "What?" she asked shrugging her shoulders. Dean looked back at Cas, "What does heaven want with him? He was dead." Cas looked at all them, "I am not sure. I will return when I find out." He disappeared. Dean looked at Sam. "This was interesting, but we have more important business to discuss." Crowley said. Jade looked at him, "Who did you bring this time?" "No one. I didn't know they were following me. I made sure I was not followed." He looked at Bobby. "He found out what Pestilence's last job was." Dean looked at him, eyebrows raised. Crowley continued, "He is going to release the Croatoan disguised as the Swine Flu vaccine. I know where it is being made and stored." Jade looked at him, "And you just handed over this info." Crowley looked at Bobby. Booby cleared his throat, "Not exactly." They all looked at Bobby. "What do you mean, not exactly?" Dean asked. "He had something I needed." Crowley said. Dean looked at Bobby, jaw clenched. "Tell me you didn't." Bobby was silent. The girls looked at them confused. "Somebody want to share with the class?" Lexie asked. Crowley threw up his hands, "Look, I had information you needed and I need to borrow a hunter's soul. I am going to give it back. Promise." Jade looked at Bobby, "If we didn't have enough bull shit, you made sure to cover it all. What is it with y'all. At least one of y'all have to be on the way to the pit." Jade said. Dean blinked and shook his head, "Wait a minute, did you seal the deal?" Sam and Dean both waited for an answer. Bobby winkled his forehead, "Nooo" Crowley held up his phone, picture of him and Crowley. Lips locked. Dean and Sam both cringed as the girls cover their eyes. "Did you have to take a picture?" Bobby asked. "Did you have to use tongue?" Crowley asked. Dean shook his head, "I don't want to know nothing else. Not another word."

They were in the library in the basement, trying to find out how the rings could be used to put Lucifer back in the cage. Cas was upstairs watching over Adam. Lexie looked at Sam, "You never told me y'all had a brother." Sam looked up from the book. Dean and Jade listening. "We sorta met him after Dad died. He was actually a zombie. Long story. But it's not like you two tell us everything either." Dean looked at Jade. Lexie sat her book down. "What does that mean?" Sam looked at Dean, then back at Lexie. "It seems you two have left this house to me and Dean. I would think that would have been something you would have discussed with us before hand." Jade looked at Sam and Dean. "The boys told you. It's not like it was a secret. We just haven't got around to telling you. It's not like we hide the fact that we killed a sibling." Dean stood, "That is not what happened. He was dead before we got there. We haven't told you a lot of stuff about our lives that happened before we met." Jade stood and walked to the door, "Ok, this is simple. We change everything back. We just thought if something happened to us. This room would only be useful to y'all. You would take care of this stuff. Need it." She opened the door and walked out, Lexie right behind her. Sam raised his eyebrows and clenched his jaw.

The girls were sitting in the den on their I-pads when the boys walked upstairs to eat. Cas was sitting in front of the t.v. "If the pizza man loves the girl why does he hit her like that?" Everyone looked at Cas and finally realized what he was watching. Jade looked at Dean as he smiled, "He is watching porn." Dean shrugged. Jade raised her eyebrows. Dean huffed, "Fine, Cas, you do not watch porn with other dudes in the room." Cas didn't budge. The girls rolled their eyes and went to the kitchen. The boys and Bobby followed. "Looks like this virus thing is going down the same time we need to sneak up on death and get his ring. And about 300 miles apart." Bobby said. "Meantime find out what heaven wants with Adam." Dean said as he stuffed his mouth with food. "I think us three need to go stake out this warehouse. Make sure the info Crowley gave us is legit. It is about 3 hours from here. We can leave now and be back tomorrow." Bobby said. Sam looked at Lexie, "You think you two will be good here with Cas and Adam?" Lexie rolled her eyes, "Yeah" Jade looked at Dean, "As long as he turns off the porn. I am not doing a Q and A with an angel about sex." Dean smiled and leaned in and gave her a kiss. He pulled back and looked at her, "We won't be long." Then he moved his lips to her ear, "Sorry about this." She looked at him and smiled, "Don't be. Part of it, right. Sorry about not telling you about the house." He kissed her again, this time long and soft. "The nicest thing anybody as ever done for me. But, I want to enjoy this with you. Remember that." She smiled and nodded. He slapped her ass and headed to the door. He turned and took one last look, "Don't let Adam out of your site." She crossed her arms over her chest, he smiled that cocky smile. "See ya later." he said, winked and out the door.

The girls walked back to the den, Cas still in front of the t.v. Jade rolled her eyes and walked to the t.v. Turned it off. Cas looked up at her, "That is not how you and Dean do it." Jade looked at Lexie as Lexie tried not to laugh. Jade looked at Cas, "You spy on me and Dean? Never mind, that is something you need to take up with Dean." Then they heard Adam stirring on the couch. They all three looked at him as he sat up. He looked around and at them, "Where am I and who are you?" he asked. Lexie sat next to him, "You are John Winchester's son right?" He nodded. "Your brothers Dean and Sam are friends of ours. This is Cas, an angel. What do you remember?" He took a deep breath, "I remember being in heaven then, Michael, an angel, told me he had a job for me." Jade looked at Lexie and Cas. If Michael was involved this couldn't be good. "What kind of job?" Cas asked. Adam shook his head, "I don't know. He said he would tell me when I needed to know." Cas looked at the girls, "I will be back." Then he disappeared. Jade looked at Lexie and shrugged. "I guess we wait." Lexie stood, "I am going to check on Bentley." Adam watched her walk out then stood. Jade stood as he made his way to the door, "Where do you think you are going?" Adam looked at her, "I have to meet Michael. If I do this job, I will see my mother again." Jade shook her head, "No, you have to wait on Dean and Sam to get back." Adam looked at her and smiled, "You can't stop me." Jade threw up her hand and blew up a vase on the shelf behind him. He ducked and looked at her as she smiled. "Do you really think they would have left you here if we couldn't keep you here?" He made his way back to the couch and sat down, "I guess not." Jade sat back down in a recliner and went back to her research on her I-pad. Lexie walked back in, "What was that noise?" Jade looked at Adam and smiled, "Just had to remind Adam, the best thing to do was wait on the boys." Adam faked a smile at Lexie and laid his head back on the couch. "Who is Bentley?" he asked. Lexie took a deep breath and looked at Jade. She wasn't sure how much they should tell Adam and what the boys wanted him to know. Jade shrugged and nodded. It was his nephew too. Lexie smiled as Adam looked at her waiting for her to answer. "He is my son. Your nephew." Adam raised his eyebrows, "You and Sam?" Lexie nodded. "How old is he?" Adam asked. "He is almost 2 weeks old." Adam was silent for a minute, "Wow" Jade looked at him, "What's wrong?" He looked at her and smiled, "Nothing, just amazed he managed to have something normal in this fucked up life they have. What about Dean? You and Dean are together I guess." he asked as he looked at Jade. She nodded, "Now, but who knows about tomorrow." He raised his eyebrows. Lexie patted his back, "They are complicated. Let's leave it at that." Adam smiled and nodded.

It was early morning when Bobby and the boys got back. It was quiet as they entered the house. Jade was sleeping in the recliner, I-pad in her lap. Sam made his way upstairs and found Lexie laying on the bed with Bentley, both sleeping. Dean searched the house, no one else. He met Sam back in the den. "He is gone." Dean said. Jade opened her eyes and looked around. "I didn't hear you come in." Dean ran his hands over his face then looked at her. "I guess you didn't hear Adam leave either." She looked at him then to the couch. She stood and searched the house. Adam nowhere in sight. She walked back to the den as Lexie walked in holding Bentley. She ran her hands threw her hair and stomped, "Shit, he waited till I dozed off." Lexie looked at her watch, "He can't be far. It hasn't even been a hour." Dean walked back into the Dean with a cup of coffee. "He can be anywhere. And I am betting it is with Michael. And now we have to find him. On top of everything else." Jade clenched her jaw. She knew that smart ass comment was aimed at her. "Call Cas. He brought his ass here, he needs to find him." Dean sat down his coffee and walked outside.


	49. Chapter 49

Michael has Adam. Chapter 48

Dean made it back in the house with Cas. Jade looked up at him, she could tell he was still pissed. "Well?" she asked. But before they could answer she grabbed her head. The pain in her head was so intense. Bobby grabbed her to keep her from hitting the floor. He eased her to the floor. Dean sat next to her. Adam was sitting in the white room, Michael talking to him. The pain got worse as she focused to hear what they were saying. "This was suppose to be Dean's destiny. But he refuses to do it. But if you say yes, I promise you and your mother will be happy together. Your own little peace of heaven." Adam looked up at him, "That's it. I just let you take control and when we are done, me and my mother will be together. Safe." Michael smiled and nodded. "That's it. No strings, not loopholes." Adam nodded. "Yes, I will do it." Jade slowly opened her eyes as she heard Dean calling her name. "Jade, baby, open your eyes." She opened her eyes slowly, trying to clear the fog from her mind. She looked around at the four of them looking down at her. "He said yes." she whispered. Bobby pushed the hair from her face, "Who said yes?" She swallowed, "Adam, he said yes to Michael." Dean looked at Cas, "That is what he wanted with him." Cas nodded, "We have to stop this." Lexie looked at Dean, "What is it?" Sam grabbed her shoulders, "Take Bentley and feed him. Give us minute." Dean handed Jade a glass of water as Bobby helped her to sit on the sofa. "What are y'all not telling us?" she asked Dean. He looked at Bobby the back at her. "Give us a minute. Just relax." Bobby and Dean followed Sam outside.

Dean paced on the pier. "I don't think there is a way around this." Sam leaned on the rail as Bobby sat on the bench. "We have to tell them. They are gonna find out sooner or later." Sam said. Dean clenched his jaw, "Later, would have been nice. Or maybe never." Bobby looked up at them, "We haven't found another way to stop this. We should have went ahead with it. Dean, you should have said yes. Sam so should you. Now we have to figure out how to get Adam out of this." Sam looked at Dean, "This is the only way. We both say yes. Get the other ring, I can hold him in. Once I jump in, you close the hole." Dean looked out over the water, "What about Lexie and Bentley? If we do this you are not coming back." Sam looked at the house, "Do you have another plan?" Dean looked at Bobby then at Sam and nodded. Sam ran his hand through his hair, "Then it is settled. Now we find out how to use the rings. How are we gonna open the pit and close it back up once I am in." They all nodded and Bobby stood and walked back into the house. Sam sat on the bench and took a deep breath as Dean stared out over the water. "I need you to do something for me." Sam said. Dean looked at him, "We don't have to do this now." Sam shook his head, "Yeah, we do. When this is over I need you to come back here. Have a normal life with Jade. Get married, have babies. I need you to help Lexie raise Bentley. Make sure he knows I loved him. I would do anything for him." A tear rolled down Dean's cheek as he shook his head. "Sam, it may not come to this." Sam stood, "We both know that it is. Just promise me." Dean shook his head and Sam hugged him. They pulled apart and gathered their selves. "Now, let's get this over with." Sam said as he patted his shoulder and they walked back toward the house.

Lexie walked back to the den where Jade was staring out the open door at the men. "What is going on?" Lexie asked. Jade shook her head, "I don't know, but I don't like it." Jade had been research sibling rivalries in the bible. Cain and Abel, Esau and Jacob. This reminded her of what was going on now. It worried her. Especially since there was no way out of it that could be found. "Something tells me, they are not gonna tells us that they know how to stop this." Jade said as they watched the boys walk back to the house. "I am beginning to think the same thing." Lexie said as they sat back on the sofa. Jade looked over at Bobby standing in the kitchen, "Are you gonna tell us what is going on?" Bobby raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam and Dean as they walked back in. Jade and Lexie looked up at them. "We need to have a coming to Jesus meeting. I want to know what the hell is going on." Jade said looking right at Dean. Dean smirked and looked at Sam, "Funny you should say that. We need to talk." Sam sat on the coffee table in front of the girls as Dean and Bobby stood behind him. Sam took a deep breath and began. "We have been searching for a way to lock the devil back in the cage. Even before we got the third ring. We haven't found one. The plan was if we didn't find a way, I would say yes to Lucifer and Dean would say yes to Michael. The rings somehow opens the door to the cage and I am going to jump in and Dean is going to lock him up and hide the rings. But now, Michael has Adam. So, the plan is….." Jade shook her head and stopped him, "No no no. Don't even think about it." she looked up at Dean. "Jade, we have nothing else. It is either this or Lucifer takes over. Hell on earth literally." Jade stood and paced the room as Lexie looked at Sam. "That means you don't come back. You are lock in the cage." she said as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He put his hands on her knees, "Baby, I have to do this." Lexie looked at him, "And what about me and Bentley? Did you even think about us?" She stood and he grabbed her arm, "You and him are all I have thought about. That is why I have to do this. I am the only one that can do this." She jerked her arm and clenched her jaw, "I am not letting you do this. Find another way." She walked upstairs to the bedroom. Back against the door. She slid to the floor holding her face in her hands, sobbing.

Jade looked at Dean, lips clenched, arms folded over her chest. "You have been planning for this the whole time." Dean ran his hand over his face and shook his head. "We didn't want it to come to this. But now they have Adam. They have left us with no choice." Tears rolling down her cheeks, "You always have a choice. You just always choose for one of you to be the hero." She turned to the stairs. Dean called her name. "Jade." She didn't hesitate, climbed the stairs. She need to be with Lexie.

Bobby looked at the boys and raised his eyebrows, "That actually went well." Dean smirked as Sam walked outside. "No, you can bet they aren't going to let it go that easy." Dean made his way to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Bobby looked at him, "It is 10 am." Dean smiled and took a drink, "It's 5 o'clock somewhere." And walked back to the den, sit on the sofa. Sam walked back in and made his way upstairs and stood outside the bedroom door and waited for Jade to come out.

Jade sat on the floor with Lexie, holding her while she cried. "Every time we turn around, it's something. Why is it we can never have one good thing and they rip it away?" Jade rubbed her back, "I don't know. We are just crazy as hell. We knew what falling for a hunter would bring. But we did it anyway. Eyes wide open." Lexie looked at her, "How did you do it?" Jade looked at her. "What?" "Keep from just ending it. When Dean went to hell." Jade took a deep breath. She wasn't in love with Dean when he went to hell. Yeah, she missed him. But nothing like what Sam and Lexie have. "I did. I just hid it well. And we were not together. You and Sam are different." Lexie looked at her, "I can't let him do this." Jade smiled, "Then we are gonna have to find a way to stop it." They heard Sam tap on the door. "Lexie, can I come in?" Jade smiled at Lexie. "I will take Bentley." Jade stood and pick Bentley up from the crib. Lexie opened the door as Jade walked out. Sam kissed his forehead then shut the door as Jade walked out.

Dean was sitting on the sofa drinking a beer as Jade laid Bentley next to him and changed his diaper. "You are a natural at that." he said smiling. She rolled her eyes. "Not happening." He rested his arm on the top of his head and looked at her as she pick the baby up. "If you have a better idea. I am all ears. The last thing I want is to lock my brother in the pit with the devil." She laid Bentley on her legs, "I am not so quick to give up. If there is a way, I'm gonna find it." Dean leaned and kissed her, "I know, trust me I know."

Lexie stood in front of the window looking out over the water as Sam sat on the bed. Arms resting on his thighs, head hung. "Lex, the last thing I want to do is leave you and Bentley. This is the only thing I have ever wanted. Normal. You and Bentley. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and Bentley. I never knew it was possible to love someone as much, until I held Bentley. It has always been just me and Dean. Our job was all we knew. Then you came along. Now everything I do is because of you and Bentley. If we don't do this. Bentley is never going to have a real life. We will have to go into hiding. Everybody and every evil thing on the planet is going to be after him." Lexie looked back at him, "Why?" He stood and put his hands on her shoulders, "If I say no. He is the next best thing. He is my blood. Just like with me. Lucifer will not stop till he has him. I say yes, Lucifer is in the pit. You and especially Bentley are safe." Lexie shook her head, "I am not gonna just let you do this if there is a way out of this. I am gonna find it. I did not go through all this to lose you like this. I made it through Ruby, I am not letting go now." Sam smiled and softly kissed her lips. He wiped the tears from her face. "One day at a time." he whispered.

Jade stood and laid Bentley in the playpen. She turned and looked back at Dean as he sat up on the couch. "What is Lexie suppose to do? Raise Bentley by herself? Is that fair. I forgot we don't get fair. You and Sam make the decisions and we have to deal with the consequences." Bobby sat in the kitchen listening. She was right. But what choice did they have? Dean ran his hand over his face. "This was so much easier when it was just me and Sam." Dean said queitly. She looked at him, "Sorry, we complicated your life. It would be easy for you. Lock Sam in the pit and go on hunting. Carrying on with your self loathing, finding another way to make your life miserable." He shook his head, "That's not what I meant." She shook her head, "Well, it's to late for going back. If I knew this was going to happen..." He stopped her, stood. "What Jade, you would have what? Not got involved, stayed away. I tried that. I always got pulled right back to you." Jade squinted her eyes, "I tell you what, there's the door. Don't let it hit you in the ass on the way out." Bobby watched as she walked out the door. Dean clenched his fist and mumbled. "Son of a bitch." "If you thought before you spoke, this wouldn't happen." Bobby said. Dean watched as she sat on the peir, feet dangling in the water. "Not with her. She knows just what button to push. And she does it."


	50. Chapter 50

The house that built me. Chapter 49

As Jade sat on the pier she felt a breeze behind her. She knew what it was. She turned her head, Cas was sitting on the bench. "I am sorry if I frightened you." he said looking over the water. She turned back looking at her feet in the water. "You didn't. I actually felt you coming." They were silent for a few minutes. Then Cas looked at her. "You humans confuse me." Jade looked back at him. "Where did that come from?"

Cas: "Women want the good, righteous man. The one that will love you, do anything for you. And when he does, you get angry. Men want a beautiful, smart woman. But only as long as they are not smarter than them or challenge them."

Jade:" I am not angry. I am so tired of it all. The greater good and all that shit. When do we get what we want. When does Sam and Dean get to have what all the people they have spent their life saving have. Love, family, happiness."

Cas: "You turn simple emotions into something very confusing. When God created humans, there was a mate for each one. You were meant to fall in love. Nurture, love and honor the other. But you make love with ones you don't really love. And you spend more time arguing with the one you should be making love with. Like the pizza man in the movie."

Jade stopped him, "I told you, those things you take up with Dean. But, sometimes the one you love is the one that can make you the angriest. That is not always a bad thing. If you didn't love them so much, they couldn't make you feel so much. I am not angry at Dean or Sam. I am angry that God has laid this on them. I am angry that even if Dean comes back to me after this, he will not be the Dean that I fell in love with. I am angry that Bentley is never gonna know his dad. Lexie is never gonna love another man like she loves Sam. I am angry because the one person Dean has held so tight to his whole life, he has to let go of. And even if I could help him, he wouldn't let me."

Cas looked up at the house, he could see Dean in the door, "I am sorry. I have learned a lot about Dean. I know why he was chosen. He does the right thing, no matter what it cost him. But I also learned something from him."

Jade looked up at him, "What's that?" Cas looked back at her, "I have learned what real love is. Unconditional love. The kind my father has for humans. I see it when he looks at you." Jade looked back at the water, "You really know how to make a girl feel like shit." Cas turned his head to the side looking at her. Jade smiled, "Just an expression. Your right, that is why I fell for him. He always does the right thing. When he loves, he loves with all he has. All the time. Even if he had to do it from afar." Cas looked back out over the water, "I can't find Adam. They have hidden him. I went to talk to Chuck. He doesn't know anything. He has not been given any visions. We are out of options. The fight between the brothers has to happen. The best outcome is that Sam can hold on long enough to get Lucifer back in the cage. Dean seal it and destroy the rings." Jade wiped the tears from her face. "I know." They both sat silent. Letting it sink in.

Dean stood at the door. "What are they talking about?" Bobby stood next to him, "No telling. It looks pretty serious." "What could they have to talk about? So private." Bobby looked at Dean, "He is not just your personal angel. She was right you know. This isn't just about you and Sam anymore. They are as deep in this as we are. Give them a little credit. It seems they have paid attention all those years, not just tugging on the coat tails of their grand dad and uncle." Dean looked at Bobby as he walked back to the kitchen. "I know that. She has more in that brain of hers than I could read in a life time. And it just sits there till she is ready to use it. She amazes me everyday." Bentley made a sound and Dean looked down at him, "Woman, man, the ninth wonder of the world. Stay clear." Bentley smiled. Dean smiled back, "I know, impossible. You are a Winchester."

Cas walked behind Jade into the house. As he looked up at Dean, Dean raised his eyebrows. "What were two talking about?" he asked as he met him at the door. "I think it is private but she may tell you." Jade walked back the stairs with the her purse. Dean looked at her, "Where are you going?" She stopped and looked at him. "I am going to get some food. I am starving. You want to go?" Lexie and Sam walked down the stairs. "I would love Zaxby's." Lexie said as she picked up Bentley. Bobby leaned on the doorframe. "Why don't you go out and eat." Lexie looked at him, "I don't think I ready to take Bentley out just yet." Bobby smiled, "I know that. I can watch him." Bobby looked at her. "I can handle it. When was the last time all four of you actually went out and sat somewhere and ate." Sam placed his hand on the small of Lexie's back, "Sounds good. We won't be gone long." Bobby held his hands out as Lexie handed him Bentley. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I am positive. Just bring me something back." Lexie smiled as she kissed him bye.

They all four sat at the table waiting on their food. Dean leaned to Jade's ear, "What were you and Cas so deep in conversation about earlier?" Her chin was propped in her hand as she looked at him and smiled, "Jealous?" He smirked, "Me, no." She smiled and laid her hand on his leg under the table. "Just life." He raised his eyebrows and waited a few seconds. "That's all? Life?" Before she could say anything else, the waitress came with the food. Dean smiled and winked as she sat his food down. Jade shook her head, he really didn't even know he did that. Automatically flirting. "Can I get some Ranch Dressing?" Jade asked. "Me too." Lexie said. Dean smiled at Jade, "Do you have to have that on everything?" Jade pointed at his pie, "Do you have to have pie with everything?" He nodded, "Point taken." They spent the next hour talking and eating. Of course the girls noticed that every woman in the place was staring at the boys. They were used to it. Every where they went it happened. And of course Sam and Dean would smile when they noticed it. Just out of habit. Dean cleared his throat and pushed his plate away. "While it is just us four and no distraction, we really need to make sure we are all on the same page. This plan is not set in stone, but we need to be prepared. The plan is for Sam, Bobby, and Cas to go the warehouse where they are storing the virus. I am going to get the ring from Death." He shook his head, "Me saying that should be weird. But sadly, it isn't." Jade took a drink of her water, "I am going with you." Dean shook his head, "No way. You are not going." Jade looked at him, "Are we really back to that?" she said as her voiced got louder. "Shhhh" Dean said as he placed his hand on her leg. Jade's eyes widen, she looked at Lexie and Sam, "Did he just shush me?" She looked back at Dean who had hung his head realizing what he had done. "You just shushed me." She turned her head, "You have lost your mind." Then she looked back at him, putting her hand on his leg and squeezed. "Don't do that to me again. I am not a child." The waitress brought the ticket and Dean laid some cash on the table as he stood. She slid out of the booth and headed out the door. Lexie begin to laugh, wrapped her arm around Dean's waist. "You are slipping. Lesson, don't ever shush a woman. Especially a southern woman." Dean smiled, "Now you tell me. Something tells me this isn't over." Sam smiled as he grabbed Lexie's hand, "Not by a long shot. And you can bet your not getting laid anytime soon." Dean smiled as he looked at Jade propped against the car, "Good thing I got it the other night. And plenty to last a while. Two can play that game. I am good for at least a week." Jade looked at him as she opened the door, "What is so funny. What were you talking about?" Dean open his door and looked at her and shrugged, "Just life." She rolled her eyes as she sat in the car. Lexie and Sam smiled. Sam grabbed her hand as he pulled out of the parking lot. She smiled as he pulled her hand to his lips and softly kissed the palm of her hand.

Back at the house Lexie bathed Bentley as Sam, Dean and Bobby went to the library for some research and planning. They had less than a week before they would split up on their own jobs. Jade was on her room, reading over some Latin books. Everything was the same. It all stopped at the aftermath of the Apocalypse. They mentioned the Horsemen and their rings. But nothing about how to lock the devil back in the cage. She looked at the clock, 9pm. She had not slept in two days, except the hour she dozed off when Adam went missing. She looked up when she heard the door open. Lexie smiled as she poked her head through the door. "Find anything?" Jade pulled her glasses of and rubbed her eyes. "No, It is like everything stops when Lucifer finds a meat suit. The words are starting to run together." "Yeah, tell me about it. I am going to sleep. I am exhausted. The boys are still in the library. Get some sleep." Jade smiled as she watched Lexie shut the door. She turned the stereo on. Her mind was running wide open. Music always calmed her. She slid her glasses back on and flipped through another book. "The house that built me" by Miranda Lambert begin to play as Jade stood and leaned against the window. She turned when she felt Lexie wrap her arm around her and lay her head on her shoulder. They both begin to sing as they stared out the window over the lake. The boys were headed upstairs when they heard them sing. Sam held his finger to his lips as they both stood outside the door, listening.

"I know they say, you can't go home again. I just had to come back one last time.

Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam, but these handprints on the front steps are mine.

Up those stairs in that little back bedroom, is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar.

And I bet you didn't know under that live oak, my favorite dog is buried in the yard.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it, this brokenness inside me would start healing.

Out here it's like I'm someone else. Thought that maybe I could find myself.

If I could just come in, I'd swear I'd leave, holding nothing but a memory, from the house that built me.

Momma cut out pictures of houses for years. From better homes and garden magazines.

Plans were drawn, and concrete poured, and nail by nail and board by board. Daddy gave life to momma's dream.

Thought if I could touch this place or feel it. This brokenness inside me might start healing.

Out here it's like I'm someone else. Thought that maybe I could find myself.

If I could just come in I'd swear I'd leave, holding nothing but a memory, from the house that built me.

You leave home, you move on. You do the best you can. I got lost in this ol' world and forgotten who I am.

Thought if I could touch this place or feel it, this brokenness inside me might start healing.

Out here it's like I'm someone else. Thought that maybe I could find myself.

If I could walk around I'd swear, won't nothing but a memory, from the house that built me."

"I forgot how much we loved it here. How we used to run and play in the yard. Pawpaw and John on the patio, smiling, like nothing was wrong in the world." Jade said. Lexie looped her arm with Jade's. "When we were here, nothing was wrong." They both sat on the bed and stared out the window. They could see the light on the water from the lamps on the pier. "I thought you were going to bed?" Jade asked "I was until I heard this song. You know, if someone would have told me five years ago, I would be sitting here, with a baby, losing the only man I have ever loved. I would have told them they were full of shit. I always thought me and you would be old, gray, blind and deaf, rocking in rocking chairs staring out at the lake. All day. Never thought I would find the perfect man, much less a baby. But I should have know it was too good to be true." Jade looked at her as she wiped the tears from her face. "Yeah, tell me about it. Who knows, it may be me and you on the patio watching Bentley run through the yard barefooted." Jade took a deep breath and wrapped her arm around Lexie, "No matter what happens, we got the best blessing from all this. We got Bentley." Lexie smiled, "We did didn't we? With any luck, he will have the Winchester's good looks and our brains and attitude." They both laughed, "We better pray." Jade said.

The boys stood outside the door listening until they were quiet. Then Sam entered first. Dean right behind him, removing his shirt. "What are you two talking about?" Sam asked. The girls looked at each other and smiled. Then together they said, "Just life." Dean smirked and shook his head as Lexie stood. "Always with the smart ass." Lexie wrapped her arm around Sam's waist. Looked at Dean and smiled. "Is there any other way?" Sam and Lexie walked to the door as Dean threw his shirt at Lexie. Jade slid her glasses back on and opened another book as Dean walked into the bathroom. She heard him turn on the water and begin to brush his teeth. He rinsed his mouth and stepped to the door and pulled off his pants. "What are you reading?" She looked up at him, "Same ol' shit." she closed the book. She paused and took a deep breath. "Dean." He turned to her, "Yeah?" "When this is over, what do you plan to do?" He threw his bag on the bed and dug for clean cloths, without looking at her. "What do you mean?" "When Sam is gone, are you gonna keep hunting? Or what? Have you thought about that?" The promise he made Sam ran through his mind. "I haven't got that far. I figure I will cross that bridge when I get to it." He walked to the bathroom and she heard the shower cut on. She opened the laptop, "If that bridge isn't burnt." she mumbled and check her emails.


	51. Chapter 51

Ladies Night! Chapter 50

When Dean got out of the shower, he stood in the doorway. Jade was asleep, glasses on and laptop in her lap. Dean smiled as he slid on his boxer briefs and slowly pulled off her glasses. She didn't move. Then he slowly moved the laptop and gently laid her back on the pillow and pulled the cover over her. He slid in bed next to her and stared at the ceiling. The promise he made to Sam would mean this would be his life. Coming to bed with her every night. No sleazy, smelling motel rooms. No nasty diner food, no sitting at bars drinking until the girls looked decent enough to sleep with. A nice clean bed, coming home to a nice dinner with her. After a long day of work, crawling in bed next to her, making love to her. Without one single drink, and enjoying it. He felt the guilt build in his gut. He got the perfect life, while Sam was in the pit. He rolled over and laid his arm across her stomach. Pulled her close to him as she moaned and turned to him. Tucking herself tight to him. He kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

They spent a few more days at the lake house, before heading home. Everyone packing for their next job. Sam, Bobby and Cas, ready to raid the warehouse. Dean and Jade ready for the showdown with Death. It was ladies night at the bar. Jade was going in for a few hours. To make sure things were good before she left. Dean was sitting behind the barn, going over everything in his head. He felt the slight breeze as Cas appeared. "There is no such thing as alone time when it comes to you." Cas rested his arms on his legs and inter laced his fingers. "We are getting to the end." Dean smirked, "Nice pep talk." "Dean can I ask you something?" Dean looked at him, "Why not?" Cas took a deep breath, "What is it like?" Dean raised his eyebrows as he looked at Cas, "What?" "Sex" Dean laughed and ran his hand over his mouth and chin. "You have never had sex?" Cas shook his head, "No, not like humans do. I have seen it." Dean shook his head, "The movie you seen, that is not real. I mean it is, but most of the time it is just the act. No feeling." Cas looked at him, "That is why it is different than what you and Jade do." Dean looked at him, "You watch me and Jade? O.k., that is creepy. You can't do that." Cas looked away, "Jade told me the same thing." Dean smirked, "You talked to Jade about sex?" Cas nodded, "She told me to talk to you about it." They were quiet for a few minutes. Then Dean stood, "I am not going to discuss it either. But I can help. Let's go." Cas followed Dean as he headed for his car, "Where are we going?" Dean opened the door and smiled, "To get you laid. Get in."

Dean made him take of the trench, coat and tie. As they walked in, they sat at the bar and watched Jade and Lisa, the other bartender. They danced and sang as they mixed and served drinks. Dean looked around at the women in the bar. "Not bad. We could find you a nice piece in here." Jade smiled as she brought over two beers and a bottle of Jack. "What are ya'll doing here?" Dean smiled and tilted his head toward Cas. "We are going to get the angel laid." Jade laughed, "O.k., whatever you say." Jade made her way back to the middle of the bar as "Walk away" by Reba and Kelly Clarkson begin. Jade and Lisa smiled at each other as the women in the bar yelled. Jade pointed to Cas and Lisa smiled and nodded. Jade and Lisa jumped up the bar, each with a bottle of whiskey. Cas looked at Dean, "What is happening?" Dean smiled and took a shot, "Just sit back and enjoy." Jade and Lisa swayed their hips to the music, turning up the bottles. Then Jade started to sing along as she pour whiskey in the ladies mouth. Still dancing. Lisa making her way to Cas.

"You got your mother and your brother and every other undercover, telling you what to say.

You think I'm stupid, but the truth is that it is cupid, baby, lovin' you has made me this way.

So before you point your finger, get your finger off my trigger, oh yeah.

You need to know this situation's getting old. And now the more you talk, the less I can take. Oh."

Lisa squatted in front of Cas, dancing. Smiling and running her hands through his hair. Dean smiled and took another shot as he watched. Jade begin to jump and pump her fist as her and the crowd sang.

"I'm looking for attention, not another question. Should you stay or should you go?

Well. If you don't have the answer, why are you still standing here? Hey, hey, hey, hey. Just walk away."

Lisa smiled and begin to sing along as she stood and danced in front of Cas. Jade looked over at her and smiled. Dean looked at Jade and nodded his approval. Jade smiled and made her way to Dean. He smiled, grabbed the bottle and sat back on the stool.

"I waited here for you, like a kid waiting after school. So tell me why you never showed? Showed.

I gave you everything, and never asked for anything. And look at me I'm all alone. Alone.

So before you start defendin', baby, stop all your pretendin'.

I know you know I know, so what's the point in being slow? Let's get this show on the road today. Hey."

As Jade made her way back to the other end of the bar, Lisa bent and roughly kissed Cas. She smiled as she stood and danced back to the other end and hopped down. Dean looked over at Cas, Cas staring at his own crotch. "You've got a boner, that's a start." Dean smirked as he poured Cas another shot. Dean spent the next hour pouring Cas shot after shot.

Lisa walked over to Jade, "Who is Dean's friend?" Jade smiled, "He is cute isn't he?" Lisa looked at him and smiled, "Yeah." Jade smiled, "He is in need of mind blowing sex. No strings attached." Lisa smiled, "I can do that." "He is a little different, shy. He is a virgin." Lisa laughed, "No fuckin way. Your kidding." Jade looked at her raised her eyebrows. Lisa smiled, "Your serious." Lisa smiled and shrugged, "I am in." Jade smiled, "Good, he needs a mind blowing, put him in a coma, good time." Lisa looked at Cas and smiled, "That is the only way I know how." They laughed as Jade nodded at Dean. Dean smiled and poured more shots. "Looks like we have a date." Cas looked at him as Dean pointed at Lisa. Cas looked at Lisa as she smiled and winked at him. Then "Since you been gone." Kelly Clarkson. The girls smiled as the crowd yelled again. Dean smiled, "This is the only bad thing about ladies night." Cas looked at him and smiled, "What?" slurring just a little. Dean smiled, "Man bashing."

The girls danced and rowled the crowd. Dean watched Jade as he licked his lips. He could tell she was buzzing. He liked it when she was buzzing. That meant Cas wasn't the only one getting laid tonight. Jade looked at Dean as she turned up the bottle and begin to sing with the crowd. Never taking her eyes off him. "If you ever had a jerk, leave you high and dry. Then come back like you couldn't live without him. I want to hear ya!" Jade yelled.

"Here's the thing we started out friends. It was cool, but it was all pretend.

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone.

You're dedicated, you took the time. It wasn't long till I called you mine. Yeah, yeah, since you been gone.

And all you'd ever hear me say, is I pictured me with you. That's all you'd ever hear me say.

But since you been gone. I can now breath for the first time. I'm so moving on. Yeah, yeah.

Thanks to you, now I get what I want. Since you been gone.

How can I put it, you put me on. Even fell for that stupid love song. Yeah, yeah, since you been gone.

How come I never hear you say, I just want to be with you. Guess you never felt that way."

Dean and Cas finished the bottle as the crowd yelled. "This is how humans find their mates?" Cas asked. Dean laughed, "No, this is how we get laid. You can never find a wife in a bar." Cas looked at Dean confused. "You found Jade. She is here." Dean took a his last shot, "She is here, but I didn't find her here. There is a difference." "So, these women are looking for just sex?" Dean shook his head, "The women are looking for a husband. The men are looking for a girl wasted enough, they can take home and have sex with." Cas looked at Lisa, "So the other bartender is looking for a husband?" Dean patted Cas on the shoulder, "No, all she wants is sex. That is why she is perfect for you tonight. Now, relax, finish your beer and enjoy."

As they night winded down, Jade set it up for Lisa to stay the night with her. Dean smiled as Lisa led Cas upstairs. Jade grabbed another bottle of whiskey and headed to her bedroom. Dean locked up and followed. Jade was sitting in the chair. She had already took off her boots and jeans. Dean laughed as he sat on the bed facing her, taking off his boots. "Your drunk." Jade turned up the bottle. "Damn right, better be, this is the second bottle." Dean shook his head and laughed as he stood and took off his jeans and shirt. Jade looked at him, "What do you see when you look at me?" Dean smiled as he laid back on the bed, "A nice hot piece of ass." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled, "And all mine." He patted the bed. "Come to bed." She climbed in bed, on her back, looking at the ceiling. "You want to know what I see when I look at you?" she asked still looking up at the ceiling. Dean turned to her, one hand on his chest, the other under his head. "What's that?" he asked. She looked at him, "My future." She smiled and turned on her side. Facing away from him. Dean was stunned. He was not expecting that. And he knew she would have never said it if she was sober. He loved her. But he never serious let his self think about what the next step of their relationship would be. They had just made it official that it was a relationship. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands. Now he felt like a jerk. He pulled her to face him. She rested her head on his shoulder, arm across his chest. He turned his head to her. Eye to eye, lips nearly touching. "Where did that come from?" he whispered. She looked at him, "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that. No matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere. Even if you try to push me away again." Dean closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. Then he pushed the hair from her face. "I have to tell you something." Jade took a deep breath, it was never good when he said that. He slid his hand over hers that was on his chest. "I made a promise to Sam. I promised him, that when this is done, I will come back to you. Have a life with you. Help raise Bentley. Not try to save him." Jade looked at him, "Is that a promise you are gonna be able to keep?" He looked at her, "I am going to do my best. Is that something you can live with." She looked up at the ceiling, "Live with you full time. No being gone for weeks and months at a time. I don't know if I could take that." He was quiet. She looked at him and smiled. "Do I have a choice." He looked at her and realized she was joking. He swiftly rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. She bit her lip as she stared at his lips. "No, you don't. Hold on for the ride, sweetheart." She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Never letting go." He leaned and gave her a soft kiss.


	52. Chapter 52

Nice to meet you, I'm Death. Chapter 51

It was a long 6 hour drive. Jade slept while Dean drove in silence. He pulled up across the street from the pizza restaurant. Before he could wake Jade, Crowley appeared in the backseat. "I didn't know you were bringing the Mrs." Dean jumped. "Fuck! Give me a warning." Jade jumped from the sound of Dean's voice. She looked at Dean then Crowley. "Do you have a death wish?" she asked as she glared at Crowley. Crowley smiled, "It is always a pleasure to see you, Princess." Dean ran his hand over his face, "So, is he in there or not?" Crowley disappeared. Dean looked at Jade, "Could you play nice until we get this ring?" She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever." Crowley reappeared, "He is in there." Dean looked back at the restaurant, "He looks like he is by his self." Crowley smirked, "Not exactly, everyone else is dead. Probably not on purpose. Look, you can not touch him. He doesn't have to have the ring to kill. One touch, your dead. Not always his intentions." Dean looked at Jade, "You stay here." Jade opened the door and stepped out as Dean did. "Not a chance. I don't scare that easy." Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed the Reaper's blade. "He already knows you are here. You have to be precise. You get one shot. Make it count." Crowley warned. Dean looked at him, "You not coming?" Crowley shook his head, "This is where I get off." then he disappeared. Jade raised her eyebrows and looked at Dean, "This is what you choose to work with." He gently grabbed her arm and guided her across the street to the back of the building. "Stay here and watch my back. If it takes to long, then come in." He looked her in the eye, "Other wise please stay put." She nodded as he kissed her forehead. Quietly opening the door, she watch him disappear inside.

After about 5 minutes, she quietly opened the door and slid inside. Dean moved through the kitchen, stepping over the dead bodies. He peaked around the corner. He could see a thin dark haired man, sitting at a table eating. His back to Dean. "Come, sit." Dean heard the man say. Then the blade in his hand grew hot. Unable to hold any longer, he dropped it to the floor. "Thanks for returning that to me. Please sit." the man said. Dean took a deep breath and walked towards the man. Walking around the table to face the frail man. Dean sat in the chair. The man placed a piece of pizza on the plate in front of Dean. "Eat, this is the best pie in town, I hear." Dean smiled nervously, hands in his lap, "No thank you, I am good." The man looked up at Dean. "I did not ask." Dean slowly cut a piece and slowly placed it in his mouth. The man begin to eat. "I understand I have something you need." Dean swallowed his food, "Where did you hear that?" he said nervously. Death looked at Dean and interlaced his fingers. Jade listened as she had her back to the wall. "Please, come join us." Death said as he stared at Dean. Dean looked at him confused. Jade took a deep breath. "Jade, please sit." Death said. Dean took a deep breath as he saw Jade slowly step into the room. She made her way to the table and sat. Death looked at Jade and smiled. She had on a plain white t-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes and her hair was pulled up, no make up. "Nice to meet you, I'm Death. I have heard so much about you. But meeting you, I am pleasantly surprised. You are even more mesmerizing in person." Jade looked at Dean and shrugged.

Death held up his right hand, the one he wore his ring on. "This is what you came for?" Dean looked at Jade. Then nodded to Death. "I am inclined to give it to you." Dean raised his eyebrows, "Give it to me?" "Yes, give it to you. Lucifer has been a pain in my ass since your God created him. Imagine, him binding me to his sick plan. I have been around a lot longer that him." Jade looked at Death, "Exactly how old are you?" Death took another bite and wiped his mouth, "I lost count. But I am older that God." Jade and Dean's eyes both widened. "I will give you the ring. Under one condition." Dean looked at him, "What is that?" Death took a drink of his water, "You let your brother jump in the pit. Don't try to get him out. If you do, Lucifer will surely escape. And that can not happen." Dean looked at Jade. Jade shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, "No." Death looked at Jade, Dean felt his heart race. "This is non negotionable. Lock Lucifer in the pit." Jade smirked, "The way I see it. We both need each other. You need Lucifer lock up to break the binding spell. We need him lock up to save the world. So, you need to tell us how to do that with out caging Sam." Dean saw Death take a deep breath. "There is no way. Lucifer is not going to voluntarily jump back into the cage. Sam is the only one who can get him there." They were silent for a few minutes. Dean cleared his throat, "How do the rings work?" Death took the ring off and held it in his hand. "They will connect once they are together. Only for you. Now do we have a deal or not?" Jade looked at Dean, she could tell his mind was racing. But she also knew, his and Sam's minds were already made up. "Yes, we have a deal. I will let Sam do it." Jade moved her hand over his that was resting on his leg. She squeezed as he shut his eyes. Then he looked back up at Death. Death held the ring out for Dean. "One more thing, I will need this back when you are done. The other three need to be destroyed." Dean nodded as he took the ring. Jade and Dean stood and walked out the front door. Both letting out a deep breath as they sat in the car. "What the hell just happened?" Jade asked. Both staring out the windshield. "We just made a deal with Death." Dean said as he started the car and pulled off.

They rode in silence for several hours. Until Dean's phone rang. He pulled in a motel parking lot as he answered. It was Sam. He looked at Jade. "We are going to stay the night here. I am exhausted." She nodded as he got out and she opened the door and stepped out. "I will go get a room." She said as he nodded and filled Sam in on what happened. When she came out of the office, Dean was propped against the car, hands in his pockets. That defeated look on his face. "Room 118. Right there." she said as she pointed at the door. He grabbed both of their bags from the back seat as she opened the door. He sat the bags on the bed and took the key from the door. "I am going to grab us something to eat." he said. She nodded as she dug some clean panties and a shirt from her bag. "I am gonna take a shower. I feel like I have just been raped." Dean kissed her head then lowered his lips to her ears, "Don't say that." he whispered. The word brought back the flashbacks of what Leland had done to her. She lowered her head, "Sorry." she whispered as she walked to the bathroom.

She heard her phone ringing as she came out of the bathroom. It was Lexie. "You o.k.?" Lexie asked.

Jade: "Yeah, we are fine. We got the ring."

Lexie: " I heard, Sam called. So no other way."

Jade: "No. Lexie I'm sorry."

Lexie: "Don't be. We tried. How is Dean?"

Jade could hear Lexie was holding back the tears, "He is gone to get food. He has barely said a word. I have never seen him like this."

Lexie: "There is no way around it. Sam seems to be good with it. I am so pissed. But what can we do?"

Jade tried to hide the fact she was crying, no luck.

Lexie: "Don't. This is gonna happen, so we suck it up and deal with it. Nothing last forever right? Now, we make sure we are prepared. I need you to be strong for me, J, I can't get through this without you. Don't fall apart on me now."

Jade took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry. Your right. We are gonna get through this. Love ya. Kiss Bentley for me. We will see ya'll tomorrow."

Lexie smiled through the tears, "Love ya too. Sam and Bobby should be here soon. Be careful."

Jade: "You too." She hung up the phone and lost it. Her body in a ball on the couch, sobbing. Everything they had been through the last several years, running through her head. Everything she had blocked out. Too painful to store in her memory. Her grand dad, uncle. Sam dying, Dean going to hell. Leland raping her. Ellen and Jo. Michael torturing her. All of it, hitting her at once. All that for what? In a couple of days Dean was gonna to watch Sam jump into a hole in the ground. Gone. No coming back. She heard the lock on the door, she stood and grabbed her gun. Clicking the safety off. Dean opened the door and looked at her. "It's just me." He sat the food on the table and took her gun. Clicking the safety back on. He cupped her face as she relaxed. He wiped the tears from her face. "You talked to Lexie?" he asked. She nodded as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He face was pressed to his chest, arms folding in front of her, his shirt clenched in her hands. He held her tight as the tears slowly rolled down his eyes. After a few minutes, he breathing calmed. He pulled away from her, looking her in the eyes. "Right now, we eat and sleep. We are both exhausted. We are no good to anyone like this." She nodded, and sat at the table. Dean pulled the food the bag. "Spaghetti and meatballs. There was a Italian place next to the liquor store." He smiled as she looked up at him holding a bottle of Jack in one hand and a bag of Hershey's kisses in the other hand. She smiled, "You got me do rights?" He smiled as he sat the bottle and the bag down. "I did. I pay attention." She smiled and begin to eat.

They ate in silence. Then Dean made his way to the shower. Jade opened the bottle of whiskey and took a long drink. She breath a sigh of relief. She had a moment of weakness, but that was over. Lexie was right. She was gonna have to get her self together for Dean and Lexie. Several more big drinks and a couple do rights, she could feel her muscles relax. She looked up as Dean came out of the shower, towel around his waste. Water dripping from his body. Digging through his bag. "Dean" she said. Without looking at her, "Yeah" "Are you really gonna do this? No back door deals?" He threw his cloths on the bed and threw his arms out. "Yes, no making any deals with Crowley. I'm done. I give up." he yelled. Jade jumped as he raised his voice. Her body tensed as he looked at her. Realizing as he looked at her, she was on the edge. Ready to break. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "Baby, I'm sorry. I have no other options." She grabbed the bottle and walked to him, handing it to him. He turned it up as she stood behind him wrapping her arms around him, hands resting on his chiseled, wet chest. She turned her head, pressing her face to his back. Breathing him in. His body natural relaxed by her touch, he took another big drink. He sat the bottle down as she lightly kissed his back. He tilted his head and closed his eyes. Placing his hands over hers that were on his chest. He turned to her, softly pressing his lips to hers. Breaking the kiss to slowly pull her shirt over her head. He pressed his forehead to hers, looking her in the eyes. "I love you, Jade." he whispered. Her breath hitched. Then he felt her breath across his face. "I love you more." she whispered. Then softly kissed his lips. He gently picked her up and laid her across the bed. He removed the towel as she slid her panties off her feet. He sucked in a deep breath as he looked down at her. Then slid on top of her. Without a word, he pressed his lips to hers. Passionately kissing her. Slowly running his tongue over hers. She opened her legs letting him settle between them. He ran his tongue down her neck as she slid her arms down his back. She lifted her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist. Moaning as she felt his tip at her entrance. He pressed his lips to her neck as his breath blew across her neck. She placed her hands on his ass and pushed, tilting her hips. He moaned as he felt his self slowly enter her. She tilted her head as he pushed further. He pressed his lips to her as he slowly pulled out and back in. She brought her hands to his as he grabbed her hands and held them tightly. Eye to eye, lips to lips, they both thrusted. Slowly, movements met and matched. Time stopped, nothing existed but them. Not a word spoken. The only sounds were the shaky breaths and occasional moans. The sounds of their bodies become one. Dean moaned as he felt her body wrap tightly around him. His thrust became erratic as he felt her coat him. No auto able words from her, just moans. She squeezed his hands tighter as she felt him explode inside her. Grunts and moans filled her ears. And a slight moan as he collapsed on top of her. Both too weak to move. The sound of his deep breaths filled her ears as he relaxed. He raised his head, looked her in the eyes as he tightly held her hands. Softly pressed his lips to hers. She softly kissed him back. He rolled to his side, pulled her tight to him. Wrapping his arms and leg around her tight. Afraid if he let her go. He would never hold her again. She tucked her body into his, lightly touching her lips to his chest. "I love you, Dean." she whispered. His grip tightened, "I love you too, Jade."

They both laid quietly, feeling the others heartbeat. Feeling the breath run through each others bodies. Not another word. Until the darkness filled their minds.

...UPDATE...

O.K. GUYS. A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY. BUT WORKING ON THE SEQUEL. THANK FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING! LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ENJOY!


	53. Chapter 53

I have everything I ever wanted. Chapter 52

Lexie had finished feeding Bentley and was laying him down for the night when she heard the car doors shut. She grabbed the baby monitor and met Sam and Bobby in the kitchen. Sam leaned and gave her a soft kiss. "So, everything went ok?" she asked. Sam and Bobby begin to eat the food they picked up on the way. "Demon's dead, virus destroyed." Sam said smiling at her. "I talked to Jade, they are stopping at a motel for the night. So, what's next?" Lexie asked. Bobby looked at his watch. Ten till midnight. "I am going to bed. Everything else can wait." He kissed Lexie on the forehead and headed to his room. Sam pulled Lexie to stand between his legs, wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Bentley sleeping?" he asked. "Yeah, he was a little restless after his bath. He is probably out for the night, I'm sure." she softly kissed him. He smiled and stood, "I am going to shower." he bent and kissed her again, "You better still be awake when I am done." She smiled as she followed him to the bedroom and watched him walk into the bathroom.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom to see Lexie sitting cross legged on the bed, I-pad in hand. Sam laid on his side facing her, head propped in his hand. "What are you doing?" "Checking mail, paying a few bills, nothing really." she answered. He took the I-pad and laid it down on the bed. "We need to talk." She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, "Now?" "Yes, now. Things are going to get crazy, we may not have another chance. There are some things we need to talk about." Lexie crossed her arms over her chest. She knew what kind of conversation this was going to be. She didn't want to have it. Then it would be real, as long as they didn't talk about it, it was just a "what if". "When this is all over Dean is going to come back here. Stay here. You and Bentley are going to need him." She smirked, "You believe that?" Sam grabbed her hand, "Yes, he is going to help with Bentley. Bentley is going to need someone to teach him the things I can't. Throw a ball, fish, hunt. If he is here with you and Bentley and Jade, it will be easier for him too. Have a real life." Lexie turned her head as the tears fell down her cheek, "What about you. You don't get a real life?" Sam took a deep breath, "Lexie, I have to do this." She looked back at him, "Why you? Haven't you done enough?" He sat up on the side of the bed, his back to her. "You know why. He is never going to give up. He will come for Bentley. As long as he is out, you and Bentley will never be safe. It is my job to protect you. If Lucifer is locked away, both of you are safe." Lexie stood and looked out the window, "I don't know how Jade done this. I already feel like someone has ripped a piece of me away. Nothing about this is fair." Sam stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have been preparing for this my whole life. Every job, every loss, led me to this. The only good thing coming out of all this, I am truly happy. Everything in my life is perfect. I have found my soul mate. And you have given me the most precious gift, Bentley. I have everything I ever wanted. I can honestly say, I want for nothing. Some people go their whole life not even find that one person. I have. I couldn't asked for anything else. No regrets." He ran his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away the tears. "I love you." He lips trembled, "I know, I love you." He pressed his lips to hers, tasting the salt the tears left behind.

The ride back to the house for Jade and Dean was pretty quiet. The radio played as Jade fooled with her I-pad. Dean looked over at her. She was wearing a tight fitted pink Ed Hardy t-shirt, khaki short shorts and flip flops. Hair pulled up and no make up. "What are you doing on that thing?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled, "It is called an I-pad." "What ever, What are you doing? You been on it for a hour." She went back at it, "Checking accounts. We made 130,000 last month." He raised his eyebrows, "At the bar?" "Yeah, and a few more investments." She looked at him and smiled, "I told you, we make money in our sleep." He smirked. She leaned and kissed his cheek, "Not bad for a dumb redneck. Huh?" He kissed her lips, "I learned a long time ago, there is nothing dumb about you, sweetheart." She nibbled on his bottom lip, "Don't you ever forget it." He licked his lips as she pulled away, "Something tells me you won't let me." She smiled as she went back to the I-pad. "Looks like Cas left quite an impression on Lisa." He raised his eyebrows, "Why is that?" She looked up at him and smiled, "She can't wait to see him again." Dean smiled and shook his head, "Huh, Cas, my man."

Sam, Bobby and Lexie were sitting in the kitchen when Jade and Dean came in. Jade went straight to Bentley. Picking him up from the playpen. Giving him several soft kisses as he smiled. She walked back to the kitchen. Dean ran his hand over Bentley's head, "What's up, little man? No hot chick while I was gone?" Bentley smiled. Dean smiled, "Don't worry, we will work on that." Lexie handed Jade a bottle as Dean sat at the counter. "So, I'm thinking we call Crowley. Get us a couple of demons. Sam is going to need at least four gallons of blood." Dean nodded, "We can make a devil's trap in the barn. Do it there." Sam stood and finished his coffee, "No time like the present. Let's do this." The boys headed to the barn as Bobby sat at the dining room table, covered in books. "So, how you holding up?" Jade asked Lexie. "Just great, the man I love will be lock in a cage with the devil in a few days. My son will grow up with out his father. But other than that, life is peachy." Lexie turned and finished loading the dishwasher. Jade laid Bentley back in the playpen, walked back in the kitchen, "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question." Lexie looked at her and smiled. "No, I'm sorry. Me and Sam had the "when I'm gone talk" last night. I guess Dean is gonna step in, fill the daddy shoes." Jade sat at the counter, "You seem to have made some kind of peace with all this." Lexie sat next to her. "What choice do I have. Sam has. I know he loves me. If there was another way, he would do it. He is leaving me with the best part of him, Bentley. My life would have probably been easier if I never met him. But then I wouldn't have Bentley. I wouldn't have had Sam. I don't think I would go back and change it if I could. No, I know I wouldn't." Jade smiled, "I couldn't have said it better myself. We are pretty lucky. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was hell getting here, but life is pretty good. Except for the demons, hell, Horsemen, and the devil." Lexie smiled, "Yeah, except for that." Bobby smiled in the dining room as he listened. He was a lucky bastard, this was his family. As fucked up as it was, those tow girls, Dean and Sam, were great.

Dean walked in and to the fridge to grab a beer, "What's so funny? Or do I even want to know?" Jade smiled and winked at Lexie, "I was telling Lexie how you like it when I do, you know that thing." Dean nearly choked on his beer. Jade stood and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry baby, I didn't tell her about how you love to be tied up." She patted his ass as she turned to walk outside.

Jade walked out into the barn, two beers in hand. "Looks like ya'll are about done." she said as she handed him the beer. "Yeah, order placed with Crowley. Everything ready. He will be back at dark." Sam followed Jade to the bench and sat next to her. "I think I am gonna get Bentley a pony." Jade said as she looked at the empty pasture. Sam smiled at her, "You are going to spoil him." Jade smiled back "That's my job, right." She took a drink of her beer. "Have I told you how fucking amazing you are?" Sam looked at her and laughed, "No, but I'm listening." Dean walked to the barn and stood out of sight and listened. "You have been so good to Lexie. A great dad to Bentley. It would have been easy to just walk away. But you stayed." Sam leaned over and rested his arms on his thighs, "I think it is the other way around. She has stuck by me, through all the bullshit. Never faltered. Even through the Ruby shit." Jade smirked, "Yeah, that was a little much. But, she nearly lost it. I thought for sure she was done." Sam smiled, "You know, I love that girl. I will tell you something else. I thought it was impossible to love anyone anymore that I love her. Then bam, Bentley came along." She laid her hand on his forearm, "Thanks for loving her, being there for her." Sam nodded, "I need you to do something for me." She looked at him, "Anything, name it." "Dean is really going to need you. He may not act like it. But when he breaks, you are going to be the only one that can put him back together. Take care of my brother." Jade smiled, "I'm not going anywhere." Sam wrapped his arm around her should as she laid her head on his, "You know, your pretty great yourself." he said. She smiled, "Yeah, yeah." He kissed her forehead. "If I wasn't so in love with Lexie. And you weren't so head over heels in love with Dean, I would so be all over you."

Dean cleared his throat and walked around the corner. "What are you doing?" Sam and Jade smiled at each other. "Just talking, join us." Jade said. He took a drink of his beer and shook his head, "No, thank you. I have had enough chick flick moments lately to last me the next twenty years." He turned and walked back in the barn. Sam and Jade following him. "Have you ever seen a chick flick?" Jade asked. Dean shook his head, "About all I watch is porn." Jade slapped the back of his head. He rubbed the back of his head, "What was that for?" he asked as Sam laughed. "For being a pervert." "I thought you liked it when I was perverted?" She smirked, "No, you think I do." She turned and headed to the house, "I'm going to do laundry." Dean yelled, "Everything in my duffel is dirty!" She threw her hands up, "Surprise, surprise!" Dean and Sam both were quiet for a few minutes drinking there beer leaned against the Impala. "You know we are lucky as hell." Sam said. Dean took another drink, "Tell me about it." Sam looked at him, "Just think, you never wanted to come her. What was it, "redneck Ville"?" Dean looked at Sam and smirked, "Well, I never claimed to be the sharpest tool in the shed. Thank God, I had you." They both smirked, "I guess." Sam said.

The boys walked back in the house. The girls were dressed and Bentley was in his car seat. "Where are you going?" Sam asked. "We were thinking we would go to the grocery store. Cook a real dinner tonight." Dean was at the sink washing his hands. "You're going to cook?" he asked as he dried his hands. Jade looked up at him. "Yeah, why?" He smirked and shrugged, "Do you still know how? It has been a while." Jade looked at him and then begin to dig her keys from her purse. "Well, I went months without sex. Still know how to do that, don't I?" Dean smiled and gave her a soft kiss, "You bet your ass you do." She licked her lips and continued to dig in her purse for her keys. "I am gonna go ahead and tell you, one more comment like that and I will go a lot longer without it." She grabbed her keys and looked up at Dean, "Scratch that, you will be cut off." Dean grabbed and beer and headed down the hall to the bedroom, "And there is the ball busting." he yelled. Jade opened the door and yelled back, "All day everyday!" Sam grabbed the car seat and smiled at Jade, "Do you always have to have the last word with him?" She walked out behind him, "Well, yeah!"


	54. Chapter 54

Sammy, it's ok. I' here. Chapter 53

Sam, Dean, Cas and Bobby were in the alley across the street from where Lucifer was held up. They had sent Cas inside to make sure he was there. Within minutes Cas was back, "He is there. He is not alone. Demons are guarding all sides and Meg is inside with him." Dean looked at Sam, "Are you ready?" Sam stood, "Yeah, let's do this." He walked to the trunk. Dean opened the trunk. Four gallons of demon blood waiting. Sam looked at Dean, "You may not want to watch this." Dean nodded and walked to Bobby's truck. It was only about fifteen minutes and they heard the trunk close. Sam walked to them and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Let's go." he said as he walked past them. Dean right behind him. When he reach the front of the building, he raised his arms and shouted, "Here I am. What are you waiting on. You win!" Sam disappeared as Dean made his way back to Bobby and Cas. "Now, we wait." Dean said.

Inside, Sam was face to face with the devil himself. "Sam, I told you would be here. I hear Michael had to go with plan B. That is going to make it easy for me. Adam does have the balls Dean does." Sam clenched his jaw as he looked at several people standing behind him, like they were in a trance. "Who are they?" Sam asked. Lucifer looked behind them and smiled, "They are every person who has made fun of you. Called you a freak. I brought them for fun. I have to make sure you are strong enough to get me through this fight. That four gallons you had outside was just a start."

Bobby and Cas hide in the cemetery as Dean waited out of sight for Bobby to let him know when to come. Sam stood and waited for Adam. "Hello, brother." Adam said as he appeared behind Sam. Sam turned, "Michael, we don't have to do this. We can end it now." They both begin to circle. "You are a monster Lucifer, and I have to kill you." Adam said. Sam clenched his jaw. "If that is the way it's gotta be, then I'd like to see you try." Sam said. Then they heard Dean crank the Impala. Popping in a cassette. "Rock of Ages" Def Leopard playing. He pulled in the gate and stopped in front of them and opened the door. Stepping out, arm propped on the roof. " Howdy, boys. Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Then Bobby and Cas walked from the woods. Cas held a lit whiskey bottle. "Hey, assbutt." Cas said. Then threw it hitting Adam, causing him to disappear. Sam looked at the two and snapped his fingers. Cas exploded, his blood splattered all over Bobby. Bobby was froze in fear. Sam glared at Dean as he walked to them. Dean stared at them for few minutes. He knew by the look in Sam's eyes, he was not Sam. "Sammy, can you hear me?" he asked. Sam stepped closer, "You know, I tried to be nice, for Sammy's sake." He grabbed the collar of Dean's leather jacket. "But you, are such a pain, in my ass." And with the force of a freight train, Sam threw Dean into the windshield. Dean's head busted the windshield and his body dent the hood from the force. As Sam walked to Dean, Bobby fired a shot past the two. Sam turned and glared at Bobby. As Sam turned to him, Bobby fired another shot, hitting him in the chest. Sam looked at his chest and back at Bobby. Bobby sucked in a deep breath. Sam twisted his hand, Bobby's neck twisted and snapped, falling to the ground.

Dean watched in horror. "Noooo!" he yelled as Sam turned back to him. "Yes." Sam said as he grabbed Dean's leg and dragged him off the car. Dean fell back on the car as Sam punched him. Blood dripped into Dean's hand from his mouth. He turned back to Sam. "Sammy, you in there?" he asked. "Oh, he's in here, alright." Then another punch, more blood. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones." Another punch sends Dean to the ground. Sam grabbed his collar, "Every single one." Sam propped Dean against the door of the Impala. "We're gonna take our time." Punch after punch, Dean's face looked like hamburger meat. Both eyes busted open, both cheeks, nose broken. Dean's head swung from side to side with each punch. Dean reach up and grabbed Sam's shirt, "Sammy it's o.k. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." Several more punches. "I'm not gonna leave you." Dean said as Sam pulled back for another punch. Sam stopped as the glare from the chrome filled his eyes. Then an old army man, that had been stuck in the back seat ashtray caught his eye. Dean watched as his whole body language changed. Every memory he had of him and Dean in that car filled his mind. Dean hit the ground as Sam relaxed and backed away, gasping for air. Sam looked at Dean's bloody and broken face, "It's ok, Dean, It's gonna be ok. I've got him." Sam reach in the pocket of his jeans. Pulling out the rings Dean had given him earlier. Dean watched as Sam threw the rings on the ground and chanted the Latin spell that opened the door to the cage. The ground shook as it opened. The wind whirled around them. Sam looked at the gaping hole then back at Dean. This was it. This would be the last time he would ever lay eyes on Dean. Sam took several deep breaths and nodded at Dean, still sitting on the ground. "Sam" Adam yelled. Sam and Dean both looked at him. Adam shook his head "This is not gonna end this way. Step back." "Your gonna have to make me." Sam replied. "I have to fight my brother, Sam. Here and now. It's my destiny." Sam looked at Dean, eyes full of tears. "Take care of Bentley and Lexie. Love Jade." Dean watched as Sam lifted his arms and let his body fall back. Adam grabbed Sam, "Nooo!" he yelled. Sam grabbed Adam and they both fell in. "Sam!" Dean yelled as he watch them disappear. Then he cover his face as a flash of light shot out of the hole. Then it closed. Rings smoldering.

Dean crawled to the rings, crying as he picked them up. On his knees, body limp as he cried. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and all the blood was gone. He could see out of his eyes, pain gone. He looked up to see Cas and Bobby standing behind him. "Cas, Bobby. What happened?" he asked. Cas looked where the whole was, "God. He brought me and Bobby back." Bobby helped Dean up. "He's gone, Bobby. Sammy is gone." Dean said as the tears rolled down his face. Bobby hugged Dean, "I know. I know, son."

Lexie was holding Jade as she screamed in pain. This vision was more intense than ever before. "Jade, open your eyes. What is it?" Jade took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking at Lexie. Tears streaming down her face and a death grip on Lexie's arms. "Lexie" she said as he lips trembled. Lexie shook her head, "No, no." Lexie stood as Jade sat up. "Is it over?" Lexie asked as she looked out the patio door. Jade stood next to her wrapping her arm around her shoulder, "Yes, he's gone." They stood silent for a while. Jade turned and sit on the sofa as Lexie stared out the door. Then after another ten minutes, "I don't feel it. Why don't I feel it?" Lexie asked. Jade looked up at her, "Feel what?" Lexie crossed her arms over her chest, "If he was dead, I would feel it. I can still feel him." Lexie turned and walked to Bentley's room. Jade buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She felt it. All of it. Sam's anger, fear, sadness. Every blow to Dean's face, every bone snap. The loss. She felt and saw every second. Lexie sat in the rocking chair next to Bentley's crib. As she listened to Jade cried, she knew she could still fill him. He wasn't gone. He couldn't be.

Dean pulled up at Booby's behind him. He didn't even remember the ride. He helped Bobby unload his car. As he sat down the last bag in the living room, Bobby sat down two shot glasses, filling them. He sat one in front of Dean. Dean lifted the glass and let the liquid slide down his throat. "What now?" Bobby asked. After a few minutes, "I keep my promise. I go to Lexie, Jade and Bentley." Dean sat down the glass and walked to the door. Bobby turned to him, "What I meant was, what do you want?" Dean opened the door, "I start the next chapter. I raise Bentley, help Lexie. Make a life with Jade. I keep my promise." Bobby walked toward him. "Is that what you want, Dean? Is that what you heart wants?" Dean wiped the tears from his face and looked at Bobby. "My heart wants to keep my promise to Sam. I want to move on." He walked out the door, closing it behind him.


	55. Chapter 55

It is done. This part to the story is over. Please review, let me know what you think. I am working on a sequel, Keeping Promises. I have three chapter done, posting soon. Watch for it!


End file.
